


Riptide

by Anannua



Series: Riptide AU (formerly They're All Perverts) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Cousin Incest, Drama, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It started with smut and wouldn't leave me alone, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Pining, No Uchiha Massacre, Obito Cries A Lot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sannin OT3, Smut, So here we are, Threesome - M/M/M, Tons of Emotions, Unrequited Crush, Yaoi, bless her, except rin, they're all perverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 130,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: “You’re in a threesome and you have a girlfriend, who’s platonically dating your best friend, who is sleeping with his teacher. It’s a little weird.”Or, Uchiha Obito's magical journey to sexual and emotional maturity, as chronicled by an open-minded girlfriend, a sardonic and teasing boyfriend, and the actual Yondaime Hokage who is alive in this story. People talk about their feelings in this one and then there's also abundant slices of smut.Updating a chapter a day until it's done. Cheers, folks.





	1. With the Current

**Author's Note:**

> Carries on directly from Consequences. Strongly recommend to read that first to catch some red hot context.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for choosing to start here, but you should really head to the other work in this series, and start there? Things will make a ton more sense. 
> 
> Or you can go with the current and just see where it takes you? 
> 
> Either way please enjoy.

"It's looking good."

"Thank you, Sensei!" Rin chirps, sounding far too cheerful.

"If you keep up this pace, you'll be done in time for a late lunch," Minato-sensei says with a smile. He passes each of his students and administers a pat to their heads, careful to be neat with Rin's hair, letting his fingers linger in Kakashi's silver locks, and purposefully messing with Obito's unruly black spikes. 

His blue eyes seem to sparkle as he heads out the door. "I hope you three get along while I'm gone! Please be careful with my 'new' office."

Rin's smile beams as she waves after Minato-sensei. She's so _bright_ today. Kakashi almost envies her. 

He privately wonders if she's been sneaking solider pills to keep producing all that energy and drags the paintbrush in parallel to his previous strokes. His arms are aching and sore from holding one position far too long. His legs are tired, too, but he won't sit down. He's aiming for casual as he leans up against Sensei's desk. 

They're finishing the first coat of paint they've been tasked to replace in the Hokage's office. While their seal work was praise-worthy according to Minato-sensei, their aim was not. Thus the three of them spent the evening scrubbing every inch of the Hokage's office on their hands and knees as punishment. 

Kakashi takes a private moment remembering his own punishment with relish and paints another long line of dark green. 

Beside him Obito is struggling with another stubborn paint can. The lid cracks with age as he succeeds in prying it off but tired Obito underestimates his own strength. It smacks him square in the jaw and he falls back with a yelp, paint flecking all over. Kakashi has to zip a hand out to snag the tipping paint jar, preventing it from spilling everywhere. 

"Careful," he murmurs. 

Obito opens his mouth to reply, turns pink, and closes his mouth. Kakashi regards him in silence a few moments longer than usual before dipping his paintbrush. They turn to face the same wall but there seems to be a strange space between them, even though they're standing side by side. 

The boys are being stupid, Rin thinks as she watches them out of the corner of her eye. Sure they tried to prank the Yondaime and that ended exactly how Kakashi said it would. Sure they all got punished with extra training for successfully pranking him. Everyone's sore and everyone's a little grumpy and she guesses she's the exception today. 

It's not all bad, though. Sensei recognized their skills! She still feels a thrill of childish glee thinking of how he patted her hair and congratulated her observation skills. She had still had to run fifteen laps around the village at her top speed with Sensei following her the entire way. It's a memory that makes her legs wobble a bit but after a good night's rest she's standing tall. Her paintbrush streaks dark green over some dry patches in the wall where they work. 

"I can't believe we're getting off so easy," Rin says as she dips her brush. "Just some extra training and re-painting the office? We should prank Sensei again."

Obito groans with feeling and pulls his goggles down over his eyes. Rin waits a bit but the complaint never comes. 

Odd, she thinks as she paints a green stripe up the wall. Obito's always down for complaining. She'd given him almost the perfect opening, too. Kakashi, however she loves to hear the sound of his voice, isn't one to indulge in chit-chat, so Rin musters a smile and tires again. 

"Hey, so are your legs tired? I'm totally exhausted from yesterday! Sensei is a real slave-driver, isn't he?"

She's laughing but Obito is staring at her with wide, wide eyes. 

Kakashi jabs him in the side with an elbow. Obito hisses in discomfort, brandishing his dripping brush at Kakashi. "What the hell, asshole!"

"Yeah, training sucked," Kakashi says a bit loudly over Obito, eyes darting from Obito to indicate Rin as he speaks, "All that running. How many laps did you have to do, Rin?"

"Fifteen," Rin says with pride. "I almost made it the entire way in a sprint! It really took a lot out of me, but I'm sort of proud, too, that I could do it, y'know? Anyway. What about you Obito?"

"Laps?"

Rin blinks and her head tilts. "Oh? Did Sensei not have you running laps like me and Kakashi? Weird... Well, then, what did you end up doing? Kata practice? Did he make you use your Sharingan for a long time?" She's genuinely curious and gives Obito her full attention.

Obito's paint brush is about to fall out of his hand. He's got this weird look on his face, like he got kicked in the pants, except he's also turning red. Beside him Kakashi is rolling his eyes and rescuing Obito's brush as it slips out of his hand. He drops both smoothly in the can Obito just opened and herds the Uchiha toward Sensei's desk. 

"Hello? Earth to Obito? Are you with us?" Rin asks playfully, but her eyes are drinking in clues as she follows them. Kakashi is super laissez-faire about it but Rin is a ninja and she can see the way he guides Obito and sees how Obito accepts it without protest. Obviously something's different about Obito, something that Kakashi knows and is covering up for. 

It can't be medical because she's the team medic, and they'd tell her. They _swore_. 

So it must be personal. 

"You know what, never mind!" Rin backpedals quickly, laughing to cover her blunder. "It was probably some pretty serious stuff. After all, you _were_ the one who decided we should prank Sensei!" She smiles and Obito takes a moment before agreeing. 

"Y-yeah... yeah, it was--uh. Yeah." 

_Personal_, Rin thinks, mind racing. Personal to a person like Obito, who is all about his friends, his team. Who wants to impress his clan and his friends... and Sensei. It clicks. That's it! Obito probably feels like he disappointed Minato-sensei! Perhaps he was excluded from laps and that was his punishment? Not being included is the biggest blow to Obito that Sensei could give. It's pretty easy to work out though the boys don't say anything. 

Rin nods to herself and steps forward with her arms open, catching her team in a big hug. They knock heads above her. Obito is startled into laughing and Kakashi sighs, very put-upon, but then he hugs her back, and Rin feels a delightful fullness in her heart. 

Sometimes it's difficult being the team Medic. 

Sometimes it means you know just what needs to be healed. 

She lets them go and springs an idea on them. Food always brings people back together. 

"Let's sneak some lunch! Sensei just left so he won't be back to check on us any time soon. I'll run down to a shop? Grab us some bentos?" 

"We'll cover for you," Obito agrees quickly, digging in a pocket for his wallet. "Can you get something with salmon? I'm so tired of crab."

"Are you sure you can be back in time?" Kakashi asks as he hands over some bills. He hides it well but Rin can tell from the way he sets the money in her hand that he's exhausted. "We can't afford to get caught out again."

Rin smiles and tries not to worry about the way that sentence makes Obito pale. 

"You can count on me! Be back in a flash." She winks and vaults out a window. 

* * *

Kakashi listens to the sound of her feather-light steps fade until they're completely alone. He's spent the last few moments carefully scouring the corners of the room for signs of fellow ANBU. They're good, he thinks, and turns to where Obito is standing staring at the door. He seems frozen in time. Kakashi knows there's probably a lot going on in his mind right now, knows from experience. He also knows how to test the waters to see how far he's gone. He takes a step up beside the dark-haired Uchiha and bumps Obito with his shoulder. 

"Breathe, cry baby."

"I'm not a cry baby," Obito protests right away, jerking out of his stupor. Kakashi is grateful. He doesn't have any experience in guiding someone through a mental breakdown despite nearly having one himself the other day, and he doesn't have confidence that he would be able to stay if Obito started freaking out. It makes something in his chest twist to think about but that's just how he's built. 

Obito is back to insulting him so he's pretty much fine, Kakashi assesses, and he relaxes against the desk. He pulls off his arm guards and shifts his weight to spare his right leg. He's well aware of how removing just a bit of clothing makes Obito choke on his words. The other boy is watching him with a shadow of the intensity from yesterday. Kakashi gives his shoulders a roll and raises an eyebrow. 

"See something you like?" he teases, sliding two fingers slowly along the exposed skin of his forearm. 

Obito splutters and goes pink. 

"What the hell--why--I mean, you, you... aargh!" 

Kakashi closes his eyes, shrugging. He's got better things to do than bait his teammate. He focuses on keeping a neutral position to avoid exacerbating his aching body. It's no lie to say that Sensei pushed him right up and over his limits yesterday but it obviously didn't kill him so he's fine. His body might complain but his mind is swimming with prime wank material. Images from yesterday play in a daydream across his vision: Sensei with his head between Kakashi's thighs, Sensei touching him, torturing him in the best way. 

Sensei, sensei, sensei.

"That's right, that's what I said. Hey! Pay attention, Bakashi!"

Kakashi opens his eyes and stares at Obito expectantly. The other teen licks his lips, an action Kakashi nearly mimics. It surprises him how much he's still open to the idea of other boy. Everything up until yesterday had been about him and Sensei, but he supposes things are different now. 

"So," Obito says, "You and Sensei, huh?"

"Yeah," Kakashi snorts. "And you, apparently." 

The statement is an admission that turns Obito tomato-red. 

"M-Me?"

Kakashi wonders if he's read Obito wrong, then recalls the hungry look in his black eyes, and doesn't wonder. He _knows_. He reaches forward, projecting his intent so even thick Obito has plenty of time to push him away if he's wrong (he's not). 

There's a fierce blush spreading across Obito's cheeks as Kakashi's fingers drag him slowly forward, into Kakashi's covered lips. 

Obito kisses him softly and doesn't barrel into him like yesterday. He's not overwhelmed by lust now, and Kakashi enjoys the version of his teammate that he expected: shy but enthusiastic. 

There's a lot of sunshine in Sensei and Kakashi thinks he can taste a little of it in Obito's kiss. 

He pulls back and bumps their foreheads together. They share breath as they revel in each other's space. Obito is blinking and blushing and smiling, soft lips inches from his. 

"It's still weird to kiss through the mask," Obito complains, then struggles with a flush, cheeks ruddy puce. Kakashi wonders that he didn't look nearly as nervous yesterday. Apparently it's more embarrassing to discuss kissing than it is to jerk him off. To be fair, yesterday Sensei had done a fair job getting them hot and bothered before basically throwing them on each other. He wonders briefly if it's some part of a bigger scheme. 

"Can I... Can we talk about, things?" 

Kakashi blinks. "Things," he repeats blandly. 

"You know!" Obito gestures vaguely with a hand. "Things."

"Things?" Kakashi teases again, eyes dipping down to Obito's crotch. He enjoys the flustered shove Obito gives after he flounders for a second. 

"You're impossible. We should figure out... I mean, we should consider--no, wait, that's not right. Ugh." 

"Articulate, as always."

"I can't believe I sucked your dick," Obito groans. 

"I can't believe you can say that," Kakashi admits, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "How filthy. Say it again?"

"_Never_," Obito hisses with feeling, "And stop distracting me! I really want to have a conversation here!"

Kakashi nods knowingly. "About 'stuff'."

"I'm gonna fucking strangle you if you try to smartass your way out of this," Obito promises, and Kakashi almost laughs, except he's a little more sore than Obito and he might just lose in a fight right now, so he nods instead. Obito still hasn't quite managed to clarify exactly what 'things' he wants to discuss but Kakashi hazards a guess. 

"You want to know about me and Sensei?"

"I want to know about you and me," Obito corrects, right as a thud lets them know they're not alone. 

They whip around in time to see three bento boxes dropped on the floor. 


	2. Capsize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin tries to outrun the tide, the boys track her down.

Rin's heart is throbbing in her ears. She's never run as fast as she is running now, running away, far away form the Hokage's office, from words she'd never expected, words that cut worse than any ninja weapon in her arsenal. 

She doesn't know which is worse. 

Her mind is racing as her legs are pumping, flinging her over rooftops and past buildings, the words echoing in the confines of her mind.

_"You want to know about me and Sensei?"_

Kakashi and Sensei. The way he said it, so casual, so after-the-fact. It's obviously something that's been happening for a long time, something that Kakashi is either resigned to or signed up for. It makes her head spin.

And as if that wasn't bad enough.

_"I want to know about you and me."_

Kakashi and Obito. _Kakashi_ and _Obito_? She hears a laugh as she runs and realizes that it's coming from her. The sound is weird with the wind whipping and her feet pounding and her heart breaking. 

And she had been worried that Sensei had excluded _Obito_. How silly of her. 

Her mind is caught in the riptide of thoughts pulling her in, dragging her under, but she can focus enough to know she has to get _away_. She has to get far, far away and think.

She pushes extra chakra into her legs and leaps.

She makes it to the outskirts of the village where the civilian housing meets the Uchiha district when she feels two distinct flares of familiar chakra. Knowing her teammates, she's got precisely thirty seconds to get out of their line of sight. It's difficult to plan an escape path with tears in her eyes and a hole in her chest but Rin is a ninja. She firms the line of her mouth and darts to the left. She slips into the crowded streets and preforms a Henge just in time. 

The boys skid into the complex hot on her heels and their speed draws a few curious glances, but for the most part they search without success. Rin walks through the throngs of Uchiha with dark hair and dark eyes and blends right in. Kakashi shares a whispered conference with Obito and they go their separate ways, Obito heading deeper into the complex and Kakashi camping at the gate.

Rin curses her teammates's strategy which forces her to hide deeper within the complex. She keeps her facial expression neutral as she heads into a shop. 

* * *

Kakashi skims the streets calmly though his heart is beating wildly in his chest. They _have_ to talk to Rin. It was foolish of him not to set up an extra perimeter outside the Hokage's office to alert them but it's no use worrying about what he could have done when he has to worry about the consequences of Rin spreading rumors. He's still underage, and it's the Yondaime that will face the harshest backlash if their relationship is revealed. 

It's worse, now, with Obito involved, because there's tension between the Uchiha and the rest of the village. Kakashi feels ice in his heart as he thinks about the timing. All it would take is a whisper in the right ears and the Uchiha would stage a revolt. 

The thought spears him. 

This is bad. Really, really bad, Kakashi thinks, as he scans the crowd. _We have to find Rin. _

As if in answer to a silent prayer, a familiar face stands out in the sea of black hair and dark clothes. Kakashi nearly shouts in relief (he doesn't, that's more Obito's speed) and catches Uchiha Itachi's eye. The black-haired boy nods and makes his way to the gate. 

"Hatake-taichou. It's rare to see you visit this side of the village."

"Where's your long shadow today?" Kakashi asks, glancing around for the older Uchiha who seems to always be following his junior prodigy around. Itachi's mouth quirks, a rare fond expression flickering across his features. 

"Shisui-san is helping Mother today." Sensing his kohai's nervous energy, Itachi probes gently. "Waiting on your teammate?"

"Yeah. He forgot money for lunch. We all pooled for bentos and he said he left his wallet at home."

If Itachi smells the lie he kindly goes along with it. 

"Foolish of him."

"Maa, we all forget things sometime. I hear rumor they want to promote you." The Uchiha tenses, ever so slightly, before dipping his chin a fraction, the faintest nod. Kakashi picks up that it’s a sensitive subject and quickly moves on. "Congratulations. I think my other teammate ducked in here a few seconds before us. Have you seen her?"

Itachi blinks and turns away from Kakashi. His chakra flickers for an instant and Kakashi knows when Itachi turns back around, his eyes will be red. 

"She's doing some shopping in disguise," Itachi reports as his chakra smoothes out again. He turns to Kakashi with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Tension?"

"Miscommunication," Kakashi corrects. "I'll owe you one. Thanks, Itachi. Tell Shisui I said 'hi'."

"Of course. I'm glad I could be of service, Hatake-taichou." 

* * *

Rin knows when Obito blusters his way into the shop that she's been found out. She ducks behind a snack stand, creates a double and sends it out as she drops the Henage, dropping into a silent crouch and disappearing in a swirl of leaves. She steps out onto the roof top and takes three steps before Kakashi's hand closes around her wrist. 

"Rin. We have to talk."

She laughs, though it hurts, and turns to her crush with tears in her eyes. 

She's always wanted him to take her by the wrist and say those words. But not like this. 

"Please come back with us," Kakashi asks. It means a lot, that he’s asking. Rin knows he could just knock her out cold and drag her back but he hasn’t. He wants her permission, her acceptance. His grip is firm around her wrist but she could break it. There's enough give that she knows she could jerk her arm and break his hold and make another run for it, but he’s asking, which is everything, and then Obito is clambering up onto the rooftop with them. 

"Rin-chan," Obito calls, and Rin can't hear the rest over the sob that ripples up through her, and she's crying, great big alligator tears rolling over her cheeks. 

Kakashi doesn't drop her wrist but his fingers shift and he holds both his arms open to her. 

Rin doesn't think and throws herself into the offered chest, tears blurring her vision, sobs wracking her body. She can't stop crying. She’s where she’s dreamed of being, wrapped up in Kakashi’s arms, breathing in Kakashi’s smell, being so close to Kakashi and it’s awful because he doesn’t want her here but he doesn’t want her to be sad more. It hurts worse than the burning in her exhausted thighs and the white-hot sear of her aching lungs. It hurts worse than every step she spent pushing herself around the village. It hurts, it hurts so much, but Kakashi's chest is warm in front of her, and Obito has come to wrap her up on the other side. 

She uses the warmth in front and warm hands at her back as an anchor, pulling her back to solid ground. She doesn’t have to wrestle with the tumultuous thoughts in her mind because she can focus on Kakashi’s shirt, the weave of the fabric she’s always wanted to see up close. She pulls herself out of the wretched current of angry jealousy and festering resentment with Obito’s hands helping her stay steady.

Her team’s got her. Everything’s going to be fine.

It takes a good few minutes but eventually all her tears are spent and she feels a final gust blow out of her. Obito dutifully dries the last wet spot on her cheeks and gives her a half-smile despite his damp sleeves. She finds the strength to return it and somehow everything’s a little more okay.

"We have to go back," someone says eventually. "Sensei will expect us to be there."

"Yeah," she says, and she recognizes the orange stripe of Obito's jacket coming up again to wipe her cheeks dry. 

She lets the boys lead her back through the village in a daze. Kakashi's hand is still around her wrist and she realizes he's never once let go. Obito fusses at the edge of them, worried about her legs as she stumbles every once in a while, wondering if Kakashi isn't hurting her by holding on so tight, asks if she can catch her breath, should they slow down? 

He does so much mothering Rin's almost insulted, but then Kakashi says, "Have faith in your teammate," and that shuts Obito right up. 

He insists on carrying her up the last few flights of stairs and she takes him up on it. The way it makes him smile does something funny in Rin's stomach. 

Back in Sensei’s office, they settle into things as though they've never left. Obito rescues the broken bentos and Rin gathers their paint cans. Kakashi grabs the brushes. He takes Rin's hand, the one he's yet to release, and places a brush in it. His eyes seem to see into her soul and he asks, "Come to my house tonight? I'll answer all your questions there."

A left over tear dribbles out over her cheek as he speaks. Obito is there before it drops from her chin and wipes it away. She glances between them both and takes the paint brush from Kakashi. 

"I'll see you both after dark," she agrees.

Kakashi nods, and Obito looks back and forth, pointing to himself in confusion. "Both? You want me to be there, too?” he asks as the door opens. They don't spin around and gasp, because that would make them guilty, so instead they mostly stall in place as Minato-sensei walks in. 

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time there's a lot of crying and a little bit of smut.


	3. Pulled Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's feelings come to the surface. Minato is there to make sure he doesn't drown.

"It looks... wonderful? Rin-chan, are you crying? What happened?" 

Sensei floods the room with his worry, a storm cloud drawing across his expression as he hurries to her. The boys step back and allow Sensei to crowd her even as she protests, paintbrush still in hand. "No, Sensei! I'm fine... it's nothing, really!"

"These tears looks pretty fresh," Minato worries, lips pulled into a frown. He’s about to say something else when his eyes ghost over the broken bento boxes hurriedly shoved into the garbage bin.

"It's just... I wanted to surprise you with lunch," Rin claims, "but even though I told Obito to bring back four bentos he only got three! And then he dropped them!"

Kakashi has to step on Obito's foot to keep him from protesting and blowing their cover. "Yeah," he says, leaning his whole weight on Obito and gritting his teeth, "It was gonna be a good surprise. Wasn't it, Obito?"

"Of course!" Obito nods quickly, finally in on the con. Then he swallows with real anxiety. His tongue sweeps his lips and the thought pours out of him before he can censor himself. 

"It was supposed to make up for the bad surprise... From yesterday."

Sensei goes stock still and silent. 

It's just for an instant, but Kakashi is terrified for Obito. 

But then Sensei turns and opens his arms and gathers Obito in a hug. 

"Oh, Obito," Sensei sighs. 

"I'm _sorry_," he squeaks against Sensei's chest, and then he starts crying in earnest, honest sobs shaking him as he clenches the white of the Yondaime's cloak. Kakashi can admit he hadn’t expected it. A glance at Rin shows she’s in sync and is wearing a similar expression of shock. Apparently Obito needs to talk about more than just him and Kakashi. 

Probably, Kakashi thinks, Obito needs to talk about him and Sensei. 

Minato hushes him but doesn't push Obito away. He gathers his student in both arms and holds him close. He glances up at Kakashi, who takes the unspoken cue and herds Rin toward the door. Kakashi signs with one hand as they go, _need him for talk tonight,_ and Minato tips a nod after him. He and Rin glance back together before slipping out of the Hokage office. 

Obito can't say what brought on the deluge. He's prone to getting dust in his eyes, that's all. That's the usual line anyway. He can't use it on Sensei, though. He crushes his face to Sensei's chest and he's getting snot all over the official Yondaime cloak but Sensei just holds him and lets him ride it out. He's the calm port in the storm of Obito's emotions. He hears 'my good boy', and feels warm hands rubbing his back. They've sunk to the floor at some point and of _course_ he's back in Sensei's lap. Obito feels the shudders of his sobs begin to subside. He clings to Sensei and hears 'you're safe here', and he believes it. 

Eventually he finds he can speak. He sniffles one last time and scrubs his eyes, red from crying, not from the Sharingan. 

Sensei's smile is warm and comforting after all his crying. 

"Feel better?" he asks. Obito nods. Then he pulls back from Sensei's chest a bit, grimacing slightly at all the wet patches of his tears. "Sorry about your jacket, Sensei."

"I'm sorry, too. Talk to me, Obito. I didn't think yesterday was so bad." Warm hands come to rest over Obito's cheek. Sensei looks very serious. "Did I hurt you?"

Obito's eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

"I was the one who pranked you, Sensei. Not the other way around," Obito says slowly, trying to figure it out. 

Minato blinks at him and diverts a snort of laughter. Obito grumbles while he waits for Sensei to compose himself and eager for him to start making sense. 

"I think I see. The bentos were to make up for you pranking me. Is that it?"

That's the lie that Rin spun so Obito goes with it, nodding a bit morosely. "Yeah," he agrees glumly. "I totally forgot one at the shop. And then I dropped the ones I did get on the ground. Rin-chan was so mad she burst into tears." 

"I hope she'll forgive you," Minato says sagely. "Women can be sticklers for this kind of thing."

"But! We really wanted to make it up to you!" Obito protests. He swallows and continues, shyly, "...I wanted to make it up to you, and to apologize properly, Sensei."

Minato's eyebrows nearly disappear up into his bangs. 

"You're so nice. And kind. And you _care_ about us. Not just as your team, but I know you know my favorite food is ramen, and you make Kakashi do extra training because he wants it and he can take it, and you always know which things Rin-chan needs replaced in her med kits. You're always there for us, and you care about us, like f-f-family," Obito finishes, stuttering on the last bit as his eyes tear up again. 

A warm thumb presses against the wetness pooling at his eyes and wipes it away. Then, the finger is followed by smooth lips. 

_Ah_, Obito realizes as he blinks and heat warms his cheeks. Sensei is kissing him again. 

First Kakashi and now Sensei. Obito has never had so many kisses in the same day before. He stuffs down the hot, ugly, desperate hope in his chest that it will keep happening to him. 

Sensei smiles as he comes away from kissing Obito's eye. "Thank you, Obito. I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Um... you're welcome?" 

Surely people have said nice things to Sensei before. Minato-sensei seems to read his mind and shakes his head with a half-sad smile. "No one has ever said such nice things to me, so it's nice to hear. It makes me feel good." 

Obito opens his mouth to say something but what comes out is, "You make me feel good, too." 

Minato's eyes seem to sparkle as he hears it and the lines of his shoulders relax. Obito hadn't realized Sensei was so tense before but it looks like years of worry are washing away from his teacher now.

"Do I, Obito? Tell me so I can be good for you," Minato says lowly, arms relaxed around him and Obito tries not to laugh when some of Sensei's spiky yellow hair tickles his neck. 

"What makes you feel good?"

Obito licks his lips. It's an important question so he wants to give Sensei a good answer. He takes his time. His throat works as he swallows, and Minato-sensei is patient. There are arms around him, holding him, supporting him as he fixes a reply. A big palm drags a wave of warmth through Obito as Sensei laces his fingers with Obito's. 

"I... um. You do, when you hold me. It feels nice. Like coming home." 

"Mm. And what else?” Sensei asks, idly tapping his fingers on the back of Obito's hand he's holding. Obito stares at their fingers, thinks about Sensei's warm, warm palm, and swallows. 

"I really liked it when you touched me yesterday," he mumbles eventually. He can't see his own face but he's sure his cheeks are bright pink. 

"Is that so?" 

"It is," Obito replies when Sensei waits for an answer. Sensei, who is holding him in his lap, warm and strong at his back. Sensei who is wrapped around him, whose fingers are twisted into his, who is breathing in gently as he nuzzles Obito's spiky black hair. It's a little weird to have Sensei sniff him but Obito figures they've gone past strange since yesterday. 

So it's okay if he sniffs back. 

He turns in Sensei's grip, careful not to dislodge the warm cocoon of Sensei's arms, and buries his face in Minato's neck. He takes a deep breath in through his nose and tries to memorize the scent. 

It's amazing. He recalls lectures from class about pheromones and natural scents vacillating when they have complementing attributes but having the real thing is indescribable. It's nothing like what he expected, like maybe the stink of sweat or some kind of cologne. The way Sensei smells is _incredible_. Delicious, like Obito could have a bite and come back for seconds, and thirds, and never get tired. It's like something in him has been waiting to find this smell all his life and it's been here, right in front of him all along. He crushes Sensei in both arms and takes another long breath with his nose against Sensei's neck. 

"Sensei," he whispers, pressing their chests together. 

He doesn't care if he seems a little desperate. The way Sensei smells is intoxicating. It smells so good, too good. He wants to get more of it. It lights a fire deep inside him, makes him want to move. Obito holds on as hard as he can and breathes in, burrowing into Sensei. He wants to be closer, to be deeper inside Sensei, to be a part of him. He feels lost with how the need overwhelms him and it's only Sensei's strong grip that anchors him as he holds on. 

"Sensei. Sensei, sensei," he chants, just like Kakashi. 

_Kakashi_. 

Obito freezes where he’s crushed himself against Minato-sensei, eyes wide. 

_"You want to know about me and Sensei?" _

Minato is very aware of how still his student has become. Obito is full of emotion, most of it explosive. He vacillates between joy and sorrow with the drop of a hat so Minato waits a moment to see if the waters still on their own or if he'll have to intervene. He's seen enough of his student's tears for today. Obito has slunk back from him, is staring at him in revelation. Minato asks after him cautiously. 

"Obito? Is everything okay?"

_What about Kakashi,_ Obito wants to say, but can't. 

He feels guilt slam into him like a punch. What about Kakashi, indeed. Kakashi, who was here first. Who has been with Sensei for who knows how long. Who belongs to Sensei in a way Obito can't begin to understand. Or maybe he can and that's why he aches with the sharp stab of jealousy. 

Minato-sensei, for all his talent with reading bodies, can't quite peer in to the cloud of thoughts in his student's mind. Obito looks like he's struggling with something and Minato can only wonder at what. He has a pretty good idea and takes a guess. 

"Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

Obito realizes he is shaking his head. 

Minato has another guess. "Is it about Kakashi?"

Obito winces back, looks absolutely gutted. 

Minato shakes his head with a hint of reproach. "You're very transparent, Obito," he tells his student, a gentle reprimand in his voice. "All good shinobi need to be able to mask their emotions from time to time." 

"Yes, sir." 

Minato reaches up and cups Obito's cheek in a palm. Obito turns slightly to press into the warmth eagerly. A brief flicker of guilt darts across his face before he nuzzles into Sensei's palm. Minato can read him like a book when he’s like this. He tuts gently. 

"Are you feeling jealous?"

"No," Obito denies straight away, the way he often does when he's caught in a lie. He knows as soon as it leaps out of his mouth that Sensei will see the truth. He hides in Sensei's palm, turning his head completely and looking away like a bad child. 

"Oh, _Obito_." 

He feels his heart skip a happy beat and reaches up with both hands to cover his face in shame. How can Sensei make his name sound so good? Just hearing it sends shivers down Obito's spine. He wants Sensei to say his name again, even if he's in trouble for it. 

"Obviously we need to talk," Minato-sensei says. "Bottling this all up inside will only be bad for you in the end. Sometimes you need to hide your emotions but this isn't a mission. It isn't even the team. It's just you and me here. You can tell me anything, you know that, right? It's not just part of my job, it's something I would do for you, even if you weren't on my team. Can you tell me how you're feeling? Talking about it will help." 

"Okay," Obito agrees, but stays with his hands holding Sensei's hand in place over his face. It's easier to talk to the dark and imagine there's no one here to see his shame. 

"I don't really know what to talk about, Sensei," he admits after a few moments of silence. He clings to the hand over his eyes, hiding in the dark. 

"Why don't we talk about Kakashi?"

It takes Obito a moment to put together the sentence properly but in the end he gets it well enough. "He's with you, isn't he?" 

_'With you'_. Like lovers. It's a thought that makes Obito nervy with anticipation of the answer. He's already exhausted from crying and a little turned on from kissing. If he experiences any more bursts emotion today he'll start seriously worry about imploding. 

Obito can _hear_ Sensei's smile when he speaks. "Yes." 

It feels like another stab. Not jealously, this time, but betrayal. 

"But, you kissed me," he says in the smallest voice. "You kissed me back."

"Of course I did," Minato-sensei replies, like it's obvious. Obito feels a wave of outrage and tears Sensei's hand away. 

"Why? If you're with Kakashi, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you," Sensei says. 

There's a howl of white noise in Obito's brain. 

He feels Sensei's hand slide around his stunned face and he's pulled back into Sensei's arms for a grounding embrace. Obito feels himself sliding into confusion despite the warmth all around him. 

"But, if you're with Kakashi... don't you love him?" 

_He certainly loves you,_ Obito thinks but doesn't say as he recalls the look on Kakashi's face from yesterday, the one when he was on his back with his head thrown back and his thighs trembling and Sensei's hand deep inside him. The image brings a wave of warmth to his face and the roaring in his brain dies down. 

"I do," Minato-sensei agrees, very reasonably. "I love Kakashi very much."

Obito is trying to work out which one is the lie in his head when Sensei kisses his cheek. Obito blinks and the kiss comes across to his nose, then slowly slips down to his lips. Sensei is warm against him, fending off all the worries and cold, anxious thoughts that have been clawing at Obito's mind since last night. He feels his arms come up around Sensei's neck automatically. He's wrapped up in Sensei's grip in the same moment and they slot against each other well despite the height difference. Obito laughs into the kiss as he remembers what he said, 'It's like coming home.'

He remembers the kiss he shared with Kakashi earlier, too, and the laugh slides off into nothing. 

"Sensei," he says against the lips on his mouth, "you're right. I do want to talk."

"Does that mean you don't want me to kiss you?" Minato asks coyly. His grin is unrepentant as Obito goes red. 

"No!" Obito says quickly, and is embarrassed at the confession, but gamely presses on. "No, that's not it. I-I _do_ want you to kiss me, but later. Can you kiss me again later? After we talk, maybe?"

"Why don't we table it for another night?" Minato-sensei suggests, though his smile is on the shrewd side. Obito feels his heart stutter as the prospect of 'another night' but Minato-sensei is unwinding them and putting a generous arm's length between them so they can talk, like he wanted. Obito is both grateful and frustrated at the loss of contact. 

"Let's start over. What do you want to know about me and Kakashi?" 

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's next.


	4. Low Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wouldn't have picked Obito," Kakashi muses as he lifts his tea. 
> 
> "Do you think he picked you?" Rin asks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamming to DROELOE - Backbone (feat. Nevve) for this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for all your reviews and kudos. They're very encouraging. I'm trying to drop a chapter a day until the story's all told or until I catch up to where I've already written.

"I told Sensei I loved him a long time ago."

Rin winces. 

"Shouldn't we wait for Obito?"

He'll probably want to hear this, too. Rin remembers, _'I want to talk about you and me.'_

"Sensei's busy talking him down from one of his episodes," Kakashi argues with a shrug. "But if you don't want to hear, I don't have to talk about it." 

She nods and looks out the window. Sunset is probably an hour off. They left the Hokage's office hours ago, Kakashi tending to his own devices and Rin... Well, she cried for another half-hour before Maito Gai found her. His attempts to cheer her up ended in them working on some Tai-Chi katas to soothe her aching legs and then Yoga to relax both her body and mind. She’s not embarrassed to say that the Green Beast really knows his stuff because she was both soothed and relaxed after.

In the present, Kakashi is talking again.

"I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable,” he says in apology. “I’m not an oblivious idiot like Obito."

_'I know you're crushing on me and I don't feel the same way'_ would have been shorter, perhaps simpler to say, but of course, it's Kakashi, and Rin hears it anyway. 

"Ah," Rin says, looking anywhere but at her teammate. "Am I that obvious?"

"He's right about one thing, though. I _am_ an asshole."

Rin turns around sharply to defend Kakashi from Obito but her words die on her tongue as she catches the distant look in his eyes. He's a million miles away right now, even while he's breaking her heart. He's obviously hung up on something. He's not here right now. He's worried about someone else. It’s not difficult to see even with half his face covered up.

She bites the inside of her cheek fiercely and clenches her fists. Then, with a great deep breath, she uncurls her hands and walks over to Kakashi, who blinks as she approaches, looking down as she slips her hand into his. When he catches her eyes there's a tired kindness in them. 

"You are a bit of an asshole," she confides, and pats his hand gently. "But Obito will forgive you. He always does. So, don't worry about it." 

Blindsided, Kakashi just stares at her. 

Rin's lips twist into a parody of a smile and she just pats her teammate's hand knowingly. 

"It's tough, being in love. But Obito wants to talk about it. Doesn't he? That's a good place to start."

Kakashi just gapes, unable to form words at all. Rin laughs, like sleigh bells chiming, and she lets his hand go. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before! I wish I had my new camera. I wonder how much your 'eternal rival' would pay for a picture of you lost in the middle of the youth of springtime?” She heads for her bag, presumably to grab her camera. That snaps the silver-haired teen out of it and he chases her and her bag as she darts out of his range.

"You wouldn't dare," he says but it's laced with worry and Rin delights as they dance an impromptu round of tag around Kakashi's apartment. 

He's scrambling after her even though she didn’t take a picture but after dashing around Konoha fifteen times Rin’s got stamina and strength on her side, and she easily leads Kakashi on a merry chase for at least ten minutes. Eventually he pulls a dirty trick and strips off his shirt and flings it at her. She shrieks at the sudden expanse of pale skin and it's enough of a pause for Kakashi to barrel into her. They land on his couch and collapse into the cushions. 

Rin laughs and laughs until she’s clutching her sides. Kakashi is breathing hard but he's pulling his shirt back on with much more presence and offers to make them tea while they wait for Obito. 

"Do you have blueberry?" 

Kakashi makes an awful face. "_Blueberry tea_?" he asks, scandalized. 

Rin tries not to snicker at his horrified expression. Who knew Kakashi had such a range of emotions? 

"Ah, green, ahahahaha, green is fine," she manages as laughter consumes her again. Kakashi gives a full-body shudder and retreats to the kitchen. 

The tea's on and the sun's going down. Rin takes a deep breath, all her laughter spent, and sinks deeper into Kakashi's couch. She never thought she'd get invited here. It's not for the purpose she'd like, of course, but she's still here. It's what she expected, she guesses, all shades of Konoha green and grey. There's a shuriken pattern theme repeated throughout the apartment. She wonders just to herself if it's everywhere, like in the bathroom on the shower curtains, or on the bed sheets. Maybe his boxers? Her cheeks heat guiltily at the thought. Even if it’s unrequited she’s still stuck with her attraction to her teammate.

It’s something she’ll have to work on, she thinks at the ceiling while she’s alone.

Kakashi comes back with two cups and her cheeks are just plain with her purple clan markings. She accepts the tea and doesn't blush or swoon hen her fingers touch Kakashi's. 

It’s getting easier even now, Rin thinks as she drinks. 

"We can't pick who we love," Kakashi offers as if he’s read her mind. Rin nods with a small smile and blows on her tea. 

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"You said that before," she lets him know. He looks like he wants to apologize again so she gives him her brightest grin and scolds him. "Don't be! There's nothing to apologize for. Not really. Like you said, we can't pick.” 

"I wouldn't have picked Obito," Kakashi muses as he lifts his tea. 

"Do you think he picked you?" Rin asks. 

Kakashi doesn't answer but pulls his mask down to drink. Rin enjoys the rare indulgence of seeing Kakashi's entire face for an instant before she glances away. His face is too open without the mask, she thinks as she stares into her cup. Without it she can read something wistful in his eyes, confusion at the corners of his mouth, impatience in his jaw. He’s a maelstrom of emotions.

“I don’t know about Obito but I was the one that picked Sensei.”

Rin flinches. She supposes she’s brought this on herself. Or Maybe Kakashi thinks now is the right time to talk about it. Either way she screws up her courage and asks, “How did you know? That it was love?”

“I didn’t know,” Kakashi confesses. His eyes glance out the window but he’s not far away this time. He turns his teacup in a hand and slides down in his seat. Rin gives him time, keeps her eyes on her cup. She doesn’t push, not when she’s come this far without being pushy.

She sips and she waits, and it all comes out on its own.

“I had this idea after my dad died that Sensei was going to fill up that void. He was the best one for it. The Hokage, someone who was highly respected, valued in the war effort. A strong, independent but caring male authority figure. I knew long ago that he was the one.”

“You wanted him to be your dad?” Rin wonders, her gut wrenching. Is that how it is with them and she was wrong to imagine them together?

Kakashi shakes his head. “I thought I did. But I wanted Sensei for something else. How far are you in learning mission classifications?”

“I’ve read up through Espionage and Escort.” Rin feels her cheeks heat, remembering the lurid page. There were apparently some missions that required Shinobi to use their bodies to seduce targets and uncover secrets while they were in the throes of passion. The book hadn’t been shy about describing the sexual nature of the jobs, using graphic language and a variety of erotic illustrations. There were some Shinobi jobs she would _never_ volunteer for. She hoped no one would.

“Good. I was having trouble finding someone who would train me for Escort missions—“

He has to pause as Rin drops her tea cup. He looks up at her mildly as she scrambles to clean up the small mess. Rin knows she's blushing now, and it’s not because she dropped her tea.

“You wanted to take on _Escort_ _missions_?” She hisses, cheeks scarlet. She’s not a prude but neither is she ready to offer her body up into the adult world of nocturnal sin for the sake of some mission! She can’t believe that Kakashi was hoping to get trained for such a thing at their age. She wonders when he’ll stop shocking her.

Then she asks, more than a little anxious for the answer, “…what did Sensei say?”

“I didn’t give him much of a choice,” Kakashi confesses. “I had already taken one, you see. It was either learn from him or learn on the job.”

Rin chokes as she imagines it. Kind, sweet, caring Minato-sensei, faced with a determined Kakashi, who had already signed up to be on the type of mission that would require him to do something adult, asking to be taught about the body.

“What did Sensei say?” Rin hears herself repeat. It must be a precious memory to Kakashi because he looks down and Rin can see the smile in his eyes as he speaks.

“He said yes.”

She doesn’t know what to say for a long minute.

Kakashi doesn’t seem to need to elaborate and once he’s done reminiscing he shrugs his shoulders. “After that I stuck to him. He’s been good to me.”

“I see.” Rin drains her cup and sets it down so she can’t make any more messes in Kakashi’s apartment.

There’s a lull in the conversation after that. Kakashi is waiting for something, perhaps Obito? Maybe another question. He did say that he’d answer hers, earlier. Rin thinks she doesn’t want to hear much more about Sensei and Kakashi and asks a different question.

“And Obito?”

“Aa. That just sort of… _happened_ one day.” He sounds vaguely annoyed and Rin supposes that’s accurate for Obito, who always seems to be irritating Kakashi, like stumbling accidentally into his perfectly good love life with Sensei.

“That sounds just like him,” she admits, smiling behind her hand. Kakashi rolls his eyes in agreement.

There’s a knock on the door. Rin laughs as Kakashi gets up. She calls at his back, “That sounds just like him, too!”

Kakashi, destined to be the most mature of all of them, groans inside his head as he peers through the eyehole in his door. He can tell before he looks from the nervous bundle of chakra just inches away that it’s their third teammate on the other side.

Which is why he confidently snaps the door open just enough to drag Obito in by one wrist, trip him with one foot, and catch him in a dip as he flails. All that’s missing is a rose clenched in his teeth.

Rin squeals from the couch at the sight of them pressed together like two ballroom dancers. “Wah! How _romantic_!”

“What the hell! Asshole! What are you doing?!”

Kakashi hums and drops Obito flat on his back.

He’s walking back toward his own couch in his own apartment when he’s tackled from behind. Honestly, Kakashi hadn’t been prepared for the other teen to be recovered enough to get up so fast. Obito snarls as they go down in a bundle of limbs.

Rin draws her legs up on the couch to be out of the way and watches with her face half hidden behind her hands. She’s seen them get into a scrap before but that was before and now it’s _different_. Now she notices where they slot together, the way Obito’s weight settles over Kakashi, the heat in his cheeks and Kakashi’s different, too, actually fighting back from the floor instead of trying to act aloof and cool.

She hums quietly to herself and feels more than a little awkward. 

“Maybe I should go and let you two work things out,” she suggests.

The boys freeze. Obito has a fist curled in Kakashi’s shirt and has dislodged his hitae-ate headband. Kakashi has a leg wound around Obito’s which prevents Obito from getting to his throat but has brought them hip-to-hip. They scramble to be off each other and retreat to the couch cushions amidst Rin’s giggles.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it, Rin-chan, he started it!”

“I’m sorry he’s an idiot, too.”

“Yeah… hey, wait a minute! Take that back!”

“Boys,” Rin says, and enjoys the privilege of having them both fall quiet. They don’t always listen to her and with things the way they are she sort of feels out of place.

No, scratch that, she thinks as Obito and Kakashi share a glance and look away from each other at the same time, both nursing not-so-secret smiles. She _definitely_ feels out of place.

It’s a long time before they get settled. Obito is a bundle of nervous energy, tapping his foot as he tries to stay quiet. Kakashi is patient, like Sensei, simply letting Rin gather her thoughts. She has had a long time to think about what she wants to know and now she’s got her team here. Now she can get some answers.

* * *

TBC


	5. Undertow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertow: (n) a current of water below the surface and moving in a different direction from any surface current. Or, in other words, where Obito catches a much needed emotional break.

“This might take a while,” she starts.

“That’s okay,” Kakashi says blandly. “We’ve got all night and we owe you some answers.”

“You don’t owe me anything. We’re teammates, not lovers, after all,” Rin says. She’s a little bitter but at least she’s not in the dark. Kakashi looks like he wants to apologize again so Rin cuts him off.

“You said ‘_you and Sensei’_, like you’re together. Like you’re a couple.”

She looks him in the eyes. “Are you?”

“Yeah.”

So casual. But not resigned, like she’d been worried about all day. Not like a burden he bears, like it’s something he’s been forced to just accept. Rin lets out a breath she’s been holding for hours and feels relief flood through her. As long as he’s happy, she’s happy, and that’s all that matters.

She pauses because it really is that simple. Maybe it’s unconventional, maybe it isn’t what she expected, but she can see in the way Kakashi is so easy about it, so free with admitting it, that it’s something that’s important to him. That it’s something that’s become such an integral part of him that it doesn’t even bear thinking about. She finds that the shock and fear and confusion that has wrapped her up and dragged her down all day has begun to unwind.

It’s easier now. A smile comes to her and she nods.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Obito asks, confused. “What, that’s it?”

“Next question,” Kakashi prompts. Rin nods.

“It’s a secret because of your age, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Kakashi confirms.

Obito looks confused and Kakashi looks heavenwards for patience. “Obito, are you eighteen?”

“Not yet, but I know _you_ aren’t either,” Obito spits defensively. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Obito,” Rin says gently, “What will happen to Sensei if the village finds out he’s been in a relationship with someone who’s underage?”

Obito’s mouth drops open in an ‘o’.

While student-teacher relationships aren’t unheard of, they aren’t encouraged within the village, and they are forbidden for Shinobi until the age of at least eighteen. Student-mentor relationships are a bit more common. There’s absolutely no restriction on relationships past eighteen because many Shinobi don’t make past eighteen.

But their Sensei is different because he’s the _Hokage_. He’s bound to be under even stricter scrutiny than most Jounin senseis. If his relationship with Kakashi is ever revealed it could spell disaster for his career, maybe even beyond that.

Rin reaches over and pats the back of Obito’s hand. “That’s why it’s a secret,” she explains a bit sadly. “Sensei could get in a lot of trouble, you know. So you have to help keep it a secret. Can you do that?”

She doesn’t say ‘_for me_’, because it wouldn’t be to protect her at all. Instead she says, “For Sensei and Kakashi?”

It takes some time before Obito can get over his initial shock but he ends up nodding mutely.

“Thanks.” Rin smiles and lets his hand drop.

Kakashi shares a glance with the dark-haired Uchiha. He’s got nothing to say for once and stares at Kakashi with a ferocious intensity. Kakashi feels the urge to kiss the worry out of him and quashes it viciously, mindful of Rin. They’ve already trampled on her feelings enough for a lifetime.

“Rin.”

She looks to him with a shadow of regret.

“We don’t get to choose, Kakashi,” she scolds. “I’ll be fine. Just, give me time?”

He doesn’t apologize. Obito glances between them and squints, like he’ll be able to see what he’s missing. Kakashi gets up. “I’m gonna make more tea,” he says as he steps into the kitchen, leaving Rin alone with Obito.

Obito squirms. He’s still attracted to Rin and he tries to play it cool while he’s alone with her. This thing with Kakashi and Sensei is still brand new. It's electric, and exciting, and he loves it but he’s _always_ admired and liked Rin. She’s been one of the only people in his life who listen, who has always been looking out for him. He’s so caught up in his thoughts so he doesn’t hear her at first. Rin scoots closer with a knowing smile and bumps him with her shoulder. Her eyes gleam when she catches his attention and there’s a sly tilt to her smile.

“Kakashi, huh?”

“W-What?” Rin giggles and tilts her head, sharing a knowing look. She sees the moment he gets it and winks at him.

“You’ve got good taste.”

Obito groans and puts his red face in both hands.

Rin pats his back. “Cheer up! At least you’ve got a chance.”

“But he’s with Sensei,” Obito mumbles. “How am I supposed to compete with that?” Then, as if he realizes what he’s said, he jolts out of his hands and whips around to stare at Rin. Rin’s wearing a half-exasperated half-fond expression. It looks so much like Sensei that he sees him in her for an instant.

“Oh, Obito,” she sighs, and shakes her head. “You don’t have to compete.”

“But he’s with _Sensei_,” Obito repeats. “How can I have _any_ chance?”

“You don’t think Kakashi has enough room in his heart to love you both?”

Obito’s world flips upside down.

Rin’s saying something else but it might as well be another language for all he hears of it. She’s talking about Kakashi but Obito’s thinking about Minato-sensei, whose heart is big enough to fit all of Konoha inside it. Who loves Kakashi and admits it easily, and says he loves Obito with the same breath and means it.

How couldn’t he see that before? Of course Sensei loves them both.

He’s such an idiot, and somehow that is the one thought that makes it out of his mouth.

“I’m such an _idiot_.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Kakashi agrees as he returns with tea.

Rin turns to defend him but Obito is miles away inside his mind. He doesn’t have to compete with Sensei. He doesn’t have to fight for Kakashi’s heart because Sensei won’t fight him for it. He doesn’t have to, because his heart is big enough for the whole village, so of course he can love them both. If Sensei can do it, so can Obito.

He doesn’t have to choose. He can love them both.

The thought is so vivid that it bubbles up inside of him and he’s turning to Kakashi with a single-minded intensity that can’t be stopped. Kakashi says something but Obito can’t hear him because they don’t have to fight. Because Obito can choose Kakashi _and_ Minato-sensei.

He’s reaching up when a hand catches his fingertips grazing Kakashi’s mask.

“Rin, wait!”

Obito blinks but their other teammate is already half way out the door.

“It’s okay, Kakashi! You answered most of my questions, anyway,” she says from the doorway. There’s a cheeky grin on her as she waves good-bye. “Maybe I’ll have more questions tomorrow, after you two figure some things out!”

The door slams shut and they’re alone again, just like they were this morning.

Kakashi shoves Obito, who realizes that he’s basically crawled into Kakashi’s lap. He falls back against the couch with an oomph but Kakashi is towering over him a bit, eyes narrowed. “You’re such a jerk,” he accuses, and Obito squints in confusion.

“You pushed me! You’re the jerk!”

“Yeah, but you’re the one that nearly jumped on top of me in front of Rin.”

“No way!”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. “You were going to take off my mask and kiss me in front of her,” he informs Obito, who predictably lights up, cheeks glowing pink. “You were practically crawling on top of me.”

“No fucking way,” Obito says again, but it’s very embarrassed this time. Kakashi gets a wicked idea and moves forward with a predatory look. Obito sinks into the couch but allows Kakashi to slip over his thighs and settle his weight on top of him.

“You were just like this,” he says matter-of-factly, slinking over Obito’s legs and reaching up with one hand as if to caress his cheek.

Obito shifts to meet him. His cheek is hot when Kakashi brushes against it. His eyes stare up at Kakashi in a mix of desire and hope, and Kakashi reaches up, slipping the mask down with two fingers, enjoying the way Obito’s mouth drops in time with the fabric.

“Rin’s not here anymore,” he mentions, and descends.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is pure smut. Maybe a dash of sentiment at the end.


	6. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Obito spend time discovering each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an entire chapter of smut. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

He’s kissing Kakashi again.

He’s kissing Kakashi and now there’s no mask between them. Obito tips his head back as Kakashi leans into him, leans up over him because he’s thin and wiry and just a bit taller but Obito is solid and warm beneath him. They sink into each other easily and the kiss deepens. Kakashi’s hand is slipping from Obito’s cheek into his hair. Obito’s hands come up around Kakashi’s waist, circle him and pull them closer against one another. Kakashi snorts as he’s dragged over the tent in Obito’s pants. Obito stubbornly kisses him harder, doesn’t let go. He pursues the inside of Kakashi’s mouth with a graceless sweep of tongue and Kakashi twists them, dips in gently with his own, shows him how. Obito is a quick learner in this if nothing else.

When they break apart it’s with a thin line of swapped spit between them. Obito scrunches his nose at it.

“Gross.”

“It’s yours, too,” Kakashi observes, leaning in to press them back together again.

Obito sinks back into the couch and feels Kakashi with his hands. Feels the bend of his spine and the flat of his back. Reaches up and presses fingers into the soft spikes of his gray hair. Reaches down and puts a confident hand on slim hips. Kakashi hums into Obito’s mouth and grinds down and Obito gasps.

“Do that again?”

Kakashi leers and rolls his hips, enjoying the shudder that goes through Obito as he moves. The hands at his hips grip him tighter, fingers biting into flesh, and Obito rocks up into him. It sends a thrill up Kakashi’s spine and he finds himself looking into Obito’s pleasure-blown black eyes.

It’s dangerous, he thinks, how deep down that gaze goes. One could fall in and never come back out.

“Do you wanna do that with less clothes?”

“Do _you_?” Kakashi asks, slowing them down. “What’s the farthest you’ve gone with someone before?”

Obito fumbles and looks down and mumbles something. Kakashi catches ’_Sensei_’ and shakes his head.

“Then let’s keep our clothes on,” Kakashi suggests, slipping off of Obito’s lap. He catches the look of disappointment and gives Obito an exasperated look. “I didn’t say we had to stop. Just that we probably aren’t ready for sex yet.”

“Sex?” Obito squeaks.

Kakashi stares at him. “What did you think I meant?”

Obito seems to have trouble working his mouth. Kakashi gives him a second to collect himself, hands reaching out for something to do and landing on a cup of cool tea. He was hoping that they could get up to some sexy mischief while Rin was absent but perhaps Obito has more emotions to uncover.

“I wanted to touch you again,” Obito admits finally through a downcast look.

Obito wants to touch him. Kakashi feels himself go very still.

“Aa.” It’s suddenly hard to speak. He puts down the tea and casts a glance sidelong at his teammate. “Yeah. We can do that again.”

Obito brightens immediately. Kakashi doesn’t quite know what to say, but doesn’t have to, because Obito is kissing him again. Kissing him and sneaking his hands under the edge of Kakashi’s shirt, despite what he said about clothes. Kakashi lets Obito explore his skin, enjoying the slide of his hand up the length of him, pressing back when Obito pushes them together, rocking back into his lap and finding a rhythm.

Kakashi’s taking so much of the lead. Showing him how to kiss, leading him with his hips. Jealously rears its head in Obito’s mind but he’s so inexperienced that he doesn’t really have anything he can use to turn the tables. He wants to be the one making Kakashi sigh in pleasure. He’s trying but Kakashi doesn’t respond the way he did to Sensei. Obito can’t figure it out for a minute, frustrated, wondering how Sensei did it. Then he recalls Kakashi on his back and hears _‘it's because he saw you riding my fingers, saw what you look like when you're taking me inside you.’_ He remembers the way it made Kakashi groan and sound like he was two strokes away from coming in his hand. Obito licks his lips and tests the waters.

“You look good like this, y’know? Good enough to eat.”

Kakashi jerks against him, caught off guard. Obito bites his lip and attacks again.

“I remember the way you looked when Sensei was fucking you,” he says, and smirks as Kakashi shivers under his hands. “When he had his fingers deep inside your ass.”

“_Obito_.”

Kakashi sounds wrecked and even in the dim lighting of the apartment Obito can see a blush creep onto pale cheeks.

The dark-haired teen cheers internally. He’s found Kakashi’s weak point.

Obito uses his advantage mercilessly, leaning up to Kakashi’s ear and whispering as he lets his hands rove, shoving up Kakashi’s shirt, skirting a hand to their pants and slipping the snaps undone, and eventually he’s got their pants off and he’s the one pressing Kakashi into the couch. The silver-haired teen doesn’t seem to mind that he’s given up directing them and lets Obito shrug off his boxers and slot them together. The sound he makes as they touch is delicious indeed.

“_Fuck_.”

“Thought you said we shouldn’t,” Obito grunts as he slides against Kakashi. It’s not as good as last time for some reason, it’s hard and his skin is rough. Kakashi reaches up to Obito and shoves two fingers into his mouth before Obito can stop him. He’s out again before Obito can bite, fingers dripping with spit, and dips his hand between them before Obito can complain. Then everything’s slick and Obito groans and feels his hips move on their own, seeking Kakashi.

“Such an idiot,” Kakashi complains but wraps a hand around them both.

“S-shut up,” Obito pants, thrusting. He can’t think so he can’t talk so Kakashi’s taken the lead again. He doesn’t mind, though, because nothing feels better than this. Kakashi’s dick sliding against his should be weird or gross but it’s just hot and good and Obito can tell he’s really close.

“Gonna make it?”

“Not a marathon,” Obito pants.

“Not a race either,” Kakashi observes, but he’s breathing fast, too.

He’s lost track of anything but where they’re thrusting against each other so it’s a shock when there’s a pressure under his ass, and Kakashi slams a hand down on Obito before he can press in. Obito looks stunned but doesn’t stop grinding their hips together.

“Don’t, _ah_, don’t just shove in,” Kakashi warns, “You’ve never done that before, have you?”

“I watched Sensei,” Obito protests. His fingers are sliding up under Kakashi’s balls and he has to bite back a groan.

“You didn’t see everything. Sensei spent, nn. A long time, _fuck_, a long time before he could just. Go inside.” Kakashi stops his hand and holds them still for a moment. Obito realizes this is something important and pays rapt attention.

“Look, there’s a fundamental difference between guys and girls. There’s absolutely no lubrication down there. You’ve got to get wet and then you’ve got to go slowly. It’s a muscle with only one job: staying shut, and you want to open it up. You’ve got to be careful, or you could hurt someone.” _You might hurt me,_ Obito hears.

“I swear I won’t hurt you,” he says, eyes unblinking, brimming with determination. “Let me try.”

Kakashi judges him a moment. Obito burns with something that can’t be smothered. Kakashi can’t wait to have that inside of him, and hedges.

“Put your fingers in my mouth.”

This time Obito blushes but he obediently gives Kakashi an index finger and his middle finger. Kakashi laves both with his tongue, watching as it causes Obito to full-body shudder and jerk against him where they’re still slotted together.

“_Holy shit_!”

It's **so** good. 

Obito can't even think as Kakashi works on his fingers with his mouth. Kakashi doesn’t stop sucking and licking until he’s built up enough spit and leaves it on Obito’s hand.

“Now you can try. Slowly,” Kakashi cautions and leans back to watch.

Obito can hardly breathe but goes to it, reaching down with a shaking hand and pressing. As Kakashi said he meets resistance. Instead of just shoving in he rubs a gentle circle, taking cues from Kakashi’s body as he presses, touches experimentally, curls a finger to dip in. Kakashi shudders and heaves a breath.

“Is it good?”

He opens his eyes (when did he close them?) and looks at Obito.

Obito is absolutely gone. His eyes are a black hole, drinking in everything about Kakashi, watching every shudder, catching every twitch. His focus is suffocating and his body is thrumming, hot against Kakashi. There’s fire under his skin, burning up his face and creeping up his neck. There’s sweat shining on his forehead where some of his hair sticks up at a funny angle. His attention is on the task at hand as he moves into Kakashi with cautious touches.

Kakashi leans forward and crashes their lips together. It makes Obito slip and stab inside him and Kakashi thrusts against him, gasping, coming hard.

Obito curses as he’s covered in Kakashi, one finger caught as Kakashi’s muscles clench with his cresting, and Obito ruts forward twice and comes, too.

He collapses forward and crushes Kakashi into the couch. The other teenager huffs and takes his weight easily.

“My cushions,” Kakashi mock complains a moment later.

“I’ll wash them,” Obito offers. It’s muffled from where he’s camping, head tucked into Kakashi’s neck, sharing sweat.

* * *

A few minutes later he suggests they shower. A few minutes after the shower he suggests Obito spend the night. Obito tries to make an excuse, mentions his clan, and Kakashi just shrugs.

“Then go,” he says. He isn’t upset that Obito doesn’t want to stay, he thinks as Obito grabs his goggles. It’s new, what they have. That doesn’t mean it’s permanent. Some disappointment must show on his face, though, because Obito backtracks to explain himself.

“I mean, of course I’ll come back. I just want to let someone know not to worry. Did you think I didn’t want to stay?”

“I’m used to it,” Kakashi says without thinking. Obito is staring at him and Kakashi wonders what he said.

“…Sensei doesn’t stay, after?”

Ah.

“Not usually,” Kakashi admits, not looking at the door where Obito has stopped pulling on his sandals. “He’s got paperwork and meetings. He’s the Hokage.”

Obito does this thing with his lip, like he’s worrying the inside with his teeth, then kicks off his sandals and throws his goggles back on the table next to their cold, cold tea. His eyes shine as he grabs Kakashi’s shoulder and pushes him toward his own bedroom.

“C’mon,” he says with a growing smile, “Show me where the wash is. I’ll do the couch cushions and you can pull out a spare futon. The clan won’t lose it if I don’t show up for one night.”

Kakashi feels something like sunlight spill into his heart as he follows Obito into the apartment.

* * *

TBC


	7. Calm Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. There is an Important story note at the end of this chapter.

Kakashi wakes with the whisper-soft tap of feet landing outside his door. It’s ANBU light so he arms himself before he answers the door.

Apparently it **IS** a big deal that an Uchiha didn’t report back to the compound, because Itachi’s at his door that morning at 2:48AM.

“Hatake-taichou. You wouldn’t happen to know where your teammate is? He didn’t come back after he collected his wallet yesterday,” Itachi asks.

Kakashi blinks, then glances over his shoulder.

“I see. Congratulations,” Itachi offers with a smile in his eyes, a reversed copy of their conversation from before. Kakashi traps the groan inside his head before it can escape out his mouth.

“Thank you. Please confer my deepest apologies to your Clan Elders. We didn’t mean to cause concern.”

“They will be relieved that I discovered his whereabouts, and that he is well. Please let him know Shisui will probably tease him when he gets back. He’ll have hours to prepare and Obito can be, ah, _sensitive_.” A very kind alternative to ‘super emotional and probably weepy’.

Kakashi nods and Itachi vanishes in a swirl of leaves. He closes the door and heads back to his bed, which Obito has invaded.

“You’re in so much trouble,” he announces before dropping into his bed and stealing back the covers.

Obito doesn’t respond because like a normal person he’s still asleep at near 3AM. Kakashi aspires to also be normal and curls back under the covers.

* * *

An hour later there’s another knock on the door. Kakashi wonders how Obito ever became a Shinobi and steps over where he’s still snoring. He wanders down the hall wishing for coffee and visits at a more reasonable time as he opens the door. He blinks and adjusts his gaze to look up. Sensei is taller than Itachi was.

“Ah, Kakashi! Good morning. I got word that one of your teammates was missing. Have you seen Obito?”

Again, Kakashi blinks, glances over his shoulder, and looks back to his visitor.

Minato lights up like a Christmas tree, his half-smile widening right away, eyes going bright, cheery delight filling his face. His joy seems to be trickling into every inch of him and he can’t sit still, hopping from foot to foot with all the energy.

Kakashi has rarely seen him look so _radiant_.

“I see! How _wonderful_! I mean, ah, I’m very glad that you’re both okay.”

He leans in and winks. Kakashi fights another groan.

“It’s good to know that he can rely on his team,” Minato says though his eyes are knowing, suggestive. Kakashi _does_ groan at that.

“Sensei.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” he says, laughing as he puts up his hands in surrender. When he meets Kakashi’s eyes his gaze is caring and proud. It makes Kakashi stand up taller, straighter. A hand rests on his shoulder and Minato leans in, sneaks a kiss against his student’s ear, and he turns to go.

“Thank you, Kakashi. I’m glad things seem to be going well for you.”

_They really are,_ Kakashi reflects as he closes the door and heads back inside.

* * *

This time there’s a pounding on the door. Kakashi doesn’t get up right away but the pounding doesn’t stop and Obito doesn’t show signs of rousing, so he drags himself out from under the covers (again), stalks to the door, and knowing it could only be one person annoying him so thoroughly, kicks the door right into Guy.

“It’s too early to climb the Hokage monument,” Kakashi snaps straight away. “Come back after nine like a normal person.”

He slams the door shut as Guy starts shouting about the springtime of youth and the rising of the sun.

Unlike a normal person, Guy doesn’t take the blatant clue and resumes his banging on Kakashi’s door. Kakashi’s hand twitches through the signs for Chidori. He’s forming the last seal when there’s a snore from his bedroom. As rewarding as it would be to shove Chidori through Guy, the shredding sound might wake Obito (though nothing else has yet) and Kakashi somehow _cares_ about that now.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Kakashi drops his hands and answers the damn door.

Guy is beaming at him and bleeding all over his doorstep.

“Ah, my rival! Good morning! Do you happen to have some tissues? Your formidable kick caught me off guard but this will be the very last time! Or I swear I’ll do five-hundred push ups! One-handed!”

Kakashi wonders when his life became like this, traipses back inside for a handful of tissue, and meets Guy at his bloodied doorstep.

“Come back at nine, Guy,” Kakashi repeats. “I’ve got company.”

Guy blinks. Then he accepts the tissue and stuffs it against his bleeding nose. Then he blinks some more.

“Company?”

Kakashi fights the urge to just shut the damn door in his face. His fingers are biting into the wood with his effort.

“Nine. I’ll race you then. Not now.”

“Company, as in,” Guy gushes with overflowing enthusiasm and are those literal sparkles in his eyes, “is there perhaps currently a young woman or man inside your house, that you might have given your heart to in the beautiful rondo of the Springtime of Youth?“

He gives in to the urge and slams the door. 

* * *

There’s a pitter-patter, some soft, gentle knuckles rapping against his front door, and THAT is the time Obito chooses to jerk into wakefulness. He knocks into Kakashi as they both rise and color comes into his cheeks as he grins. There’s the sunrise in his smile and Kakashi can only watch as Obito leans in to sneak a kiss out from under him, then leaps up to answer his door.

How. How is this his life.

“Rin-chan! Good morning!” Obito exclaims cheerfully, inviting their other teammate into Kakashi’s apartment. Rin is equally chipper but thankfully subdued, speaking in a normal voice because she understands that you aren’t supposed to shout indoors.

“Ah, thanks Obito. Is Kakashi around? ANBU stopped by my place earlier. Did they stop by here, too?”

Kakashi gets up and throws on clothes, weapons, and heads out to greet the guest Obito has invited into his house. Rin brightens automatically as he walks into the room and Kakashi nods at her. He’s not blind, he’s noticed it before, but this time it’s dimmer, more restrained. Obito on the other hand explodes into a cheek to cheek grin and Kakashi isn’t really sure how to greet that. He just blinks and nods at him, too.

“…hey.”

“We never got to eat those bentos, so… Did you guys want to get breakfast? My treat,” Rin offers. She still believes that food brings people together, after all.

“Wait, what time is it,” Kakashi asks as they head out the door.

“It’s five til nine. Why?”

“Aa. Just curious what shops will be open,” Kakashi says as he locks his door. He glances down but Guy’s already mopped up his nosebleed, leaving no traces, like a true ninja (for once). Kakashi pretends to think about it for another second before deciding not to leave a note and leaving with his team. 

* * *

Things are really good. It’s actually kind of like being in a perfect dream, Obito thinks as he grins and walks down the street with his team. He can love Kakashi. He can love Sensei. He still has his crush on Rin but maybe he’ll finally do something about that now that he’s a bit braver. His heart has never been so full before. It’s full of precious memories, of kisses and touches, and it’s full of people, and it feels like it’s fit to burst right out of his chest with how wonderful it is. He faces the sky and beams. It’s bright open and blue. A beautiful, endless blue. It’s opportunity, and freedom, and the same color as Sensei’s eyes.

His carefree laugh echos off the buildings of Konoha as they walk.

“Is there a reason you’re trying to wake everybody up,” Kakashi asks, leaning away slightly.

He’s still a bit cranky from being woken three times before sunrise. He supposes it can’t be helped, Obito’s just prone to outbursts like this: explosive and passionate. He pauses, thinking of a kiss full of passion. The memory is vivid in his mind, the way those black eyes were blown with pleasure, the intensity of Obito’s whole being focused solely on him. Kakashi feels his heart hiccup as he remembers it. He’s so deep in the memory of skin and heat that he doesn’t notice the foot tripping him until he’s headed straight for the street.

There’s a shriek from Rin as Kakashi smacks into the ground face-first.

Obito spins around and can only stare at the sight of a horrified Maito Guy gaping in disbelief where Kakashi has nearly dented the street with his face.

“_M-My rival_!” Guy wails, falling to his knees. He’s absolutely gushing with tears, putting any sobbing Obito or Rin ever did to shame. “Please, forgive me! I had thought you would surely dodge! I swear I will do six hundred one-handed push ups to make up for tripping you!”

“Just leave me here,” Kakashi’s voice requests from where his face is plastered to the ground.

Rin absolutely does not and he’s upright in a second. She’s dusting him off and her hands glow green as she mends the bruised flesh of his cheek. Luckily the headband across his forehead took the brunt of the fall but Rin’s hands are like peppermint, cool relief and Obito is busily decking Guy, defending the honor Kakashi never asked him to?

How sweet. He’ll milk it just a minute longer.

“My chin hurts,” he murmurs, and Rin shifts her grip.

Obito whips around, and Kakashi makes a pinched face. “_Oi_. Are you gonna let him get away with making me look like a fool?”

“Right,” Obito says, rearing back and cracking his knuckles, “No body messes with my team.”

There’s a flicker of chakra and Kakashi realizes Obito has activated his Sharingan. _Oops_.

“Wait—“

**WHAM.**

Guy, clearly caught in the grips of a genjutsu, misses Obito by a mile when he strikes out to defend himself, and before Kakashi can say anything else, Guy is being flung off into the distance with the force of Obito’s roundhouse kick. A trail of dust threads across the sky as he sails up over the rooftops.

Kakashi shoves off Rin’s hands and grabs Obito by the jacket. He’s pretty sure he heard the snap of ribs fracturing when Guy went flying.

“What the hell was that?”

“You said,” Obito starts, and it’s so low that Kakashi winces a bit. There’s nothing quite like Obito fresh from combat, with wild red eyes and skin shining with sweat, but this isn’t the time for that. He’s way too serious and they’ve gathered a small crowd in the street.

“I was _kidding_, obviously,” Kakashi hisses as Rin comes up to join them. “I’m fine! Rin had fixed everything and there wasn’t much to begin with. You didn’t have to send him flying.”

Obito blinks and drops the Sharingan. Then he gapes a bit and his jaw drops. “But you said!”

“While I’m honored you take the matter of my reputation so seriously, I think we might get in trouble if you go around putting people in the hospital,” Kakashi monotones. It has the desired effect of making Obito flinch and droop in well-deserved shame. “That was way too big a reaction. You’re so dramatic.”

Predictably, Obito has a dramatic reaction to this accusation.

“HEY! I was totally defending your honor! He put your face in the ground so of course I was gonna kick his ass! Did you see the way I sent him flying? It’s a good thing you’ve got me looking out for you! Huh? Isn’t it?”

Kakashi stares at him. Rin is giggling behind her hands. Obito pieces out what just came out of his mouth at top volume in the middle of the street. Several ninja are hiding their faces to disguise laughter and some civilians are straight up snickering at them. It’s clear as reactions range from whistles to cheerful clapping that people think they’re together.

Obito goes red to the roots of his hair.

“Congratulations, Kakashi!” Sarutobi Asuma calls from across the street, cigarette clenched in his grin. Yuhi Kurenai waves encouragingly from his side and Mitarashi Anko next to her is laughing too hard to speak. “Looks like you’ve got yourself a real keeper, huh?”

Kakashi feels a twitch in his eye and opens his mouth to deny it.

Fingers thread through his and he drops his gaze to where Obito is gripping his hand.

In public.

Like they’re a couple.

It slams into Kakashi that, isn’t that the truth of it? He hasn’t exactly had time to stop and give what they’ve been doing a name. He hasn’t even considered asking Obito out, because for Kakashi, his entire world has revolved around only Sensei. But the thought of Obito reaching out, making a promise and staking a claim on his heart…

That, he wants. Ardently. He wants it and who should say he can’t have it?

He finds the thought bubbles right up and steals the spot denial had on the tip of his tongue.

“…yeah.” He squeezes the hand Obito has stolen from him and meets wide, wide black eyes with a steady gaze. “I guess I have.”

Rin grins as her teammate’s admission causes even more stares and gaping faces, especially among those who are used to Kakashi’s aloof attitude and solitary nature. Asuma across the street looks ready to swallow his cigarette. He probably was only teasing, hoping to embarrass Kakashi, only to prompt their sudden revelation. Obito is a brand new shade of tomato-red but his hand is firmly locked in Kakashi’s. His mouth is working itself into a crooked smile that pops at some point into a brimming cheek-to-cheek grin.

Meanwhile, Anko mimes vomiting. With sound effects.

“Maybe get out of the middle of the street?” Nara Shikaku suggests placidly, though he’s still blinking in disbelief in their direction.

Rin nods at the good advice and herds her boys off to one side. Obito’s still got Kakashi’s hand in a grip and she wonders if he’ll ever be convinced to let go.

“Hey, does this mean we’re d-dating?” Obito asks with clattering teeth. He’s buzzing with energy somehow. The Springtime of Youth, Guy would claim. Speaking of Guy, Kakashi wonders where he ended up. He never did hear the Green Beast land but he suspects he’ll come after them some time after lunch and demand a rematch.

“You still have to apologize to Guy once he catches up to us,” Kakashi says as they walk.

“That was a really powerful kick! You have to have a care for your comrades, Obito,” Rin scolds. Her eyes are dancing, though, focused on their locked fingers. Obito manages to respond to that but he’s also staring down where his fingers are twined with Kakashi’s. It makes his steps stumble, just a bit.

“Rin can take a picture,” Kakashi suggests with a hint of irritation. “You’re slowing us down.”

“Am not. And you never said yes or no, asshole!“

They’re out of the main roads now, well away from the hustle and bustle of shops and there’s only one or two civilians on the street, so Kakashi takes the opportunity to spin on his heel and slip down his mask and take Obito’s breath away.

It’s only an instant but it works beautifully.

His mask is back in place before Obito can blink. “Does that answer your question? Idiot.”

Obito is dragged along with a grin that he knows is stupid but he can’t care at all. Rin is ribbing him, teasing with a vivid glee as she whips out a brand new camera and snags a photo of them.

Things are really, really good.

* * *

TBC

There is a note below. Thank you for all your support. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. 
> 
> It is, however, the last port before we sail out to sea. This is the point of departure. Beyond this chapter are stormy waters. There is drama and angst, but there is also gratuitous smut and fluff. Good things happen, but so do very, very bad things. This is the last 'safe' chapter, where everyone is happy, and everything is 'fine', and this is where I leave you if you want a sure-fire happy ending. 
> 
> You have to understand, I finished this chapter and the story was all told, or so I imagined. But then, as a curious author, I simply asked, 'well what happens next?' What follows is the long, tumultuous answer. 
> 
> Thank you for coming with me on my writing journey. It's as much an exercise for me as it is an adventure.


	8. Cloudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it rains, it pours.

Things are really, really bad.

At least that’s how Obito feels as he bows one last time and thanks the Uchiha Elders for their guidance. He stays bowed as the door slides shut and it’s a full twenty-six seconds before he can breathe again. He swallows the vomit that’s a second from spilling out and takes a shuddery gasp.

He feels fucking awful. Someone had been at his house on the edge of the compound early to give him summons from the Elder Council. Then he had been escorted to the council by no less than four Uchiha patrol men. The march made him feel incredibly nervous to begin with since only the lowest criminals got more than a two man escort. The Elders had berated him for making them wait, even though he’d been dragged in without any indication they’d wanted to see him before just this morning, and then the **real** reaming had started.

A whole hour and a half of old grumpy Uchihas ripping into him non-stop for having a relationship not sanctioned by them, no matter that it was a man and not a woman, but that they hadn’t been informed of it before hand, and that it was with a lower class ninja such as the son of the dishonorable White Fang.

Obito considers himself an outcast as far as the Uchiha go but they had some pretty despicable things to say about Kakashi’s dad, which makes Kakashi bad, which makes _him_ the one with poor judgment for choosing him.

And he couldn’t even defend him.

The whole time they were ripping into Kakashi for being a reprobate, and then Obito for choosing Kakashi, and then Minato-sensei for not stopping things before they got out of hand, Obito wasn’t given an inch of room to speak. They blamed everyone but themselves and said cruel, vicious things that make Obito desperately want to get rid of the memories any way he can.

This time he _does_ vomit.

He realizes there’s a hand on his back and a towel next to where he’s kneeling. “Take some deep breaths. I’m going to bring you some water. Stay here.” Obito nods, not sure whose voice it is but certain that he’s in no position to argue at the moment. His stomach twists as some of the words come back to him.

_“He’s an ninja that kills without conscience or care.”_

_“The Fourth must have **encouraged** it. We all know his arrogance in interfering with clan matters.”_

_“Did you think you could go around bringing shame to our name by associating with the likes of him?”_

_“You are forbidden from pursuing this relationship.”_

Something cool is coming across the back of his neck, slowly but firm. Obito breathes, remembering his instructions. The cloth on his neck is a chilling relief to the fire racing just under his skin. He’s shaking from retching. His fingers curl around the towel by his trembling fist and he mops up the vomit. Every motion makes him dizzy so it’s a slow process.

It’s expected of him, of course, to clean up his own mess and just like the vomit, the Elders expect Obito to clean up the mess he’s made and break things off with Kakashi.

There’s water dripping down over his neck from the damp towel wiping his neck, and there’s tears dribbling out over his cheeks, because of course he’s crying.

Who the hell do they think they are?

“They have no right,” Obito chokes. His breathing picks up as he feels his exhausted body begin to shake with the effort. He’s going to collapse, he thinks. Between the disgust and the guilt he’s one emotion away from overloading.

“They want what’s best for the Uchiha. Whether what they want is the best for Uchiha Obito doesn’t matter to them, you see.”

He places the voice and leans forward. Shisui kneels right beside his half-wiped puddle of vomit and lets Obito collapse against his thigh.

“Come on, cousin. Let’s get you cleaned up before your team comes to claim you.”

There’s a strangled noise from Obito, like he can’t handle it. As much as he wants to tease him, Shisui can’t take the sight of his sweet younger relative looking this way. He slips around Obito and scoops him up in strong arms. Obito’s too out of it to protest being carried like a child and smears his tears on Shisui’s chest.

“They want me to stop seeing him. They say it’s bad for the Uchiha, if I’m seen in a relationship with him.” Shisui steps out of his sandals and uses a bare foot to open the sliding door to his room. Inside, he lets Obito down but the younger man clings to him, refuses to let Shisui go. Obito shakes his head into his chest. His hands are balled into fists.

When he looks up, his face is bereft of rage. There’s a hopelessness there instead that stops Shisui.

“Don’t give them your tears, Obito,” he chides, reaching up to brush dry his damp cheeks. “They don’t deserve them.”

“Kakashi’s _good_, Shisui. He’s not like they say. He’s so much more.”

The older boy pauses and when he looks back down at Obito, there’s so much ferocity in his eyes, Obito sees them flash red for an instant.

“Then you tell him. No matter what the Elders say you’re an Uchiha, too, Obito. We are often told to bury our love because it can blind us, but it’s not a weakness. It is our greatest strength.”

Obito nods but his eyes are half-lidded. He’s at his limit. Shisui only has to reach forward with two fingers and tap his shoulder for Obito to collapse back onto the futon. There’s a brief struggle before Obito succumbs and lets Shisui tuck him in. The blankets and mattress are nothing extravagant but they pull comfort around him in a way that makes him feel safe and secure, and Obito can barely keep his eyes open as Shisui stands. A strong hand rests on his chest. For a moment, it’s like Obito can see the swirling spokes of the Mangekyo. He hears something as sleep claims him, hears it echo as darkness descends.

“Make sure he hears you when you say what’s in your heart.”

* * *

Kakashi flings three shruiken, a cover for one kunai and an exploding seal, as Rin pounds the ground with seals for an Earth style jutsu. It forces Sensei to Flash out of the way which is totally a win. Sensei confirms it himself, announcing his presence from the woods.

“Well done! I think that’s enough for today.”

He nods, pocketing the throwing stars he had drawn to use next. Rin is celebrating as Kakashi joins them out of cover. Sensei looks very pleased as Kakashi approaches, weapons sheathed.

“Your teamwork is looking good. I would have been toast without my _Hiraishin_.”

Rin pumps a fist in the air, celebrating some more. Kakashi shrugs but he’s proud, too. They rarely fight Sensei to a stand still even with three of them. Speaking of which, Obito is later than usual. He’s been keeping an eye out for the slacker all morning but Sensei has managed to collect all his attentions for the past hour or so in their two-on-one spar. It’s unwise to use any less than your full attention when fighting the Yondaime. Anything less is suicide.

“Sensei, don’t you think it’s time we check on Obito? He’s been late before but never this late.”

Ah, Rin has beat him to it. Kakashi glances over and he must be imagining the disappointed look Sensei is giving him because he’s not responsible for Obito now that they’re dating. The look doesn’t go away, though, and Kakashi swallows. Okay, maybe he is? He’s new to this whole responsible for other people thing.

“I haven’t seen him,” he offers. “He went home yesterday.”

“You told him we had training this morning before he left?”

“Naturally. I bet we’ll get some excuse when he shows up. Helping an old lady cross the street, or finding someone’s lost cat.”

The Yondaime pockets his marked kunai and smiles at his team.

“Well, let’s make a game of it. I won’t use _Hiraishin_ so it’s fair. First one to find Obito doesn’t have to do laps around the village.”

“How many laps,” Kakashi asks, but Rin has taken off at top speed without waiting to hear, leaving a trail of dust as she bolts.

Kakashi watches her go with amazement. Has she always been that fast?

“You know, Rin-chan is showing the appropriate drive for our game,” Minato-sensei observes with a thoughtful look. “I think I’ll give you a different punishment if you lose.”

“Oh,” Kakashi asks, aiming for casual, though his body thrums with anticipation. He remembers his last punishment and hides the pleased shiver that goes down his spine.

Minato gives him the ghost of a smile and leans closer, brushes their cheeks as he speaks into Kakashi’s ear.

“No touching,” he murmurs, deliberately nuzzling up against Kakashi’s masked skin.

Kakashi feels his gut drop at the thought. _No touching?_

“But,” he starts. The Yondaime is already walking away, eyes teasing bright.

“No physical contact,” he amends, and as if that wasn’t bad enough, “for a week.”

Then he’s gone.

Kakashi gapes. Then he grits his teeth and takes a shuddery breath. No physical contact for a week if he loses.

Fuck.

That.

He takes off at a dead sprint, sand and leaves flying as he tears off. There’s no WAY he’s losing this challenge. Sensei said he wouldn’t cheat but that doesn’t mean Kakashi can’t. He flies through the hand seals for summoning and slams it down. The smoke clears and the pack matches his urgent speed perfectly. Pakkun asks for orders as they run.

“Find Obito,” Kakashi demands, no-nonsense. The dogs bark and disperse.

Kakashi doesn’t wait for them to return with a lead but heads where he was going anyway, the Uchiha compound. If he’s there, great. If not, Itachi can lend him a hand. 

* * *

He puts his heels down hard when he comes up to closed gates.

That’s odd. In all the time he can recall the Uchiha have always had open gates during the day. Kakashi shakes out of it and walks up to one of the guards. He can’t lose this contest.

“Excuse me. I’m looking for Uchiha Obito. Have you seen him?”

“Not our business. Move along,” the man snorts, unmoving. Kakashi blinks and adopts a more respectful stance. He even drops a half-bow as he repeats himself.

“Excuse me, sir. I’m looking for my teammate from the Hokage’s team. His name is Uchiha Obito. It is the Yondaime’s wish that his team meets today and I’ve been sent to gather him.”

The man says nothing. Kakashi keeps his head bowed despite the building frustration inside. It’s a long moment before the man finally speaks.

“We’ll tell him the Hokage is looking for him. _You_ can go.”

Kakashi looks up and nearly blanches. The man is looking at him with blatant disgust. His comrade is similarly irritated at just his presence. They seem to be barely restraining themselves, not bothering to hide their emotions at all as they look at him like he’s dirt. Kakashi is glad for the mask because he’s sure his jaw drops slightly.

“…is there something I’ve done to offend you,” he asks, straightening up. He was wrong, he thinks as the guards seem to loom over him. This isn’t disgust or irritation. This is hostility. They’re tampering down on their killing intent but it keeps leaking, seeping out and polluting the air. They obviously don’t want him here.

“Just don’t talk to him,” one guard suggests. The other man doesn’t seem so inclined and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Don’t get cocky, Hatake. Keep your fucking hands to yourself.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, kid. Don’t think just because you’re on the Fourth’s team you get to corrupt one of our own.”

It occurs to Kakashi that they’re talking about Obito. He can hear that white howling noise in his head, distantly.

“What did you say to me,” Kakashi asks, because maybe he’s wrong. Maybe these guys have him confused for someone else.

“Just leave it,” hisses the first guard. The second guard rolls his eyes and falls silent. Kakashi locks his legs and narrows his eyes.

“No, don’t leave it. Say it to my face.”

“Look, just get lost, kid.”

“You know I’m a jounin, right?” Kakashi asks. The only reason he’s not furious is because he knows he’s fucking right, that he outranks these asshats, and if he has to pull rank to get someone reasonable to talk to he’ll do it. The guards look entirely unimpressed.

“Rank doesn’t matter. Clan matters are outside the village jurisdiction. You’ve got no say here so. Get. Lost.”

“Please just leave, Hatake-san,” the first guard says, though the look in his eyes suggests it isn’t a suggestion at all. His hands have never left the naginata he’s leaning against. Kakashi can tell from his stance that despite his lax position he’s completely battle-ready. His partner, buff, sturdy in shoulder and stance, has no weapons but has at least a head and a half height advantage over him, and at least one-hundred pounds in his favor.

Kakashi also remains relaxed. He can smell Pakkun and two others waiting for him, just out of sight. It would be so easy to outnumber these two, drop his whole pack on them and just walk in, but there are no less than fifty Uchiha on the other side of those gates, and Kakashi knows his limits.

He dips his head and turns on heel.

He feels the unblinking gaze of the two guards follow him, glaring daggers into his back until he’s out of sight around the corner. Kakashi keeps his chakra controlled as Pakkun matches his pace by his ankles.

“You smell awful, kid. Get into a pissing match while we were tracking?”

“Where is he?” Kakashi asks instead. Pakkun nods and Bisuke pads up to take his place.

“His scent’s inside but it’s not alone. We were able to get in unnoticed but they put up some kind of barrier as we got out. I wouldn’t recommend tunneling in under all those Uchiha, Boss. They’ve got those eyes that see everything.”

“Wise,” Kakashi agrees. His mind is working but it’s troublesome. He’s found Obito. How is he going to get to him? A basic Henge won’t work, the Uchiha will see right through him. He’s pretty sure the barrier Bisuke’s talking about went up because a Summons was detected sneaking in, so there goes that strategy. He stops walking and sinks down to pet Pakkun and plot.

He has a kunai in hand out of sheer instinct when he feels the presence drop in beside him. It clangs distinctly as it meets steel, stopped in place as surely as though he’s struck solid stone.

“Your grip is unmatched, kohai, but your attention is divided. Any slower and I would have to apologize to Obito for killing you.”

“Itachi,” Kakashi nearly sighs in relief. He pockets his kunai and stands, dismissing Pakkun and the others. “You have perfect timing. I need another favor.”

“How ironic. I was going to collect one I’m owed.”

A silver eyebrow hikes up in surprise. “I’m all ears.”

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to continue with me. My goal is still to do a chapter a day until the story's all told. It gets better before it gets worse, though.


	9. Riding the wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui delivers a message and Obito enjoys 'later' with Sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't used to ship Minato and Obito? I used to be all about Kakashi and Minato. And then this story happen? Now I can't get enough of it. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly smut. Please enjoy.

Minato doesn’t have to search long before a flicker of Uchiha chakra catches his attention. He picks a rooftop and waits. Moments later he’s not alone. “It’s rare to see you out and about, Hokage-sama. I guess it is nice weather for a run.”

“Shisui-kun,” Minato says with a smile, though it only meets his eyes halfway. “Your team just returned from a mission. Shouldn’t you be enjoying your break?”

“Like I said, it’s a nice day. Hate to spend it cooped up under a roof, Lord Fourth.”

The Uchiha gives a grin and Minato credits Shisui’s acting skills.

“You’re very good at that. Smiling when you’re troubled,” he says. Shisui rubs the back of his neck.

“Ah. ‘_One must kill one’s emotions, for the sake of the mission._’ Isn’t it so, Lord Fourth?”

“Minato, please,” he insists, leaning back against the brickwork. “It’s not that obvious.”

“You caught me right away,” Shisui disagrees, displeased with himself.

Minato offers a friendly smile. “As the Hokage, it’s my job to notice things about the villagers, civilian or Shinobi. No one else would have noticed, I think. Want to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Shisui makes a hand seal and a discreet barrier goes up. Minato is impressed but not alarmed. He’d recognized the ink hidden along the rooftop even before he landed. Shisui was cunning to lead him here, to a place he’d already prepared for a private conversation.

“The Elders are growing restless. There’s been talk of seceding from the village, of creating a separate nation for Uchiha, by Uchiha.” Again, his body is relaxed, casual. Anyone observing from outside would think they are having a conversation about the weather. The gleam in Shisui’s eyes gives him away, though.

“They’re talking about betraying the entire village. It’s _treason_.”

“Then I didn’t hear it from you,” Minato says seriously. “After all, you’re next in line to become Clan Head. It wouldn’t do for you to be implicated in revealing evidence against the clan. You could compromise your position.”

“Thank you,” Shisui says lowly, and pops the barrier. He takes a seat beside the Hokage, eyes drawn up to the skies. There are clouds blooming on the horizon. “It’s going to storm later.”

“Is that so?”

“I can only guess,” Shisui mutters, “but those clouds are a pretty clear indication.”

“Then we should head inside. Since it’s going to rain, and all. Might I come back with you to the compound? I’m actually looking for Obito. He’s hard to find these days.”

The dark-haired boy doesn’t reply right away and Minato senses more than rain on the horizon.

“That’s probably a bad idea, Lord Fourth,” Shisui says as he stands, eyes fixed on the clouds. “Things are pretty tense back home. It’s for the best that you and your team don’t visit, for a while.”

Minato blinks. “Thank you for the warning,” he says, honesty thick in his voice.

Shisui shakes his head and offers the Hokage a wry smile. “Please don’t thank me. I’ll take care of Obito for a while, if you don’t mind.”

Things are worse than he expected. Minato can only nod as Shisui drops in a bow and dismisses himself.

Minato sits where he is, thoughts racing. He must forget himself because his student sneaks up on him alone on the rooftop.

“_Sensei_! It’s not safe for you to sit here with your guard down!”

“Rin-chan. Did you find Obito?”

She shakes her head and unlike Shisui there’s worry all over her face. “I’ve been clear across the village everywhere he likes to go. He’s not at the ramen shop or down by the lake. I can’t find him anywhere.”

He’s about to ask after the other member of their team when they’re joined by him. Kakashi looks about as good as Minato feels and he never wears his emotions on his sleeve. Rin’s level of worry jumps up when neither Sensei nor Kakashi try to hide their inner turmoil. Things must truly be out of hand if they’re not even bothering to pretend.

“What do we do now?” Kakashi asks.

“I guess no one wins,” Minato says after a moment, and he stands. “Nothing for it. Let’s head to the gates.”

Rin looks surprised. “Are you going to run with us, Sensei?”

There’s the smile she expected. Sensei pats her hair and leads them down over the edge of the rooftop. “Of course. I didn’t come back with Obito, either, did I?” He asks as they head toward the gates. “We all agreed that the losers would run laps around the village and I’m a loser this time, too.”

“You’re not a loser,” Rin objects, but it’s more out of principle than anything else. Obito isn’t around to defend Sensei’s honor, so someone has to.

The smile she gets for that is very real, though, and Rin feels a bit lighter as they walk together.

* * *

Obito swings his feet as he finishes an onigiri. He’d woken up around noon to Shisui shooing him out of the Uchiha complex with a packed lunch and friendly advice to get to the gate to find his team. It was weird. He was acting normal but his eyes were intense the whole time.

Obito tries to forget how that piercing gaze followed him when he left. It’s like Shisui could see to the heart of him. He shivers and shakes his head, glances back down to where three people are coming around the village in a dead run.

He’s been watching his team run laps around the village for maybe ten minutes. Frankly, they’re scary with how fast they move. He’s sure he could keep up with them if he was on the ground but from his vantage point on top of the gates he can only see blurs moving down below.

He wraps up the last of his lunch and drops off the side of the gates.

It’s a long ride down the wooden walls protecting the village but Obito is a ninja and he’s going to land on his feet. Or at least, that’s the plan, until he’s suddenly snatched right out of the air.

Sensei is shining with sweat. His eyes are bright as he beams, grinning at his student.

Obito has to squint because there’s so _much_ of Sensei. It’s like he’s looking into the sun.

“Got you!”

He certainly feels it, with Sensei’s arms cradling him. It’s the second time today he’s been carried like something precious. “Deja vu,” he says, mostly to himself, and rests his head against Sensei’s shoulder in surrender. Minato’s blue eyes are incredibly close like this. It feels like forever since he’s been in Sensei’s arms. Obito suddenly doesn’t care that they’re out in the open, that anyone could see them, because they’re so high up on the wall and because Mianto-sensei smells so good he can’t really help it, and he leans in.

Minato tips his head down at the last moment, avoiding the kiss with a sad smile. “Not here, Obito,” he scolds, though his grip tightens. Obito bites his lip and nods. “Sorry, Sensei. You just look…”

“I know,” Sensei says. “Later. Like we said.”

“Okay.” His voice is only a little wistful.

A familiar voice catches Obito’s ear. “No fair! You said you wouldn’t, Sensei!”

Obito has to lean his neck to see because Sensei has him in both arms and is using chakra to stick them to the wall. On the ground, Rin-chan and Kakashi are both glaring up at their teacher. Rin stabs the sky with a finger in their direction and Obito shrinks back into Sensei’s arms to avoid her angry gaze.

“You used the Flying Thunder God for sure! You swore, Sensei!”

“Rin’s right, you’re a cheater,” Kakashi caws, disgruntled and a little bit worried. “You’re disqualified because you said you wouldn’t use that technique.”

“Disqualified?” Obito asks, bewildered. Is he a prize?

Minato laughs heartily and walks down the wall to his team. He deposits Obito on the ground and cedes to Rin’s fury and Kakashi’s worried nagging. “Alright, alright, since I used the _Hiraishin_ I forfeit. But that still means no one’s won.”

Obito is suddenly grabbed at once on both sides by his teammates. He feels his cheeks light up as Kakashi and Rin start a tug-of-war with his arms.

“Let go, I’ve got him!”

“I got to him first, I win—“

“No way, I had him—“

“What the hell!”

“He’s MY boyfriend, I got to him first!”

“I’ve known him longer, doesn’t matter if you’ve finally wised up and started liking him! I’ve been his friend for years! Plus, _I_ had his hand first!”

“You what,” Obito says faintly, but he goes mostly unheard as Sensei explodes in laughter, clutching his sides. Kakashi and Rin ignore Sensei and continue pulling at his arms.

Then Kakashi copies their cheater Sensei and darts in to Rin’s personal space, pecks her on the cheek, and spins Obito away when her grip goes slack in shock.

Realizing she’s been had, Rin squeals in outrage and completes an Earth jutsu with just two hand signals. A column of earth blasts up from under Kakashi and sends him into a tree. Obito can only stare in total disbelief and wonder who the hell is trying to impersonate his team and what happened to the real Kakashi and Rin.

“That’s enough,” Sensei says, though he’s crying with how hard he’s been laughing. “Everyone’s a winner. Come here, you three.”

“What did I miss,” Obito hisses to Minato-sensei as Rin reluctantly helps peel Kakashi off of the tree he’s slammed into.

“Oh, just some friendly competition.” There’s this gleam in Sensei’s eyes as he says it, though, that makes Obito squint in suspicion.

“Uh-huh.” Friendly competition indeed.

Eventually they settle down and Sensei can address them properly. There’s a mission he’s accepted for the four of them. He passes out the mission summary as he goes over it. “It’s a fairly routine Route Maintenance mission. There are four main points we’ll be securing along the road that leads from Konoha to the borders of Fire Country. It’s a commonly used trade route as well as civilian passage. We’ll be moving quickly to check each location and we should be back within a fortnight.”

“Sensei, this paper says we’ll be back in a week and a half,” Obito corrects. Kakashi shakes his head as Minato-sensei explains.

“I always like to hope things will go well but they rarely do. The mission briefing always gives a window of time allotted for the best possible conditions. We need to be prepared to meet resistance in at least one of these locations. The road itself takes a week to walk back and forth but we will be spending at least a full day camping near each of the four major crossroads to ensure its security. More, if we monitor suspicious activity while we’re there.”

The three of them nod and put away the paper. “When should we be ready to leave, Sensei?” Rin asks. “Tomorrow at dawn. Please take the rest of the day to prepare yourself and relax,” Sensei says, eyes sliding to Obito as he folds his own sheet of paper and pockets it.

“Everyone except Obito dismissed.”

Kakashi and Rin nod as Obito stiffens. He glances at them as they pass by, Rin grinning and Kakashi shoving up against him with a shoulder, before he’s left behind. Sensei waits until the others are off a bit before indicating the forest behind Obito with a nod.

“Let’s take a walk,” he suggests with smiling eyes.

Obito swallows, knows the sound of Sensei’s voice. It’s not really a suggestion and Obito wonders if now is ‘later’. 

* * *

Sensei keeps pace with him as they wander along the well-tread path that leads around the village. Well, to the trained eye. To anyone from outside of Konoha it would probably just look like regular forest, Obito supposes, but as a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves he can see where ninja have trod down the earth enough to create patches of a path.

“It’s really lovely today, isn’t it? We’re lucky,” says Sensei.

“Huh? Oh, I guess,” Obito replies, eyes on the path, mind on the distance between his hand and Sensei’s. They’re still close to the village so he supposes he can’t reach out and take it.

Yet.

“Obito,” Sensei cautions as they drift further from the gates, “Are you paying attention?”

“Not really,” he admits, taking a few extra steps. He can’t be close to the village, because Sensei will get in trouble if they’re together there, so Obito walks a little faster, goes off the path a little. Minato-sensei must notice (he’s the Hokage, of course he notices) and he laughs a little, following his student off the trail.

“Eager for something?” Sensei asks, his tone teasing.

Obito feels his cheeks heat but he answers in a clear voice, lifting up his eyes as he looks back at Sensei, catching wide blue eyes off-guard.

“Yes. I want to be able to touch you, and to be touched by you. But I also don’t want you to get in trouble, Sensei.” He doesn’t mind the blush rising to his cheeks because there’s an answering redness creeping across Sensei’s stunned face. “So you’ve got to keep up.”

Minato-sensei makes a few spluttering sounds as Obito turns around and makes his own path through the trees.

Obito doesn’t get too far ahead when the soft crunch of leaves announces Minato’s caught up. It’s a good warning because he’s swept off his feet and Sensei drags him into his arms, crushes their lips together in a searing kiss. Obito flails a bit and nearly bites; Sensei’s tongue is _hot_. Minato laughs, breaking them apart for a breath. Obito makes a noise in protest and Minato returns, presses in close, easing Obito back into the kiss. This time Obito is ready for him and he leans up into it, tips back his head. He’s eager under Sensei’s hands, easy to coax little gasps of pleasure from as he seeks with his tongue, presses with his lips, reacts so readily to every shift Minato makes with his hands.

“Sensei, can it be later now?”

Minato’s eyes seem to laugh as he smiles down at Obito. “Yes, it can be later now.”

Obito’s mouth works into a smile and he ducks his head to Minato’s neck. “Sensei,” he murmurs, and licks.

Minato feels a laugh startled out of him. It’s nice, he thinks as Obito works at whatever he’s found in the junction of his shoulder and throat. He settles them back and slides down the trunk of a tree, eyes scouting a perimeter and forming a few hand signs with the hand that isn’t pressed to the small of Obito’s back. A barrier pops into place around them so he’ll be alerted to any approach. Then Minato gives his student his full attention.

It’s different than Kakashi but similar, too. Obito explores every inch of skin he can find with his lips, his tongue, biting and sucking and kissing everywhere he can touch. Minato catches his eyes as he goes and licks his lips. There’s a fervency to Kakashi that Obito’s missing but in its place is a driving desire that’s just as sweet. He thinks of the way both boys look at him with their hungry eyes and wet lips and hears Obito murmuring, “Sensei, sensei,” as he goes.

“You’re so good to me,” Minato murmurs, reaching down to where Obito has discovered the tent in his pants.

The Uchiha resting on his knees has paused, full-stop, to stare at his crotch. Minato wonders just how far he and Kakashi have been with each other. But Kakashi isn’t here now and Obito is reaching for his pants.

A warm hand catches his wrist, and Obito snaps out of his single-minded pursuit.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Minato shakes his head with a half smile.

“You’re perfect, Obito. But you’re getting ahead of yourself. Let’s enjoy things. No need to rush into this. Come here.”

Obito does, scooting up and resting on Minato’s thighs, not allowed (apparently) to sit on his lap just yet.

There’s heat radiating from Sensei’s crotch. He can feel it in his thighs and that’s a thought that makes his own pants tight. Obito stares down at it because Sensei hasn’t told him not to and feels his mouth go dry. He swallows loudly.

“Very curious, aren’t we?” Obito’s gaze snaps up. His cheeks are hot but he’s not going to deny he was staring. Besides, maybe if he doesn’t deny it, Sensei won’t forbid him from touching it.

He _wants_ to touch it, Obito realizes with sudden clarity.

“It’s like mine, isn’t it? Just… way bigger,” he asks, genuinely curious. Minato snorts a laugh and grins.

“It is essentially, yes.”

“Can I see it?”

Minato leans forward and catches his mouth in a kiss. Obito closes his eyes and returns it, tilting his head to the side when Sensei’s hand comes up to rest in his hair, opening his mouth for a gentle tongue when it slips against him. It feels so good, everything Sensei does feels good. Obito hardly remembers to breathe with it. He blinks his eyes open as Sensei pulls away and he looks back down.

“Are you so curious?” Minato asks, teasing in his smile. “You can’t seem to look away.”

“I just want to know,” Obito murmurs, a little embarrassed, but Sensei has seen and touched him and he wants to see and touch Sensei, too. It’s only fair, isn’t it?

“Let’s do something else today and save that for another 'later',” Sensei suggests in that mild tone that implies it’s not a suggestion at all. Obito would protest but Sensei is leaning them back, flipping their positions so Obito is on his back on the ground and Sensei is suddenly looming.

Obito has a lightening-bolt memory strike him: Kakashi laid out in this exact position, legs wide apart, Sensei on his knees between them, with his hand dripping wet.

He swallows several times.

Minato, hovering over him, pauses as Obito shifts. The smile on his lips becomes something sultry, something adult, and Sensei’s hot, hot palm is searing a path up Obito’s leg where it has fallen against the grass. Obito feels like his breath has been punched out of him as Sensei’s palm crests at the top of his inner thigh and slides smoothly over the front of his pants where his dick is almost painfully hard.

“I see that you were paying attention, after all,” Minato observes, pleased, and presses down.

Obito is shocked with the pleasure of it, feels his hips jolt as Sensei grinds down against him. “_Sensei_!” His arms grab and Sensei offers a solid forearm to cling to as he strokes Obito through his pants. He feels his legs tense and his breath start to come in pants as Sensei rubs him. It’s incredibly hot and he understands now why Kakashi had opted to be partially restrained because he wants to grab Sensei’s hand and encourage it with his own.

He’s maybe halfway to coming and he’s still got all his clothes on. Obito feels a frustrated noise rip out of him as he grabs his pants to get rid of them.

Sensei’s hand snaps shut around his like a vice. Obito freezes and glances up slowly to meet Sensei’s eyes.

But he isn’t angry or upset. Minato-sensei has a strange look on his face that Obito can’t quite place as he leans forward and licks a long, wet stripe from his chin up his cheek and ends in a kiss by his eye. It’s wet and a little weird but it’s Sensei.

Obito huffs impatiently.

“No need to rush things,” Sensei repeats as he draws back a bit, a sliver of his usual smile replacing the weird expression on his face. “Let’s take our time and enjoy each other.”

“I want to,” Obito whines, rolling his hips where Sensei’s other hand has stopped moving. Minato-sensei moves his hand and strokes up the path of Obito’s inner thigh, enjoying the gasp it pulls from him.

“I want to as well, but you’re barreling into this, ready to explode. Just relax. Enjoy yourself. Let me take care of you for now, mm?” He presses kisses against Obito’s cheek and seems to pause for something. Obediently, Obito answers him, “yes, Sensei.”

Apparently Minato has decided to reward him for good manners because to Obito’s excitement, his pants come off, followed by his boxers, and then Sensei is stroking him directly, touching him skin to skin. His hand is even hotter this way and Obito moans. Sensei hums and sucks the column of Obito’s throat. The wet heat makes Obito’s hips jerk hard in Sensei’s grip.

It’s incredible. Everything is a mirror copy of how Sensei looked with Kakashi, Obito thinks as he glances down at his dick, dripping precome all over Sensei’s hand and his stomach and his thighs, making everything slick and wet and wonderful. Sensei’s hand is firm around him, squeezing perfectly as he pumps Obito’s dick. Obito hears himself panting, feels the tightness in his gut that’s so good, knows he’ll come any second.

And then Sensei slows down.

Obito tries not to whine but he’s losing his rhythm and Sensei’s loosening his grip. All the magic seems to stop.

“Sensei?”

Minato is lifting up his hand, glistening with Obito’s precome, and slips two fingers into his mouth.

Obito breathes in sharply as he remembers the sight of Kakashi, pale lips closed eagerly over his fingers.

“Are you remembering the way your teammate looked, Obito?” Minato asks as he slides the fingers out slowly, purposefully dragging them against his lip and cheek to show the extra saliva dripping from the digits.

Obito can only nod, also staring.

Sensei is going to fuck him, then, he thinks in a heated daze. With his fingers.

Obito swallows and swallows but there’s no relief for his throat as Sensei takes his hand and slides it down past his twitching cock, down past his balls, and rests the pads of his fingers gently against Obito’s ass.

“Sensei,” he breathes, unable to blink or look away.

“I need a clear yes or no here, Obito. Do you remember how Kakashi looked when he took my fingers?” His student nods mutely, eyes fixed on what he can see of Minato’s hand. “Is that something you still want? To feel me inside of you like that?”

“Kakashi said,” Obito says, then pauses, unsure. But he’s so close, he’s right here and he can have it, he can have this with Sensei, so Kakashi has to forgive him for telling without asking if it’s okay, “Kakashi said it could hurt. But he’s done it before, with you, and I haven’t, with anyone. Will it hurt?”

Sensei meets his eyes with a steady gaze and says, “I promise it will be slow, but it may be uncomfortable at first. You have to relax for me, Obito. If you can do that for me I can swear that I will be as gentle as possible. Do you think you can open for me?”

Obito answers honestly. “Yes, Sensei.”

Sensei is kissing him, then, pressing his lips together tenderly. It’s different from the fierce kiss he shared earlier, different from the shy kiss Kakashi snuck in the Hokage office. It’s everything that’s good about Sensei. His kindness, his warmth, his compassion and patience, all pressed in against him at the soft curve of Sensei’s lips. Obito breathes in and wonders if there’s a way to make this feeling last forever.

Then there’s a feather-light pressure circling up under his balls. Obito’s eyes snap open.

There’s not tenderness but a delinquent light in Sensei’s eyes as he repeats, “Would you like to see how it feels?”

“Yes,” Obito breathes, and Minato presses in.

It is uncomfortable, for a moment. It’s a finger, after all, it feels like a finger pressing into him, and Obito tries not to seem disappointed. Then Sensei twists, gently, minutely, and slides out, slowly. The drag of it seems to drag all Obito’s air with it and he is breathless at the exit. Sensei kisses the corner of his open mouth as he presses back in. Obito turns his head to close the kiss, has to or else he’ll groan so loud the whole village will hear them.

The thought shocks him with how much he wants it to happen, wants everyone to know that the Yondaime has him half-naked and trembling, has a finger sliding up inside him, making him twist and buck his hips.

The finger dips in and strokes out of him with a steady slowness that makes Obito _ache_. He can feel a tremendous heat building as Sensei praises him, murmuring into the skin of his throat as he peppers Obito with kisses. There’s a strangeness to it, though, like something’s missing. It seems like there’s a divide between what’s happening and what he remembers happening to Kakashi.

Then Sensei shakes off Obito’s clinging hands and slides his other hand over Obito’s dick at the same time he dips back in, and oh, OH.

Now Obito can’t think of anything but the slide and the dip as Sensei strokes him and slips inside of him, fucks into him with a finger and pumps his dick with a hot fist. He reaches out for something, anything, to hold on to and there’s a whirl of white and Obito’s fingers bite into the fabric, grip it desperately as he’s fucked, holy shit, he’s being fucked, he’s taking Sensei’s fingers in his ass and Sensei’s jerking him faster, harder, already finding the best rhythm to rock against him with, firm and perfect, perfect, _fuck_—

Obito crams the Yondaime jacket into his mouth and screams into it as he comes.

He feels his chest heaving as his body shakes, ropes of come coating his stomach where Sensei has rucked up his shirt, the heat in his body furiously spent. It takes a few seconds for him to come all the way back down. Every inch of him is wrung out and it feels so good. He thinks maybe this is how it feels to fly.

Obito breathes in deeply and realizes Sensei has stopped moving entirely. He pulls the white coat back from his face, a little embarrassed that he bit Sensei’s jacket, and more than a little embarrassed at screaming, but then he catches sight of Sensei.

Minato is licking his come-covered hand. Obito feels his jaw drop as he watches the Hokage lap up his come, taking as much as he can with greedy swipes of his tongue.

Deep blue eyes rove from where they’re fixed on Obito’s stomach up past his own jacket to Obito’s face. Obito feels like he’s slipping under as Sensei stares at him with lust-laden eyes. He’s never seen Sensei like this, with heat on his cheeks from arousal. He looks primal, made feral with passion. It’s so deep in his eyes that Obito is worried when Sensei comes for him. He tries to kiss back but he’s swallowed as Sensei kisses him, presses into him with his whole weight and crushes him against the earth. When Obito came all his muscles went wire-tight and he can sense now where he’s got Sensei trapped inside him. The heat of it surprises him and his mouth drops open, allows Sensei’s tongue to plunge in. Obito groans as he’s thoroughly kissed into the ground.

Then, Sensei pulls back. He only gets an inch or so away but he gives Obito much needed breathing room. Obito registers that Sensei is shifting his weight right before he’s left empty. Sensei is wiping him down where he’s covered with his own come, which should be gross, but Obito just feels too good to care.

“Can it be later again soon,” Obito mumbles dazedly.

Sensei laughs and hands him his pants.

He’s pulling on his boxers when he catches sight of Sensei standing abruptly. The front of Sensei hasn’t calmed down at all. Obito opens his mouth to say something but Sensei is already shaking his head with smiling eyes.

“It’ll be later again soon enough,” he says, and extends a hand. “We’re going to have to Flash back to the village. Take my hand.”

Obito reaches forward without hesitation and they vanish from sight. 

* * *

TBC


	10. Set Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of Kakashi and Minato, a serving of general plot, and some character development. Our journey continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or are these chapters getting longer?

Kakashi has no warning before he’s caught in a crushing grip. He braces as he and his assailant go down onto his bed. There’s an instant of fear spiked through him because his hands are trapped and the man at his back is crushing him into his own mattress where he’s preparing for the mission with Sensei and his team. Then he hears a shaky breath, feels a familiar weight settled against the curve of his ass.

He’s such a pervert.

“Hello, Sensei,” Kakashi mumbles into the pillow he’s face-down in. There’s no answer but Minato is a presence and a smell he knows. The heat grinding up against him is unexpected but Kakashi will never complain. It’s Sensei, after all.

The Yondaime doesn’t seem to be interested in speaking, is crushing Kakashi against the bed and grinding an impressively hard erection down against his ass through both of their clothes. Kakashi feels his breath hitch with the strain of it. He presses his hips up encouragingly. He can’t move far, not with Minato pinning him like this, but he’ll do anything he can to get just a little more friction, just a little bit closer.

Teeth close around the muscle at his neck and shoulder. Kakashi sighs as they sink in.

Minato says nothing and ruts against his student, hips grinding down hard against him.

Kakashi whines. He loves this unabashedly. When it’s just him and Sensei and he’s not holding back, not being gentle. He hears a rumble as Sensei groans right next to his ear. The sound makes Kakashi shiver.

“So good for me,” Minato’s voice says, hot and sweet in Kakashi’s ear. Kakashi shudders, and says, ‘_Sensei_,’ and wrestles a hand down the front of his pants.

Sensei slams them both into the bed with his hips as he comes.

Kakashi feels a rush of heat flood him. They both of them still have on all of their clothes. It feels filthier, somehow, like this. Sensei drags a heavy breath and nuzzles into Kakashi’s back. “So good,” he murmurs, licking an apology into the angry red bite mark against pale skin. Kakashi hums an agreement, hand still down his pants, thinking of how he’s being crushed into the bed, of the weight of Sensei’s spent cock resting against his ass, of the way Sensei shoved him down and _used_ him, and he comes with a pleased sigh.

“Ah! I was selfish,” Minato says as Kakashi shudders through his own orgasm. “Forgive me, Kakashi.”

“I’m good, Sensei,” Kakashi murmurs, catching his breath, feeling all his muscles go lax. “I was selfish, too.”

Minato shakes his head and offers to clean them up. Kakashi manages a thumbs-up and flops forward, boneless in his post-orgasmic bliss.

Sensei disappears for a moment but he’s back and he’s rolling Kakashi gently, taking off his pants and boxers to wipe him. It’s done tenderly, with a warm, kind smile, and Kakashi delays reaching for the spare set of clothes Sensei has grabbed for him as long as possible, just to enjoy being taken care of. Eventually Sensei disappears again, this time to take care of himself, and Kakashi pulls pants back on. When he returns, it’s to the sight of Kakashi rearranging the things on his bed.

“Packing for the mission?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I guess I should, too. We’ll be gone for a while.”

Kakashi pauses where he’s rolling up a long-sleeved shirt. He turns slowly, trying not to seem over eager, and begins, “We’ll be out of the village…”

Minato’s eyes are unreadable for a moment.

“We won’t be alone, Kakashi.”

“You promised,” Kakashi argues. He’s been waiting for so long, and Sensei swore.

“And I intend to keep that promise. As sure as the heart I swore it on. Do you remember the compromise we made?”

Kakashi looks out the window at the village. Sometimes he hates rules, hates them so deep down it hurts. “I’ll be eighteen soon. What does a couple of months really matter?”

The Hokage sighs. “I thought we settled this the last time we talked about it.”

“You always say that,” Kakashi complains, feeling a familiar spark inside. His fist is tight by his side. “I’m tired of hiding, Sensei. I want to be able to hold your hand in the street, to walk by your side… I don’t want it to always be something we do behind closed doors. I want other people to know that I’m yours, and that you’re mine.”

Minato reaches out and kneels. Kakashi waits, refusing to be baited by Sensei taking a knee.

“Please believe me, Kakashi, if I wasn’t the Hokage, I would take you out into the streets right now and let everyone know about us. But the village needs me. I have to protect it, and I can’t do that if I’m kicked out of office.”

Kakashi swallows his argument because he’s seen this play out before. It’s the same old story. They’ll disagree, sometimes fight, but in the end Kakashi agrees and Minato apologizes, and they stay a dirty secret.

Kakashi didn’t mind it at first. He wanted Sensei more than he wanted anything for himself. Sometimes he delights in it with a guilty thrill, loves they way they steal touches and kisses, staying unseen in plain sight like the best Shinobi. But it’s been so long in the dark. He shakes his head this time, takes a step back away from Minato, who follows him with mixed emotions.

Now he’s being childish. Of course he can’t have Sensei yet. He feels like they’ve crashed on this same issue so many times he knows the argument inside and out. The tide comes in, the tide goes out, and Kakashi’s left standing on the same cold shore.

Perhaps it’s Obito’s fault. He’s had a taste of walking in the streets, holding Obito’s hand, being with Obito. He wants that with Sensei, wants it more than everything else.

He’d do anything to get it.

There’s the sound of his name and Kakashi feels a hand against his cheek. Minato has come up into his space and looks sad, and a bit blurry. Kakashi realizes that Sensei is brushing away a lone tear. How did that happen? He can’t remember the last time he cried.

“Oh, Kakashi,” Minato is sighing, and then they’re kissing.

Despite his selfish desire to be seen in the sun holding Sensei’s hand, Kakashi thinks he might be able to live in the dark, as long as Sensei’s there to kiss him like this.

Everything’s not okay when the taller blonde pulls back, but it’s better. Kakashi feels a hand on his cheek and turns automatically, taking Sensei’s thumb in his mouth.

“That’s not fair,” Minato laughs as Kakashi sucks, pulls him in with his tongue and licks. He hums in appreciation and presses in. His blue eyes are half-lidded as Kakashi’s lips work around the knuckle of his thumb. Desire flickers across his gaze. “You look so wanton like that, Kakashi. Sucking me in.”

“I’m just the way you made me, Sensei,” Kakashi mutters around Sensei’s thumb. His cheeks are hot and he waits for Minato to make the next move.

Which is, apparently, to pull back his hand and pat Kakashi on the head like a child.

Kakashi tries not to feel disappointed (again).

“Ah, that won’t do,” Sensei tuts. “We have two whole weeks ahead of us outside the village. Let’s look forward to that time.”

“But you said we won’t be alone,” Kakashi grumbles as he returns to packing, his good mood spoilt.

He pauses as Minato steps into the space behind him, chest an inch away from his back. He feels the thrill of anticipation as Sensei leans in. A low voice murmurs into his ear.

“That’s right. We’ll be outside of the village with Obito.”

Outside of the village, away from judging eyes and disapproving glares and rules.

With Obito.

Kakashi feels his jaw drop.

Sensei (the monster) laughs at him and disappears in a Flash.

Kakashi feels weak in the knees as he’s left alone, mind reeling as it conjures possibilities about the next two weeks with Sensei, and Obito, and 'outside the village'.

* * *

“It hasn’t been long since the last mission like this,” Rin says as they head for the gates of the village. She’s got her travel pack and her medical kit. Obito is pushing back his goggles and self-administering some eye drops. Kakashi shrugs, the pack at his back shifting as his shoulders rise and drop.

“We’re at war,” Kakashi says simply.

It’s easy to forget behind the walls of the village. Everyone seems pretty easy-going. Perhaps it’s because she lives so close to the civilian section, Rin thinks as she casts her gaze about. It’s a little more obvious in the Shinobi section: weapons stores are selling out every other day, missions come in non-stop, and not everyone comes home, among other things. It’s been one of many things Rin has had shoved clear out of her mind with the past few days’ revelations.

She glances to one of them walking at her side.

Obito blinks at her and offers a carefree grin.

She smiles, tries not to let it show, how that smile makes her heart ache now.

It’s the **worst** timing in the world, she thinks with a shade of resentment as Obito turns away from her and shines his bright smile on her other crush. Why did her body choose this week to suddenly dump all these hormones on her?

Rin honestly never thought she’d be jealous of _Kakashi_.

There’s a whoosh of leaves and Sensei announces his arrival with a cheery greeting. “Good morning! Everyone’s on time today! I guess we won’t have to run any more laps.”

“_Oh thank god_,” tumbles out of Rin’s mouth before she can stop it. Kakashi can’t stop a snort but Obito’s laughter rings out clearly in the morning air. It’s a wonderfully familiar sound, one that makes Rin giggle and laugh along with him.

“We should probably try to stay out of trouble for a while, though,” Rin says as Sensei gives their mission paper work over to the chuunin at the gates, “Don’t really think I can take any more punishment.”

Both Kakashi and Obito shudder in agreement.

“Ah, Uchiha Obito, can you come over here? There’s someone with a message for you.”

Obito looks up, sees the chuunin waving in his direction. His face lights up as two familiar figures step out from behind the guard station where they’ve been waiting for him. He lets his travel pack fall to the ground, darting forward and rushing the other two Uchiha.

Shisui laughs as Obito careens into his chest. “Easy, kiddo! You’re gonna need some of that energy to keep our Lord Fourth safe during this mission.”

“Shisui! Itachi! You came to see me off?”

“I came to talk to Kakashi, but I do wish you well on your mission. It’s very important.”

“Every mission with the Hokage is very important,” Obito tells them as his team catches up to them. Kakashi nods and Itachi falls out to speak with him privately. Obito’s eyes track them a moment before Rin is greeting Shisui. The taller Uchiha offers Rin a handsome smile, sweeping her hand up and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Rin lights up and Obito absolutely does not feel a surge of jealously as she stares at the older Uchiha.

“It’s always a pleasure, Rin-chan. Please watch over my younger cousin on this mission.”

“Of course!”

“_Shisuiiiii_…”

Shisui raises an eyebrow. “Are you jealous?” He asks, ignoring Obito’s squawk of denial. The older boy grabs Obito’s hand and turns it over, presses a kiss into the flat of his palm.

Obito feels an unexpected spike of heat flash through him. Shisui’s lips are smooth against his skin. He stares up in surprise as Shisui releases his hand with a teasing grin.

“We’ll miss you while you’re gone, little cousin,” he needles, clearly enjoying the way it incites Obito, who starts protesting immediately.

Rin laughs as Obito turns the sweet farewell into an impromptu scuffle.

She hears Sensei approach and turns to say something, but she’s thrown by the look on Sensei’s face. He walks past her before she can see it all the way.

Shisui has Obito in a harmless but secure headlock on the ground and he’s got at least fifty pounds on Obito, so it’s a complete surprise when he’s yanked up off the ground like a spare sweater. He is set on his feet, something that hasn’t happened since he was six years old, handled by the back of his shirt like an unruly cat. He turns in time to catch a terrifying slice of Minato’s expression before it’s replaced with a very forced smile.

“It’s good to see you again,” he says. Shisui nods and feels relief flood him as Minato releases him and Obito both. He’s an incredible ninja, unmatched among even the most formidable Uchiha, but this is the _Hokage_. He’s on a whole other level, and he doesn’t want to give the man cause to ever look at him with those ferocious eyes ever again.

“Yes, Lord Fourth,” Shisui says very respectfully. He half-bows. “We won’t keep you any longer.”

“Safe travels, Yondaime-sama,” Itachi adds, having returned from his conversation with Kakashi. The older teenager nods, falling back in line with his team. He spares Obito a raised eyebrow for the strange expression on his face. Rin whispers, ‘_tell you later,_’ and Kakashi accepts that with another nod.

Minato gathers his team and together they head out the gate. Itachi and Shisui wave for a while. Obito and Rin wave back enthusiastically. Once the gates are behind them, Minato sets the pace. They take off across the land, weaving through treetops, careful to leave little trace as they run. They break at noon, let their muscles rest for a half-hour, then set out again. 

* * *

The sun sets on an uneventful first day of travel.

“Kakashi, Obito, go on ahead and scout out a place along the river to camp tonight.”

The two boys nod and disappear into the tree tops. Rin smiles after them as Sensei brings them to a walk.

The Fire Country is beautiful, she thinks as they pass time waiting for the boys to come back. She’s heard tales of the dunes of sand in the Land of Wind, of the tall and proud mountain faces in the Land of Earth, but Konoha is her home. She will always love it best.

“Rin? We have some time before the others get back. Can we sit down and have a talk?”

“Of course, Sensei,” Rin agrees right away. “Is everything okay?”

Minato-sensei is checking their right and left. Rin quickly joins him, eyeing the tree tops and scouring the ground for any eavesdroppers. It’s easy to have a conversation in the safety of the village but outside its walls, it’s a matter of security. A moment later she’s greeted with Sensei’s easy smile.

“Thank you. Come here. I want to ask you something.”

She trots closer, curiosity piqued. Sensei waits until they’re sitting beneath the same tree to continue. “First let me apologize. Please understand. I never want to make you feel excluded. You’re an essential member to this team. I couldn’t begin to imagine us without you.”

Rin nods wordlessly, hearing the ‘_but_’ before Sensei says it aloud.

“But there are things I have _already_ excluded you from. Things I’m going to share with you eventually.”

Rin feels the line of her mouth work, the words _‘I already know’_ on the tip of her tongue and she fiercely clamps down, lest she betray the boys’ confidence. They asked her not to speak about it, and that might mean even to Sensei. They trust her. There’s no way she’d betray them, no matter what.

Minato sees her inner turmoil and offers a sad smile.

“I don’t like keeping secrets, either. But please believe I’ve told you everything I can for now. One day I’d like everything to be out in the open, but for now…”

“I understand,” Rin hears herself blurt out, and she hurries along to cover her tracks, “I understand all about keeping secrets, Sensei! I’m a ninja, after all. I don’t mind being excluded this time.”

“Thank you.”

There’s so much sincerity on Sensei’s face, relief stretching over all his features. It makes Rin nauseous to betray Sensei this way, but if it comes down to it, if she must choose, she’ll choose her team over Sensei.

It’s a choice she never wants to have to make again.

“That all being said, I never actually got to ask my question. How do you feel about Obito?”

Huh?

Rin opens and shuts her mouth, well aware she’s doing an excellent fish-out-of-water impression. “H-how do I f-f-feel about Obito?! Sensei! What kind of question is that?” Rin exclaims, leaping up off the ground. Sensei makes a mysterious puckering expression, as though he’s been sucking a lemon, and continues, “Well, then. How do you feel about Kakashi?”

“_Sensei_!”

Rin’s red to the tips of her hair.

Sensei has the gall to beam serenely back at her.

“Aa, so that’s how it is. How wonderful! Have you told either of them, yet?”

Rin makes a strangled noise and dives for Sensei’s demon mouth.

* * *

Obito and Kakashi return to the bizarre sight of Sensei being hog-tied with the ropes from their packs by a furiously blushing Rin, who absolutely does not look up as they come back, who snorts as she stuffs more of Sensei’s jacket into his mouth to prevent him from greeting them as they rush to his aid.

“What the hell happened when we left?” Obito demands.

Their brown-haired teammate turns on him, goes pink despite being formerly red, and flings a shower of kunai in his direction.

“There’s a spot on the river, a five minute walk south-east,” Kakashi says with both hands raised in surrender. Rin stops trying to maim Obito and stomps over to Sensei. She rolls the Hokage with the heel of her foot to Kakashi’s feet, ignoring his bug-eyed look as she manhandles the most powerful ninja from their village.

“I’ll meet you there,” she informs the three of them testily before taking her own pack and heading south-east.

Obito stares after her as she goes. Then he and Kakashi stare at Sensei.

“Ah, to be young and in love,” Minato says once his jacket’s been pulled out of his mouth.

Kakashi grimaces. “So that’s what happened. No wonder Rin’s in a mood. Let’s leave him here,” he suggests, dropping the jacket back over Minato’s protesting head.

Obito is glancing between his teammate and Sensei when Kakashi grabs him by the hand, leading him after Rin. “He’s the Hokage,” Kakashi says, loud enough to carry without turning back, “if he can’t get to camp on his own then he doesn’t _deserve_ dinner.”

“Obito! Don’t listen to Kakashi! Please! Save me something, I didn’t eat lunch. I’ll starve!” Minato wails as they head south-east after Rin.

Obito snickers, squeezing Kakashi’s hand, and they head toward camp. 

* * *

TBC


	11. Seafoam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito confesses, the dynamics shift. Things get a little more complicated.

The second day goes much the same as the first. They rise with the sun, run half the day, rest at noon, and run until the sun is skimming the horizon. They’ve arrived at their first major point to secure. Sensei splits them up, Kakashi with Rin and Obito, and they monitor the crossroads for twenty-four hours. For better surveillance the three of them agree to rotate their positions, with two of them on the road leading back to Konoha and one of them scouting down the road leading away. Kakashi takes the first scouting run and vanishes. Obito settles in next to Rin in the branches of a tree, chakra masked and eyes on the road.

There’s a nervous tension between them for a solid three minutes. Then Rin snorts.

“You can relax, you know,” she says comfortingly. “It’ll probably be really boring and we’ll be here for a long time.”

Obito grins haphazardly, trying to unwind in the tree.

“Yeah! You’re probably right. It’s just…” Obito trails off. He glances at the road, then down the opposite road Kakashi has disappeared down. “It feels like a **lot** has happened lately, even though we hadn’t left the village all week.”

“Is it different, now that you’re dating him?”

Obito turns to look at Rin, who is looking at the road. There's a wistful smile on her lips. 

“It’s a little unfair, you know. I liked him first.”

“Rin…”

She shakes her head. “It’s been weird. I thought I would be mad at you but I’m not. Remember when you said that he’s been acting strange? Like he’s more relaxed? I thought about that a lot. Being with Sensei has been good for Kakashi. And being with you has been good for him, too.”

“But you still like him,” Obito guesses, feeling his heart ache.

Rin hums her agreement. “But it’s like we said. You don’t always choose who you fall in love with. Sometimes love just happens.”

“What if it could happen to you, too?”

Rin blinks and turns her head. Obito is looking at her with pink cheeks, with all his attention. He’s changed somehow. He’s gotten more intense, more adult when she wasn’t looking, and the way he looks at her makes her heart pound in her chest.

“What are you talking about?” She hears herself ask. What does he mean, it could happen to her?

“What if,” Obito goes on, pausing to gather his words so it doesn’t come out wrong, “someone who wanted to choose you did? Would you choose them back, even if you didn’t think you would in the first place?”

Oh, she thinks and relaxes a bit. He’s talking about Kakashi.

This is more familiar ground and Rin smiles supportively, leaning back against the trunk of the tree where they’re perched.

“You have nothing to worry about. Are you nervous?”

“A little bit,” Obito admits, and Rin feels relieved that at least this hasn’t changed, that Obito will reveal these things to her. They can still rely on each other to talk about their feelings. It’s nice to have a friend she can talk to. “That’s normal,” she assures him, patting his shoulder. “It might seem scary, starting over like this, but you know, things will work out.”

“They will?” Obito asks, sounds a little lost.

“Of course they will,” Rin assures him, assures herself. “After all, even if you didn’t know you were in love with Kakashi before, you know now, right?”

There’s a warm palm wrapping up her hand. Rin looks at it with surprise, looks up to see Obito a foot away from her face, and feels her cheeks heat as he looks into her eyes.

“Rin,” Obito says slowly, purposefully, “I’m in love with _you_.”

Rin stares and knows her mouth has dropped open.

What.

“What,” she says aloud. Obito doesn’t let go of her head. Neither of them are watching the road now.

“I liked you first,” Obito parrots, repeating Rin’s earlier confession with pink cheeks and determination in his eyes. He takes a shuddering breath and continues with more confidence. “You’re the one I picked. I didn’t pick Kakashi, we just sort of… ended up together, which, is really nice! It’s hot and fun but, it’s brand new.” He licks his lips, looks at her with what feels like his whole soul.

“You have to know I’ve liked you for as long as I can remember.”

“Me?” Rin asks, to be sure. Obito nods and offers the crooked smile she knows so well. She realizes with a jolt that she’s always suspected but never noticed before, but Obito does love her. It’s so obvious now that he’s said it but she can see in that moment all the times he’s leaned into her shoulder, every hand he’s accepted as she helps him up, every lingering look and longing glance, all coming to her at once.

“Oh,” she says, caught in the tidal wave of it all, and Obito rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. He hasn’t let go of her hand, though.

“Yeah! I’ve never really had the courage to tell you ever, but now…”

“Now that you did it with Kakashi you can do it for me?” Rin offers, and Obito snorts, goes red, and she suddenly recalls the way Obito went after Kakashi’s mask the other day in his apartment, crawled into Kakashi’s lap with his overwhelming intensity, and she also goes bright red.

“Not like that! I meant asking him out!” She gives her teammate a shove. “Obito! You pervert!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologizes, but they’re both laughing about it.

Apparently that’s all they needed because the strange tension from earlier is completely gone.

Rin feels her laughter subside as she glances down to her hand, which Obito has yet to let go. She squeezes his fingers where they’re laced with hers, and looks up to his face. There’s still a bit of a smile where his cheeks are cheery from laughing.

“We’re all kind of idiots,” he says in jest. “Well, me and Bakashi, anyway.”

“It’s tough, being a teenager,” Rin agrees reasonably. “All those hormones.”

“Hey! Hormones isn’t why I picked you!”

“Oh? Why did you pick me, Obito?”

Rin smiles as Obito stutters, blushes at being asked and stumbles over his words. “There’s tons of reasons! B-because you’re awesome, y’know? You’re really pretty, and you’re nice and sweet, y’know, and, um, you’ve always b-b-been there for me…”

“I was joking! You don’t have to tell me all that, I already know!” Rin says quickly when Obito starts pouring out his heart awkwardly. His eyes are glossing up and Rin can’t believe he’s going to cry while he tells her he loves her. But it’s so Obito. She laughs, ignores Obito’s indignant reaction, and reaches up to rub his eyes dry.

“Crybaby,” she accuses, even as she feels her own eyes tear up.

“Look who’s talking,” Obito teases back but he smiles as they wipe up each other’s faces.

“Oh, good. I can make fun of you both with one word now,” Kakashi says from the ground.

Obito shoves off without hesitating and drops his heel and all his weight square on Kakashi’s dumb face.

“You’re gonna give our position away!” Rin hisses, but she drops out of the tree after Obito with her elbow first and drives it right into Kakashi’s stupid stomach.

“There’s a caravan approaching from, wait, why are you trying to kill Kakashi,” asks Minato-sensei, switching from a casual approach to a more concerned dash as he sees Obito and Rin shoving Kakashi’s face into the ground.

“He deserved it,” Rin lets Sensei know as he rescues the silver-haired teenager.

“I did no such thing,” Kakashi grunts, rubbing dirt off his face and turning to glare at his weepy teammates, “cry babies.”

Minato lifts him bodily above his head as the other two rush him.

“This is not the time for this!” Minato-sensei says sharply, and the steel in his voice stops Obito and Rin in their tracks. “I came to let you know we’ll have company soon and we can’t afford to be distracted. I need this team to work together to monitor this crossroads. That is the point of this mission. Any questions?”

“No, sir!”

“No, Sensei.”

“Very good. Return to your posts and keep your eyes open.” Minato eyes his students and raises an eyebrow. “If I put Kakashi down are you going to try and strangle him again?”

They shake their heads guilty, murmuring apologies under their breaths.

Minato hums and sets the silver-haired teen down on both feet. Kakashi glares a bit at his team.

“North,” he says a little frostily, and takes off to monitor his post.

“South,” Obito says, and slides a look at Rin before he leaves.

“Do you want east or west, Rin?” Asks Sensei once the boys are gone.

Rin glances back and forth. The sun sets in the west, and rises in the east. She’s spent so long waiting for Kakashi to notice her, worried for the past few days that Obito will find out she’s crushing on him, and now everything’s changed again. She was the one who said Kakashi’s heart is big enough for Sensei and Obito but she never thought about her own heart.

Maybe I can choose both, too, she thinks as she looks right and left.

The two paths look the same but the sun will pass overhead as the day goes on. She knows as she looks off over the road that she wants the sun at her back, wants to feel the warmth of it crest over her shoulders and follow her as she moves forward, wants to see the colors in the sky as it sets. Either way, the sun will be overhead. Either way, they’re still a team. A smile creeps over her mouth as she imagines it.

She knows, as she thinks about the movements of the sun, that she can choose to love Obito back.

She can’t change what’s behind her but she can pick what direction she’ll go from here.

“East,” she decides, and Sensei smiles as he takes the west.

* * *

Things have changed, Minato thinks as he watches his team relax at dinner.

Obito seems to shine. He laughs so easily, his heart so full fit to burst. On his left, Kakashi complains about his manners and drops the mask to eat. On his right, Rin reaches up and wipes his face with a napkin.

Both of them have their ankles resting up against Obito’s legs.

“Ah! To be young and in love,” Minato muses with a theatrical sigh.

Kakashi chucks his bowl of soup at him.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a poly story, which means there are characters in more than one relationship. It's not all smooth sailing ahead though.


	12. Lazy River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple glances into the mission. Something sexy, something sweet. A little contemplation.

"Something's missing."

Obito looks up from where he and Rin are taking a quick weapons inventory. They're between crossroads, having already secured two, on their way to the third. So far it's been absolutely standard: show up, camp out, scout the area, move on. They have yet to run into a problem with travelers or Shinobi from other countries but it's yearly yet. They're taking stock just in case.

Rin frowns and turns her thigh holster inside out. “Hey, don’t we have another bag for weapons somewhere?”

“I put it with my stuff. Do you need something from it, Rin-chan?”

“Yeah, I had my extra shuriken in there.”

“I’ll grab it,” Obito says, and takes off.

He heads through the trees and makes it back to camp shortly. It’s a soft gasp of breath that stops his steps.

Obito licks his lips and moves silently toward their packs, where the sounds are coming from. It’s not difficult to guess what he’ll find there, from the airy noises that are coming from Kakashi.

Minato-sensei has Kakashi riding his thigh, has his pants pushed down in front and is touching him everywhere but his dripping dick. He’s pulling Kakashi back and forth, rocking him with his thigh as though Kakashi is riding his cock, and Kakashi groans as Sensei’s hands press up under his shirt. Sensei is murmuring against the line of Kakashi’s neck, no doubt a relentless rumble of filthy things, which makes Kakashi groan and shudder, helplessly hot.

Obito watches and his mouth waters as Kakashi makes a shameless noise.

Minato raises his voice and presses up with his thigh.

“Obito’s watching, Kakashi,” he murmurs, loud enough for Obito to hear, and Kakashi’s head spins as fast as Obito’s breath zips out.

He’s almost too far gone with pleasure to care but Sensei isn’t and shifts to give Obito a better view.

Kakashi struggles for an instant before he’s restrained by Sensei’s firm hands. Minato hushes him gently, presses an open-mouth kiss against the column of Kakashi’s throat where his mask has been dragged down. Obito feels the breath punched out of him as Sensei basically displays Kakashi for him, showing where he’s been with his teeth, sliding his fingers over Kakashi’s trembling inner thighs, dragging him abruptly back over his thigh by the hip. The grip makes Kakashi _whine_.

“Isn’t it amazing? I haven’t touched him once, Obito.”

“Your hands have been all over me,” Kakashi huffs in denial but he’s short of breath. Sensei bites his ear.

“Oh yeah?” Obito asks, “Need a hand, then?”

Kakashi stares at his empty hands hungrily, nods eagerly. Minato’s eyes go a shade dark as Obito walks over to where he’s got Kakashi wrapped over his thigh. He kneels and puts both hands firmly on Kakashi’s thighs, slides up slowly, enjoying the way Kakashi shudders under him as he goes. The silver-haired teen is panting and Obito hasn’t even touched his dick. It helps, probably, that Sensei is sucking a hickey into his shoulder, is holding him back with a warm palm, has his other hand sliding along the ridge of Kakashi’s exposed hip.

“I’m gonna come, please, _please_,” Kakashi chants, and Obito and dives in to swallow him down. Kakashi must be telling the truth because Obito slides down over Kakashi’s dick and then Kakashi is coming down his throat.

Obito splutters, comes up coughing. Minato’s hand quickly replaces his mouth and strokes Kakashi through the rest of his orgasm. The silver-haired boy is still in the middle of coming when Minato crashes into Obito, kissing him over Kakashi’s shoulder.

Obito feels the swipe of Sensei’s tongue, and realizes he’s eating Kakashi’s come out of his mouth.

“_Holy shit_,” Obito says as soon as Sensei pulls back.

Sensei is too busy licking Kakashi off of Obito’s face to chide him for language, and Kakashi can’t talk because he’s collapsed between the two of them. He _might_ be unconscious.

“It’s not for everyone,” Minato concedes as Obito watches him lick another finger clean of Kakashi’s come, “Like I said, I happen to like it. A lot.”

The way his voice rumbles when he says it, like he’s not all the way in control of himself, makes Obito want to try to like it, too.

He reaches out and grabs Sensei’s hand, pulling it free of surprised lips, and cradles a come-covered finger with his tongue.

“Fuck, Obito,” Kakashi groans, clearly turned on despite having just come. Apparently he’s not out yet. Obito doesn’t get much time with that thought because Sensei has stopped breathing to watch him suck his finger clean. Sensei’s eyes on him make Obito swallow harder, lick with purpose, and he takes as much of the finger into his mouth as he can, up to the palm.

Then Sensei is shoving him back and slamming him into the ground. There’s a wild look in his eyes as he kisses Obito.

Of course **now** is the time Obito remembers the whole reason he’s come over.

“Wait, wait, Sensei,” Obito tries, but Minato seems beyond reason, consumed with the need to get to Obito’s skin. Obito gasps as Sensei pulls at his pants and he turns to Kakashi, who is tucking in his shirt and pulling his mask back up. “Kakashi, there’s, ah! Fuck, there’s something Rin wanted, can you, _aa_, can you get her the pack of shuriken from my bag?”

“Yeah, sure,” Kakashi says.

He goes to it as Sensei peels off Obito’s shirt, grinds Obito into the ground with his hips. Obito makes a noise as he’s crushed but it’s a happy noise.

Kakashi finds Rin practicing a kata at the riverside. He’s nearly speared as she greets his quiet approach with a flurry of kunai.

“_Oh my gosh!_ I’m so sorry! I thought you were Obito!”

“I’m glad I’m not. Any slower and I’d be dead,” Kakashi says matter-of-factly, glancing at the silvery hair Rin has sheared off laying on the grass. “Your aim is flawless, Rin.”

“Did Obito send you? I thought he was going to come back with what I asked. I hope he didn’t interrupt your time with Sensei.”

Kakashi is only mildly surprised as he hands Rin the shuriken she’d requested.

“Not much. Can we do that kata together?”

Rin smiles and drops into a beginning stance. Kakashi steps up beside her and they move in sync, mirror images as they practice.

* * *

They’re walking along the road when Sensei takes his hand.

Kakashi stares down at it and blinks a few times. But Sensei just continues walking, just keeps leading them down the street like he does this every day. Kakashi feels his throat work but nothing comes out. He knows he’s smiling and he’s grateful for the face mask or anyone could see his grin.

It’s so simple but it makes his heart thud wildly in his chest.

Sensei keeps their fingers laced as they go and Kakashi finds he can easily keep pace. He sneaks a glance at Sensei and realizes it’s not so far up anymore. The thought seizes him that soon they’ll be able to look each other in the eye, stand shoulder to shoulder.

Soon.

The thought leaves him speechless.

Minato glances over to meet his student’s gaze. Kakashi looks absolutely smitten. Minato squeezes the hand in his, not so much smaller than his own.

“Soon,” he says aloud, like he’s read Kakashi’s mind, and smiles.

* * *

“I told Rin I love her.”

“Yeah? Is that why the two of you were weeping yesterday? Oomph,” Kakashi says as Obito shoves him with his knee.

“Shut up,” Obito says as he pulls off his shirt, “and be quiet. Rin’s sleeping over there and I don’t want to wake her up.”

“But you want me to blow you,” Kakashi asks with a raised eyebrow. “There’s no way _you_ won’t wake her up.”

Obito blushes and hushes him. “I figured out a way to be quiet! And besides, that’s me and her. I want to focus on me and you right now.” He’s shoving down his pants as Kakashi nods lazily.

“Yeah, sure. And did she say yes?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you asked her out.” Kakashi pauses, staring at Obito’s rapidly paling face. “You didn’t ask her out, did you? You _moron_.”

“You interrupted us!” Obito accuses, pointing a finger. “You called us cry babies right before we smashed your face in!”

“You’re crying _right now,_ Obito,” Kakashi points out, stabbing Obito’s damp cheek with a finger. Obito opens his mouth to argue when Kakashi leans forward and licks him, licks a long, wet stripe with his tongue from his chin up over his cheek, all the way to where his eye is squinted shut in anticipation. Kakashi’s licking his lips as he pulls away.

“You’re so weird,” Obito moans as he rubs at his cheeks, but they’re pink with heat. Kakashi hums.

“Yeah. And you like it,” he muses, dipping his head to lick at Obito’s neck. The Uchiha shudders under him as he traces a trail with his tongue, lapping at the sweat and taste of Obito, pausing to rest at the dip of Obito’s collarbone. “You’re weird, too.”

“Shut up and _suck my dick_, Kakashi.”

“Keep talking and maybe I will,” Kakashi compromises, cheeks red as he slides down over Obito’s chest and stomach. Obito grins and they open their mouths at the same time.

* * *

The road passes beneath them in a bit of a blur. Just like the week. As days blend together Rin thinks about all of the days she’s spent holding Obito’s hand, watching Obito sneak off with Kakashi, and seeing Kakashi reach for Sensei’s hand.

It’s a lot of fun to be in the middle of.

She watches Minato move in to Kakashi’s personal space. The silver-haired teen accepts him easily, leans a shoulder against him as he approaches. The taller man smiles and drops a kiss into his silver spiky hair.

“They’re so sweet,” she sighs.

“Hey, hey, what about me? I got you flowers yesterday!”

Rin pats Obito’s arm. “Yes, that was very sweet. But how am I supposed to keep them during the mission, Obito?”

The dark-haired Uchiha droops a bit, smiling sheepishly. “Ah… oops? I didn’t think about that part.”

“That’s okay. I know something you can give me that I don’t need to water.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rin says as she leans closer, offering her cheek. “A kiss?”

She collapses in a fit of giggling as Obito peppers her with pecks. It’s a cheerful sound that makes Kakashi and Sensei glance over curiously as they tumble against the grass.

“Should we give you two some privacy?” Sensei calls back to them.

His other two students quickly come back into view with rosy cheeks, hands clenched between them. He smiles at the sight of them. Kakashi hums contentedly at his side, squeezing the hand he’s holding. Sensei laughs softly and squeezes back.

The four of them continue down the road together, their fingers linked as they walk.

* * *

Kakashi is together with Sensei. Kakashi is also together with Obito. And Obito is together with her.

“We’re all wrapped up in each other,” Rin says to herself.

“What’s that?” Minato-sensei asks from where he’s doing inventory with his own weapons pack. Rin shakes her head. She remembers the conversation she had with Sensei about being excluded, and grins. 

“It’s a _secret_, Sensei!”

Minato hums and offers her a knowing smile. 

Across from them, Obito and Kakashi share a look of bewilderment.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a relationship missing from Rin's observations. Care to guess what trouble this can cause?


	13. Down the Rapids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's not all sunshine and daisies. Communication is key in any relationship, but it's especially critical when you have more than one relationship.

“Sensei, sensei, _aaah_, sensei!”

Rin starts walking quickly the other way as soon as she hears it.

It’s one thing to know that Kakashi and Minato-sensei are together like a couple. She’s not sure if she’ll ever be ready to see the proof. She wonders if Kakashi and Obito have been together like a couple and blushes furiously.

“Not my business,” she warbles, mostly to herself, as she tries to stop imagining it.

She’s a bad girlfriend for imagining her boyfriend with his boyfriend.

It’s a thought that makes her a little bit hot under the collar.

“Happy thoughts?” Asks a voice from her left.

She jumps out of her musing and turns to stare in shock at Kakashi, who is wandering up with a curious look on his face like he’s wondering what she’s doing out here on her own. Then she remembers what she walked away from and her jaw drops.

“Wait a minute,” she says weakly. “Aren’t you with Sensei?”

Kakashi’s eyebrows furrow for a second, then hike up so high they disappear under his forehead protector.

Then there’s a muffled groan from deeper into the forest.

Rin lights up, cheeks scarlet, and Kakashi slaps his face with a hand.

“That _idiot_,” he grumbles, reaching out to take a stunned Rin’s hand. “I can’t believe him. C’mon. We’re having this out.”

“We’re what now,” Rin asks, her voice a whole octave higher than normal. She can’t seem to stop her feet as Kakashi leads her through the forest. For a moment she’s terrified that they’re going to walk up to what she can’t imagine, what she can’t believe, because Kakashi is here and Obito is not.

But Kakashi isn’t cruel. Instead Rin finds them far enough away from the others that no sound carries, but not so far that they couldn’t come for backup if they needed to.

They are ninja, after all, despite all the hormones and confessions and aching hearts.

“First of all I’m sorry for Obito. He’s an idiot.”

“Don’t say that,” Rin mumbles, but it’s weak. Kakashi shakes his head.

“You shouldn’t have had to find out this way again,” he says firmly. “We should have said something.”

“‘_We_’, huh,” Rin asks a bit sadly. “So you knew about it, too?”

She wonders again when Kakashi will stop surprising her. Probably not ever, she thinks a little mournfully.

“I thought he had told you earlier, Rin, I swear—“

“It’s fine,” she deflects, shaking her head. But Kakashi is adamant.

“It’s really not. This is **different**. When Obito asked if he and I were dating, he already knew about me and Sensei, and I said yes. That’s fine. But you didn’t know about him and Sensei, which isn’t fair to you.” Kakashi scowls, and it’s such a sharp expression on him that Rin feels her jaw drop.

“It also makes him a _liar_.”

The tone of his scathing remark makes Rin rise to Obito’s defense automatically.

“You’re a liar, too! Were you ever going to tell me about you and Sensei? Or you and Obito, if I didn’t walk in on you that day in the Hokage’s office?”

Kakashi looks taken aback. “It wasn’t…”

“How long have you been with Sensei? Did you tell Obito before you got together?”

“Things moved pretty fast with us,” Kakashi recalls, unsure if he should share that particular detail with Rin or not.

“Then how dare you accuse him when you’ve been hiding the longest!”

He feels his eyebrows jump in shock. He had dragged Rin out here to talk her down, to apologize for Obito’s thoughtlessness, to hopefully fill her in on some things. He’d foolishly thought he was doing her a favor. But she’d taken the situation out of his hands entirely. As broken up as she seemed she’d jumped straight away to Obito’s defense, taken up arms against him in an instant, for Obito’s sake. Even though she’s been crushing on him for years, she’s been Obito’s friend since before Kakashi knew her. Her devotion in the face of Obito’s betrayal is breathtaking.

He doesn’t love her the way she loves him, he thinks as he stares at the defiant look on Rin’s face as she faces him down without fear. But she is due more than what they’ve given her. Kakashi drops his head to hide his shame.

“You deserve so much better than this,” he says with a fractured voice, and means it.

In the face of everything that’s happened he’s been a miserable friend. He doesn’t have any excuses for leaving Rin in the dark for so long.

“Kakashi?”

He doesn’t have anything to say so he doesn’t respond.

Rin kneels across from him and picks up his hand. Kakashi remembers the way she shocked him in his own apartment, remembers her wistful brown eyes as she tried to cheer him up, and the bitter edge to her smile when she’d left. He remembers how he and Obito tore across Konoha to right things when they hurt her by leaving her behind. He thinks of the weight of her against his chest, of how she taunted him into playing tag to take his mind off things, the way she looks to him when they decide things as a team.

Down to earth, with dark brown hair and a friendly smile. Soft brown eyes and flawless aim with her shruiken. She’s Nohara Rin, someone who became an important person to Kakashi right under his nose, who might have been content forever being beside him even if he never looked in her direction.

He realizes then that he would move the world for her, and that he wants to.

“Can we be friends?”

Whatever was on Rin’s face has vanished. She’s shocked now.

“Weren’t we friends before?” She asks, a little hurt. Kakashi shakes his head, looks down to where she’s got his hand.

“I’ve never asked you before,” he reveals. “What I have with Sensei and Obito is sexual. But you and me like that could never happen. It’s got nothing to do with you because I don’t think I could ever have sexual feelings for a girl. Not just you, any girl, but you’re different. You matter to me. In a _big_ way.” He grips her hand and meets her wide eyes, wants her to understand how strongly he feels about this.

“I may not have sexual feelings for you, but I might be developing romantic ones.”

“Romantic feelings,” Rin repeats. Her voice squeaks as she speaks. “For me?”

Kakashi looks a bit wounded. “Is it so outlandish, coming from me?”

“No, no! It’s not surprising that you might feel that way, of course not! Just, with everything that’s happened…”

“I would never offer you a relationship out of pity,” Kakashi says firmly, dashing the worry at the back of Rin’s mind. “I don’t want to date you to end up sleeping with you. But I want to acknowledge what we have. You’re important to me, in a way no other girl is. You’re special. I care about you. You make me want to make you happy, Rin. **You** do. Obito and Sensei have nothing to do with that feeling. Right now, it’s just you and me.”

“Us,” Rin agrees, looking a little like she’s swallowed a lightening bug, flickering between surprise and giddy delight.

It’s sweet, Kakashi thinks. How has he been blind to her for so long?

_Sensei_, he thinks bitterly for once.

“I didn’t think you’d ever return my feelings, even if they’re not exactly the same,” Rin says as he holds her hand. She’s beaming down at where their fingers are joined. Kakashi notices the color in her cheeks and feels himself smile.

“Yeah. Me either.”

"We can't pick who we love," Rin echoes, remembering her talk with Kakashi back at his apartment, and then with Obito in the tree, “but I can choose to be your friend, and we can go from there.”

“I’d like that,” Kakashi says, and means it.

They lean their heads together and just breathe.

It’s something simple in the wild web of emotions they’ve found themselves a part of.

“It’s nice,” Rin says shyly, “to have something with you. Even if it’s not what I expected. Romantic, sexual, platonic, or anything else… It’s nice just being with you.”

“That’s the nicest thing a girl has ever said to me,” Kakashi says, honest as he is charmed, which is quite a bit. Rin scoffs a bit in disbelief but Kakashi shakes his head. “I don’t talk to a lot of girls, after all.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. Surely Obito has told you how he feels?”

“Obito’s a _jerk_,” Kakashi says immediately.

Rin almost defends him, then remembers why they’ve come so far from camp, and closes her mouth.

“We should dump him,” she jokes, but as soon as it’s out of her mouth Kakashi is grabbing her hand and they’re headed back to camp, where Sensei and Obito are casually hanging out like they weren’t just all over one another somewhere in the forest, and they do just that.

Predictably, Obito goes sheet-white and stares at the two of them like they’re ghosts.

“B-b-breaking up with me?! But, but we just got together! What do you mean we’re breaking up?!”

“We’re both dumping you because you’re an inconsiderate idiot and we’re dating each other as friends instead.” Kakashi announces, holds up their hands as proof. Minato-sensei looks like he’s going to spontaneously combust, eyes positively _glowing_. Obito however looks like a lost duck.

“Wait, what? You two? But Kakashi, you don’t even like girls?”

“You’re right,” Kakashi takes a menacing step in Obito’s direction, “But at least I’m not a **liar**.”

The way he says it, like the last hiss of a knife through the air before a fatal blow, makes Rin’s hair stand up on her arm.

“What are you talking about? I never lied!”

Rin fixes the dark-haired Uchiha with a pained look.

“Obito,” she says gently, “When were you gonna tell me about you and Sensei?”

Minato’s glow vanishes, and Obito looks like a stunned animal.

Apparently he hadn’t considered the possibility that having a relationship behind Rin’s back could hurt her.

Kakashi glares at them both. Rin feels her lip threaten to wobble and tugs on Kakashi’s arm. Kakashi doesn’t have to hear her ask to know she wants to leave and jabs a finger in Obito’s direction.

“You’re gonna apologize later,” he hisses. It’s not a request. Obito nods hurriedly, sensing his relationship with Kakashi will really be on the line if he doesn’t. Kakashi nods, appeased at his temporarily-not-boyfriend’s reaction, and turns to Rin, the only girl that he’s ever let into his heart.

He presses a gentle hand to Rin’s shoulder and they walk away.

* * *

“We really just need to sit down and everyone talk it out.”

“D’you think that’ll help?”

“I think it could save a lot of hurt feelings. We should do it for Rin.”

“Because you already know where everyone stands?”

“If you’re going to be a dick about it I’ll dump you, too.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Wanna bet?”

“Let’s wait until after we secure the next crossroad. It’ll be for the best if we get back to the village soon.”

“So eager to go back to us being a secret?”

“Kakashi. That’s not fair. You know that’s not it.”

“You could fool me,” Kakashi grumbles and slips into his sleeping bag. Minato comes to press a kiss against Kakashi’s cheek in apology but Kakashi rolls over right as he dips down.

“Maybe we do need to have a talk,” Minato muses as he steps away from his team to take first watch.

* * *

TBC


	14. Morning Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where they all sit down and talk about feelings. No, really.

They make it all the way to the last crossroad before Minato brings it up.

“We’ve made really good time on this trip. We’re actually a whole day ahead of schedule. I was thinking we could use the time to sit down together and talk about some things, get some perspective.”

Obito stops rolling up his pack and flops down. He’s been sloppy these past few days. Minato strongly suspects that it’s to do with being dumped a few days after he’d finally had the courage to ask his teammates out. Kakashi takes a crossed-leg seat on Obito’s right, giving him a dirty look that Obito winces back from. Rin drops a hand on Obito’s shoulder as she sits to his left. He glances up at her hopefully and she sighs and shakes her head.

It’s a wonder the Uchiha doesn’t burst into tears between the two of them.

“Right! It’s come to my attention that your teamwork is suffering. While I’m happy that the three of you are now in a relationship with each other in some form, we need to address it when it starts to negatively affect your performance.”

“Sensei? Are we _really_ going to talk about this?”

“Obito. We had to spend an hour and a half repairing a civilian cart yesterday because you attacked it.”

“That blonde guy with the weird hat was **totally** a ninja,” Obito argues, but he’s had it from everyone about that screw up since it happened. Kakashi had insulted him relentlessly, Rin had chewed him out, and Sensei had been disappointed in him. It was awful. It’s still awful, he thinks as he tries to muster up a smile. He quickly wilts under Sensei’s uncompromising gaze.

“And he had all the official papers to use this route, which is a well-known trade route, which was explained to you less than seven days ago.”

“A lot has happened since then,” Obito mumbles weakly. Kakashi glares at him.

“You’re better than that,” he snaps. “You’re upset and sad, and you took it out on a random tradesman. You’re lucky he was a ninja or he would be a dead tradesman.”

“_How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?_” Obito hisses back furiously, eyes watery as they revisit this argument. Rin jumps in straight away.

“That’s enough, from both of you. Sensei’s right. We’re not operating as a cohesive team like this.”

Obito grumbles and scrubs his eyes dry. Kakashi frowns at her but she frowns right back. After a moment he backs down. She gets up from Obito’s side and slides into the space between her teammates. It’s not quite big enough for her but Kakashi wraps an arm around her shoulder as Obito slips around her waist. She nods and lays a hand on Obito’s thigh, slides her other hand in Kakashi’s.

They breathe in deeply together, once. Some of the tension between them seems to bleed out as they exhale.

She looks up to where Minato has stopped talking. He’s smiling and looking at them with a loving expression.

“I’m glad that you have each other,” he says, voice like warm honey.

It makes Rin glad to be a part of whatever they are. From the way the boys bristle on either side of her, they feel the same way. Something about Sensei’s voice when he speaks like that can reach through to the heart of them.

Minato-sensei drops down and sits to be at their level. “Kakashi? Do you want to start?”

“What do you want me to say?” He’s rubbing circles on the back of Rin’s hand. He looks petulant, Rin thinks.

“Why don’t you talk about us?”

Kakashi looks up, startled. He looks like he can’t figure out how to make his throat work at first. Then, like snow sloughing off from rooftops in spring, his face warms and he says, “I fell in love with Sensei a long time ago.”

Minato smiles and it’s like looking directly into the sun.

“We’ve been together for years now. I’ve never looked at anyone else so I didn’t think it was a big deal that I was gay. I’m sorry I never mentioned it,” he says to Rin. She shakes her head and floats him a small slice of sunshine all her own.

“I’m straight and I’m in love with the both of you,” Rin declares, feeling free as she says it. Obito is staring at her with wide wide eyes, looks like she’s never told him before, and _whoops_. Maybe she hadn’t mentioned that she loved him back yet?

“Love?”

“With the both of you,” Rin echoes. She’s not ashamed of it and she’s not afraid of it anymore. She loves who she loves even if one of her people can’t love her back the way she loves him. Kakashi squeezes her hand and Obito squints at them.

“Kakashi?”

“I’m gay, Obito, not blind,” he says wryly, bringing Rin’s hand up for a flirty peck. “Just because I don’t love her like you doesn’t mean I don’t love her. Rin’s an incredible kunoichi, and you’re lucky to have her. If you make her mad I’ll rip your lungs out.”

“That’s terrifying,” Minato tells him sincerely as Obito squeaks. “Obito, why don’t you tell us about you?”

Obito looks at the three people he loves and wonders where all his joy went. Isn’t it a good thing they’re having this talk? Everyone else seems so ready to talk about this, so ready to listen. Rin’s hand on his thigh squeezes encouragingly. When he looks up she’s smiling at him like it’s just the two of them. It makes him feel safe. Obito leans in, cautiously, in case she’s still mad at him, and brushes her cheek with a soft kiss for courage.

She whispers, “You can do this,” and pecks him back.

“Right,” he whispers back, and looks at Kakashi.

“I love you,” he says, then looks at Minato.

“And I love you, Sensei,” he says, and finally turns to Rin. “And I love you, Rin.”

“Greedy,” Kakashi snorts.

“Oi! You’ve got me and Sensei and Rin! How are you any better?”

“Boys,” Minato-sensei says mildly, but he sounds like a relaxed lion. The languid reproach ghosts over the surface of his powerful love for them.

“What about you, Sensei?” Rin asks.

“Ah, me? Well, let’s see. Like Kakashi said, we’ve been together for a number of years now. He was so determined to be a part of my life I couldn’t ignore it.”

Kakashi gives him a suffering look and Minato beams back.

“He succeeded. I can’t imagine life without him, now.”

“_Gross_,” Obito whispers to Rin.

“Hush, that’s **so** romantic,” she hisses back as Sensei goes on.

“I’m also gay, so I’ve never pursued a relationship with a woman. And I’ve always cared about you, Obito, but I never did ask you properly, so I’m sorry for that.”

“You’ve lost him,” Kakashi pipes up as Obito begins to frown in confusion. “Better back up.”

“Ah! Right.” Minato clears his throat and looks at his black-haired student.

“Would you like to go out with us, Obito?”

Obito almost laughs. “Us, like, you and Kakashi together?”

Neither of them deny it and Obito realizes they’re asking him to be part of them as a couple.

That would make them a threesome.

“Oh! Um. Oh.”

Beside him Rin is bright red because she gets it, too.

“I would like that, I think,” Obito hears himself say, then repeats it, to have some control over something. “Yes. As long as you don’t mind that I’m dating Rin?” Both Minato and Kakashi shake their heads, and Obito gamely continues. “I love both of you, and I like both of you, and. So, to answer your question, yeah. I mean, yes! I do want to go out with you. Both of you.”

“Hooray, it’s official,” Kakashi says with a straight face. Rin bursts into laughter beside a crimson Obito. Across from them Minato looks fairly delighted and he scoots a bit closer to all of them.

Rin feels like they’ve finally taken the plunge. Now they’re all under the same current, riding the same riptide down, down, into unknown waters. But now they’re not alone. Now she knows when Kakashi takes Sensei’s hand that they’ve been in love forever, that it’s something familiar and precious to them. She understands that Kakashi loves Sensei and Obito but he loves her, too, in a way that’s unique to him and her. She doesn’t mind that it’s not the same kind of love because she can’t be a man and Kakashi can’t want a woman, and that washes away the last of her lingering bitterness. She’s the most happy for Obito, really, truly happy for him, because Obito has found three people who love him dearly the way he wants to love them, and to be a part of that, even at the edge of it, is amazing to Rin.

It’s amazing for Obito, too, she thinks as he bursts into tears with a smile still plastered across his face.

Sensei reaches out and Obito jumps into his arms without hesitation. Kakashi puts on a long-suffering face but Rin gives him a shove with her shoulder and he goes, too. Sensei smiles and accepts him into the hug easily. Kakashi has always had a space in Sensei’s arms, Rin thinks as she watches the three of them, and while she’s alone, she doesn’t feel that way, because this moment isn’t for what she has. It’s for what they have, something she isn’t a part of but can understand.

Then Kakashi turns back and reaches an arm out for her, too. She stares at him.

“You’re a part of this team, Rin,” Kakashi says, like it’s obvious, and Rin goes to where Obito and Sensei are opening to welcome her.

She sinks into all of them, her precious people. Her boyfriend, and her best friend, and her teacher are all holding her, and finds an inner peace that will follow her for the rest of her life.

She’s home.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many poly feelings. This fic is helping me work through some of them. Thank you for reading along. We're at the 1/3 mark of the whole story, I believe.


	15. Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet, a brief discussion, and a cliffhanger. You're welcome.

They’re headed back to Konoha and things are good.

Kakashi feels Sensei’s hand find his and accepts it easily. They’re four steps behind Obito and Rin, who are also holding hands and talking with their heads bent together.

“They’re very good for each other,” Minato says, looking ahead.

Kakashi nods, watching how they vacillate, Obito’s bubbling passion and Rin’s eager delight. They make each other brighter, he thinks as he watches the way they walk in sync.

“I’ll miss this,” Kakashi replies, glancing down at the road. His fingers close around Sensei’s, as though he can make him stay by holding on hard enough.

“Soon, Kakashi,” Minato reminds him. Kakashi doesn’t have to tip his head far to meet Sensei’s gaze.

* * *

“How far have you got with Rin?”

Obito squints at his boyfriend. “Are you sure you’re gay,” he demands as he finishes pulling off his shirt. “You always ask about her when we take our clothes off.”

“Habit,” Kakashi admits as he also shrugs off his top. “I can stop if it bothers you.”

“It bothers me a little that you ask about her **now**,” Obito admits back. Kakashi nods and shrugs.

“I guess I’m a little jealous.”

“You already asked her out as a friend. It’s not that different to ask her out as a girlfriend, if you’re suddenly interested.”

Kakashi rolls his eyes. “I’m not suddenly bisexual like you, you clown. I’m curious. I’ve never been interested in girls and I don’t think what I have with Rin is about to change that.”

Obito waggles his eyebrows. “You’re missing out. Girls are _soft_.”

Kakashi’s face wrinkles like he’s eaten a sour grape. “You’re right. It **is** weird to talk about her with our shirts off. I can just put mine back on—“

Obito tackles him and they stop talking.

* * *

“So, how are things with Rin?”

Obito stops kissing Sensei’s wrist and squints at him.

“You and Kakashi are in on this together, I know it.”

“Kakashi?” Sensei asks, pausing where he’s been working a line of kisses into Obito’s neck. “He has watch with Rin right now. I thought after last night you would appreciate some time with just the two of us?”

Obito blushes as he remembers the way Rin laughed at him as both Sensei and Kakashi kissed him in front of her and he got hard in front of her because of it.

So he likes it when people watch. So what? They’ve all got their weird things. Kakashi has an _insatiable_ oral fixation. He’s always getting his mouth around something, whether it’s fingers, lips, or someone’s dick. And he’s absolutely defenseless when it comes to dirty talk, whether it’s from Obito or Sensei. Sensei likes _eating their come_, which is a thought that’s utterly debauched, but even if it didn’t make Obito’s blood rush straight to his dick, Sensei looks _lost_ in desire when he does it.

“Obito? Are you paying attention?”

He jerks out of his thoughts and looks down to where Sensei is pulling Obito into his lap. Obito licks his lips and confidently says, “No, _sir_.”

He gets just what he deserves for that, and he loves it.

* * *

Rin wonders as they stop at the last crossroads. They’re almost home, only a day’s journey out, and Obito is acting weird. It can’t be from lack of sex, because over the last few days the boys have barely spent time with their clothes on.

_Testosterone_, Rin thinks with a healthy blush, _is a hell of a drug._

She’s glad they’ve talked it out because she’s seen so much of all of them lately. It’s almost like they can’t keep their hands off each other. Kakashi and Sensei seem especially into one another and she’s distantly concerned for Obito, who is new to their relationship, who might be feeling neglected. She only has to recall the night before last to dismiss that thought, though. The way that Kakashi had said Obito’s name, adoringly, and the way Sensei had hummed with pleasure as he took Obito into his arms before they both kissed him in front of her made it abundantly clear that he was where he belonged.

“My boyfriend is in a threesome I’m not part of,” Rin muses to herself. It’s super hot, if she doesn’t think about Sensei’s age. He’s too old for her to feel attracted to, old enough that Rin often feels guilty whenever she thinks of the nature of his and Kakashi’s relationship.

But everyone is happy. It was a very rocky beginning but things are good now. Great, even.

Which is why it’s easy to notice that Obito’s been off.

She takes him aside when they make their last camp of the trip. “You want to tell me what’s been bothering you?”

Obito tries to deny it and Rin gives him a look. Obito deflates a bit.

“Am I that obvious?”

“It’s obvious to me,” Rin denies, but it’s pretty obvious to Kakashi and Sensei, probably. Anyone can read Obito’s mood from orbit on any given day. He’s no good at hiding his emotions.

“They keep asking about us,” Obito confesses, feels enormously uncomfortable about it. Both of Rin’s eyebrows go up.

“They ask about you and me?” She repeats, to be sure.

Obito nods. “At weird times,” he adds, sniffing a bit. “They’re weird.”

“We’re weird,” Rin amends. “You’re in a threesome and you have a girlfriend, who’s platonically dating your best friend, who is sleeping with his teacher. It’s a little weird.”

Obito gapes at her.

“They want to know about us?” Rin prompts kindly.

“Oh! Right. They keep asking me how far I’ve got with you.”

He and Rin both blush. After Obito’s declaration of love things kind of fell apart for them, right up until they had that talk, and Rin admitted she loved him back. While things have been good since then, Rin isn’t really ready to give her body as easily as her heart, and Obito has been completely respectful of that. Of course they’ve kissed, and held hands, which is enough for Rin, but Obito is a teenage boy. Then again, he also has two willing and enthusiastic other partners if he wants to indulge in the sins of the flesh, and it’s been several days of indulgence.

Rin isn’t jealous. She’s just not ready to have sex.

“It’s easy for them, they’ve already done it,” she moans.

“I told them it’s none of their business,” Obito says quickly, “They stopped asking about it.”

Rin gives Obito a knowing look. “But now you’re thinking about it, and it’s bothering you.”

Obito doesn’t lie and deny it.

“You said you wanted to wait,” he says instead. “I never want you to feel like you were rushed into anything you didn’t choose. I know that it means something special, to have sex for the first time when it’s someone you love. It’s important.”

Rin is suddenly concerned. “…was it bad for you? The first time?”

Obito’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head frantically.

“No! No, no, no, no, that’s not what I meant! I mean, I haven’t actually had sex yet, what, with a girl and all, but I haven’t with a guy, either—“

Rin’s head is spinning. “Okay, hold on. Back up. What do you mean you haven’t had sex yet?”

Obito looks at her desperately, pleadingly. She waits and Obito makes himself say it.

“I… haven’t had anyone inside me, or been inside anyone,” he mumbles, a fiery tomato red.

“I’m sorry,” Rin apologizes faintly. How incredibly insensitive of her, to make her boyfriend admit such a thing.

Then, because she _has_ to know, “Do fingers and blow jobs really not count?”

Now they’re both red.

“I can’t believe we’re talking about this,” Obito whimpers.

“I mean,” Rin hears herself saying, because they’ve come this far already, haven’t they? “I mean, if fingers count, then I might be ready to go that far. With you.”

Silence.

Rin glances over, a bit embarrassed at saying it out loud, but if the others aren’t holding back, then why should she?

Obito’s black eyes look like they could swallow her whole.

“You mean that?”

She feels her heart skip a beat at the low tremble of Obito’s voice. She had honestly expected him to squawk or get really embarrassed. She is completely blindsided by this side of Obito, who is already experienced with the body, who has already touched and known himself, who is so ready to touch and know her but waits patiently because she’s not ready. He’s already bore open his whole heart for Rin.

“I could be,” Rin chooses to say, and Obito exhales and laughs, and his cheeks are colorful but his eyes. His eyes shine when he looks at her.

“Tonight?”

“I’ll convince Kakashi to take my portion of the watch, if you convince Sensei to take yours.”

“Yes,” Obito agrees, and they’re both of them embarrassed a bit, but more than that they’re _excited_. “Yes,” he repeats, and scoops her up in his arms, spins them around until Rin is laughing from the force of it. Obito laughs with her.

They’re going to try something new together and the thought puts butterflies inside of her. Rin suddenly can’t wait for tonight.

“Oi.”

Obito sets Rin down and the two of them spin around to see they’re not alone. Rin has a kunai out but the strangers approaching merely stop a few yard’s distance from them. They’re wearing long travel cloaks and broad hats. She has a flashback to the cart Obito attacked and recognizes the blonde from before.

“Think you can trash my cart and get away with it? You’ve got some nerve, un.”

“We already helped you rebuild it,” Obito argues, though Rin is worried. Something about this situation triggers alarm bells in the back of her mind. The two of them are alone. The cart they helped repair is nowhere to be seen. She knows Kakashi and Minato-sensei aren’t far off but she wishes they were here now. Something isn’t right.

“You attacked us without provocation!” The blonde jabs an accusing finger at Obito, whose eyes snap into the Sharingan.

Rin keeps her guard up, even knowing Minato-sensei and Kakashi will have sensed Obito’s transformation from afar. Obito points back.

“What the hell? You’re like five!”

The blonde man goes red in the face and stamps a foot.

“Gari, you _lying_ _fuck_! You said my Henge was flawless! How come he can see right through it?”

“It’s those eyes,” the other traveller responds as he pulls off his hat, slowly, to reveal spiky brown hair and narrowed green eyes. “He’s an Uchiha. That must mean these two are from Konoha.”

His partner lets out a laugh that’s more of a cackle and he leers at Rin and Obito. “Oh _shit_! You’re from Konoha? You’re in for it now, you pieces of trash! Prepare to fucking _die_.”

“Deidara,” says a voice from behind Rin, and Obito feels his heart freeze. How did he get behind them so fast? “Language,” Gari continues, and there’s a bright light erupting from under his palm.

Obito shoves himself between Rin and the light—

* * *

TBC


	16. Tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes at the heart of them. I'm sorry.

Kakashi grimaces as the explosion rocks the trees they’re speeding through. Minato-sensei is already running at a break-neck speed and Kakashi has to move as fast as possible to not lose sight of him. The road is two seconds out of view and then they’re dropping in on the action, where someone has blasted a crater into the road. Kakashi pinpoints Rin’s terrified scent and shoots to her side. She’s got Obito in her arms and there’s a green glow under her hands but Kakashi’s eyes tear away because the battle’s still going on. Minato-sensei parries a hail of shuiken headed their way and plants a marked kunai on the opposite side of the battlefield.

Kakashi spots the second attacker trying to dive at Rin’s back. He slams Chidori forward and spears the blonde tradesman through.

He feels his eyes widen as the Henge drops and he can only gape in disbelief where his hand is disappearing into a little kid’s chest.

He can’t be more than four, five.

“It’s… so sharp,” the kid says, is choking on his own blood as he grips Kakashi’s arm where it’s shoved through his ribs with trembling fingers. “And _noisy_. What a shitty way to die.”

And then he just goes.

He’s so small that he doesn’t just fall off Kakashi’s arm. Kakashi has to physically shove him down off his arm.

Kakashi has done some pretty shit things in his life but he’s never had to kill anyone younger than eleven before.

Instinct pulls his head down to avoid the knife that sails through the air. He snaps out of it and rises to deflect the other weapons being flung at Rin. This guy is good, to be able to fight Sensei and still target someone else. Kakashi firms his stance, determined to protect his team while Sensei finishes the fight.

For a few seconds there’s just the clang of steel against steel and quiet sobs as Rin pushes more chakra into her hands.

“Obito…”

He can’t look down. He can’t afford to be distracted by what he’ll see.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Obito’s voice says, shuddery, like it hurts to even breathe.

Kakashi is panting from adrenaline, not because he’s sick with dread. Obito sounds _bad_.

Sensei disappears to avoid a flash that precedes an explosion. It sends out tremors that make the trees quake. The enemy laughs across the battlefield, launches a jutsu at the three of them. Kakashi drops and slams his hands down to bring up a wall of earth. The enemy’s technique crashes into the ground and there’s a gurgled sound from the other side that Kakashi knows is a dying breath. Sensei has ended the fight. Kakashi is glad of it and releases the jutsu.

He realizes his hands are wet.

The ground beneath him is soaked in blood.

He stares at it, lifts his hands up out of it, feels his breath hitch. His knees are damp because it’s fucking everywhere.

It’s not the kid’s blood.

“You’re doing great. I feel better already,” Obito’s voice is saying, and he’s a goddamn liar. Kakashi doesn’t have to look to tell.

But he has to know, so he looks anyway.

Only half of him is left.

There’s no way he comes back from this, Kakashi realizes as he takes in the extent of the injury Obito has sustained. It looks like his body has been blown up from the inside with the way his ribs are twisted and Kakashi can _see his fucking ribs_, can see inside of Obito in a literal sense that makes him violently ill. He’s been trained for this, he tries to think, tries to grab onto his training and take the mental step away so he can help Sensei secure their position, but Obito looks away from Rin and meets his eyes. Kakashi feels like he’s been sucked under water, is being dragged straight down to the bottom of the ocean, where the depths crush the breath from him.

“You okay?”

Kakashi stares at him.

“You’re dying,” he states, because it’s a fact.

Maybe Obito isn’t aware of it yet. Shock’s a hell of a drug.

“You just killed a kid,” Obito gurgles, breath rattling his chest where it’s been fucking blown open, where Rin is desperately pouring her chakra into her hands and trying to close the wound somehow, like there’s some way to fix this. She’s sweating and Obito’s flesh is bending, stretching, trying to come together but it’s not enough. Too much of him is missing. Blood keeps pouring out of Obito. Sooner than later, he’s going to run dry.

“Rin, can you channel my chakra?”

Sensei is suddenly by her side, kneeling in Obito’s blood. He puts a hand over hers and there’s a shift in the way Rin strains. Now she doesn’t look like she’s about to snap, isn’t three seconds away from pushing so hard she pushes out all of herself into saving Obito. Now she’s a conduit, moving Sensei’s chakra through her, bringing her hands along the gaping side of the teenager clinging to life on the ground.

The green light illuminates Obito’s insides. It’s the closest Kakashi’s come to fainting on the battlefield.

“Sensei, he needs more help,” Rin blurts suddenly, as if she’s had a vision from the future.

“What do you need?” Minato asks.

“I need someone else,” Rin gasps out as she grits her teeth. The effort of what she’s trying to do is enormous, is beyond her training, and she knows if they want to save Obito they need someone with more skill than her. “In a minute I’ll have done everything I can—we need to get him to someone who knows more than I do. I’ll be able to cauterize, maybe save his leg above the thigh, but his arm is _g-gone_, and I don’t know how well I repaired the internal damage from the blast—“

There’s a weight in his hands and Kakashi realizes he’s gripping one of Sensei’s marked kunai. Sensei is gently prying Rin’s hands away from Obito’s body. He stands with what’s left of Obito gathered into his arms. The Yondaime cloak is red from the waist down, drenched in Obito’s blood.

Minato meets Kakashi’s terrified eyes.

“Follow the road back to Konoha,” he says before he’s gone.

* * *

Everything hurts.

Obito thinks he hears something. A voice? Trying to focus on the sound reminds him that everything fucking hurts and he stops right away.

He feels worse than awful. Awful is getting thrashed from doing hand-to-hand with Kakashi, who’s a genius with taijutsu and who trains with Maito Guy.

This is on a different level. He doesn’t feel awful. He feels like someone jabbed into him and literally tore him apart with their fingers. The pain is overwhelming.

The sensation of sound returns, more vibrant than before. It brings a ringing that bears down on Obito’s concentration like a thousand nails on chalk, and he groans with it.

“We don’t have time,” comes Sensei’s voice through the pain-laden fog clouding Obito’s thoughts.

_For what,_ Obito tries to ask, only he can’t ask because he can’t speak.

There’s a tube stuffed down his throat.

More sounds float overhead. Sensei is arguing with somebody cold, somebody who sounds like they’ve slithered out of the depths of an icebox and are pissed about being woke.

He wonders if Sensei is bargaining with a demon to save him.

“…fair to me. Three. One for his life, two for each of his limbs. Unless you want to explain to your Uchiha back in the village…”

“…can’t give you more than one, even one is…”

It’s impossible to hear everything. Obito does his best to ignore how his body feels like it’s on fire and listens.

“…feeling generous. Two. His limbs will count for one.”

“Please. Do _anything_ you have to, to save him. I’ll be in your debt.”

Obito feels his heart work a little harder to stay alive. He has to let Sensei know how much it means that he’d barter with a demon for his sake.

Something freezing slips up him, starts at his foot and crawls up his leg. It’s creeping over his chest when he feels something right in front of him, something good. Something warm, and soft, and Sensei.

His eyes flutter open as Sensei kisses his forehead.

“Sensei,” Obito slurs around the tube.

He can’t make out where he is. It’s dark, but he can make out a glittering off to one side. There’s a golden-eyed demon staring at them from under long black hair. Minato standing over him looks shocked for an instant, then forces a smile.

“Sleep, Obito,” he insists.

It’s not difficult when the cold finally steals all the way up him, stabs into his eyes and drags them shut, and the sounds stop.

Obito sleeps.

* * *

The road is a blur beneath them. They tear over the ground, chakra flooding their legs, pushing them faster than they’ve ever run. At some point Rin crams a soldier pill into Kakashi’s hand. They stop for nothing, running seconds after Sensei vanishes. It’s past noon when the village finally comes into view.

The guards at the gate try to stop them and Rin shouts ‘hospital’ as they blast past them, full speed.

They rip through the streets, slipping up to the rooftops when the crowds become too thick to safely navigate, darting over buildings until the beige building comes into view. They drop back to ground level and are surrounded by four jounin with weapons drawn.

“Kakashi? You look like hell,” Gekko Hayate says in lieu of a greeting. It would be hilarious any other day, given how he’s always coughing up a storm.

“Where’s the rest of your team?” Asks Shiranui Genma around a senbon. He and the others are lowering their weapons, now that they know who’s been tearing through town. “Wasn’t the Lord Fourth with you, and an Uchiha?”

“Sensei went ahead of us, said we should meet him here.” Rin gestures to the hospital. The jounin part for her immediately.

They skid to a stop at the reception desk. “Uchiha Obito,” pants Kakashi to the startled receptionist, “The Yondaime should have brought him in this morning. What room is he in?”

The kunoichi shakes her head slowly.

“The Lord Fourth Hokage hasn’t been in today.”

Kakashi shakes his head in denial. Rin speaks up, “Uchiha Obito. Do you have him here as a patient?”

There’s a brief pause as she checks. “No. We don’t have any Uchiha checked in currently.”

“What do you _mean_? He should have come straight here! Our teammate was terribly injured!”

“We have an emergency receiving unit at the South wall,” the receptionist suggests. “You could try looking there.”

“I can take you, if you don’t know the way,” Hayate offers from behind them. He receives two looks of relief.

“Please,” Rin says. Kakashi nods after her, eyes intense. Hayate nods in return and the three of them take off at a run.

* * *

The emergency receiving unit is empty when they get there.

“Where else could Sensei have possibly taken him?” Rin asks.

Kakashi looks half-grim. “I have an idea. I’ll need you to help me, though. I have a feeling I won’t be welcome where he might be.”

* * *

The compound seems to be a village all on its own. Rin has never seen the inside so thoroughly before. The guards had taken their sweet time admitting her but there was no strife between the Nohara clan and the Uchiha, so eventually she was allowed in. She’d recognized one of the girls her age from the Academy and quickly enlisted her help. Together they made their way past the living quarters.

“I think he’s training… yes, I can sense his chakra. He’s in training field nine, Nohara-san.”

Rin bobs a quick curtsey to her guide, thanks the kunoichi for her help, and takes off just short of sprinting.

Shisui puts away his short sword as he hears her tearing over the grass for him.

“Welcome back,” he says, but his smile dies on his lips at the sight of her.

“Shisui-san. Has the Yondaime been by?”

Shisui shakes his head.

“Where is the rest of your team?” He asks. His gaze is troubled, like he already knows the answer.

“Obito’s in a bad way. But Sensei left with him to seek help this morning. He used the Flying Thunder God technique, and he told us to follow the road back to Konoha, so I thought for sure he’d be at the hospital, but he isn’t there, and he isn’t at the emergency receiving center at the South wall, and we thought you might know where he is—“

“Slow down, Rin,” Shisui cuts her off. “You’re going to pass out. Breathe.”

Rin takes a great gulp of air.

“Sensei had him. When we saw him last. He was. I told him I needed help. I, I’m only trained in saving people, not in regrowing limbs, and there was so much _missing_—“

She tries to take another swallow of air and chokes on it. Shisui takes a knee beside her as she coughs through it, drops down as the exhaustion hits from going full-tilt since the battle. “You need attention, too. Where’s Kakashi?”

“He didn’t think the guards would let him in.”

“What?” Shisui sounds baffled. “Why would he ever think that?”

“Because last time he tried to come see Obito the gates were shut and the guards turned him away?” Suggests Rin as she catches her breath.

“Is that so,” Shisui says, and Rin imagines there’s frost on the air, with how chilly his tone has gone. The way he says it makes her shudder.

He extends a hand and helps her back to her feet. “Take me to him,” he says, throwing the hand signs for a clone. A Shisui copy bursts into life with a cloud of smoke and zips off in the opposite direction.

Itachi meets them when they come to the gates.

“You said Yondaime-sama left with him this morning?” Asks the younger of the two Uchiha. Rin nods, feels the snap of chakra as both of them activate their eyes.

“Shisui-san! You’re leaving?”

One of the guards is jogging to catch them on their way out.

“I’ll be back by dusk,” Shisui says and doesn’t stop walking. Itachi matches his pace despite the differences in their height.

“Shisui-san,” the guard calls urgently, “the meeting with the Clan Elders is tonight!”

“I understand. I also understand that it begins after dusk,” Shisui calls back smoothly. “I shall be in attendance. You have my word.”

They leave the compound behind them and Rin leads them right to Kakashi. The silver-haired teen has a white-eyed boy in tow and Itachi greets them both.

“Hatake-taichou, Hizashi-san.”

“I thought we could use an extra set of eyes,” Kakashi says as they meet up. “Itachi, I thought I gave you permission to use my first name, last we spoke?”

“Apologies, Kakashi-sempai. Habit.”

Shisui folds his hands and sets up a brief barrier. Once it’s in place they bend their heads together.

“We’re looking for Uchiha Obito and the Yondaime,” Rin reveals, not stoping as Itachi’s eyes widen and Hizashi’s jaw drops, “They left our company this morning around 0700. We were on our way back from our successful mission. The route between Konoha and the borders is secure. They were last seen together on the outskirts of Tanzaku town.”

“You made it here from Tanzaku Gai in half a day?” There’s awe in Hizashi’s voice.

“Can you tell if the Hokage is in the village?” Kakashi asks.

Hizashi activates his Byakugan briefly. There’s a tense silence as he concentrates.

“I’m sorry, Hatake-san. I don’t sense him or Uchiha Obito anywhere within Konoha’s walls.”

Shisui frowns. “You said Obito was in dire conditions. The hospital makes sense. He could get to his office instantly with _Hiraishin_, and then to the hospital in under five minutes. But where else would the Lord Fourth take an injured Shinobi?”

“Rin-san,” Itachi asks, “what was the reason you couldn’t treat Obito on the field?”

Rin feels her mouth go dry. Kakashi speaks up before she has to try and explain it.

“His injuries surpassed her training. Why?”

“If there was someone else with superior medical training,” Itachi muses, brow drawn in thought, “If there was a Shinobi the Lord Fourth knew could heal Obito, he would take him there, even if it wasn’t within the village.”

“But who?”

They wrack their brains. Rin’s the one who eventually goes bright like a light switch flipped on.

“Tsunade-sama!”

“The Legendary Sannin? One of the Third Hokage’s students?”

“She is unsurpassed in medical ninjutsu. She’s the only one that makes sense! The Yondaime must have taken Obito directly to her.”

“Just one problem,” Kakashi grouses. “No one knows where she is. Unlike Jiraiya-sama, who is stationed at Mt. Myouboku, or Orochimaru-sama, who is fighting on the front lines to defend us from Kiri, Senji Tsunade _renounced_ Konoha following the death of her nephew and her lover. She left the village behind and hasn’t been seen for years.”

Rin is trembling beside him. All day she hasn’t allowed herself to cry. With their only lead dashed it’s his fault when tears spill out over her cheeks. Kakashi reaches out and gathers her against his chest. She folds against him, trying not to sob.

“I can help keep watch,” Hizashi offers. “I’ll let you know the instant the Yondaime returns to the village.”

“That would be appreciated,” Shisui says gratefully as Kakashi runs a hand over Rin’s back. “There’s not much else we can do without attracting undue attention. With the _Hiraishin_, they could have teleported to anywhere, and there’s nothing to keep them in a single location any longer than they need to. Even if we knew the location of the Fourth’s marker, he could have moved on by the time we find it. Let’s split up. Kakashi and Rin, head for the South wall. I’ll go North. Itachi, Hizashi, take the east and west.” He pauses as they nod.

“We have to be discreet. It’s not just Obito I’m worried about. If word gets out that the Lord Fourth is missing, things could get ugly for the village.”

“That’s why you put up the barrier before,” Rin realizes. Shisui nods at her.

“Exactly. You weren’t exactly subtle in your return this afternoon. At least a quarter of the village is aware you two have returned from your mission. It’s well known that you two are on the Hokage’s team. Put that together and it’s simple to deduce you came back on your own. If someone overheard us they could easily use the information that the Hokage is out of the village to our extreme disadvantage. It is imperative that absolutely no one else learns of this. Hopefully he will return before too many start asking questions.”

The five of them nod sagely.

Itachi, Shisui, and Hizashi dart off as the barrier is dropped. Rin and Kakashi sprint back to the South wall. They scale it, passing the Emergency Receiving Unit. Together they sit and scan the horizon, hoping for signs of Sensei.

* * *

The sun has dropped below the tree line when Kakashi has his revelation.

He’s been thinking, working over everything they’ve talked about. Everyone calls him a genius so he should be able to figure this out. Sensei isn’t at the hospital. He isn’t with the Emergency unit. He isn’t inside Konoha. They aren’t close enough to any other Hidden Village to run for help, but distance isn’t the issue. He’s got the Hiraishin. With that, he can travel basically any distance, so long as his marker is in place—

_The marker._

Rin jumps as Kakashi swears suddenly.

“Kakashi?”

“The marked kunai,” Kakashi explains, pulling out the knife sensei had dropped in his hand, “He gave me one before he left with Obito.” Rin’s eyebrows are scrunched together. “But why? We don’t need it. Sensei knows we’re in the village, he sent us back.”

“It doesn’t just act as a teleportation marker,” Kakashi says as he grips the kunai's handle, “It also acts as a transmitter. If I throw it, Sensei will sense it, and know we need him.”

Rin’s hand snaps around his wrist as he raises the knife.

Kakashi can only gape.

“We don’t need him,” Rin says. Her grip is shaking but she’s not letting go. “What if he’s helping Obito?”

What if he’s helping save Obito, and they summon him needlessly, and he dies?

Kakashi lowers the knife, keeps an iron grip around it. He’s grateful Rin is there. Without her he would have certainly flung it to summon Minato because he wants to know, he has to know how Obito is. But he’s being selfish. He’s not the only one who’s worried about Obito.

“Rin, I’m so sorry,” he says, right before she opens her arms for him.

Their positions are reversed now. Now he’s the one caught under the current, thoughts trapped in the riptide of worry and distress, and what if, and the ache in his chest, and the tears in his eyes, and they can’t lose Obito. Rin doesn’t let go of her hand as she offers him safety from his own storm.

He drops his head against her shoulder and crushes them together. Rin might squeak but she wraps her arms around him in return. They cling to each other at the top of the South wall surrounding the village. 

“I’m scared, too.”

“And psychic.”

“Hush, you. We’re both worried about him.” She squeezes him and then pulls away. Her shoulder is damp where Kakashi’s been resting against it, his mask is wet. She offers this smile, not blinding bright, like Obito, but just like Rin—gentle, supportive, caring.

“It’s okay to cry.”

She must be taking lessons from Minato with how well she reads his moods.

“Shinobi don’t cry,” Kakashi argues, but his heart isn’t in it.

“We don’t have to be Shinobi right now. Right now, we’re just a couple of teenagers who are worried about their friend.”

But it’s a half-truth, because Obito means more than that, to both of them. He’s their friend, sure, that’s how they started. Yet as soon as Rin says it, Kakashi knows that she’s wrong. They’re not just friends now. They’re more than that. Obito is the heart of them. He is the sun in the center of all their relationships, pulling everyone along in orbit as he goes, carelessly dragging Kakashi and Sensei out of their own private rotation. He’s a force so strong that it changes other people’s worlds.

Kakashi can’t begin to think of life without him.

“We can’t lose him,” Kakashi hears. He’s pretty sure Rin says it but he’s thinking it. His hand covers hers.

“We’re a team,” he says. It doesn’t do much to patch the ache of his terrified heart but Rin nods against his shoulder. She turns her eyes back to the horizon where the sun has gone out of the sky.

Together they watch the moon rise.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pushed as much of this together as I could so as not to leave you with too much of another cliffhanger. Please pray for Obito.


	17. High Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little dark.

It’s an hour past midnight when they hear the approach of fast footsteps. They leap to their feet as Hyuuga Hizashi vaults onto the wall with them.

“He’s back. He met Shisui-san at the North wall. They’re headed to the Hokage’s office.”

“Thank you, Hizashi-san,” Rin says before they take off.

The village seems to blur beneath them. They only have eyes for the path that will lead them to Sensei.

A passing ANBU patrol gives them the once-over but lets them fly by. Eventually they’re scaling the side of the white building, darting up to where Sensei’s window is wide open for them. Kakashi skids to a halt in front of the Hokage desk, Rin a half-step behind him.

Sensei is sitting behind the desk with a dark expression. It lightens, just a hair, as his students tumble in and snap to attention.

“He’s going to make it.”

Rin feels her knees wobble. Someone has a hand under her, steadying her. She spares a grateful glance to Shisui who is too slow to reach Kakashi, who has already dropped to his knees. Itachi appears at his side like a shadow, leans up against his side, steadies him. They murmur in tones Rin can’t make out, something ANBU-soft. The younger Uchiha stays planted against Kakashi’s side as Minato joins his team on the floor.

“You were gone all day,” Rin accuses, since Kakashi can’t seem to do it. Sensei takes her hand out of Shisui’s and gives Rin all of his focus. The Hokage’s gaze is heavy.

“Without you he would have died.”

The room is incredibly tense.

Rin’s swallow is the loudest noise in the room.

“He wouldn’t have made it,” Minato repeats gravely. “Some of his internal organs were blasted apart. His arm was disintegrated, part of his leg was blown clean off. It should have killed him. But you were right there. You saved him, Rin. You were able to stabilize him so that when I brought him to help he was still able to be treated. Without you there’d be no chance he would live, no chance he might walk again one day.”

She realizes Sensei is crying as he speaks. It doesn’t affect his voice at all as he continues.

“I was able to bring him to help. Obito isn’t going to die. He’s going to live. And it’s because of you, Rin._ Thank you._”

His face tips down and suddenly the Lord Fourth Hokage has his head against the floor before her.

Rin shakes her head, horrified.

“Sensei! Please, please get up! You shouldn’t bow so low! It isn’t proper!”

There’s a gentle thud, and with a twist of dread she turns to see Kakashi has dropped down, too. She shakes her head in denial, brown eyes wide as they can go, as Itachi also comes down, lowering his forehead to the floor. Shisui has folded in a similar fashion.

She can see their backs, their necks, as they give her the deepest sign of respect.

“Please raise your heads,” Rin whispers. “Please?”

They rise. Kakashi collects her, drags her gently to his chest to soothe her fried nerves. The Hokage of the village bowed his head to her, to the floor. It’s almost too much. Her teammate knows and shifts the attention from her.

“Where is he?”

“Recovering,” Sensei says as he straightens, returns to his desk. “I was able to find Senju Tsunade, who is working together with her team to regrow Obito’s arm and leg. He will need days to recover, and weeks to adjust with physical therapy after that. He won’t be cleared for missions for at least two months, or until he can demonstrate full mastery of his new limbs.”

“When will we be able to see him?” Asks Kakashi.

“I can’t say. The surgery should be finishing up. I left only when Tsunade-sama assured me his life was out of danger. She wanted to devote her complete concentration on his arm and leg.” Minato’s smile is wry. “Apparently it’s tough work regrowing limbs.”

“I would have thought it impossible,” Itachi admits. “But she is a Sannin.”

Shisui’s arms are folded over his chest. “This could be troublesome for us. The Council won’t like it.”

“And you’ve missed your meeting,” Rin realizes. “It’s past midnight and you were up on the wall. Shisui-san, I’m so sorry.”

The taller Uchiha offers her a tight smile. “I sent a Kage Bunshin. It’s been difficult to maintain but it has over half my chakra. It seems to have fooled even the Elders.”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. The amount of chakra and control needed to maintain such a clone over the distance between here and the Uchiha compound is incredible. Shisui is the true genius.

“The Council will want him moved to the compound as soon as possible,” Itachi warns them. “There’s been dissent about him being on your team, Hokage-sama.”

“I’m well aware.”

“It’s more than that. I should have told you earlier, you should be more discreet, Kakashi.” The silver-haired teen shoots Shisui a look of surprise. “Hizashi told me several Uchiha were making passes under the South wall. You’re already in poor grace with the clan over Obito. If they find evidence to support the theory that you’re in a relationship with your other teammate, they’ll make trouble.”

Rin and Kakashi share a look.

“They’re already making trouble,” Rin says grimly. “Kakashi can’t even get near the complex without getting dirty looks.”

“I’m not going to censor myself to make them more comfortable.”

“You should censor yourself to save yourself. The Elders already don’t approve of your relationship with Obito. They’re looking for any angle to drag him off this team. If they think they’ve got proof that you’re fooling around, being unfaithful to an Uchiha…”

“The clan can’t decide Obito’s future for him!”

Shisui shakes his head at Rin’s declaration. “They can, and they will. Uchiha law requires Obito to follow the guidance of the Elder Council or face punishment for insubordination.”

“And the Council will face repercussions for unnecessarily enforcing clan laws over Konoha citizens,” the Yondaime says with an air of warning.

Shisui meets Minato’s uncompromising gaze. “I’m not your enemy. If anything I’m Obito’s only ally on the Council. I’m not an Elder but I am next in line to become Clan Head. What you say has no bearing on clan issues. And you could start more trouble than you can handle if you try to inflict your will on the Elders. There’s enough friction between us that the smallest spark will set them ablaze.”

Itachi leaves Kakashi’s side. His palm rests against Shisui’s arm, his presence soothing the frustrated passion bubbling up inside of him. Shisui reaches down and places his hand over Itachi’s, and turns to him.

Kakashi wonders about the private look they share.

“We should get back. My clone will vanish soon. Rin, on behalf of the Uchiha clan, thank you for doing your part to restore Obito to us.” He bows low at the waist, then both he and Itachi disappear in a swirl of leaves.

Then it’s just the three of them.

It’s just them.

Minato reaches forward, places a hand on both their shoulders. His eyes are determined.

“Obito will recover. But not tonight, so all we can do is take care of ourselves. Would you two like to stay with me tonight?”

Rin almost says no, thinks of how she isn’t part of Obito and Kakashi and Sensei, but Kakashi's eyes are fixed on her. His entire being is focused on her and she realizes that she's his rock right now. She's the familiar point that he's chosen to cling to in Obito's absence. She can’t leave him. He needs her right now.

She buries her worry and says yes.

* * *

The days waiting for word that Obito is in visiting condition are an eternity. Kakashi builds his life around Sensei and Rin, training to punish himself, pushing to his limits and flinging himself over the edge beyond them, to give himself something else to feel. He doesn’t give in to despair because Sensei said Obito would be fine. He doesn’t cry because Rin tells him tomorrow, tomorrow. It’s not that far away. They’ll make it. We’ll see him soon.

He believes them, can trust them, wants it to be that easy.

Except it’s not.

Because nothing he does during the day can stop him from seeing the sickly green memory of Obito’s guts slipping out of him when night comes.

His year-mates try to help, understand what it’s like to worry about your teammate. They rotate in to spar with him, or drag him to barbecue and karaoke. Guy challenges him to more and more ridiculous things and he accepts them without reservation. Anko even propositions him, to ‘take his mind off things’. He doesn’t take her up on it and she offers to beat him into the ground instead, which he does take her up on.

Nothing helps.

He can’t think of anything but the way Obito tried to think of him, asked if he was fine after killing a kid, despite his blood on the ground, despite his arm and leg missing, and he slowly slips out of control. Eventually he stops trying to hide it and loses himself in training, ignoring everyone else when they insist he needs to eat or sleep or stop, only stopping when Rin’s voice cuts through the anger, only resting when Sensei tells him enough.

There are deep bags under his eyes when he answers the door. Rin and Sensei are there, have come (again) to see if he’s okay.

This time he doesn’t let them in. He eyes them from the safety of his doorway and grits his teeth.

“Look, I’m fine. Didn’t you come by yesterday? I don’t have time to entertain you. Training area four opens up in ten minutes and I want to work on honing Chidori’s edge.”

“Kakashi,” Minato’s voice is colored with reproach. “Mind your manners.”

“Yeah, _Hokage-sama_.”

Minato’s eyebrows shoot up before his expression is awash with worry. Rin stops fidgeting and addresses her teammate directly.

“You can’t keep this up. Everyone’s worried about you.”

“I can handle it.”

“You’re not. You’re not handling it. Kakashi, you’re not handling it at all. You need to stop. You can’t see Obito if you kill yourself!”

Kakashi tires to slam the door in her face, ends up slamming it into Sensei’s hand.

“Rin. Go home.”

Sensei’s voice is soft but his eyes are hard. Kakashi breathes through his nose as Minato steps into his apartment and closes the door behind them. He takes a step back despite himself. The Yondaime removes his white and red cloak, rests it folded over the back of Kakashi’s couch. His eyes follow the squared line of Kakashi’s shoulders, passing over his tense posture.

He takes another step into the apartment. Kakashi meets his eyes with a challenging glare.

“You don’t need to baby sit me.”

“Kakashi.”

“I’m _fine_.”

“You’re not fine. You’re letting your emotions rule you, Kakashi. You’ve pushed everyone away. Even your friend Maito Guy warned us against coming here.”

“You should’ve listened to him,” Kakashi spits. “At least he respects my privacy.”

“Is it really private that you’re spending hours in the training grounds, pushing yourself until you collapse?”

“It’s just training. We don’t have any missions until Obito is out of recovery. I have to stay in shape.”

Minato looks disappointed.

“That’s a lie.”

Kakashi shakes his head, defiant. He opens his mouth to deny it, to say that he’s in control. Minato looks at him and his blue eyes are full of hurt.

“You said you’d never lie to me, Kakashi. Why do you get to lie to yourself?”

Kakashi realizes he’s still shaking his head, and Minato takes a step forward. Kakashi feels himself take a step back. They continue this way until he reaches the wall and there's no where else to retreat. Then he’s wrapped up in Sensei, and then he isn’t fine.

Here, in the place that belongs to him, in Sensei’s arms he breaks.

“I’m scared,” Kakashi says, finally.

“I know.”

“I want to forget. I can’t sleep. I see his _ribs_, at night, and I can’t sleep.”

Minato kisses him and Kakashi lets go.

He cries as Sensei takes him to bed, presses gentle kisses against his throat and holds him. He clings to Minato as his clothes come off. “I want you,” he murmurs, sliding up against him. But Sensei is shaking his head though, putting space between them when Kakashi reaches for him.

“Kakashi. Not like this.”

“I want to feel something else,” Kakashi demands, adamant, like a child. “I want to forget.”

“You’re sad, and you’re scared. You don’t want this,” Minato tells him. Kakashi hates how softly he says it.

“Sensei. I want you. I want you to fill me up, to fuck me until I can’t think of anything else. I’ll do anything you want me to. Just say yes.”

Strong hands push back when Kakashi surges up, tries to pull Sensei down against him. It isn’t fair, he doesn’t say. “You’ve never said no, before,” Kakashi accuses. Minato just looks at him sadly.

“You don’t need sex, Kakashi. You need sleep. Come here. Let me hold you tonight.”

Despite being denied what he wants, Kakashi takes what's offered. Being pressed against Minato's chest floods him with warmth. 

“You won’t leave?”

“I won’t,” Minato promises. “In the morning I will be right beside you. I’ll be with you all night, to hold you, but I won’t do more than that. Please don’t ask me again.”

Kakashi tries to ask with his hands instead. He slides up the planes of Sensei’s chest, presses against him with his hips. He kisses Sensei’s neck, open-mouthed, and hums, trying to summon up an answering desire in Minato. When he reaches down to grind on Sensei, he has to stop and stare. Neither of them are hard. When he drags his gaze up to Minato he can’t speak. He makes a wordless noise of surrender and burrows into Minato’s arms.

True to his word, Sensei holds him all night long. Eventually sleep claims him and for once Kakashi doesn’t dream of the awful green glow illuminating Obito’s rib cage.

+

He wakes up feeling like he’s been run over.

He must be in a hospital bed. The lump under him doesn’t feel like his own bed, or Kakashi’s bed, or anywhere else he’d fall asleep. And he hurts. He hurts, but it’s bearable, unlike before when he thought for sure he was dying. Now it hurts all over but not like he’s been torn to pieces. Like something blew up inside of him.

His eyes crack open as he remembers the light.

_Rin_, he thinks, and tries to see.

Everything swims into focus. There are some machines beeping at his bedside. There are wires, tubes, he’s hooked up to things like a science experiment. There’s blankets draped over the bottom half of him and bandages wrapped over the top half. He tries to take account of himself, wiggling his toes, trying to move his fingers.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, now, Uchiha-san.”

That cold voice. Obito’s eyes make out the demon’s long black hair in the hospital light.

Skin so pale it’s actually white. Long purple markings on his eyes. Golden eyes.

It’s definitely a demon.

“My name is Orochimaru,” the demon says silkily. “My compliments to your teammate. Her medical ninjutsu allowed you to live long enough to come to us.”

There’s someone else and Obito manages to turn his head a little to look at her. What he sees is a giant pair of jugs right at his eye level. They’re **massive**. He can’t look away. She’s a fertility goddess, he thinks, or the goddess of boobs.

“Good to see your eyesight is uncompromised,” says the owner of the boobs with a wry voice. “I am Senju Tsunade and you have two seconds to look me in the eyes if you wanna stay alive.”

Obito swallows and glances up. The goddess’s amber eyes are approving.

“Pupil dilation is normal. Hearing unaffected. Mental faculties seem intact. That’s all very promising.”

He tries to say something but the tube in his throat stops him. There’s a gentle apology from someone before the tube is being dragged up out of him, which is awful, but then it’s gone and Obito can ask about his team.

“Where is Rin? She was right by the blast.”

“She is unharmed. Apparently you took the brunt of the attack. Your teammates are eager to see you. And they may, with our blessing, once I finish speaking to your Hokage,” says Orochimaru with a sly smile. Tsunade looks at him with her arms crossed over her impressive chest.

“You’re up to something,” she accuses. “There’s no reason they can’t come see the kid right now. What’s your angle, Orochimaru?”

“No angle. Just a debt to be paid.”

“Oh _no_. Tell me you didn’t.”

Obito feels groggy. He recalls scraps of a conversation when Sensei brought him in. He remembers the voices arguing about numbers. Three, no one, then two, and _please do anything to save him._

“I took nothing that was not freely offered,” Orochimaru jeers.

“That’s unacceptable! You’ve sworn the same medical oath I have, to treat all who need it without regard to cost. Minato must have been in shock and you took advantage.”

“He offered, Tsunade. I bargained and accepted what was freely given, and I will _collect_.”

“What the hell did he promise you?”

As invested as Obito is in the answer to that question his eyelids are drooping. He’s fading out of consciousness as Orochimaru chuckles darkly and responds, too low to make out, though Obito does catch the goddess’s gasp as sleep claims him.

* * *

TBC


	18. Rainy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the bad before some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter because holy fuck am I sick. Please pray for me this time. Guh.

There are flowers the next time he wakes up.

He’s able to sit up, can feel where his arm and leg sort of seem numb. Warm hands help him when he tries to lift his limbs and he glances sidelong at Sensei.

“Welcome back, Obito.”

Obito feels a smile ripple across his face.

“Yeah,” he rasps. Someone hands him a cup of water. It’s just a mouthful, but that’s all Obito can manage at first. After a few more slow sips he looks to his left, smiles around the cup on his lips.

“You look like shit, Bakashi. Wanna trade places?”

The jounin snorts and leans back into his chair. There are some faded lines under Kakashi’s eyes, like he’s been up late at night. He has a petulant expression on, and his arms are crossed over his chest. “I can’t believe I was worried about you,” he grumbles under his breath. It’s quiet in the hospital room, though, so Obito hears it.

“You were worried about me?”

“No,” Kakashi says, a little too quickly. Obito grins at him and Kakashi colors under the mask.

“It’s a fine thing to be worried about your teammates,” Sensei is saying, right before Rin elbows him in the solar plexus. Kakashi high-fives her.

Obito wonders when life became like this. Then Rin comes up to him and kisses him.

Her cheeks are pink when she comes away.

“We never got to ‘tonight’,” she says.

It takes Obito a moment to remember. He looks at her with wide, wide eyes when it clicks.

Rin’s smile turns coy. “Better recover quickly.”

“Bet,” Obito squeaks.

“I see you failed to come and retrieve me when my patient woke up,” comes an annoyed drawl from the doorway. All of them stiffen a bit but Obito is only able to tense up a little with all his muscles aching. He turns his head as Orochimaru slides all the way into the room. Cold fingers slip up under his chin and he finds himself looking into those golden eyes. He feels studied, like a specimen.

Even Orochimaru’s grip is chilly. His eyes are worse.

He must see what he’s looking for though because he lets Obito go with a hint of a smile.

“As expected. We will begin physical therapy for you immediately.”

“Orochimaru-sama, how long do you think it will be before he can leave the hospital?”

“At least a month, Nohara. We will be monitoring his new limbs meticulously.”

“When will he be fit to return to active duty?”

“So eager to throw your teammate back into the line of fire, Hatake? How ruthless.” Orochimaru seems to enjoy the dark look Kakashi flashes him in return. “That is beyond my calculations. Uchiha will be battle-ready as soon as he demonstrates full proficiency with his body. Tsunade has invented an impressive curriculum to accelerate your teammate’s recovery, but it will be up to him to preform. If he does not meet her standards he will be barred from active duty until he can meet them. Possibly indefinitely.”

There’s a silence that follows his statement. Obito’s throat seems dry again.

“You mean… there’s a chance I might not be able to keep being a Shinobi?”

“There is. It is entirely dependent on you.”

Obito shakes his head quickly. “Then of course I’ll pass the tests! I’m gonna be the greatest ninja ever, y’know? I’m gonna be Hokage after Minato-sensei! So bring it on!”

This is apparently not the answer Orochimaru wanted to hear. It only shows in the shadows of his expression but there’s a clear flash of resentment to Obito’s statement. It evaporates as the door opens once again.

“That’s good to hear because you’re gonna go through hell before I let you back on the field. Namikaze! Think you’re special because they gave you that stupid white jacket and hat? Why the hell didn’t anyone tell me my patient was awake?”

For all the difference in their bedside manner, Minato can see how Tsunade and Orochimaru are cut from the same cloth.

She throws them all out in order to work with Obito, even Orochimaru. They’re walking in the same direction for a few moments. Kakashi and Rin try to maintain an air of indifference, but it’s hard not to glance back at where Sensei is walking beside the tall pale Sannin.

“Don’t forget, Hokage-_sama_,” Orochimaru says blandly, though his eyes glisten with malicious intent.

“Of course. I’m in your debt.”

Kakashi doesn’t catch more than that, but even that much instills a sense of growing dread. Sensei owes Orochimaru something?

He sees Rin looking equally unnerved. They don’t talk about it as they leave the hospital.

* * *

Minato invites them over again but Kakashi and Rin decline, having made previous plans. Happy for them, Minato watches them go. They’re good for each other in a different way than Obito is good for them. Now that they've seen their teammate they both have a sense of peace and Minato doesn't need to watch over them so closely. They can watch each other. Rin can handle Kakashi’s sharp edges, can soften him and smooth him out. Kakashi will keep Rin’s mind off of Obito, is a genuine friend to her, something that Minato is incredibly thankful for. 

They need each other. He’s happy that they’ve found each other.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. It’s evening when he returns to the Hokage’s office to deal with some paperwork. He lights a few candles instead of relying on the over bright glow from the overhead lights. It’s the perfect lighting to finish off the work he doesn’t really feel like concentrating on.

Obito is on the edge of his mind, but what he’s worried about right now is Orochimaru. He’s nervous with the overhanging threat. He can’t afford to let it affect him too much, though. He’s the Hokage. The village needs him.

Sometimes, he thinks, it would be nice to have someone who could help shoulder the burden.

As if summoned by the thought, the door to his office opens.

“Hey, kid,” says a voice Minato knows very well. “Heard you made a deal with the devil. Didn’t I teach you better than that, punk?”

“Shishou!” Minato leaps to greet the white-haired Sage as he steps into the office. “You’re back?”

“I got word from her Royal Highness that you got yourself into a right mess. What the hell were you thinking, promising Orochimaru whatever he wanted?”

“That’s not how I worded it, I know better than that. You taught me better than that. I agreed to ‘anything that is within my power as Hokage to grant’.”

“That’s _just_ as bad,” Jiraiya warns, pulling out a pipe. He’s leaning against Minato’s desk, fixing it when his former student comes in with a wooden match already lit.

There’s silence as Jiraiya lets him light the pipe. Smoke gradually fills the room.

“Ah, this smell. It’s been a while.” Minato glances sidelong at the Toad Sage as he slides against the desk to stand next to him. “I used to complain about it. Do you remember?”

“Yeah, you only mentioned it every time I smoked. How could I forget?”

“Just curious.”

“It hasn’t been that long, brat.”

Minato looks over, blue eyes shining with the dim candle light. He says nothing but leans in to Jiraiya’s shoulder and takes a long, slow breath in. It’s something he hasn’t been able to do in a while. The smell is the same as it always was, and Minato feels his throat tighten, rests his forehead on Jiraiya’s shoulder.

Just for a moment. Just to remember.

“Minato.” There’s a disappointed sigh. “We talked about this.”

The blonde takes in another breath to memorize the smell, selfishly. “Sorry, sensei.”

Jiraiya shakes his head. “I really did corrupt you, huh?”

“It wasn’t difficult,” Minato says, shrugging a little. “I was corrupt to begin with. You just helped things along, I guess.”

“Let’s not look to the past. I’m not here for you, I’m here for Tsunade. To help fix the mess you made.”

He has to peel Minato off his shoulder, where he’s still sniffing, quietly. “C’mon, Minato, I’m an old man now. I thought you were through with this.”

“It’s easier when you’re not here,” Minato admits without meeting his former teacher's gaze. “I don’t have to remember being rejected.”

“I won’t be here for long, then,” Jiraiya answers, gently. “No sense in causing you more pain.”

Minato feels his face twist, trying to disguise the sharp stab to his heart. He takes a moment to bury the thing he’s shoved all the way down to the bottom of him one more time.

It gets easier each time Jiraiya goes. But it always hurts.

“You are here to see the other members of your team, then,” Minato says, able to summon up his business voice.

“Tsunade said they’re monitoring a patient, but I didn’t want to cause a scene at the hospital by just dropping in unannounced.”

“Thank you for your consideration. Their patient is in the hospital but the other two Sannin have retired for the night. They’re in another location. I can take you there now, if you like.”

He holds out his hand and Jiraiya’s mouth firms. Minato just waits. Eventually he reaches out to take it, and they disappear with the _Hiraishin_.

* * *

TBC


	19. Float On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think we were done with the smut, did you? This whole plot business is just a clever ruse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](https://anannua.tumblr.com/post/190523113413/from-chapter-19-of-riptide-found) is a quick doodle of the boys on the hospital bed.

The tests are difficult but Obito manages to surprise everyone, himself included. He’s well on his way to recovering. His new leg is still in a cast, fresh from being grown, and that’s super unsettling so it’s nice not to have to look at it for now. His new arm is a weird shade of off-white. He can get something to cover it, a long sleeve or a tattoo, but it’ll always be a slightly different shade than the rest of him. He doesn’t really mind. He’s got an arm and a leg and that’s amazing since Rin tells him they were literally exploded off of him.

He still can’t wrap his mind around how amazing she is for keeping him alive after that guy blew him up. He tells her every day.

“I mean, it’s wild. Ninjustu is cool and all but keeping me alive when I lost half of my body? It’s like you’ve got _superpowers_.”

There might be stars in his eyes when he gushes. Rin blushes prettily, though, so he keeps gushing.

Kakashi is always throwing things at him. Obito has a few bruises on his face from not catching on right away but his reflexes have improved ten times faster than Tsunade expected. This causes Kakashi to be inordinately smug. And encourages him to keep doing it, damn him.

Like right now for instance. Obito feels his new hand snap up and snag the apple out of the air. Then he ducks when a shuriken follows that.

“Fuck off!”

“Good morning to you, too,” Kakashi says, juggling four kunai and swinging a fifth as he steps into the room. “You seen Sensei or Rin?”

“They’re waiting to visit during _normal_ hours,” Obito grumbles. “Who visits at half-past nine at night?”

“Shinobi do. You’d know that if you recovered and moved out of here and got back to being one.”

Obito launches the apple right at his dumb face.

Minato happens to Flash in at that moment, catches the apple in one hand, then spins around to catch Kakashi’s kunai with his teeth.

The boys gulp in tandem.

“Glad to see you’re getting along,” Sensei says as he deposits their gifts on Obito’s bedside table. “Obito your aim is getting better! How do you feel?”

“I’m fine. Tsunade-sama says we’re going to start real testing soon! And the other doctor—“

“Orochimaru,” Kakashi reminds him.

“Right, the creepy dude, even he’s impressed! He’s always looking at me though. Gives me chills.”

“Does he ever make you uncomfortable, Obito?”

“Always! It’s like he’s obsessed with my arm and leg. He’s always touching them, y’know? Making sure I have full, um, what did he call it…”

“Sensory reception.” Sensei slides to the side of Obito’s bed, takes his hand, the one that’s always belonged to him. He turns it over in a warm palm and waits until Obito meets his gaze. “Obito. Does he ever touch you in a way that makes you want him to stop?”

Obito shakes his head. “No? I mean, I never want him to touch me, but he’s a doctor? There’s just some times when he’s got to.”

Sensei doesn’t let go of his hand. He spies Kakashi, tense and upset, out of the corner of his eye, and _gets_ it.

“Oh. No. No, he doesn’t.” Obito squeezes Sensei’s hand, tries to comfort him with his grip. “He hasn’t touched me like that, Sensei, I swear it. You know I would tell you.”

“I believe you, Obito,” Minato says with a sigh of relief. His shoulders are relaxed as he pulls back. Kakashi glances around to make sure they’re alone. Then he shoves Minato with his shoulder.

“**You’re** the only one who touches us that way, Sensei.”

“I should hope I don’t make you feel uncomfortable, Kakashi,” Minato says, mildly upset. “I trust you would tell me if you wanted me to stop.”

“I never want you to stop touching me,” Kakashi says frankly. Obito grins and mouths _‘greedy’_ at him.

The silver-haired boy rolls his eyes. “Hypocrite. How’s your girlfriend? You two ever get around to ‘tonight’?”

Obito blushes and his grin falls off.

“I’m injured,” he claims, gesturing to the hospital bed. Kakashi narrows his eyes accusingly.

“What kind of excuse is that? Don’t you have two good hands? Is there something wrong with your dick, or your mouth, for that matter?”

Obito gapes at him. Kakashi raises an eyebrow, notices Sensei is gaping, too.

“What?”

“I can’t believe you can say all that with a straight face,” Minato says seriously, cheeks dusting with a mild blush. “Usually you can’t even ask for what you want.”

“It’s easier asking for somebody else,” Kakashi admits.

“So you can’t say that you want the same thing for yourself?” Obito inquires curiously.

Kakashi’s cheeks begin to glow and Obito feels his jaw drop even more.

“Don’t tell me—Sensei, do you always initiate things with him? Has he ever asked for… things on his own?”

“Things, Obito?” Sensei says, eyes teasing bright. Obito lights up, too.

“Fine! Sex! A blowjob? Getting f-fingered?”

“Obito,” Kakashi says, voice wobbling slightly. Apparently he can’t quite handle it when it’s directed at him. “We’re in a hospital.”

“You brought it up,” Obito accuses.

“Children,” Sensei sighs. “Kakashi’s right. Obito you need to rest and recover. We’re only half of what we were without you.”

Obito has nothing to say to that at first because it goes right to his heart. He leans back into the pillows, feels his cheeks pinch as he grins so wide it hurts. “Oh yeah? I’m pretty awesome, after all.” His stomach feels funny. He knows it’s not from hunger, though, he’s not that dense. He glances up to his partners, who are watching him with varying degrees of fondness. Sensei is warm and familiar, where Kakashi is expectant, a little annoyed yet eager to meet his gaze. They’re so different. They’re so good. He’s damn lucky, he thinks.

Then his mind floats back to what Kakashi said.

“Hey. You’re right, y’know. There’s nothing wrong with my hands.” He glances at Sensei, eyes lit with a wicked gleam. “Or my mouth. Can you lock the door?”

“Oh? Need a little privacy, Obito?” Sensei asks, though his eyes are also sly.

“I might. Kakashi, climb up here, yeah?”

Kakashi comes, suspicious. He hops up on the bedside, careful around Obito’s regrown limbs. “You’re feeling much better all of a sudden. What happened to being injured?”

Obito tilts his head to the side. There’s a familiar grin coming on as he pulls Kakashi closer. “I’m stuck lying in bed. I was hoping you’d take pity and help me, ah, ‘feel better’.” Kakashi pulls his mask down and Obito comes forward, just a bit, because it still aches when he moves. They kiss on the bed. Kakashi swings his leg over, is straddling over Obito on all fours. Obito breaks the kiss and calls to Minato.

“Sensei, remember how you had him? Before all this, at the beginning?”

“Ah,” Sensei says from right behind Kakashi, and slides his hands up over Kakashi’s hips. “As I recall, he was wearing less than this.”

“We, we’re _actually_ in a hospital,” Kakashi says weakly but he hasn’t thrown Sensei off and he easily could, “We could get caught.”

Obito licks his lips.

“Does that excite you?”

“Not as much as you, apparently,” Kakashi mumbles, but Sensei is dragging his pants down over his hips, and Kakashi feels a twitch go through him. This is very dangerous. All it will take is a single person coming in to see how Kakashi and Obito are kissing, how the Yondaime Hokage is squeezing Kakashi’s ass, and they’re all fucked. It’s kind of exciting but mostly makes Kakashi on edge.

It’s **very** thrilling to Obito, who presses up into Kakashi’s hand when he presses down. He’s already hard.

Kakashi wants to make a teasing comment but Sensei is dragging his boxers down, exposing him, and he feels his attention pulled in two directions. Obito’s hands are pulling him in for another kiss as Sensei drags his fingertips down over his rear. Kakashi groans as someone wraps a hand around him. Obito takes the opportunity to slip into Kakashi’s open mouth, eager to taste. Sensei hums in approval. Kakashi can hear him sucking a finger to get it wet.

“I want you to get your hands dirty,” Obito asks against his mouth, nipping at Kakashi’s lip with his teeth. “Can you jerk me off? I want to feel you, ah, but keep your gloves on?”

“Pervert,” Kakashi huffs, and shudders as Sensei slides a finger against him.

“Shut up and touch me,” Obito says. Kakashi shuts up and touches him.

It’s rough, probably, with the gloves on. It’s messy and he’s going to need to wash them later but Obito makes a happy sound as Kakashi grips him. Behind him Sensei is pressing in, slowly, and Kakashi tries to focus on moving but Sensei is moving inside of him, and he’s torn. Someone laughs at him.

“Can’t focus?”

“You be in the middle, next time,” Kakashi pants, a little breathless as his cock is pulled in a familiar grip. It’s a little awkward but then Obito twists his wrist to change his angle and Kakashi feels his hips fuck forward. He drops off his hands and knees like the strength’s gone out of them, lands against Obito’s chest. Obito’s fingers close around him and he moves. “That’s good.”

“Yeah. I can tell,” Obito snickers, and presses a kiss against his neck. He grinds up and Kakashi rocks back. “Sensei, how’s the view?”

“Beautiful.” Minato-sensei’s voice is husky. “Kakashi, you dropped down so low. Is it better lying flat on your stomach? I did like the way you looked on your hands and knees.”

Kakashi’s entire body shudders as Sensei’s voice rolls over him. Obito enjoys it, too, likes the way Sensei talks when he’s pressing into Kakashi. The silver-haired teen can’t seem to respond other than to roll his hips, trying to grind down on Obito’s hand and slide back on Sensei’s fingers. His grip on Obito keeps getting sloppy but Obito just grins. It’s amazing to be the reason Kakashi comes undone like this. He leans in to catch Kakashi’s ear with his teeth. There’s a short gasp to reward his efforts.

Sensei bends and he’s tall enough to reach over Kakashi to meet Obito by his ear. They bump noses and share a snort of laughter before they lick Kakashi’s ear at the same time, one going up, the other sliding down, and Kakashi nearly shouts.

Thick fingers slot into his mouth. Sensei’s, Kakashi thinks as he pants to breathe around them. It’s already good, with Obito beneath him fisting his dick between them and Sensei’s weight pressing into him from above. Having to gasp for breath as he’s being jerked and filled with Sensei’s fingers brings him right to the brink. Kakashi bites down hard and his hips buck.

“Oh, fuck, hell yes,” Obito murmurs as Kakashi comes between them. He turns his head to also catch hold of Sensei with his teeth.

“Hey,” Minato protests, but he’s licking his lips. “I’m not for eating.”

Obito just bites down harder as Kakashi gives a final groan and goes boneless. Minato makes a noise at the back of his throat, like he’s having to restrain himself. If Obito could figure out how to turn that into the kind of whine Kakashi does when he’s lost in pleasure between them, he would. The possibility drives him to slide his tongue up along Minato’s palm.

“What do you need, Obito?”

When he looks up, Sensei is _leering_ at him.

“Kiss me?”

Minato crushes them both to the bed, Kakashi grunting as he takes the other man’s weight, Obito groaning as Sensei kisses him hard. There’s a heaviness to Minato that their bodies just don’t have yet. It comes down and covers them up and Obito wants to keep it there, a solid presence against him, something heavy and hungry for him. Sensei is sliding out from Kakashi, grabs his ass as he goes, coming up to hold Kakashi’s hips instead and slides him off of Obito just enough. Then Sensei is touching him, holding him, sliding up and down along Obito’s length with a hot hand. Obito breaks the kiss for air. Sensei strokes him faster and watches him with anticipation.

“Can you come for me, Obito?”

Obito shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“What do you need?”

He bumps heads with his teammate. Kakashi makes a questioning noise in his direction, content to just be sandwiched between them for now.

“Think you can pay me back for that time at your place?” Obito asks.

Kakashi looks up, looks half shocked. “You want—“

“Yeah,” Obito says eagerly, shifting at the bottom of their pile, “Yeah, fuck yeah, I do. Can you?”

Kakashi stares straight at him but raises a hand slowly and lifts it over his shoulder. Minato is right there and opens his mouth, makes a satisfied noise as he lets Kakashi in. Obito watches and has to stop moving, he’ll come right then otherwise. The way Kakashi slides his fingers in and out of Sensei’s mouth is so deliberate. Like he knows how much Obito likes the look of it.

“You know what looks even better? When it’s my dick.”

Obito groans as he imagines it. Minato’s mouth, stretched just a bit around the whole length of Kakashi’s cock, because he’s a little bit bigger and can stretch a little bit further, and take all of it with ease.

“_Oh my god I want to see that_. Holy shit. Sensei?”

Kakashi slips out of Minato’s mouth to let him answer. “Sure. I’m all for a happy ending. Kakashi?”

“Can’t. Just came. Sorry, Obito,” he says as Obito feels the press of his fingertips right against him. “But, next time?”

“Sure. You don’t have to wait or anythiii—ing _fuck_!”

The finger inside of him freezes, the exact opposite of what Obito wants it to do. “Did I go too fast?”

“No! Just feels good. C’mon, I’m ready for it, I’m nn. I’m _right_ there—“

Sensei leans in, presses over the both of them and kisses Obito. Kakashi slips in confidently, fucking Obito with his hand. His eyes go wide when Obito hits his peak and clenches when he comes, clamping down on Kakashi’s finger and trapping it as his whole body shakes. Kakashi curses under his breath the whole time.

“You’re always so reserved, Kakashi. It’s nice to hear you enjoy yourself,” Sensei says when he lets Obito breathe again. Obito makes a long, satisfied sound and relaxes against the sheets.

“I missed this.”

“Hasn’t gone anywhere,” Kakashi mumbles from Obito’s shoulder.

“We should clean up. A nurse will be by soon.”

Obito shoves Kakashi’s shoulder, meets his eyes challengingly, as if to say ‘_watch this_’. Then he asks, “I’m kinda wrung out. Wanna help me get cleaned up, Sensei?”

Minato doesn’t need much coaxing and shifts Kakashi out of the way. He descends hungrily, lapping at the mess they’ve made together.

Kakashi makes a noise in the back of his throat. Obito feels himself grin.

“Look at him,” he whispers. “He loves it. Sensei’s a _slut_ for come.”

“How can you say that,” Kakashi moans as Minato moves his mouth, leaving only saliva behind. He’s thorough, and less than a minute later they’re just wet, not so sticky. When he comes up from their skin, Minato’s eyes have gone dark.

“Kakashi,” he growls, once, and then Obito huffs as Sensei moves them, just grabs the other teen by his hips and humps him through his clothes. Kakashi makes an eager sound, tries to move to encourage it, and Obito is helplessly crushed beneath both of them as Sensei slams his hips against Kakashi and comes in his pants.

It comes to Obito’s attention as Sensei comes that he still hasn’t seen Sensei’s dick.

He opens his mouth to ask about it when there’s a knock at the door. Sensei disappears, actually uses _Hiraishin_ and vanishes, as Kakashi yanks his pants up and hisses ‘cheater’. There’s a click as Kakashi scrambles off the bed, a pause as Obito throws the covers up over himself, and the door moves before Kakashi can get there to unlock it. Obito stares as the nurse comes in.

“Hello Uchiha-san! Just a quick courtesy check up before the night shift comes in. Can we get you anything?”

“No ma’am. Um. Was that door locked just now?”

“The door to your room?” The nurse shakes her head. “No, it wasn’t locked. Why do you ask?”

“Nah, no reason! Just curious,” Obito says quickly, though his voice hikes up an octave. He covers it with a cough, citing nerves, and the nurse excuses herself to let him rest. There’s a silence once she leaves that neither of them want to break. Eventually Kakashi glances at the space Minato has vacated.

“You asked Sensei to shut the door, didn’t you?”

“I think I specifically asked him to lock it,” Obito recalls.

Kakashi and Obito stare at each other for a long minute.

* * *

TBC


	20. In the Shallow End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito and Rin relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters got long again somehow. Either way, please enjoy.

“Has Sensei been acting weird?”

Rin glances back to where Obito is staring at his hands. Tsunade left them with some exercises to ensure all his new muscles worked well and they’ve gone through about half. He glances up to meet her questioning gaze and explains himself.

“He came by with Kakashi yesterday and… we, _ah_. They cheered me up.”

“You mean you guys—in the hospital?” Rin feels her cheeks burn. “That’s. Um. That’s kind of naughty of you three... And you’re supposed to be recovering!”

“And Sensei’s supposed to be **careful**. I asked him to lock the door and he didn’t. Anyone could have come in at any time.” He looks up from his palms, looks worried. “Why would he risk getting caught like that? It’s fun to play at but I don’t want him to get in trouble because of us.”

“He’s the Hokage. He wouldn’t take unnecessary risks,” Rin says, but her eyes are downcast. She frowns and folds her arms over her chest. “Now that you mention it, Kakashi told me a weird story. The other day he was going to turn in some paperwork for Kurenai and Anko. When he got to Sensei’s office, it was half open, and Sensei was inside… taking care of himself.”

Obito’s jaw drops.

“You mean—“ he makes a lewd hand gesture and Rin nods.

“That’s what Kakashi said, anyway.”

“That doesn’t seem like him,” Obito argues. “He’s being so irresponsible. Argh! I wish I knew what was causing him to be all weird! Well. Weirder then normal, for Sensei.”

Rin wants to guess when the door opens and Orochimaru glides in. Glides, like a ballroom dancer floating across the tile. Obito doesn’t mean to but he absolutely stares at the dark-haired adult. He’s smiling as he greets Obito. Actually smiling, something gentle and fond, as he says hello. He doesn’t touch him unnecessarily today. In fact he barely seems to be there, mentally. Orochimaru goes through a standard check list of questions with Obito, has him demonstrate a handful of reflex tests, and excuses himself.

He’s _humming to himself_ when he closes the door.

“That,” Obito says archly, “was even weirder than how Sensei’s been acting.”

“Orochimaru-sama has always been distant, but…”

“You mean he’s a creepy bastard who thinks he made my arm and leg himself. I’ve never seen him act like that before. It’s super weird. What if he’s up to something?”

Rin’s eyebrows rise and she scolds her boyfriend. “I can’t believe you’re saying that about the guy who saved you! Orochimaru-sama may not have the most gracious bedside manner but he’s part of the reason you’ll be able to walk soon! Have some respect!”

“I do! I totally respect him! He’s just never hummed before and it’s **super** suspicious.”

Rin raises a hand and Obito reaches with his new limb. The fingers flex and fold the way he wants them to as he takes Rin’s outstretched hand. “Feels normal,” he reports as she gives a gentle squeeze.

“You always say that.”

“I mean, it’s a weird color, but it’s… it’s almost just the same,” Obito says with a distinct pause, as though he doesn’t want to admit even that much.

Rin reaches up with her other hand to cup Obito’s cheek. He looks up in time to meet her lips.

Kissing Rin is everything Obito thought it would be—sweet, soft, and very nice. Kissing Sensei and Kakashi is totally different. It’s all about fire and electricity with them, almost a competition to see who can dominate. With Rin, Obito can relax into the kiss, can take his time and explore gently. He turns his head and Rin turns with him the opposite way. It allows the kiss to deepen gradually.

When Obito tests the bottom of Rin’s lip with his tongue he’s rewarded with a noise of delight.

“Hey!”

“Do you like it?”

They share a teasing-shy smile. “It’s nice,” Rin admits, and comes back in to try it for herself.

Obito graciously lets her take the lead. There’s no jealousy, no fight to be on top. They communicate through skin. Rin’s palm caresses his cheek. His hands sweep up and hold her at the waist, bringing them closer. It’s slow, and new, and Obito feels butterflies in his stomach as Rin’s thigh rolls against his.

Rin dips into the kiss, tastes his lips. She makes a new noise when their tongues meet. Obito seeks to have her repeat it and leans in.

It’s a long time before they come up for air. Obito loves the way Rin’s cheeks are a delicate pink.

“I could kiss you forever,” he mumbles, and the way Rin laughs makes him hold her tighter.

They spend a few more minutes enjoying being wrapped up in one another, content to kiss and touch and caress. Obito thinks he’ll never spend enough time just holding her close to him. The way she folds against him, the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, feel perfect pressed up against him. It summons something warm from inside his chest.

“You smell good.”

“Aa. It’s the conditioner. We just got back to the village, and I was able to buy some new stuff while you were in surgery. Kakashi actually helped me pick it out.”

“Kakashi smells okay,” Obito says, squinting a bit. “He’s a guy, though. Guys smell different from girls.”

Rin half-smiles. “What about Sensei?”

Obito opens his mouth with an automatic reply and it dies on his tongue as he remembers just how good Minato smells. His jaw works for a bit and Rin kindly doesn’t tease him for it. His grip on her doesn’t change as his mind works out how he wants to respond.

“…Sensei smells good. _Really_ good,” Obito admits finally.

Rin grins at the honest answer. “Better than me?”

Obito nods, looks a little guilty. “Ah, I don’t think I can really explain it. Sensei smells… It’s an adult kind of smell. More complicated. Something you and Kakashi don’t have yet. I’ll bet I don’t have it, either.”

“I’m sure it’ll come, with time.”

The Uchiha nods absently, his mind still on Sensei’s smell. It’s not just a combination of the trees from the village and the soap he uses to shower. There’s something deeper than that, something distinctly Minato, that Obito really enjoys.

They finish the stretches Tsunade had recommended and spend some time doing nothing. Rin is slotted between Obito and the edge of the bed with her sandals off. Her feet are crossed at the ankles, her hips against Obito’s. Obito has one arm around her waist and she’s come to rest her head on his shoulder. He feels fingertips tap against his chest. Obligingly he reaches with his new hand and takes Rin’s. She offers him a contented smile as they lace their fingers together and simply enjoy sitting side by side.

“You know, this is really rare for us.”

“What, holding hands?”

“No, you nut! Having time to just… hang out, y’know? No missions. No training. Just you and me.”

Obito nuzzles her with his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere for another week. You know. If you wanna just hang.”

Rin raises an eyebrow and gives him a wily grin.

“Oh yeah? And what if I want to do something else?”

Obito feels his cheeks heat as she leans in suggestively with her hip.

“I mean, I’m literally not going anywhere. I’m so down for doing anything, just hanging out, or, uh, other things.”

Rin snorts a laugh. She jeers at him playfully. “You’re supposed to be much better at this! Kakashi said you were actually decent at dirty talk, Obito!”

“You two talk about me?! Wait, is it good things? He said I was decent?”

“Well he was obviously _lying_,” Rin goads him. “That was pretty pathetic. Wanna give me something to come back for?”

Obito swallows and racks his brain furiously. Usually he and Kakashi are in the heat of the moment, when those things come organically. He desperately searches, trying to summon up something sexy on the spot.

Rin just has that expectantly raised eyebrow. Obito’s eyes dip down to her chest and he bites a lip.

“It’s different,” he starts, trying to play it cool. “Usually I have, ah, inspiration.”

Rin’s other eyebrow comes up.

“You don’t have to,” Obito continues, but Rin bursts into sleigh-bell laughter, ringing around the room as she clutches her stomach.

“I didn’t know I had you at a disadvantage!”

She wheezes just a little and wipes a tear from her eye. “Obito, that was perfect. Let me give you a hand.”

Obito doesn’t blink as Rin slips her fingers around the bow at her waist, not wanting to miss a second. She fiddles with the tie for a moment longer than necessary, enjoying the way Obito stares, and undoes her belt so she can slip her shirt loose.

“How much inspiration do you need with Kakashi?” She asks, divesting herself of her black shirt. Underneath it she’s wearing a thin white undershirt and Obito spies a deep purple bra strap beneath that. He licks his lips and goes for casual.

“Ah, y’know, the less clothing, the better the line, usually? It’s, hmm. It’s different every time.”

Rin hums as she pulls her undershirt off with ease. Obito feels his face split into a slack-jawed smile and he reaches forward. Rin makes a satisfied noise as Obito’s hands cup her, warm palms sinking against the fabric of her bra. Obito looks up for permission and Rin nods. He makes an eager noise and drops his face directly onto her breasts.

“Obito,” asks an ice-cold voice that jolts the two of them apart. “Are you being callous?”

Itachi’s red eyes stare unblinking as Rin shrieks and covers herself. He’s let himself into the room and is looming in the doorway.

Obito’s cheeks burn and he shifts as well as he can to block the other teen’s accusing glare.

“Hey! Usually people knock!”

“I thought you had honor,” Itachi says accusingly, his voice low with heat. He’s furious, Obito realizes, barely holding himself back. Something has woken the sleeping dragon that is Uchiha Itachi’s offended intolerance. However Obito has _no clue_ what it is. He has maybe three seconds to give Itachi a reasonable explanation before he’s toast, as Itachi takes a threatening step toward the bed.

“What are you talking about?”

The other Uchiha shoots him a dark glower.

“Does your boyfriend know you two are involved like this?”

Rin and Obito share a surprised glance. Realization drops like a slap to the face. Of _course_ that would look like the problem. To someone on the outside, they certainly seem to be stepping on Kakashi’s feelings. Except they’re not, not when Kakashi knows they’re together, is happy that they’re dating each other, even actively encourages them from time to time because he’s awesome like that. He’s precious to both of them. They would never hurt him.

“Yeah. He does.”

Obito says it matter-of-factly, so straightforward that it throws the other boy. The murderous intent seeping out from under Itachi’s control suddenly vanishes. He loses his resentful look for a thoughtful one. The look transforms as Itachi makes his own conclusions.

“I see. I apologize for making assumptions, Obito, Nohara-san. Please accept my congratulations.”

“Yeah, yeah, um. D’you think you could turn around for a sec? Rin’s still…”

“Of course,” Itachi says as he gives them his back and some privacy. Rin scrambles to throw her clothes back on. She calls out once she’s decent.

Then, because she _has_ to know, she looks at Itachi and asks, “What do you mean, congratulations?”

“On your _Ménage à trois_.”

Rin goes red to the roots of her hair. She mumbles a thank-you as Obito scratches the back of his head. “What’s a—“

“_It’s a threesome_,” Rin hisses. “He thinks we’re all—“

“Oh. Oh! Like me and Kakashi and—“

Rin has to slap her hand over Obito’s big mouth before his other relationship comes out and gets them all in trouble.

“Yes! _Exactly_ like that.”

Itachi kindly pretends not to hear much of their hushed conversation and tends to the flowers in the room. Rin slides off of the bed as he changes the water and returns them to Obito’s bedside table.

“Nohara-san, I have to apologize again, but can you give us some privacy?”

Rin nods and turns from him to the patient bed. Obito meets her embrace with both arms wide open. She presses against him and a happy sigh escapes her. “Later,” Obito murmurs, feels his cheeks heat as he suggests it. Rin gives him a shy smile when she steps away from the bed and nods.

The door closes softly behind her. Itachi waits a moment as the sound of her footsteps fade down the hall.

“They’re good to you? Your team.”

“What? Oh. Yeah,” Obito agrees after a moment’s confusion. His smile comes easily at the mention of his two precious people. His team IS good to him, he thinks. Itachi looks out the window to judge the time.

“Shisui sent me to tell you. You will be moved tomorrow.”

Obito frowns. “What… do you mean, moved?”

“The Clan has decided the rest of your recovery will take place at the Uchiha compound. They’ve taken the liberty of relocating your housing accommodating within the compound. All of your belongings are in the Central housing unit. I have keys for you.”

Sometimes it’s nice to belong to such a big family.

Other times, when they do shit like lift your entire house without your permission, it’s not as nice.

“But I’m still not cleared to be out of the hospital. Tsunade said—“

“The Elders have cleared it with Orochimaru-sama,” Itachi says smoothly over Obito’s protest. He pauses and Obito experiences the rare occasion of seeing Itachi’s emotions play out on his face. There’s reluctance, concern, and then determination. It’s only for a moment before he recovers and continues. “Obito. You have to know that your team won’t be allowed to visit you once you’re back in the compound. The Elders want to use you as an example of the Yondaime’s carelessness with the Uchiha. They’ve taken the angle that you were unnecessarily put in harm’s way.”

Itachi raises a hand to forestall the argument that’s on Obito’s outraged lips. “If you make trouble they’ll push back. It’s not a good time for conflict.”

“They can’t just decide something like that!”

“Until you are eighteen they can. The Council has absolute authority over everything regarding your future as an Uchiha.”

“And I guess my feelings don’t matter?”

“No,” Itachi says pointedly. “They don’t.”

Obito sits back, stunned. The other Uchiha takes a few steps into the room, rests his hand on Obito’s bedside table. “Please understand. This is a delicate time for our clan. As Shisui said, a single spark will start a blaze that even the Yondaime might not be able to put out. There is a time for all the passion and emotion bottled up inside you but it is not now. Shisui is working on it. Have faith in him.”

The dark-haired boy grips the sheets of his bed.

“So… I just do nothing?”

“You can be a good Shinobi,” Itachi corrects, standing up and heading for the door. “You wait. You watch. And when the time is right, you act.”

“But how will I know?”

Itachi gives him a cryptic smile. “I’m certain you will know. You keys are beside your bed. Sleep well.”

* * *

TBC


	21. Puddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato goes to visit Obito to find he's gone. Obito and Shisui have a heart to heart.

The Hokage is always busy, whether it’s with paperwork, meeting with foreign dignitaries, helping to settle civil disputes, among other things, so Minato enjoys the rare snatches of time he can find for himself. He’s spending one of them today with Obito, hopefully in a pleasant capacity for the both of them.

His plans are dashed, however, upon coming to an empty hospital room.

The blonde frowns and double checks the room number. He's in the right place. But Obito isn't. 

“Looking for someone?”

No one sneaks up on the Yellow Flash, but one of the Legendary Sannin comes pretty damn close. Minato just barely doesn’t jump out of his skin at the jeering voice behind him.

“Orochimaru. You wouldn’t happen to know where my students has been moved?”

“Afraid I can’t say,” Orochimaru drawls, hands tucked into his white robe. There’s a haughty smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Minato can almost see teeth.

“And why is that?”

“Doctor patient confidentially, my Lord Fourth Hokage,” he practically purrs. “I cannot disclose such information, even to you. For the patient’s sake.”

The Yondaime pockets his own hands, casually leans up against the wall. If Orochimaru wants to dance, he’ll dance.

“As I recall he was just a week left in his recovery.”

“I can neither confirm or deny the validity of such statements.”

“I’m surprised at you, then. Did you keep any records yourself or did you merely assist?”

Orochimaru’s lips pull back in a scowl and Minato tallies a point to himself.

“It’s clear where you picked up your lack of respect, considering who your teacher was.”

He feels his hands clench in a fist in his pocket. A point to Orochimaru.

“Your teammate would be disheartened to hear you talk about him that way. But I suppose you use the tools that are available to you, hm?”

“Oh I do, and I intend to, Hokage-_sama_,” Orochimaru says, voice velvet-soft. His golden eyes seem to glisten. “Jiraiya may have claimed half of our bargain but I am still owed. You will deliver what was promised.”

He pauses to read the shocked expression on the blonde’s face.

Golden eyes widen.

“No. You mean, he didn’t tell you?”

By Minato’s lack of response Orochimaru confirms it and laughs. It’s an ugly, mocking sound.

“Oh, excellent. Then I must share with you how he settled part of your debt.”

He steps closer, seems to glide as he goes, stepping soundlessly across the cool hospital tile. Minato keeps his position relaxed. He doesn’t give Orochimaru the satisfaction of reacting beyond to follow him with his eyes. What is he talking about? He hasn't seen Jiraiya since his arrival. Minato had thought him long gone back to his travels. There's something unsettling about the way Orochimaru phrased it. 

“He came to me with demands. To grant you leniency. To forfeit my claim on what you freely gave. And after I already graciously agreed to collect two boons instead of three.”

The way he smiles as he circles Minato is nothing short of predatory.

“You know how proud he is. So loud.” He bears his teeth in a wicked grin. “He bent so easily, for your sake. To spare you.”

Minato shakes his head slowly. He didn’t.

“He _did_,” Orochimaru insists in a gleeful hiss. He’s almost giddy at Minato’s paling face. “It was a sight I won’t soon forget. Jiraiya has a way of filling up a room. It was most gratifying to finally see him where he belongs, his back on the floor, belly-up, begging for—“

“No,” the blonde says, more firmly. “It’s a lie.”

His bold declaration causes a slow change in Orochimaru. It’s subtle, a slow withdrawal, the shifting of his looming stance, the way his shoulders drop, among other things. He retreats. Eventually all expression is gone from the pale man’s face.

“Even you wouldn’t stoop so low,” Minato guesses.

Orochimaru’s calm breaks into exasperation with a snort.

“Oh, please. Of course I would. Yet I had no need.” He turns suddenly, as if to walk away. “I grow weary of this game. I will leave you with the reminder of our bargain, to grant me ‘anything within your power as Hokage’. You have your Uchiha, with all his limbs and his life intact. And I shall collect what I am due.”

Minato reaches out before he can stop himself, only to find Orochimaru batting his hand away. He looks annoyed but raises an eyebrow.

“Unusual of you to be so savage, Namikaze,” he says, referring to the attempt to grab him.

“You don’t usually quit our dance so early.”

“Spending any amount of time with Jiraiya occasionally infects me with one or two of his less desirable qualities. I find myself burdened with his sense of honor for now, and find that antagonizing you will serve no purpose. That is all.”

Blue eyes narrow suspiciously. “You didn’t used to need one. What changed?”

“As I said, I tire of this conversation. If you will excuse me, Hokage-sama, there are matters that actually require my attention.”

Disbelief is fixed on Minato’s face. Orochimaru meets it with bored indifference for a long while until finally he seems to come to a decision. He casts Minato a sneer, like he’s really suffering for having to spell it out for him, and says, “Part of Jiraiya’s bargain, on your behalf, which I shall not divulge in its entirety. It has the added benefit that making your life difficult is no longer a reasonable source of entertainment, as it would cause undue stress to my prize. Simply, it’s not worth it to taunt you further. So I’m done.” When the blonde still doesn’t move Orochimaru actually rolls his eyes in exasperation and continues. “You wanted to know about my patient, yes? Your Uchiha has been moved back to his complex at the edge of the village. Their Elder Council asked me to pass along a missive: you and the remainder of your team will not be welcome there while he recovers. That is all. Now. Good _day_.”

He’s gone down the hall as Minato tries to digest the exchange.

What did Jiraiya do? It’s something big, with the sudden changes to Orochimaru’s attitude. Minato had been prepared for a long verbal battle over Obito’s whereabouts. Yet the snake Sannin had given in within minutes, even admitting defeat early.

Minato tries to ignore the pounding in his chest, the pressure in his throat as his pulse stampedes beneath his skin. He’s got to get a hold of his old teacher and ferret some answers out of him.

* * *

“It looks a lot like your room.”

“They gave you a smaller bed. I could find you something bigger—“

“No, no, it’s fine! It’s fine. I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna be here forever,” Obito says as he flops back against his pillows. Shisui stands in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest. Dark eyes focus on his cousin.

“Don’t forget that, Obito.”

“Hm?”

“That this isn’t forever. The Elders are meddling. They want to have control of the situation when things eventually escalate.”

Obito sits up on his futon. It’s a little easier and he can manage it on his own, though he wobbles and has to throw out a hand to steady himself. He almost can’t believe it. From what he’s been told over and over his entire left side from the shoulder had been blown clean off, as well as his leg below the knee, not to mention the gaping chest wound that left his lungs and ribs exposed. To be whole again is unreal.

Now that he’s himself, with mostly functional limbs, he can focus on the world around him.

“What do you mean, escalate?”

Shisui nods approvingly at him. “Some of the Elders are making a case,” he sneers ‘on your behalf’ as mockingly as he can and continues, “to have you removed from your team. They’re presenting it to the Konoha Council, trying to go over the Yondaime’s head. I hate to say it but they’ve put some pretty solid reasoning together. You might end up being reassigned.”

Obito makes a face. The older Uchiha considers trying to put it more plainly for his cousin, who, to be fair, isn’t completely recovered from being blown up.

“But they can’t do that.”

“They can.”

“But it’s my team.”

Shisui waves a hand. “This isn’t about you in reality, Obito. You’re just the catalyst. What they really want is a clear divide between the Uchiha and Konoha. It’s not about you or your team or even the Yondaime. They’re interested in changing the future of the clan.”

“And they’re gonna do this,” Obito says disbelievingly, “by kicking me off my team?”

“By removing you from the dangerous influence of Konoha’s top Shinobi and placing you on a Police Force squad. It’s symbolic. To them, you represent all Uchiha, and your team represents the village. By removing you from them, the Elders want to send a clear message to announce the beginning of Uchiha separation from the village.”

“But we’re a part of the village. We’re a huge part of the village! What are they thinking? We can’t be separate and still be Konoha Shinobi!”

“Exactly,” Shisui agrees. “They have been waiting for the right time. This is the time they’ll choose to strike. They mean to sever their connection to the village and start their own.”

Obito’s face is blank with shock.

“Start… their own village?”

He’s never thought of turning traitor, never thought of abandoning the village, but _never_ in Obito’s wildest dreams did he ever consider founding a separate village.

“It’s been a long time in coming. You don’t get invited to many of the meetings because of your age but everyone over eighteen has their orders. The Konoha Council will meet in four day’s time. Fugaku, Ijimi, and Enno will present the case. After that, things will change.”

He takes three steps and is by Obito’s bedside. His hand reaches out and closes over the shaking fist that is trembling against Obito’s knee. He probably didn’t even realize he was clenching his hand so hard. Shisui pries into Obit's fist, smoothes it out with his fingers.

Raises it to his mouth and kisses where Obito’s nails have bitten through his skin.

Obito jumps a bit. He looks down to his palm.

“Shisui?”

The older Uchiha offers a smile as he drops Obito’s hand. “Yes?”

“I… you’ve… kissed me twice, now,” Obito mentions quietly. “I don’t think I like it.”

Shisui puts space between them right away, puts his hand down and gives Obito a sincere look.

“Thank you for telling me, Obito. I only meant to tease you but I **never** want to make you feel uncomfortable. I won’t do it again, I promise. Please forgive me?”

“You don’t have to stop teasing,” Obito says hurriedly, fear spiking through him at the thought of losing Shisui’s needling and playful attention. He’s the silly, smooth older brother Obito never had, always egging him on, supportive and strong. He took care of Obito when the Elders demanded he break up with Kakashi. He has a handsome smile for Rin and a healthy respect for the Hokage.

He’s one of Obito’s precious people. It’s just a little weird to get kissed by him.

“But no kissing,” Shisui confirms. “Just teasing.”

“Yeah. You can kiss _other_ people, like Ita—“

Shisui’s palm flashes forward. The slap it makes when it slams down over his mouth rings around the room.

Obito never thought the cool, collected older boy could turn **so** red.

“Don’t joke about that.”

There’s something deeply meaningful in the way Shisui’s face twists, like Obito has struck him, not the other way around. Obito can feel one of his eyebrows raise in a silent question. Shisui’s expression speaks, fear fleeting through the anxiety contorting his normally controlled features.

“You said you don’t want me to tease you that way? Please don’t tease me about Itachi.”

Obito has never heard a more heartfelt plea from the other boy before.

He thinks about the way Shisui is always following Itachi around, always standing by his side. He thinks about the way Shisui is staring at him with an intensity that seems to swallow him up whole, is asking from the very depths of himself, that this means something to Shisui. About Itachi.

Oh.

Obito’s eyes go very, very wide.

He nods and Shisui’s hand slowly slides off from his face.

“I would never.” His voice is as honest as he can make it. Shisui slides him a smile for his trouble.

“Thank you, Obito.”

“Does he know?”

“Probably. He doesn’t miss much.”

“But… have you asked him how he feels?”

Shisui’s mouth twists into a parody of a smile. “You think he’ll be interested in his blood relative like that? It’s a fool’s errand, Obito. There’s no happy ending down that road.”

“What are you afraid of?”

The taller boy levels Obito with a stare. “Losing what I _have_. I’m very glad that your own adventure in love turned out so well. You gambled your friendship with Kakashi asking him out. If he had said no… if he had rejected you, scorned you for your perversion, do you think you’d still be able to smile?”

Obito doesn’t. Shisui scans the floor, eyes half-lidded.

“Neither could I. If I confessed… if I told him how I feel about him, and he turned his back on me, I don’t think I could be the same. It isn’t worth it. I have too much to lose to gamble on the hope that he’ll feel the same way.”

“But what if he does? What if he does, and you never tell him, and you miss your chance?”

There’s a quiet tapping sound. Obito glances up and blanches; tears are dripping off of Shisui’s chin.

“Do you think I haven’t thought of that?”

“Please don’t cry,” Obito begs, dragging himself to Shisui. “Please please please, I’m sorry, I'm really sorry. I wasn’t thinking about your feelings, please, Shisui, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Shisui snorts as the younger Uchiha dissolves into tears of his own.

“Look what you’ve done,” he sighs though he pulls Obito into his arms. “We’re both weepy, now.”

The younger Uchiha burrows against his chest, smearing tears everywhere. 

“Kakashi would call us cry babies,” Obito informs him with a sniffle.

“He’d be right,” Shisui observes with a mild grimace. “Look at the two of us. Great big babies.”

“You’re one of the coolest Uchiha in the entire clan, you’re not a baby.”

“Well. When you put it like that… I guess I am pretty great.”

“Hey! We’re supposed to be on the same team here!”

“What’s that, team weepy?” Shisui grins at him. Obito feels relieved. If Shisui can still tease then he hasn't fucked up too badly. He relaxes against his cousin's damp shirt. 

“Yeah, sure. You and me, Team Weepy for life. Just… say you won’t kiss me anymore and I’ll never bring up your unrequited love for our cousin.”

Shisui snorts a laugh. “Deal. Team Weepy for life.”

They seal their pact with a fist bump.

It's a few moments of silence (sniffling doesn't count) as they calm down. Obito lets the sound of Shisui's breathing even out his heart rate. 

"It really doesn't bother you?"

"Hm?"

"That I feel that way about Itachi? You're related to him, too."

Obito's face scrunches a little but for the most part he just shrugs. 

"I don't think we get to pick who we love."

For a moment there's silence. 

"Wow. Maybe we should be Team Wisdom. That was pretty deep, Obito."

"You can't be on Team Wisdom until you have something wise to say."

"Oh yeah? I'll give you wise you little shit--"

"Wait! Wait, Shisui, ah, I'm injured!"

"They grew you a new arm, they can grow you another one, now hold still--"

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this cough.


	22. Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui and Rin discuss some similarities they might or might not have.

“So that’s the situation.”

Kakashi and Rin share a long silent look. 

The Uchiha wanting to pull Obito from his team as a part of a bigger ploy to remove themselves from the entire village certainly is a 'situation'.

“I wish you hadn’t included me,” Hiashi says miserably. “We have a Clan meeting this evening, too. It feels like they’re meeting more and more often, and now I have this in my brain. What if I mess up and spill the beans?”

“You won’t,” Itachi says calmly. The Hyuuga grits his teeth, his hands clenched into fists.

“How can you be so sure? My clan’s eyes see everything. And I have my twin to worry about! He’s bound to notice how stressed out I am and he’ll want to know, too.”

“Can we trust Hizashi?”

“I _want_ to say yes,” the white-eyed boy murmurs, “but I have to say **no**. He’d go right to the Clan Leaders. There’s enough of a feud between our clans already. This would blow the cap off everything. There would be war within the village on top of the one we’re fighting against Kiri. It’s the worst possible timing.”

They bend their heads together again to think.

“There has to be something we can do,” Rin grouses as Shisui returns to pass around tea. Kakashi hooks a finger under the mask to pull it down. He catches Hiashi staring a bit. The long-haired boy flinches when he’s caught and averts his gaze.

“Sorry Hatake-san. You’re always wearing it. I was curious.”

“It’s okay,” Kakashi mutters, dragging the mask back up.

“He looks good like that, though. Shrouded in mystery,” Rin says, teasing.

Kakashi elbows her. She giggles with it, the sound easing some of the room’s atmosphere.

“Mitarashi was haranguing me about it the other day. She’s got this thing for you, Hatake. She wants to see your whole face, no matter what.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows come up. “How terrifying.” He can’t think of anything he _doesn’t want_ more than for the overly enthusiastic, creepily persistent Mitarashi Anko to fixate on him. Maybe he’ll just flash her his face one day when she’s not expecting it, just to get her off his back.

“You’re so popular,” Rin sighs. “Must be tough.”

Kakashi calmly sets his tea down and tackles her to the couch.

“Are they dating?” Hiashi asks over the sound of Rin crying for mercy through a laughing fit.

“I’m not at liberty to say yes or no,” Itachi replies, taking a sip of tea.

The Hyuuga squints at the pair suspiciously.

“I thought I heard that Hatake was with the other Uchiha.”

“While correct, I don’t see how it’s any of your business,” Shisui says mildly, setting down his own cup. Hiashi jumps at the warning tone beneath his placid expression. He grumbles to himself and sits up straighter, trying to ignore the sound of Rin gasping for breath on the couch as Kakashi finally takes pity and stops tickling her.

“Sorry about that,” Kakashi says as he picks up his tea. Rin is wiping tears out of her eyes as she joins them at the table. She looks much more relaxed, Hiashi thinks as he nurses his cup, and the question burns on his tongue.

He glances at the two Uchiha camped at the table beside him and swallows his question. Better not to start a war here, either.

They get back to their prevention efforts, throwing around ideas on how to stop things from getting any worse. Even with their combined efforts they lose hours arguing without making any progress. It’s frustrating, and eventually Shisui calls for a break.

“I know we’re short on time but I don’t think we’re getting anywhere. Let’s wrap up for tonight and meet again in two days.”

“Why not tomorrow?” Hiashi asks. “As you said, we don’t have much time to bring about a solution.”

“You have a clan meeting. We have a clan meeting. It’ll be two days before we’re all available again,” Itachi concludes.

“I don’t like this,” Hiashi says again as they stand. “The Uchiha staging a revolt? Wanting to separate from the village? It’ll cause civil war.”

“We don’t want it either,” Shisui says firmly. “That’s why we want to stop it, any way we can. But for now we need to keep it between us. A whisper in the wrong ears and we won’t have four days. At least we have that time. We’ll come up with something.”

“I hope so. Goodbye.”

After he leaves, Kakashi steps aside with Itachi. Shisui sits with Rin while they watch the two converse in hushed tones.

“They’re good friends, huh?”

Shisui nods, eyes fixed on Itachi, whose mouth barely moves when he speaks. “Yeah. I’m glad. Many Uchiha tend to make friends only with other Uchiha. Hatake’s been good for Itachi, he’s a competent Shinobi. And he’s been good to Obito, too.”

He glances her way. “Itachi mentioned…”

Rin goes pink. She has an inkling of what they might have discussed.

“Yes?”

Shisui’s smile grows and he turns back to watch the others.

“I see. My little cousin has his hands full with the two of you, hm?”

“He has a big heart,” Rin concedes with a smile. “I’m glad to have a piece of it all to myself, but I’m also happy to share. I thought I would be jealous of him and Kakashi, and I was, for a while.”

“What changed?”

“I did.”

Shisui has to look at her when she says it. The younger kunoichi beside him is smiling fondly, just to herself, at the thought of his cousin. Her brown eyes are soft with love. There’s not heat from desire but warmth in her gaze, a kind and gentle look. She’s beautiful when she thinks of Obito, Shisui realizes.

“I discovered that I didn’t have to fight for his heart. Maybe other people won’t understand what we have, and I don’t care about that. Obito loves me. He loves Kakashi, too, the same way. His heart has room for the both of us.”

“Were you afraid?”

Rin blinks and looks to the boy beside her. “Of rejection?”

“Yes,” Shisui says, trying to hide the tightness growing in the back of his throat. Rin takes a moment to word her response carefully. It’s very important, whatever is worrying the black-haired boy.

“I was never going to confess my feelings to the boy I liked. I thought for sure he would reject me, too, and I was afraid of that. But… he asked me to be friends. When I was worried about him wanting to push me away, he explained that even though he would never feel the same, I was somebody important to him. Someone special.” Her smile quirks for a moment. “Now we have something that’s just ours, something that belongs to him and me. That’s all I wanted, in the end. To be with him.”

“Even though he can’t love you the same way you love him?”

Rin chances a glance. Shisui’s hand is clenched in a tight fist. His eyes are fixed on the floor, as though he can’t bear to look up. She thinks a moment and then reaches out to take his hand. The taller boy blinks out of whatever he’s sunk into as she opens up his fist with gentle fingers, smoothing out his palm and just holding his hand in hers.

“He can’t love me that way. And to ask him would be cruel of me, don’t you think?”

Shisui stares at her. Rin tilts her head a little and tries to explain. “If a woman loved me with all of her heart and choose to confess, I couldn’t love her back. I’m just not built that way. But I could be there for her. I could choose to be her friend. I could still be beside her all my life in friendship. It’s a different kind of love, but it’s still love.”

“You don’t feel like you’re just… settling?”

“I feel like I’m choosing to have as much as I can with the people who chose me. I can’t make Kakashi love me the way I love him. But I can love him as a friend. That’s the way we are. Does that make sense?”

“And that’s enough?”

“_Hey_.”

Dark eyes dart up. Kakashi drops down to his knees, making his way into their private conversation. There’s a shadow to his gaze when he turns to the elder Uchiha.

“What Rin and I have is between me and her. I love her. That’s something I chose to do. And she loves me, in a way she didn’t get to choose.” He takes her hand and they stand. Kakashi’s position shifts so he’s between Rin and Shisui. His posture is stiff, guarded. He’s protecting her, she realizes.

“You’re **not** welcome to take out your insecurities on her.” _I won’t let you_, he doesn’t say, but Rin hears it anyway.

“I’m sorry,” Shisui says, looking up. He meets Rin’s eyes with an apologetic smile. “I was being insensitive.”

“I’ve done that before, too. It’s alright this time.”

Itachi steps toward the three of them slowly. “It’s getting late. We should go.”

“They’ll be expecting us,” Shisui agrees as he gets to his feet. “Ah, the two of you: do you have any messages for Obito? The guards will turn you away if you try to visit, but I can pass something along.”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at him. “Something?”

“Like a message,” Shisui says quickly, anticipating the lecherous look Kakashi slowly develops. “Nothing like hugs and kisses or—“

“We get it,” Rin cuts in, cheeks a pale pink. They share a grin between them.

“Tell him to get better soon!”

“He better not slack off while he’s in recovery.”

“We’ll look after him,” Itachi claims. “He’s family. And he’s dear to you.”

“The Hokage might have a message for him. When’s he off bedrest?”

“I’m not sure, Kakashi. Ah, remember, be discreet! For your sake, as well as Obito’s.”

Kakashi puts on a long-suffering look. Rin just nods. “We’ll be careful. See you tomorrow night?”

The Uchihas nod in tandem and leave. That leaves Kakashi and Rin together.

The two of them rearrange themselves onto the couch, with Kakashi laid out on his back, Rin resting on the floor leaning back into his side. They sit in silence for a moment.

“Rin. About what Shisui said—“

“Are you gonna apologize again?”

“No,” Kakashi says, a little too quickly. Rin hums and leans back into him. “No, I wasn’t. I was gonna ask if you really are okay. We talked about it before, with Sensei and Obito, but it’s been a while since we talked. Just you and me.”

“Us,” Rin remembers, thinking back to when Kakashi asked her to be friends. She smiles at the memory.

“You’d tell me if you were just settling, right?”

“I wouldn’t offer you a friendship out of pity,” Rin parrots, saying Kakashi’s line back at him.

“Aa. If I was ever interested in a woman, you’d be the first to know.”

“Oh? What about Anko? She’s been pretty persistent trying to figure out your face—“

“Oh my god don’t mention Anko to me—“

* * *

Sunrise greets Konoha’s borders with birdsong. The day breaks and warmth spills out over the village. Rin takes it all in with a deep, deep breath.

She’s not alone when she lets it out.

“Good morning.”

“**Ah**! Sensei, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Apologies, Rin-chan,” Minato says, dropping to sit beside where she’s standing. “What brings you out here at dawn?”

Her brown-eyed gaze is cast out over the forest that surrounds the village. She doesn’t seem to be searching for anything, her eyes focused on some far off point past the horizon. Her shoulders are relaxed but there’s a battle going on in her mind, it seems to Minato. Her restless energy is what drew him to the gates, after all.

“We’re going to war, Sensei,” she says eventually.

The Hokage looks a little worried. “We’re trying to end the fighting every day. Don’t lose hope—“

“With ourselves. Sensei, the Uchiha _want_ to fight. They want to keep him with the Uchiha, they want to put him on the Police Force and pull him from regular Shinobi duty. They’re not going to let Obito come back on our team.”

_They’re not going to let him come back to us_, she doesn’t say.

There’s a long pause. She feels Sensei’s energy by her side, a swirling whirlpool of power, lazily cradled just under Sensei’s skin. He’s the most powerful man in the village. He is its protector. Its leader. She thinks of him in abstract terms, sometimes. The Lord Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He’s so much and he means so much, to so many people, and yet to the three of them, to Kakashi and Obito and herself, he’s so much more. He’s their courage in the face of danger. He’s their perseverance in the face of impossible odds. He’s the pillar of support that rises them up and holds them above the trees so they can see the sun, keeps the shadows from creeping in and sewing fear. He believes in them, holds them together, loves them with all of his huge heart. They’re his as much as he’s theirs, and Rin stares at Minato-sensei as the birdsong fades from the sky.

When he looks back at her, the sun at his back, she feels like she’s staring at a solar eclipse.

In the darkest shadow, where no light shines, from that inky depth comes a rumble and a statement that sends shivers down her spine.

“I’d like to see them try.”

* * *

TBC


	23. Storm Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dark one. Please read with caution. There is a reference to unwanted molestation, if that kind of thing bothers you.

Uchiha Obito drops flat on his back in his bed. He glares up at the roof of the room that’s not his, though it’s filled with his stuff. He huffs a breath and glares at the ceiling. Stupid Elders, telling him what to do. Stupid clan, trying to rule his life. Stupid, stupid, stupid rules that say he can’t see his team.

“Aaaaugh!”

Obito grabs a pillow and smothers a shout of frustration in it.

A few moments later he sighs and chucks off the pillow. He grumpily shoves off his clothes and gets a fresh set to sleep in, something black, just like the day before that and the day before that, because Uchiha don’t wear anything other than blue or black apparently.

He knows he’s being childish but he’s being treated like a child.

It’s infuriating.

A naughty thought occurs. He grins and defiantly decides to do something adult, and shoves the front of his pants down.

He closes his eyes as he touches himself. He thinks of the people who he’d like to touch him—of Rin’s soft skin, of Kakashi’s gloved grip, of Sensei’s strong fingers—and he sighs happily. Obito feels heat build in his gut as he strokes himself. He tries not to look at his new hand, which is slightly off color, which makes it kind of weird to watch him touch himself. Instead, with his eyes shut, he imagines it’s Sensei bringing him close. He imagines Rin’s inquisitive touch as she explores his skin. He thinks of Kakashi’s hands, hot and quick, sliding against him and bites his lip. He’s close.

Sure, it’s pretty fast even for him, but it’s been _days_ without his team. He misses them.

He knows Sensei and Kakashi would, but he wonders as his other hand slips down beneath his balls and slides against his entrance, would Rin touch him here? Would he want her to? His fingers press teasingly around the edge of the pucker before he leaves it. He’ll ask later.

For now he fucks into his own grip and draws up the image of Kakashi being fucked with Sensei’s fingers, and muffles a shout as he comes.

In that moment he can imagine he’s where he belongs. Obito believes that Kakashi is kissing his cheek, that Rin is giggling as she twists their fingers together. He pretends Sensei is murmuring ‘very good,’ and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He keeps his eyes shut for just another second. To imagine it.

The room is empty when he opens his eyes.

Trying to bury the sensation of disappointment, Obito cleans himself. On his way back to bed he pauses to give the colorful flowers by his bed a once-over. Someone brought them, Rin or Kakashi or maybe Sensei, when he was first admitted to the hospital almost two months ago. In all that time he’s never seen them droop. People have changed the water. Maybe these are just really hearty flowers?

“I guess I’m pretty good with plants, huh.”

Obito feels like the flowers perk up as he talks to them, but that’s stupid. Plants don’t have feelings.

He does wonder as he slips back into bed. They’ve been around for a long time now. But they’re just plants, and Obito shoves the thought out of his mind, instead pulling the image of his team around him as he drifts into sleep.

* * *

A familiar sound in the middle fo the night brings Obito out of sleep. He rolls out of bed quickly, recognizing the Hokage’s voice. A grin splits across his face as he sneaks out of his room and dashes to the exterior of the building.

When he slips outside no one is there, but there are voices just around a corner.

Sensei is arguing with someone, it sounds like. Obito feels a frown come on as he draws closer, trying to listen.

“…something like this? You’re despicable!”

“…boys like that. And they made you Hokage. I’m ashamed to even be a Konoha ninja.”

“…don’t understand, it’s not what it seems…”

The voices are too far away to make out clearly. Obito comes as close as he can without turning the corner, listens harder for the sound of Sensei’s voice.

It’s because he’s paying close attention that he catches the soft whoosh that precedes a punch. Knees hit the ground, and there’s a retching sound. Another whoosh and several thumps. The sound of flesh smashing as balled fists strike out. A fight has broken out.

Obito breaks his cover to see several dark-haired men standing over the Fourth Hokage, kicking him into the dirt. There’s bruises all along Minato’s face and neck, and there’s blood on the ground.

Obito’s jaw drops.

“Sensei!”

The attackers grab the Yondaime by his jacket, filthy from being dragged into the dirt. Minato-sensei makes no attempt to fight back as he’s slammed into a nearby building. Obito stares in dread as one of the attackers slams a strong right hook directly across Minato’s face.

Blood hits the brickwork. Minato cries out in pain.

“You’re gonna _regret_ what you’ve done to him,” the man snarls.

“You don’t understand,” Sensei pants, blood dropping off his split lip.

Another man spits at his face. Minato only winces, takes it with a shudder before the assailants are dragging him around corner, out of sight. Obito feels rooted to the spot, his feet suddenly stuck in mud at the ankles as they drag Sensei away by his throat.

“You took _advantage_ of him,” a voice accuses venomously, “He trusted you! You’re supposed to be his sensei, to guide him, and you abused him!”

It comes to him suddenly; they’ve been found out. Someone has told them about his relationship with Sensei.

He shakes his head in slow motion as Minato is grabbed by the other three men, all bearing Uchiha crests, and dragged around the corner out of sight.

His feet come free and Obito flings himself after them.

He dashes as fast as he can but everything seems to move in slow-motion. He can’t make his feet move the way he wants them to. No matter how hard he runs, the others always drag Sensei just out of sight, always move just beyond where he can see. He has to catch up with them, he has to help Sensei. Obito pushes himself, runs as hard as he can, dashes after the figures in shadow, heart pounding in his ears as he runs—

* * *

Black eyes snap open.

Itachi rolls out of bed and leaps to his weapon. His door slides open and Shisui, already armed, nods once. Together they listen in the cover of night.

The sounds that woke them have faded but not for long.

They start up again, in the distance, accompanied by a flicker of unfamiliar chakra.

Shisui curses as he places the strange energy.

“They’re by Obito’s room—“

* * *

“Sensei!”

He dashes around a corner and comes to a stop. The men have changed, and Sensei is gone. But what he sees still stops him in his tracks.

“Kakashi?”

The silver-haired teen looks up, right before a boot drops on his face.

Obito yells wordlessly but his feet are glued to the ground again. He feels paralyzed, like his body somehow won’t respond to what he wants it to do, and he rages helplessly against the trap of his own flesh. He can’t look away as the Uchiha stomp mercilessly, kicking with enough force to break bone.

There’s an awful crack and Obito hears a gurgled shriek. They’ve punctured a lung, he knows with horrified clarity.

“You piece of shit! Going behind our cousin’s back with your teammate? You’ve got some nerve!”

“Didn’t we tell you to just fuck off before? Huh?”

“You should’ve never tried to be with one of us. You’re way out of line.”

_Stop it,_ Obito thinks, his throat clenched shut. _That’s not true. You’re wrong_. But the words don’t come. He can’t speak.

Silver hair shakes as Kakashi raises his head and meets Obito's horrified stare. 

“Obito…”

“What, you’re still pining? He doesn’t want to look at you!”

One of the men slams his foot down, heel first, and grinds it against Kakashi’s hand. Obito can hear cracking through the scream.

“Come on, he’s making a ton of noise. Let’s take him to the lake already.”

The lake? Obito can only stare as two of the men grab Kakashi by his arms, drag him behind a building in the direction of one of the bodies of water within the Uchiha compound. The other assailants are carrying rope and bricks.

It sinks in, what they want to do to him.

Obito feels his feet come free again and takes off after Kakashi. He whips around the corner but the men have started running, are dashing out of sight. He can hear Kakashi’s groan, the aching cries as he’s jostled, and Obito tears after him. His limbs slice through air as he shifts as fast as possible, just a step behind, just a second too slow—

* * *

“I’ve never felt chakra like this before.”

“Wait here. I’ll go in first.”

Itachi nods, kunai in hand. Shisui glances to the door, black spokes of his Mangekyo turning in his red eyes.

He presses a hand to the door of Obito’s room, where the rumbling is coming from, and opens it slowly.

* * *

A scream splits the air.

Obito feels his steps falter and his attention is jerked in another direction.

He’s lost sight of Sensei, he can’t catch up to Kakashi, but two houses down in front of the shrine, Rin is being molested under the moonlight.

Obito can see it as if he’s two feet away. He knows the instant the attackers reach out that they’ll tear her shirt. He can tell from the dirt on her cheek and the bruise under her eye that she’s already been attacked. He can see where someone has ripped her shirt. And now, he knows with an awful dawning clarity, they’re going to drag down her skirt, and—

Rin shrieks, and Obito sees red.

* * *

There’s a crack as the topmost tendrils go right through the roof.

Shisui feels his jaw drop but he blinks and the sight doesn’t change. He can’t believe what he’s seeing.

There’s a tree as thick as a person twisting, expanding, growing unnaturally beside Obito’s bed. It seems to have sprung up out of nowhere. Part of it is covered in broken glass, and there are petals of every color sprouting out of the branches instead of leaves. It’s changing even as Shisui watches it, groaning as it gets bigger, roots driving down into the floor to get at the ground, the tallest branches snapping through the inferior wood of the ceiling as the plant grows and grows.

“Look!”

His gaze drops down to the bed where Itachi points. Obito is on it, caught in the grips of a nightmare, if the expression on his face is anything to go by. Even from the doorway they can feel a maleficent chakra raging from his left arm.

The room gives a shudder as the tree splits the roof. Shisui dashes in, grabs his cousin, and vaults away from the tree as it starts to push the ceiling apart, seeking the night sky.

He and Itachi dart out of the building as it collapses. Obito is panting and drenched in sweat as Shisui tries to wake him. Several other Uchiha have gathered and stare in awe as the wood moves like it’s alive. Voices echo out under its branches as the tree twists into the air.

“What the hell is that?”

“Where’s the enemy?”

“What’s happening?”

“Obito! Obito, wake up!” Shisui shakes him sharply and Obito’s eyes snap open.

The pinwheels of his Sharingan spin into sharp spokes, once, before he loses consciousness.

Shisui stares in amazement. Obito must be the youngest Uchiha in history to have activated the Mangekyo Sharingan.

It’s obviously the first time and Obito can’t handle the sudden transformation, which is why he’s fainted, which cuts the flow of his chakra. The huge tree gives a groan that’s nearly human as it slows and stiffens. The branches rustle and finally fall still.

The gathered Uchiha stare skywards. The tree has grown up out over the main house where Obito’s room was. It’s thick around as two men and reaches up almost fifty feet. Its leaves are petals of every color, though there are bunches of like colors gathered together.

It should be a thing of beauty but against the cloak of night its branches steal up the pale moonlight.

It casts a sinister shadow over them all.

“It’s an ill omen,” someone mutters. “It’s a sign.”

More voices join the first. There’s a small mob forming at the base of the tree as Uchiha gather under it. The tree looms, leaving them in darkness where they’re gathered.

“A tree, to represent Konoha? Is it a warning?”

“We can’t just sit by and let the village do as they please!”

A voice calls out over the rest, sharp in the night air.

“Enno, Itachi, come here!” Uchiha Fugaku is front and center before the tree trunk. His black eyes are grimly triumphant as they turn into the Sharingan. “This thing doesn’t _belong_ here. Let’s burn it down.”

Shisui watches silently as the three dark-haired men gather chakra. The crowd has made a ring around the tree and they cheer when the light of Fire Style glows in the night. The streams of flame scream as they race up the tree’s sides, the wood cracking and popping as it is incinerated beneath orange and red fire. A chant has broken out and Uchiha voices ring out together, ‘burn it down! Burn it down!’ Over and over until the flames consume the last petal.

Shisui feels a sense of dread come to life inside as the ash falls.

* * *

On the other side of Konoha, two people stir from sleeping.

“Aa. You felt that, too?”

“It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.”

“Ch. You’re _meddling_, I know it.”

“You’ve always thought so highly of me. Hush. It can wait for sunrise, at least.”

Someone grumbles and the two men roll to accommodate the third body in the bed they share.

“If you old men don’t let me sleep I’ll punch you into next week. Shut up.”

“So _violent_, Princess—“

“Oi, you can tease us when the sun’s up, asshole.” Thick arms come up and drag the two of them into his warm embrace. “It’s like you said. Whatever it is, it can wait for sunrise.”

Orochimaru hums, folds an arm over the broad flat chest he’s been drawn against. Slender fingers with painted nails find his wrist, grip it tight.

He thought he would never have the chance to get this, what the three of them might have had in their youth. There had been teasing, the flash of attraction, but no one had been brave enough to ask.

But they’re here now. That’s all that matters, and Orochimaru will do anything to keep what’s his.

* * *

TBC


	24. Windy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

There’s controlled chaos as dawn comes.

Reports come in from night patrol and ANBU. Minato is inundated with civilian complaints about the strange disturbance during the night and paperwork. So much comes in that he summons Boar and Cat to collect Kakashi and Rin because he can’t leave to see them. He’s filling out a form when the door opens and two familiar faces traipse in behind the ANBU duo.

“Ah! Thank goodness you’re here. I’m drowning,” Minato says, collapsing in his chair. “There’s so many forms. I’ll never be able to sign them all.”

“You didn’t summon us to pawn off all this paper work, did you, Lord Fourth?” Kakashi asks with a warning undertone. Minato grins sheepishly and scratches the back of his head.

“You got it in one!”

“Let’s get out of here, Rin…”

“Ah! Wait! Think of how much quicker I’ll be done if you help me! I could really use a hand!”

“You signed up for this when you became the Hokage.”

“I’m glad it’s Obito’s dream but I could never spend all day inside signing papers,” Rin murmurs as she looks around the impressive mountain of paperwork that is littering the Hokage desk. Behind it, Sensei slumps and groans dramatically.

“Abandoned by my own team…!”

“Has that _ever_ worked on us?” Kakashi asks with his arms crossed. Rin smirks behind her hand as Sensei pouts from his chair.

“Kakashi! Don’t you know anything? You never leave a man behind! And especially not me, not when there’s this much to read. Please? I’ll owe you a favor?”

Rin is ready to walk out with the silver-haired ANBU when Kakashi stops in his tracks. He turns slowly with a suspicious expression.

“Oh?”

“Yeah! I’ll owe you big time,” Minato pleads, sensing weakness. Kakashi glares at him but doesn’t leave yet. Rin hides her smile as the two engage in a staring contest, Minato begging with his eyes, Kakashi measuring him with an annoyed expression.

Eventually Kakashi sighs, and Sensei pumps the air with a fist in victory.

“You’ll definitely owe us,” Kakashi grumbles as he grabs a pen and a stack of paper. “There must be three hours of forms here.”

“It’s more like five. But! With your help, we’ll be out of here in no time!” He extends a bright smile and a small stack of paper in Rin’s direction. She laughs as she accepts the forms and takes a seat beside Kakashi. The three of them bend their heads and go to the task.

* * *

It turns out to be two hours of reading and signing and stamping. Rin’s arm is going to fall off.

“I feel like jelly,” she says as she shoves the last stack of papers at Sensei. “How do you do this every day?”

“Usually there’s help,” Minato replies, accepting the stack. He has it nice and organized when Kakashi drops the last of his forms on top of them, sending papers flying.

“Aa. My bad.”

“At least they’re all finished. Now we can get lunch!”

“I can run for bentos,” Rin suggests. Kakashi fishes in a pocket for cash but Minato waves him off.

“You two really helped me out. At least let me treat you to lunch!”

They don’t argue at all, and Rin hops out the window with Sensei's wallet.

Kakashi walks over to the window and shuts it behind her. Minato smiles as his student draws the blinds. The room grows dim.

“Ah. Hoping to collect on your favor now?”

“Something like that,” Kakashi agrees as he shuts the door to the Hokage office and throws the deadbolt.

Minato leans back in the Hokage chair as Kakashi turns. He’s shrugging off his arm guards, peeling off his forehead protector. The Yondaime licks his lips as his student approaches, divesting himself of his weapons pouch and walking around the desk. His fingers glide against the wood as he comes.

“You said you’d owe me,” Kakashi clarifies, eyes half shut. “Anything I ask for?”

Minato feels a shiver of anticipation go down his spine.

“You were so helpful. I could hardly turn you down if you asked, Kakashi.”

The silver-haired teen steps around the desk and swings his leg up over Minato, straddles his lap, and sighs as he sinks down. Broad hands reach up. Thumbs press against a hip, slide under Kakashi’s shirt to dip against his skin. Minato makes a pleased noise beneath him as lean thighs grip him.

It’s been rather stressful lately. To have Kakashi approach him like this is a rare treat. Usually he has to catch the wiry teen in the shadows at night or sneak into his apartment during the night. He hums his student’s name at the base of his neck, pressing kisses into his collar bone. Kakashi huffs through the mask and pushes back gently.

“What is it you want, Kakashi?”

“I want you to tell me what you owe Orochimaru.”

The blonde freezes. Kakashi’s grip doesn’t let up.

He releases Kakashi gradually, hands sliding down and away from his waist as he slumps back into the chair. “I… didn’t think you’d heard about that.” The thighs around his waist squeeze and Minato can’t ignore that, grabs Kakashi’s hips and forces him down against the tent in his pants.

“Don’t try to distract me. You said you’d owe me. I want to collect.”

He can’t help hearing the chilly echo of Orochimaru’s promise. ‘_I shall collect what I am due…_’

The thought gets shoved out of his mind as Kakashi grabs his face and kisses him.

Minato shuts his eyes and drinks Kakashi in. He hums and crushes Kakashi against him, rolls his hips up as Kakashi sinks down against him, groaning. He loves being able to make the younger man come alive under him. A touch against his lower back and Kakashi tenses. His fingers press down the edge of dark pants and Kakashi shudders. Minato feels himself grin, greedy for more reactions.

“I’ll never get enough,” he breathes and thrusts up with his hips.

“Sensei,” Kakashi pants, “You owe me. You said.”

“Hn. And if I tell you, will you do something for me? You’ve got me all riled up…”

“You owe me already. If you want another favor you have to owe me twice,” Kakashi growls, shoving Minato’s hands away with a defiant glower. “What did you promise him?”

He’s not going to let this go. Eager to get permission to continue, Minato caves.

“When I brought Obito to him, he wanted something from me. Three boons, one in return for saving his life, then two more for each of his limbs. We didn’t spend much time arguing, Obito’s condition was too critical, but in the end, I did promise him two boons.”

“Boons,” Kakashi says flatly. “You’d better explain that.”

“Promises. I swore to deliver anything that was within my power as Hokage to grant, twice.”

Kakashi is staring at him.

Minato has the sense to feel a little ashamed.

“You don’t have to tell me how foolish that was. I’ve heard if from Jiraiya already.”

That seems to snap his student out of it. “Your Sensei? Wait, is Jiraiya-sama returned from Mt. Myoboku?”

Minato shrugs. “He returned to scold me, then demanded I take him to his team. I haven’t seen or heard from him since. I can only assume he’s settled things with them, though, because Orochimaru let me know that one of my debts to him was paid up.”

Kakashi can only wonder how in the hell the Toad Sage managed to do _that_.

What could be worth ‘anything within my power as Hokage to grant’?

“It doesn’t bear worrying about,” Minato says, trying to draw Kakashi out of the worried look he’s sunk into. He reaches up and presses a kiss under an eye. Kakashi turns his cheek and presses back, kissing the corner of his eye. He smiles and wraps him up, pulling them chest to chest again. The younger man is still straddling his lap. “There’s better uses for our time. Now…”

He hooks his thumbs into Kakashi’s pants. Hands come down to stop him and Minato has to blink in surprise. Kakashi is shaking his head.

“Rin will be back soon.”

Minato stares. Then he glances down to his crotch, where his erection is straining against his pants.

“I can be fast,” he promises.

Kakashi is firm, though, and correct, because just as he slips away from Minato’s grasp there’s a knock at the door. The Fourth Hokage swallows a frustrated noise as Kakashi goes to answer it. The brown-haired girl smiles wryly as she walks into the office.

“I’ve learned to knock,” she announces as she sets the bentos down.

Sensei grins sheepishly. Kakashi only arches an eyebrow as if to say ‘I told you so’.

* * *

The Uchiha compound is like a bee hive, buzzing with activity. Orochimaru observes silently as platoons run drills in broad daylight behind the closed gates of the complex. They are preparing for war.

Things are getting complicated. He has a duty, though, and an experiment—a patient, to check on.

The chuunin guiding him takes an unfamiliar turn and Orochimaru follows with a frown. His guide notices his sour expression and explains quickly. “Ah, apologies, Orochimaru-sama! There was an unexpected attack last night. The main Uchiha house is in disrepair, so we took the liberty of relocating your patient to a safer facility…”

“How intriguing,” he murmurs. “This is the first I have heard of such an attack. Care to elaborate?”

“I was asleep at the time but I heard it was a biological assault. There was some kind of explosion that tore open the roof of the main house and caused it collapse. Fugaku-san or Enno-san will have more details than I, they were both present during the attack.”

Orochimaru considers leaving to see the damage for himself but another group of Uchiha march past, fully armed, looking grim. He follows in line behind the chuunin as a snake slips from his robe, slithering into the grass unnoticed.

Two guards are stationed outside the room he’s led to. They step aside at the sight of him. He takes a moment to enjoy their obvious respect before sliding into the patient’s room.

Obito is sitting up on the bed. He is flexing his left arm, the one that’s slightly off-color. Upon hearing the door open he looks up and Orochimaru is greeted with an unexpected surprise.

“You’ve awoken your eyes,” he says with honest satisfaction.

The red eyes with their black spiral spokes spin, once, before they drop back to black. There’s a noticeable difference in the room’s atmosphere once Obito’s eyes return to normal. The younger man clenches his fist as Orochimaru steps closer. The Sannin reaches up slowly, telegraphing his intent. Obito allows him to examine the limb though he doesn’t seem to blink.

“What did you do to me?”

Orochimaru traps his grin and offers his patient a surprised look.

“Why, I saved your life, Obito-kun. Regrew your arm and your leg. Most people would be grateful for such assistance. You seem… dissatisfied.”

“I’m grateful!” Obito protests right away. “It’s thanks to you I’m gonna walk again. I am grateful. Please excuse me.”

He dips his head in a bow. Orochimaru bears his teeth when the boy’s gaze is averted. Everything is advancing according to his calculations. The arm has completely integrated with Obito, is a part of him now. He doesn’t have to look to know the leg will be the same. His body has accepted the fusion of the new cells and if his guess is right the ‘biological attack’ was an explosive development of his new abilities. The snake he let loose earlier will confirm it shortly and he can move on to the next stage in his plans.

There’s a knock at the door. His grin drops as they’re interrupted.

“Obito, I heard you have a visitor—Orochimaru-sama!” Uchiha Shisui takes a knee and bows his head low. Orochimaru feels a spike of surprise at that. “Thank you for taking my cousin into your care. I hear we have you to thank for returning him to us.”

“He is one of my more impressive achievements. Very few Shinobi have come back from such injuries. I take credit for his recovery, as should he.” Obito and Shisui look up at that, startled at the admission. Orochimaru waves a hand graciously. “As difficult as it was to mend, it takes significant fortitude to return from losing an arm and a leg. It was no easy task to repair the body. It is completely up to you to restore your spirit.”

The Uchiha share a look he can’t decipher. Shisui stands before he can ask about it.

“Something strange happened last night. There was…”

“An incident? So I’ve heard,” Orochimaru coaxes, attentive as Shisui closes the door to Obito’s room.

“A tree.”

_Excellent_, Orochimaru thinks but does not say, carefully molding an expression of confusion. “A tree? You’ll need to explain.”

“There was a disturbance around midnight. A malevolent chakra and rumbling that woke me and others. Itachi and I went to investigate. When we arrived in Obito’s room a tree was growing through the floor beside his bed, right in front of our eyes. It grew frighteningly quick. If we hadn’t woke Obito it might have not stopped growing, or at least that’s my impression from last night.”

His eyebrows rise up in real surprise.

“No one has given me that version of events yet. And you say it was responding to Obito?”

“It had to have something to do with me,” Obito says from the bed, holding his arm out and slightly away from him. “Shisui said the tree wouldn’t stop growing until they woke me up. I was—I was having a pretty bad nightmare.”

There’s a grimace then that speaks volumes.

“I’m sorry,” Orochimaru offers. He’s spent too much of his life caught in a nightmare to not sympathize a little.

“The tree got up to over fifty feet,” Shisui continues. “It started just as tall as you or I, and by the time Itachi and I evacuated Obito from the building, it was reaching twenty, thirty feet easily. If I hadn’t woken Obito it might not have stopped growing.”

“You mention it and yet I see no evidence there ever was such a tree,” Orochimaru pries.

“It was taken as an ill omen. Fugaku-san ordered it burned immediately. Nothing survived.”

“A shame. I would have liked to have taken a sample. And I’m curious, where did such a tree originate?”

“There was glass,” Shisui remembers. “Obito, you had flowers, the ones you brought with you from the hospital.”

“Yeah. Those flowers lasted _forever_. I was starting to think they were fake.”

“So you think Obito’s chakra manifested and… made these flowers turn into a tree?”

Shisui’s gaze pierces him. Orochimaru gives him points for an impressive stare. A weaker man might flinch under the weight of those sharp eyes.

“We can only guess,” he says eventually.

“I will have to do some tests and investigate,” Orochimaru says. “It would be more convenient for Obito-kun to come with me, back to the hospital, for now.”

“I’m afraid that’s impossible.”

Golden eyes widen just a fraction.

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s as I said,” Shisui replies. “The Elders won’t go back on their agreement with you to have him moved here. His recovery is continuing on schedule and he’s where he belongs right now, with his family.”

The boy on the bed winces, just barely. Orochimaru files the reaction away for inspection and falls back.

“I see. I didn’t realize the situation was so severe. Then I shall require regular access to him during hours of my choosing to conduct my analysis.”

“I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.”

“I’m sure we can.” His snake has finished its expedition and there’s nothing else he can accomplish with Shisui presenting an unforeseen complication. The Snake Sannin nods as he goes. “Obito-kun, Shisui-kun.”

His step is light as he makes his way back to the front of the complex. Everything is proceeding within expectations.

He feels a smirk steal across his face and doesn’t bother disguising it.

“You’re wearing your plotting face.”

The Sannin slows down to match his teammate’s pace. “I’m simply happy our patient is recovering well, Princess. Why must you always think the worst of me?”

“You can’t fool me. And Jiraiya’s right, you get this stupid smile when things are going your way. It’s far too obvious.”

“Hmm. Maybe I am scheming.”

“Nothing good can come of it,” Tsunade warns as they walk. “You know how tense things are right now. If something happens to that boy…”

A cool hand slides beneath hers and she stares at him. He raises it to his lips and kisses her knuckles.

“You would send me flying if I tried something right under your nose, Princess, and I’d deserve it. Do you think that I’d gamble the chance to have one last side project over savoring what we have?”

“You did before,” the blonde says cautiously. “That’s what ruined us, all those years ago.”

“And that’s why I would never do such a thing again.” The snake Sannin stops in the street to meet his teammate’s eyes. Tsunade stares back, hard and long, years of distrust and broken faith echoing unsaid in the silence between them. It’s Orochimaru who bent to have what they’ve made and he bends again to keep it. “Please believe that I wouldn’t. I’ve left that part of me behind, for this.”

“For us,” she says, and looks down to the silver bands they’re wearing.

There’s a twitch in her cheek. Orochimaru knows she’s fighting a smile and he pulls her along with an amused air.

“Come. We shouldn’t keep our husband waiting.”

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sannin OT3 ship is showing, a little.
> 
> Ah, also, someone asked about ages. Team Minato is all around 17 years old. That makes Minato around 27. Shisui is 22, Itachi is 15. The Sannin are in their early 50s. I considered having Team Minato back around 12 but it made me super uncomfortable to think about writing, hence the jump into proper teenage years. For the record under 18 is still underage, hence my tag.


	25. Drizzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shisui makes a move, Orochimaru is annoyed, and Obito really wants to get laid. It's all connected, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did we end up here. I just wanted to write MinaObiKaka. What the hell has this fic become.

“…said that he owed Orochimaru something. Something big.”

“That’s pretty suspicious. What could he want?”

“_Answers_,” says a chilly voice, which causes Kakashi and Rin to jump a foot in the air.

Golden eyes narrow. “Settle down. The two of you should pay more attention to your surroundings. Hatake, I have a job that requires your presence.”

The two of them share a nervous glance before Kakashi leans in.

“I’m listening.”

* * *

“Absolutely not!”

The snake Sannin raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

“I assure you,” he says silkily, extending a piece of paper with several stamps on it that makes the guard pale drastically, “that our visit is not only _anticipated_ but _sanctioned_ by your precious clan leaders. Or can your eyes not make out the official Uchiha stamp at the bottom of the page?”

“I… I understand, but—“

Orochimaru’s lip pulls back in a sneer. The gate guard cowers under his impressive expression. The way he looks at the man, like he’s not even worth the effort to explain this, is formidable.

“My time is valuable and _you are_ _wasting_ _it_.”

“P-p-please forgive him, Orochimaru-sama,” the second guard pleads quickly. “We have standing orders to turn him away, you see—“

“Orders that have no bearing on **me.**” Orochimaru says frostily. “Now stand aside.”

They walk into the compound and Kakashi makes a mental note to never get between Orochimaru and a patient.

“I think he’s going to cry,” he mutters when they get far enough away.

“You have your list,” Orochimaru says, ignoring Kakashi’s statement. “I expect exact measurements of the samples I requested. Treat it as a mission, if you like. I will return in an hour to collect you.”

“Orochimaru-sama,” the younger man says, slowing down a bit. “I appreciate that you chose me for your assistant…”

He stops as the Sannin’s face pinches. “Please spare me your _sentiment_. I am not doing this for you, Hatake, nor is it some sort of favor for your teacher. Obito is **my** patient. I will have him in top condition. His recovery will proceed more naturally with effective stimuli. You are merely part of an equation.”

“Aa. I won’t waste your efforts,” Kakashi chooses to say instead. Orochimaru nods toward the door they’ve stopped in front of.

“An hour. You have your requirements.”

“Yes, sir.”

Despite his cold attitude, there’s a mischievous glimmer in the Sannin’s eyes as he slides the door open.

“Be sure to take _very good_ care of my patient, Hatake.”

“One hour,” Kakashi says in confirmation as he steps into the room.

* * *

Obito lights up at the sight of him.

“Kakashi! They said you couldn’t come!”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Itachi cautions him from Obito’s bedside. “There’s no telling what the clan will do if they catch you here.”

“I’ve got a free pass from Orochimaru,” Kakashi informs him, waving a paper and holding a briefcase aloft. “I’m to collect samples for him, as his assistant.”

“Samples,” Itachi repeats.

“Samples of what?” Obito asks. Kakashi unfolds the slip of paper and scans it.

“The usual. He wants a biopsy of both your arm and your leg and some other stuff. Blood, urine, semen.”

“Semen,” Itachi says, squinting.

“You’re welcome to stay and watch me collect,” Kakashi proposes breezily, his eyebrows wagging.

“_Itachi-can-I-have-a-word-with-you_,” Obito hisses and promptly drags the other Uchiha into the corner of his room. Kakashi pretends not to eavesdrop as he opens the briefcase and sets out the collection vials.

“I’m begging you, Itachi: **go**. Find Shisui or somebody and do something else, like, _anything else_, for forty-five minutes.”

Itachi’s expression is steeped in suspicion.

Obito leans in and whispers urgently. “I’ll do anything you ask but please leave? I don’t know the next time they’ll let Kakashi come back and I **really** want to get laid.”

The other boy’s eyes widen comically.

Obito stares a bit as Itachi’s ears go pink. It's a funny look on Itachi's face, which seems to only ever have one expression. 

“I… see. I’ll see you later, then.”

Kakashi winks at him on the way out.

* * *

Itachi stumbles a little as he shuts the door behind him. He walks away quickly, but not quickly enough to avoid hearing a low groan from the door. The sound sends tingles down his back, no matter that it’s coming from his cousin. It’s a shameless, wanton sound that sends a hot bolt of heat straight to his gut.

He tries to pretend he doesn't hear but he can feel his body reacting. It's embarrassing. He's used to being completely in control of his reactions. He doesn't have much practice suppressing this reaction, though, so he swallows and seeks refuge somewhere. 

He’s not sure where he’s going. He’s just headed anywhere else, like Obito asked.

“You okay?”

A familiar voice catches his attention. He glances up to see his other cousin leaning in to his personal space. There’s a hand against his forehead and Itachi stares as Shisui seems to measure him. “You’re a little warm. Are you feeling well, Itachi?”

The dark-haired boy freezes. He thinks of the hand against his skin, of the noise that chased him as he left the others for some privacy. His throat works as Shisui notices and slowly takes a step back.

“I’m sorry. I should have asked before I touched you.”

He can’t quite catch the flustered breath that escapes him at the thought of Shisui touching him without asking.

He can’t bottle the thought that he _wants_ him to.

“Itachi?”

“Excuse me,” he mumbles, taking a step away. “I seem to be feeling… off balance.”

“Is it because of Obito? I wouldn’t worry. Orochimaru may be scheming but he can’t touch Obito here.”

“It’s not that.”

“Oh?”

Itachi shakes his head. “I just need time to calm down.”

Shisui raises an eyebrow and cocks his head, a teasing grin cutting across his handsome face. “Oh? What’s got you all worked up?”

The silence that answers that makes the taller boy study Itachi harder, and he can’t believe what he sees. There’s color to Itachi’s ears, a heat at his neck. He’s barely keeping up the appearance of composure.

It lands, the thought that he’s turned on and trying to hide it.

Shisui feels his mouth dry up.

Itachi turns away to hide his face as realization overtakes his cousin’s grin. “Like I said. I just need some time. If you’ll excuse me?”

He takes a step in the opposite direction, only to have a hand close around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

There’s a nervous desperation in Shisui’s eyes as he meets Itachi’s gaze.

He opens his mouth, stops, and swallows down the sentence on the tip of his tongue.

Then he takes Itachi by the hand and they walk back toward Obito’s room. Itachi is aware that he’s protesting softly but Shisui ignores him, drawn to the low sounds coming from behind the closed door. It’s obvious the others are occupied with one another. Before Itachi can ask what they’re doing Shisui ushers him into the adjacent room and shuts the door behind them.

When he turns back, his eyes are dark with desire.

Itachi feels his heart stutter. He’s never seen Shisui look like this before. It makes his pulse race beneath his skin and he takes a step back, ends up with his shoulders backed against the wall as his cousin steps into his space, comes right up until they’re toe to toe, face to face.

They’re close enough to kiss.

Shisui’s eyes rove over him, chasing the sight of him up against the wall. Itachi feels trapped, suddenly suffocated by the closeness. He's too unsure of his own reactions to measure Shisui's. The heat creeping up inside of him only grows as the other boy comes closer. 

“_Oh, gods, yes, just like that_,” floats in from the adjacent room.

Obito’s very vocal. Itachi feels color rise to his cheeks. Shisui is still watching him.

“_Fuck, yes. You feel fucking perfect._”

“They seem to be having a good time,” he practically purrs. The low rumble of his chest makes something in Itachi ache.

“We shouldn’t be listening in,” Itachi protests, but he hasn’t gone anywhere. There’s heat on his cheeks from arousal and as close as they are, he knows Shisui can see it.

“Then leave,” Shisui challenges, but he moves a foot forward, sliding his thigh up between Itachi’s. The younger Uchiha gasps as a groan carries over from behind them.

“_Shit, yes! Just like that, just like that_—“

“_Fuck, Obito, you feel so good…_”

“_Kakashi_—“

Itachi's back is against the wall. His cousin’s thigh is thick and dense against his groin. The weight of it makes Itachi feel weak behind his knees, like he’ll fall if the older boy pulls away. There’s a determined expression on Shisui’s face before he leans in and presses Itachi into the wall.

“Shisui,” Itachi hisses urgently, hands reaching up as the older boy rocks against him.

Hands catch his, bring them down, hold them gently but firmly.

Dark eyes drink in the sight of heat on Itachi’s cheeks.

“You have to say no,” Shisui hisses back. He rolls his hips against Itachi’s and the younger boy can’t trap his gasp of pleasure. “You have to tell me you want me to stop.”

He rocks up again, rubbing them against one another. Itachi feels his breath quicken as something firm and hot meets the inside of his thigh. Shisui makes a noise and presses in.

“You said you wanted to calm down. Let me help you.”

“You’re making it _worse_,” Itachi manages before their hips meet again and he gasps at the friction. Shisui brings them together and slides back slowly, never looking away from Itachi’s face.

A series of low groans permeates the wall. They must be up against the same wall in the other room, Itachi thinks. His cheeks burn guiltily with the thought. His cousin and his close friend, pressed together, just like him and Shisui, hands pushing back clothing to get at skin, lips meeting in a searing kiss.

It could happen to him, he thinks as Shisui moves against him. All he has to do is lean forward.

He’s afraid to. Any closer and he’ll fall in. Shisui’s black eyes seem bottomless.

“Itachi,” Shisui pants, and drops his forehead against Itachi’s shoulder. A hand dips between them and the long-haired boy jumps as cool air hits the skin at his hips. Shisui’s dragged his pants down and is breathing heavily as his hips move on their own, seeking Itachi’s. Shisui is undressing them, he thinks. The way his hands maneuver their clothing out of the way, to get to his skin, makes Itachi even hotter. “Itachi.” Shisui says the name like a prayer and moves. Itachi feels powerless, pressed into the wall, caught under some spell as his cousin thrusts up against him. He's never been touched like this before. His body reacts honestly to each new sensation Shisui submits him to. The front of their boxers is damp and Itachi can tell he’s getting close.

“Shisui,” he whispers, his throat tight.

Shisui comes up at the sound of his name. His voice is gravely when he speaks.

“Put your arms on my shoulders.”

Itachi does. He grips hard when he feels the slide of a hand against his underwear.

There’s a gasp and Kakashi’s groan comes through the walls. Shisui practically growls as he grinds down against Itachi. Obito’s voice cries out.

“_Holy, fucking shit, **yes**. Ah, I’m coming, I’m coming, don’t stop_—“

“Shisui,” he whispers again. His palms are sweaty. The older boy looks up but doesn’t stop.

“You have to say you don’t want me to,” he says as he takes Itachi’s length in hand. “You have to say it.”

Itachi can barely breathe. They’re both very close. Shisui strokes them, hand slick and hot. His touch feels so good. It’s new, and it’s electric, and Itachi feels himself panting as Shisui’s bare skin slides against his between them. His face is so close. A wave of heat rushes up his body and Itachi can’t help as his eyes snap into the Sharingan. The image of Shisui with his flushed cheeks and intense gaze is burned into his skull as he comes.

The older boy crushes him against the wall, panting as he strokes faster, climbing to his own climax right on Itachi’s heels.

“Itachi. Itachi, _Itachi_—“

Half dazed with the afterglow of pleasure, Itachi turns to catch the lips chanting his name with his own.

Shisui surges against him, body shuddering as he spills over his hand.

There’s a strangled cry of pleasure from behind them, and Kakashi groans. “_Obito_.”

A whine and then silence.

Shisui’s breathing has slowed down. His skin shines with a thin layer of sweat. Itachi blinks, feels the Sharingan fade, and meets a black-eyed gaze. Shisui stares hungrily at his lips and Itachi doesn’t turn away when he leans in.

He’s thought about what this would feel like. Shisui’s lips against his.

The reality is so much more than anything Itachi’s ever imagined.

They share breath as Shisui pushes gently, kisses Itachi softly. They lean into one another, exploring slowly. Itachi sweeps a hand up to rest at the base of Shisui’s wild curling hair. The older boy adjusts their clothing so they’re somewhat decent. There’s still a lingering dampness to the front of their shirts. It doesn’t stop either of them from pressing in, eager to get closer.

They’re both of them spent but there’s new heat in Itachi’s chest as the other boy lets his hands linger on his body. The inquisitive touch as his hot palms ghost over his hips makes him sigh. Shisui takes this as encouragement and searches with his fingers for more of Itachi to touch.

The younger boy lets his head drop against his cousin’s shoulder. With the cloud of lust lifted it’s hard not to think about that fact, that they’re related. It doesn’t stop Shisui from shuddering with a pleasant sound when Itachi’s breath blows out over his neck.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Itachi makes a noise against Shisui’s shoulder.

“And you haven’t before because…?”

There’s a longer pause before the answer comes. “I’ve… been so afraid, Itachi. Of losing you. Of rejection. I didn’t want to lose what we had.”

“I know.”

A snort of laughter escapes Shisui.

“Not much gets by you, does it, Itachi?”

“I am fairly observant,” Itachi murmurs humbly. Shisui cracks up, his laughter shaking both their bodies.

After Shisui gets himself back under control Itachi notices how the silence seems deeper than before. Then he remembers where they are and glances at the door.

“They may have heard you,” he guesses when there’s a knock.

“Um, hello? Is someone there?”

Shisui groans and puts his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I molested you right next to them while they…”

“Had sex?” Itachi suggests. He’s mildly surprised at how red Shisui becomes.

“You think they—“

The door handle turns as Itachi remembers they’re still sandwiched together against the wall.

“Ah,” Kakashi says from the doorway as Obito beside him goes beet red. “Congratulations.”

Obito and Shisui can’t seem to say anything, looking equally mortified. Itachi dips his head in a nod.

“C’mon, they’re _busy_, and we have another half-hour,” Kakashi says, herding his boyfriend back to their own room. The door shuts and the sound of it jolts sense back into the older Uchiha. He untangles himself from Itachi, who watches with mild amusement as he drags them from the room.

“We could talk,” he suggests.

“Maybe not in that room? I have a feeling we won’t get much talking done if we stay.”

Itachi considers protesting before a strangled cry and a groan sound behind him. If anything the noises are _louder_ now. Perhaps Obito means to incite them?

He’s certainly incited Shisui, whose face is lost to flames under his cheeks.

“Maybe not in that room,” Itachi concedes, and lets his red-faced cousin grip his hand harder and lead them away.

* * *

“_Kakashi_…”

“You’re, _ah_. You’re doing that on _purpose_.”

Obito bites his lip and shudders against the other teenager. “Oh?”

“You _want_ someone to hear us.”

“Maybe I do.”

“You totally do,” Kakashi snorts, and slides his fingers out. Obito whines as they go, arches his back and croons at the loss. Kakashi can’t help but watch as the other boy reacts so honestly to his touch.

“You look good like this, Obito.”

“You know w-what it f-feels like, ah, _fuck_!”

Kakashi hums and sinks his fingers back in to the palm. Obito’s body twitches and he pants at the sudden fullness. He’s a little resentful that Kakashi’s not as dazed with pleasure but then again he’s not the one with two fingers sliding in and out of him. It feels good to be on the receiving end, Obito thinks as he’s filled. The stretch of Kakashi’s fingers is good but they’re still slim inside of him. He groans a little as he imagines the alternative.

“So noisy,” Kakashi teases. He sounds so smug.

Obito pants and snaps back as his hips jerk. “Ah! You won’t be so c-cool when it’s your dick inside me.”

Kakashi’s hand freezes against him. Obito cracks an eye and stares at the drastically reddening teen.

“Do you want to try that?”

Kakashi is _scarlet_.

Obito is charmed and turned on and absolutely ready to try that, except…

He can’t quite stop a rueful smirk and asks, “What’s the farthest you’ve gone with Sensei?”

Kakashi’s entire body tenses. He withdraws, slowly, from Obito and the Uchiha knows he’s struck a nerve. The heat in his gut dies down at the sight of Kakashi like this. The black-haired boy shifts, moves so he’s not spread open and comes to sit next to his partner. They had plenty of fun with each other just a few minutes ago. This is also an important part of Kakashi that Obito wants to take care of.

“You know, as long as we’ve been with Sensei, I don’t think I’ve seen his dick one time.”

“He’s hung,” Kakashi says straight away. Obito swallows, licks his lips.

“While that is totally awesome, and I can’t wait to see it, I’ve been wondering… if he’s never been inside you?”

Kakashi doesn’t say anything, which basically confirms it.

Obito tries not to be super dramatic about it but _holy shit._ That seems like a pretty big deal.

“And you’ve been in a relationship with him since you were—“

“We swore,” Kakashi interrupters, voice like the edge of a knife. “When we got together for the first time. I’m turning eighteen this year. He made me swear we would wait until I was of age, and I made him swear back that he would do _everything_ _else_ I asked until then.”

“So you’ve never had, like, actual sex?”

Kakashi’s face fractures and apologies instantly bubble out of Obito.

“Shit! I’m sorry I’m sorry, Kakashi, I’m really sorry. I keep doing this to people I care about, fuck, please forgive me, you don’t have to say any—“

“No,” Kakashi answers resentfully. “No, I haven’t.”

There’s a heavy silence for a few moments.

“Kakashi.”

“You don’t have to keep apologizing, idiot.”

“I really do. It was rude of me. You matter to me. I don’t want to step all over your feelings every time I open my mouth.”

“Then you should get used to being quiet.”

Obito tries not to wince at the sizzling tone. Kakashi’s really hurt.

He reaches between them and rests a hand on the pale teen’s knee. A gloved hand comes up and covers it up, squeezes it a little. He’s hurt but Kakashi’s still there, hasn’t left him. Obito’s the one who stuck his foot in his mouth and now it’s up to him to un-stick it.

“I just… you asked. If I wanted to try that. With you. And I do, I think it’s gonna feel great, and we’ll both really like it, but… I know how important Sensei is to you. I know how much you love him. He’s your most precious person.” Kakashi’s eyes widen but Obito just offers him a grin and soldiers on. “I know I’m precious to you, too. I know you’ve got a place for me in your heart. But, Sensei was there first. He’s always been there for you. When your dad died, when you got promoted to jounin, after some really bad ANBU missions, and all those other times you needed him.”

“Obito…”

“Shut up, I’m not done. I do want to have sex with you, Bakashi. I just want you to go first with Sensei, that’s all.”

“We could do it, though,” Kakashi says, testing the waters. “Sensei would understand. We’re all together now. If you think you’re ready and you want to be on the bottom…”

There’s a flicker of desire that steals the reason right off of Obito’s kind face, but it’s gone as quick as it came.

“You swore you’d wait. With Sensei,” Obito says firmly. “That promise came first.”

“Oh? So sure you don’t wanna ‘come first’?”

The other boy shudders and Kakashi feels a flicker of chakra as Obito’s eyes go red.

“Look, asshole, I only have so much self control,” Obito complains as he grabs Kakashi and drags them down together on the bed, “and Orochimaru’s gonna be back any minute, and you said we had time to, how did you say it—‘_collect another sample, for science_’?”

He pins Kakashi to the bed and spins around, flips them so his head is over Kakashi’s lap and his thighs are straddling Kakashi’s face. He licks his lips as Kakashi curses beneath him.

“For science?” He asks again, to be sure.

“For science,” Kakashi agrees.

* * *

“I have all the samples you requested.”

Orochimaru gives him a disgruntled look as they leave the Uchiha complex.

Hatake is _shining_.

He musters the most suffering sneer he can manage and thrusts a sealed scroll at the boy.

“Here. Take this to your teacher. I will contact you if future analysis require your, ah, unique qualifications. That will be all.”

_Teenagers_, Orochimaru thinks with a scowl as the silver-haired jounin slinks away, humming as he goes.

* * *

TBC


	26. Rivulets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito keeps unlocking new abilities. There's a reunion~

Everything has been different since Obito’s injury. Sensei seems busier than ever. Kakashi was down but now he’s okay, though Rin still makes a point to tag him with an exploding paint seal if he sulks too hard. If he can’t react before it goes off then she gets Sensei to deal with the results. (she’s only had to do that once and Sensei hadn’t stopped laughing for hours. Kakashi might still be cross at her but she can deal with that)

Things in the village are incredibly tense. The Uchiha Police Force is always out, doing day and night patrols. There’s been several altercation between civilians and the Police Force which has resulted in high tensions, more armed patrols, and a general resentment for the Force. Rin can see the stress this puts on Sensei, whose paperwork seems to increase daily.

On top of that, the war outside the village continues. Kiri is ruthless, living up to its bloody reputation. Occasionally she sees teams return without members. She knows with dread in her heart that they’ve had to bury or burn one of their own on the field. Not everyone has the _Hiraishin_ to rush to urgent care. There are more names carved onto the Memorial Stone every day.

With everything that’s bad in her world, Rin also tries to focus on some of the good.

Tsunade-sama has taken up residence in Konoha once again. She has agreed to allow Rin to tutor under her own apprentice, Shizune. The dark-haired jounin has turned out to be a marvelous instructor. The extra study makes Rin feel like she’ll be ready for just about any injury she will meet on the field, including how to potentially preserve amputated limbs for reattachment. The techniques are brand-new and still being polished but Rin is excited to have even a basic knowledge for such circumstances.

She and Kakashi have worked over his insecurities surrounding Obito’s recovery and return to the team. It took several hours but it was worth it. Kakashi apologized over and over again for slamming the door in her face, and Rin finally offered to slam his face in a door for not shutting up about it, which settles things nicely.

It’s nice that things are going well for her with her friend and her teacher, but she misses her boyfriend.

Obito was such a _big_ presence in their lives.

Now that he’s behind Uchiha walls things seem smaller, dimmer.

She thinks of the last time she showed up to the Uchiha compound to request entry. The guards had apologized with genuine regret when they had to turn her away.

Her hands open and close, fingers reaching out for a hand that isn’t there.

She tries not to laugh at herself. It’s a little pathetic, how much she misses him.

Rin’s next step is stopped because there’s a flower in her face.

Brown eyes blink as she takes a step back to figure out what she’s seeing.

Konoha’s Green Beast, Maito Guy, offers her a literal sparkling smile as he holds out his orange rose.

“Do not allow the absence of your teammate to cause the fire of your youth to falter! For I! Might Guy! Shall join you and make up the third member of the Hokage’s team!”

Guy grips the rose in his teeth and poses. There’s blood dripping from his lips, though, which ruins the image a little.

“Ah! Guy, there’s still thorns on that rose—“

“Yeeeeoouuuuuchh!”

Rin can’t help laughing as the green-clad Shinobi flails, extracting the rose and flinging it into the distance. Guy sticks out his tongue, which is punctured in at least three places. Rin puts a hand over her mouth as Guy tries to complain with half his tongue still hanging out of his mouth.

“Ay canth belief iss! My tung! _My_ _tung_! Ou ou ou ou…”

“Here,” Rin offers, “Put your tongue back in and let me help.”

Guy tucks his tongue in dutifully and Rin puts her hand under his chin. It glows green briefly before she lets go. Guy sticks his tongue out experimentally. It’s fully healed.

“Wow. That was incredible, Rin-chan! You work so fast!”

The compliment lifts her spirit a bit. “Well, I am practicing with Shizune-san, who’s studying under Tsunade-sama. I have her to thank for my skills. But what were you talking about, becoming the third member of my team?”

Bushy eyebrows raise in surprise.

“You haven’t heard? There was an announcement today that all Uchiha would be pulled from their teams and added to the Police Force! Is Obito-kun not an Uchiha?”

Rin shakes her head slowly.

“He… who gave the announcement?”

_There was supposed to be a meeting,_ she thinks. Shisui was going to keep them informed.

“There was a big notice posted near the Jounin stand! I saw several Shinobi there bearing the Uchiha crest that were meeting with their teams, saying goodbye. My Eternal Rival was there, speaking with one of the Uchiha. Ah! He had longer hair, I believe his name was Itachi!”

“Yes. They’re friends. But this doesn’t make sense. Something like that would probably need to be announced by the Hokage,” _and there’s no way Sensei would let that happen,_ Rin finishes in her mind.

She turns toward the sound of approaching footsteps. Her heart seizes at the look on Kakashi’s face.

“Rin,” he says, and she shakes her head.

“Sensei said…”

“They went behind his back,” Kakashi sneers, though most of the anger gets eclipsed behind his mask. “As _officially_ as they could. They got permission from the Konoha Council without consulting him. All they needed when he got the scroll was his signature.”

“Why would Sensei agree to something like that?”

Kakashi’s expression is closed off but Rin’s spent years watching the corners of his eyes, the way his mask moves. She can read his irritation and frustration when he replies.

“I was just about to go find him and ask for an explanation.”

He holds out an arm and she takes it. Guy calls a goodbye to their backs as they storm toward the Hokage building arm in arm.

* * *

Obito stares at the uniform he’s been given. It’s got the Uchiha fan centered over the teal outline of a Shuriken. He’s also been given a military-grade set of weapons, weapons holster, blade and sheath, as well as arm and shin guards. Despite being in recovery he’s still expected to meet up with his new squad and do drills every morning and evening, even if all he can do is go through the motions.

“Orochimaru hasn’t cleared you for missions or active duty but there’s nothing keeping you from joining the Reserves,” Uchiha Enno lets him know as he stands to take his leave. “You have been reassigned from your former Shinobi team. Gather at training grounds three tomorrow at seven o’clock to meet your new squad. That is all.”

Black eyes stare at Enno’s back until he’s gone out the door.

Obito shakes his head in the empty room.

“No way.”

It seems unreal. He’s just begun physical therapy to relearn walking and they want him running drills? He’s still getting used to getting around with crutches. Even going through the motions will be impossible.

Less than a minute later there’s a knock at his door. He flat out glares as the door is pulled open without waiting for his response.

“Hey! What if I didn’t want you to come in?”

“Then you would be out of luck, since I would just come in anyway,” says a familiar voice. Obito blows out all his air and flops back against his bed with a great dramatic sigh.

“Ugh. Don’t tell me they’re gonna stick me with _your_ team?”

“It’s almost like they don’t trust you. Tragic,” Shisui agrees as he drops down on Obito’s bed. The two boys share a moment of silence. Obito raises his new hand, flexes it a few times. His grip is unchanged though the hand still looks strange. It’s like someone took a copy of his DNA and reproduced what he was born with with a slightly different skin color. He glares at his palm as though it’s responsible for all his suffering.

“There’s _no way_ I’m going to drills tomorrow.”

“You better. I pushed to have you on my team to keep an eye out for you, not so you could be an upstart and drag down my reputation.”

“Admit it it, you did it because you wanna kiss me,” Obito complains.

Shisui freezes, then narrows his eyes at his cousin.

Obito maintains his grin despite the other boy’s suspicious look.

“Drills are at seven sharp, Obito. If you’re late I WILL find you and I WILL kiss you.” He grins unrepentantly as the other boy squirms in discomfort. “In front of BOTH your teammates.”

“You wouldn’t,” Obito says quickly, “You’re bluffing. You _swore_—“

“You don’t have to find out if you show up for drills.”

“That sounds like a threat! You’re not making me feel very invested in showing up on time tomorrow.”

“I would never threaten a fellow Uchiha,” Shisui says demurely. “But I am asking you to come, despite your reservations. Look, Obito. I know you don’t like this. I don’t like it either. But we’re in a tight spot right now. It’s bad enough that the clan isn’t satisfied just having you off your team, but they’re pushing for Fugaku to make a bigger call.”

Obito sits up. “You’re talking about the clan leaving the village.”

Shisui puts a finger to his lips.

“Not so loud. It’s a fight we don’t want to bring to the front. Imagine the response from the rest of the village. If we leave, what’s to stop the Hyuuga from defecting and starting their own clan-based nation?”

“They’re too small. But… the Uchiha could do it. There’s so many of us… We already have our own district, shops and stores. It would be simple to pick up everything and…”

Obito swallows thickly as Shisui nods along. “Shisui. What can we do to stop this?”

“I’m doing everything I can to make the Elders take this slowly. We won’t move until we’re absolutely ready. I’m making sure everything will go smoothly if it does, which involves a lot of paperwork and procedures. But with the atmosphere lately, I don’t know how much longer I can stall them. Especially after the incident with the tree.” He casts a sympathetic look at Obito’s wince. “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have helped what happened. It’s just sped things along a bit.”

“I still have no idea what happened,” Obito mumbles, “I was having an awful nightmare, and when I woke up, I saw you, for an instant. I don’t remember anything after that.”

Shisui’s eyebrows come up.

No one’s told him about his eyes.

“Obito. When was the last time you activated your Sharingan?”

There’s no answer but Obito’s chakra fluxes. His eyes become bright red. Shisui activates his own Sharingan, watches his cousin’s eyes as he slowly builds his chakra. Obito frowns, like he’s struggling with something, and the pinwheels of his eyes being to turn. Shisui reaches within himself and his Sharingan turns as he activates the Mangekyo. Obito blinks as his own eyes spin faster and there’s a sound as the door is wrenched open.

Itachi can only stare from the doorway. Shisui drops his Sharingan as Obito’s activates.

“Obito—your eyes—“

“What about my eyes,” Obito asks, but there’s already blood pooling at the corners of his red and black irises, the wheels of his Mangekyo turning slowly, sinister and dark. “I… I feel funny, like… like all my chakra’s pouring out of me…”

Shisui is sitting right beside him and is able to guide him back onto the bed when he collapses.

“Amazing,” comes a voice from behind them. Itachi is ANBU and doesn’t flinch, but it’s a near thing.

“Father.”

“I’ve never known of anyone achieving those eyes so early,” Fugaku says as he enters the room. Shisui finishes tucking the exhausted Obito under his covers and stands from the bed. The eldest Uchiha takes a stance with his arms crossed at the foot of the bed.

“His position will need to be adjusted. We’ll bring him to the clan meetings.”

“He’s not of age,” Shisui says right away. Fugaku spares him a half glance before focusing back on the unconscious boy.

“He’s got no choice. His eyes have awoken. The Uchiha will need him in the coming conflict.”

“He’s still recovering. Orochimaru won’t clear him for such duties. The mental stress could do more harm than good. Do you want to be responsible for pushing him closer to the edge?”

Fugaku’s eyes narrow. “I shall discuss his continuing care with Orochimaru myself. There is another matter I have meant to speak with the two of you on. Follow me.”

Shisui glances to Itachi, who shakes his head in bewilderment. They fall in line as Fugaku leads them away from Obito’s room.

The walk through the Uchiha main house is slow. Construction has begun to repair the damage caused by the tree. Several Uchiha bow or nod at them as they go, all three are well respected fighters and tactical minds. Fugaku takes both boys through the halls until they reach a private room in the center of the complex. It has a table and there are four candles lit, one at each corner of the room.

Itachi and Shisui take a seat side by side at the table while Fugaku closes the door and sits opposite them across the table. His gaze is stone-cold as he steeples his fingers together.

“Shisui. What are your intentions toward my son?”

* * *

Obito wakes up with a major headache. He rolls over and groans a bit, rubbing his head.

“Why did I have to get myself blown up? Everything _hurts_.”

He tries to sit up but every muscle in his body protests. He feels like he's run a marathon. Obito groans again and shuts his eyes. The bed he’s in isn’t super luxurious and Obito huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t _want_ to go to drills,” he mutters rebelliously. “I don’t _want_ to be here. Urgh! Stupid clan laws! Stupid clan!”

He opens his eyes, glares at his ceiling.

“I wish I could be with my team.”

The ceiling starts to move.

Scratch that, everything starts to move, and before Obito can right himself, the bed is gone, the room is gone, everything vanishes in a whirlwind vortex, sucked into nothing—

* * *

“_Sensei_!”

“Kakashi, Rin,” Minato says with a sad smile. “I assume you’ve already heard.”

Rin stops in the doorway to Sensei’s office, still clutching Kakashi’s arm. “So it’s true? Obito’s been kicked off our team?”

“It’s not permanent,” the Hokage says right away. “The paperwork has to be approved, and I’ve lost the official stamp, you see.”

“More like you lost it on purpose,” grumbles a voice from the left. Kakashi glances over and greets the older man with a nod.

“Jiraiya-sama. You’re looking well.”

“And you’re still looking skimpy, brat!” Jiraiya greets in return with a cheeky grin. “When are you gonna start eating properly, bean pole? You’ll never get any ladies looking like a walking stick!”

“I don’t want to get any ladies, Jiraiya-sama,” Kakashi deadpans.

The Toad Sage blinks, blindsided momentarily, then picks right back up with a lecherous look.

“Then think about the men you want in your life! You think girls are picky? Guys are just as bad! You don’t think they’ll come running if you don’t take your physique seriously? I can give you a few tips if you’re struggling to get the weight to stick…”

Rin bites the inside of her cheek to keep down the smile. Kakashi has the mask to hide behind but Minato-sensei has no defense and the tips of his ears go bright red.

“Why don’t we discuss something other than Kakashi’s potential love life, Shishou?”

Jiraiya glances to his former student and shrugs. “So prudish? How unexpected of you, Minato. Well! If you want any advice from a super star, Kakashi-kun, I’ll be working on my next novel!”

He throws Kakashi a wink and mouths ‘it’s all about the abs’ on his way out of the office. Rin waits until the sound of his sandals fades to look at Sensei, whose bright pink has spread to his cheeks. Kakashi gives him a look, one eyebrow quirking up.

“Is it true, Sensei? Have I been failing to meet your standards?”

He drags up his shirt to inspect his toned stomach. It’s an admittedly perfect, smooth pale expanse that might as well be carved from marble.

Rin pointedly does not stare nor drool at her teammate’s flawless body, though Minato makes a noise of protest as his shade of pink intensifies.

“Um! W-weren’t we talking about Obito?”

There is a sudden noise, a whoosh, and a strange swirl appears in the space right above Minato’s desk. It warps and twists the air, and then there’s an oomph as Minato catches a familiar weight in both arms.

The four of them stare at one another.

Obito blinks from his new position cradled in Sensei’s arms.

Sensei blinks down at Obito, who has suddenly appeared out of thin air, and is squinting suspiciously at his teammates.

“Kakashi, why are you showing off your stomach?”

“It’s all about abs,” Kakashi replies automatically, though he’s staring back at the Uchiha in Sensei’s arms.

Obito squirms in Sensei’s arms, trying to get closer to his chest. Minato obligingly holds Obito closer, though his face is brightening in amazement.

“Obito, did you just… teleport here somehow?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I guess I did?” Obito guesses, clearly unfazed about however he has arrived in Minato’s arms. “I was in my room. And then I wished to be with my team. And now I’m here.”

“So you can do magic now?”

Obito kicks his legs a bit and nuzzles into Sensei’s chest from his position. “It’s kind of magical.” Sensei can’t help a smile as he grips Obito tighter. He can’t help but turn his head when Obito tips his chin up. They’re sharing breath, just inches apart. Obito breathes in and Sensei's smell is so good. He leans in closer to get more of it.

“Oi, _oi_. Anyone could walk in and see.”

“Then put your shirt down, Kakashi,” Minato suggests as he pulls away. He releases Obito from his arms. The Uchiha reluctantly goes as Kakashi tucks his shirt back in. His steps take him from the Hokage’s desk to his two teammates. He’s enveloped in Rin’s open embrace and Kakashi’s eventual half-hug. Obito makes a happy sound as he’s sandwiched. Kakashi leans in, bumping their heads as Rin turns and pecks him on the cheek. They’re all squished together as Sensei walks up behind them and wraps them up together in his arms.

It’s perfect.

“Can we just stay like this for a while?”

Rin nods, rubbing their cheeks together. Kakashi shrugs a little, nuzzling up against his team. Sensei sighs and squeezes them all gently.

“I suppose. Just for a little while.”

Obito closes his eyes to just enjoy being with his team.

It’s everything he’s missed. Rin is soft and curvy against one half of him, while Kakashi is firm and flat against his other side. There’s the warm background presence of Sensei woven around the three of them. It’s his team. It’s a little silly, but he feels like he’s back where he’s supposed to be, and he laughs as he says it.

“I’m home.”

“Aa. That’s right! Welcome back~!” Rin quips with a musical lilt. Kakashi snorts but squeezes Obito.

“Welcome home,” Sensei says warmly.

Obito does not count the seconds he spends selfishly losing himself in the arms of his precious people. All he knows is that he is back where he belongs.

It’s so good. He never wants it to end.

Eventually somebody lets go. They peel off of him, gently, slowly, and Obito finds as his teammates drift to give him space that he’s only got eyes for Sensei. Suddenly he’s aware of how long it’s been since he’s been alone with Sensei. Properly alone, where no one will see if they touch, or hold hands, or kiss. Obito feels his tongue dart out to moisten his lower lip as he takes a step forward.

“I missed you,” he says, looking up at Sensei with a smile. Minato returns it, says, “I missed you, too, Obito. It’s good to see you again.”

“We’re in your office,” he says brightly, as if he’s had an epiphany. Sensei’s eyes widen before they begin to sparkle with mischief.

“We are indeed in my office.”

“Kakashi and Rin know about us,” Obito continues gamely, taking another step forward. He seems determined and Minato makes an educated guess where this conversation is going. He makes five hand signs and a barrier pops into place within the office, just in time for Obito to grin and throw himself face-first into Minato’s laughing lips.

Rin watches as her boyfriend kiss Sensei. She supposes she would feel jealous, if she wasn’t one-hundred percent certain that in just a few minutes, Obito will turn around with a smile that’s just for her, sweep her into his arms, and kiss her in pretty much the same way he’s kissing Sensei.

There’s a hand sneaking into hers. Rin blinks in surprise, looks down at where Kakashi is gingerly gripping her fingers in his. He’s still looking at both his boyfriends. The expression on his face tells Rin what he needs, so she pulls him against her side. Kakashi lets her hug him as he stares at Obito leaning up into Sensei.

“He’s back now,” Rin murmurs softly, because he needs to hear it to really believe it. “He’s here again. He’s safe. Now you’re fine.”

“Now I’m fine. Yeah.”

His arm pulls her closer and Rin holds him tight. Obito is back, and now they’re fine.

Obito makes a low noise against Sensei as they kiss and Rin feels her cheeks heat up.

Apparently they’re more than fine.

“Oi, _oi_,” Kakashi calls as Sensei’s hands dip very low against Obito’s back. “We’re _right here_.”

Minato laughs against Obito’s throat. The dark-haired teen turns on Kakashi with an annoyed scowl as Sensei’s hands retreat from him.

“Hey!”

“I know you’re into people watching you but maybe not in front of your girlfriend?”

Obito looks at Rin. “Do you mind?”

Rin waves a hand, grinning. “You can go ahead… As long as I’m next! You haven’t seen Sensei the longest, right?”

“But does it make you uncomfortable? I can wait…”

The brown-haired girl licks her lips a little guilty. “Ah. It’s, um. It’s alright, actually, I don’t really mind.”

“Happy thoughts?” Kakashi guesses, nudging her shoulder knowingly.

Rin can’t quite respond as Sensei’s hands slide down over Obito’s chest, pulling the boy back into him. The way Obito lights up, turns to meet Sensei for a kiss, does summon a flash of heat between her legs. Yeah, maybe Sensei’s a little old, and yeah, maybe it’s a little weird, but all Rin can think of as Obito makes a pleased sound with Sensei’s lips pressed against his and his hands reaching down to squeeze his ass is _oh my god that’s hot._

“I see you two have some things in common,” Minato says teasingly, gauging Rin’s reaction as he squeezes, eliciting a gasp out of Obito.

“_Sensei_!”

The blonde laughs at Rin’s distress and releases her boyfriend. Obito comes directly to her, shooting Kakashi a secret look, which he returns with waggling eyebrows. The dark-haired boy takes Rin’s hand. His eyes dart up to meet hers with an eager shine.

“Do you remember visiting me? In the hospital?”

She does.

Obito’s eyes dip down past their hands, to her skirt.

Rin’s eyebrows jump as her heart skips a beat.

“Do you want some more, ah, inspiration?” Rin asks. She’s surprised at how eager she sounds. Obito nods, wordlessly reaching for her. She lets him pull her in to a kiss.

When they pull apart Rin’s cheeks are a pretty pink. Obito turns to Sensei with her hands in his.

“Hey, Sensei! We’re gonna disappear for a little bit!”

Minato raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Kakashi, who has come up to Sensei’s side in Obito’s place, gives him a shove.

“They want to be _busy_, Sensei. Leave them alone. Besides, I seem to recall letting you down the other day? I’d love to make it up to you…”

“Oh! Is that so?” His hands come up as Kakashi slides into the space in front of him, taking steps backwards until Sensei falls back with a laugh into the Hokage’s chair. The silver-haired teen is smug as he looks back over his shoulder at his teammates.

“Go on, shoo,” he says, waving a hand. “I’ll keep him _distracted_.”

“Bet you will,” Obito shoots back with a cheesy grin.

Kakashi shoots a wink at Rin’s rosy cheeks and climbs up onto Sensei’s lap while he’s sitting in the Hokage’s chair.

* * *

TBC


	27. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito and Rin get around to 'tonight'. Kakashi and Itachi have a chat we finally get to see/hear.

It’s a matter of heading a few doors down away from the office when Obito thinks to ask. “Um, where d’you wanna—“

Rin feels a funny smile steal across her lips. It’s naughty of them but she doesn’t really feel like running through town to get to her house, and Obito probably won’t mind.

“Anywhere is good, as long as it’s with you.”

The way Obito looks at her, like he wants her right there in the middle of the hallway, takes her breath away.

There’s a kiss he just can’t wait to have, warm against Rin’s lips, before he’s grabbing her hand and checking doors. Together they discover an unused storage room. There are stacks of scrolls and a desk. Rin locks the door as Obito knocks everything off the desk. He kicks off his sandals. Rin does the same, fiddling with the ties around her waist as she joins Obito to sit on the flat desk. It’s broad enough to hold the both of them with plenty of space.

When she meets his eyes in the dim light they share a smile before they share a kiss.

“Can you help me with my top? There are ties, in the back,” Rin says as Obito leans away.

They work her shirt loose and Obito pushes the fabric back reverently. The smooth slopes of her shoulders, the dip of her collarbone, he wants to touch it all. She laughs as he does. He’s extra careful to let his hands rub down over the tops of her breasts, still snug in a plain white bra.

“Do you need help with this, too?”

Rin raises an eyebrow and the bra disappears.

“It’s like magic,” Obito mumbles as he stares. Rin blushes and tries not to squirm under the blatant ogling. It’s only a moment, though, and then Obito finds he’s caught in her unique gravity, and is dragged down into the sweet pillowy softness of her chest. Rin squeals as warm hands cup her from beneath.

“Hey! That _tickles_,” she gasps as Obito rubs his face against her boobs.

She feels something hot and warm against her. She makes a strangled noise of delight as Obito opens his mouth and presses against her with his tongue. It’s deliciously hot and wet. Rin grabs onto Obito by the hair, fingers curling into his soft black spikes as he kisses and kisses and kisses her breasts. It’s like he can’t get enough. That thought and the heat laving over her nipples makes her a little dizzy.

When Obito comes up for air his cheeks are barely pink but his gaze is midnight-dark.

“Rin,” he says once, and kisses her. She can’t say anything but she can kiss him back.

Obito feels good against her, pressed up along her ribs and massaging her breast, lips warm against hers. He rolls his head into her grip where she’s still grabbing his hair. Rin makes a pleased noise and gives his hair a yank. Obito’s mouth opens in a gasp and she takes advantage, her tongue darting in to sweep the edge of his, and he groans against her, hands going still.

Rin pulls back, afraid she’s done something wrong. At least until Obito shudders against her and asks, “Can you pull my hair again?”

Biting her lip and shifting positions so she’s straddling Obito’s thigh on the desk, Rin twists her fingers into Obito’s hair again and yanks.

“Fuck! Fuck, shit, _Rin_. Can I. Can I take your panties off?”

Rin freezes this time. She swallows and the sound echoes a bit in the empty room.

“Yes,” she says before she loses her nerve. Then, more confidently, “Yes, _please_.”

“Yes _ma’am_,” Obito quips back, and his hands race up her thighs.

She feels a jolt of excitement as his palms trace up her legs, settle up against her underneath her skirt. Two thumbs hook deftly into the soft cotton and Obito drags down.

There’s a bit of an awkward pause as they figure out how to get the panties off, and then where to put them, but it’s quickly pushed aside when Rin returns to settle over Obito’s thigh. Now there’s nothing between them but the fabric of Obito’s pants.

“Rin,” Obito says, and he has to lick his lips because he can smell her and holy shit he can smell the heat of her, “Rin I gotta ask if you’re sure. I mean! I know you said I could, but I just wanna ask, because it matters. Um. Hold on.” He has to lean back a little to escape the tantalizing musk of her in order to clear his head. How does he want to say it? The words come eventually and he blinks up at Rin’s patient smile.

“You’re so important to me, and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. I’ll go slow? And if you don’t like it, can you tell me, and I’ll try something different?” Rin nods. Obito nods back. “I… I’m gonna touch you. I’m gonna go slow.”

“You sound nervous. Obito, are you sure _you’re_ ready?”

The dark-haired boy meets Rin’s eyes with an easy smile. “I’m nervous because I want to make you feel good, Rin. I want to make you feel good, and feel good feeling you. Is it okay if I touch you?”

Rin can’t quite make her lips work to say ‘absolutely’ and nods instead.

Obito goes slow. He stops talking and his hands telegraph their intended path, sliding up against her and pressing gently. She feels her breath quicken as his palm twists and dips down under her and then in a place no one else has touched, he slides against her.

“Rin.”

His fingers are still pressing up against her, just exploring the outside of her, mapping out the planes of her sensitive flesh. Obito is concentrating but he’s lost his nervous chatter. This is the experienced, confident side of Obito, the part of him that surprises her with how much he knows about the body. This Obito knows sex, knows how to touch and be touched, and Rin gasps as the finger dips inside her.

Obito’s whole body jerks and his mouth opens in an ‘o’.

“You’re _so hot_.”

“That’s good, right?” Rin can’t quite stop her words from shaking a little as Obito strokes gently, pressing into her pussy and pulsing softly. It’s a little strange but if she’s honest about it, it feels good. She feels her hips adjust to get more of the good.

“It’s **so** good. Rin, you feel really, really good. Can I… is it okay to keep going?”

“Yes,” Rin breathes, and Obito’s finger dips in further, presses in against her and strokes. The deeper he goes the harder she breathes. It’s hard to concentrate on anything else but the heat between her legs. She’s vaguely aware that Obito’s other hand is stroking her thigh and her hand is still twisted in his hair but his finger fucks up into her and all she knows is it’s good.

“That okay?”

“It’s better, _ah_! Than okay, Obito,” Rin says, feels her hips tip to let his hand in more. The pressure is deeper somehow and the good gets better. She feels a second finger pressing up to join the first and sighs as it slots into her. Obito lets out a string of curse words and Rin takes that as a compliment.

Then he twists inside her, and it _hurts_. She jerks up and away without warning.

Obito puts his hands up looking alarmed. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Rin catches her breath, tries not to be too embarrassed at how she basically launched herself off his fingers. “Ah, it just… hurt, all of a sudden. Maybe don’t do whatever that was again?”

“I swear I won’t. Do you want to stop?”

“No! Did you mean for it to hurt?”

“Of course not! I would never hurt you on purpose!”

Rin reaches out to swat his head. “Then shut up and let me get back on top of you. We don’t have to stop. I don’t want to stop. I’ll work on my reflexes. You don’t make sudden changes in direction like that—it’s sensitive down there!”

Obito nods and nods, watching as Rin’s thigh slides up over his and she comes back to settle on his leg. It’s a moment’s work for Obito to trace up her thigh and cautiously slide back inside her. He starts with one finger, and when Rin encourages him, he adds the second. He sticks with simply sliding in slowly and sliding back out, letting her get used to the friction. She’s tight and hot against him, slippery and she smells so good that Obito hardly remembers he wants to ask before he’s dipping his head down toward her.

He does stop and back up, licking his lips.

“If… if you lay back on the desk, I can kiss you there. And lick you. Would you like to try that?”

Rin makes a noise in the back of her throat.

“I think… I think I, um. I would like to, one day, but—Obito, you’d want to? Go down there?”

“I would _love_ to go down there,” Obito agrees huskily.

“You don’t… think it’s dirty?”

“_Rin_. The way you smell is driving me crazy. You smell so good. If you don’t want to today, maybe, would you consider it another time? I _really_ want to taste you.”

Somehow, it feels hotter between her legs.

“I… yes, to next time,” Rin decides, feeling lightheaded. Obito wants to taste her. The thought makes her toes curl in anticipation but she’s not sure she’s ready for that much. “For now, do you think you can move again? Slowly.”

“Slowly,” Obito agrees, and moves.

His fingers feel good inside her. They’re not too much and they’re just a little thick. It’s good, Rin decides, and closes her eyes as Obito thrusts up into her with his fingers. He makes a low sound as he moves, like it’s as good for him as it is for her. It must be, she thinks as she glances down to Obito’s tented pants.

_Oh_, she thinks belatedly as Obito slides inside her, _should she be touching him back?_

“Obito, do you want, nn. Do you want to take off your pants?”

His fingers stall inside her momentarily and he looks at her with half-lidded eyes.

“Rin. Let me take care of you? And then, after, if you want to, you can take care of me.” He takes a slow breath and moves. “If you touch me now I’ll come right away. I’m so hard, Rin. Touching you feels good. Tell me what you need, I want to make you feel good, too.”

“It feels good,” Rin murmurs as the fingers move in and out faster. “This is good.”

Obito nods and works on the task at hand, as it were.

She feels so hot and it’s easy with Obito kissing the skin of her breast, with his hand pumping his fingers in and out of her, for Rin to get close. “Just like that,” she pants, shutting her eyes. She’s there. Obito reaches up when Rin leans back, catches her as she’s cresting, and says “I love you,” into her ear as she shudders against him, legs twitching as his fingers work her through her orgasm. There’s a quiet hiss as Obito slows down though he doesn’t stop finger fucking her, just becomes gentle and switches from quick pumping to loving strokes.

“Rin, it’s so wet,” he moans. “I’m _drenched_.”

“I’m sorry,” she starts, and Obito shakes his head quickly.

“No! No way, Rin, it’s so fucking good—it’s good, it’s so sexy. You have no idea how good it is, to, fuck—hold on—“

He jostles them a bit and Rin realizes he’s jammed a hand down the front of his pants and he’s brining the fingers out from under her to his face and she has to stare as he slips a tongue up around them, licking her off of his fingers as he touches himself. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are shut as he fists his cock and sucks his other hand.

It’s the work of a few seconds for Obito to bring himself off.

Rin watches as Obito comes, eyes following the explosive bursts of semen as they paint the table between them, splatter against their legs. Her mind works as she dips a finger out and steals a stray drop. Obito liked hers, and she wants to know if his will excite her the same way.

She makes a wordless noise of disgust.

“Ah, Rin, I didn’t tell you before—guys also taste different to girls. Sorry.”

“Have you tasted—“

Obito rubs the back of his head sheepishly with the hand that he fucked her with. “Yeah. Girls are sweeter.”

Curious, Rin reaches out for his hand. She guides it down and he presses back into her. Obito looks like he can’t quite process what she’s about to do. Rin coaxes his hand back up from her folds and dips down to taste herself off of his fingers.

“It _is_ sweeter,” she mutters, before catching sight of Obito’s face.

He’s absolutely mesmerized.

“Did… you just do that,” he asks, voice warbling. His entire body is trembling with arousal.

Rin can’t help an impish smile and reaches out with her tongue to lick his finger again.

“_Holy shit_,” Obito mumbles and crashes forward to kiss Rin into the desk beneath them, ignoring the chime of her laughter as she’s caught in the force of his desire.

* * *

There’s a knock on the door.

“Yondaime-sama, if you happen to have Hatake-san or Obito, I would like a word…”

The door swings open and Kakashi slips out, not bothering to de-greet Sensei as he joins Itachi in the hall.

The dark-haired boy raises an eyebrow as Kakashi finishes pulling up his face mask over the bite marks along his throat.

“In his office? How bold.”

“You said you wanted to see me,” Kakashi says breezily, redirecting the topic of conversation.

“Not here.”

He signs ‘_monument_’ and they disappear in twin swirls of leaves.

The day is a bit overcast but the rain hasn’t come yet. The top of the monument isn't off limits and they come here often enough to discuss the things they don't want anyone else to hear. Isolate as it is, old habits die hard, and they scout a quick perimeter for privacy. Kakashi finishes checking their surroundings before sitting with Itachi atop the Fourth’s great stone face.

"Why the long face?"

“My father confronted us.”

_Shit_. Kakashi gives his friend his full attention.

“Tell me everything.”

Itachi thinks back to the dimly lit room, to Shisui sitting beside him, and Fugaku with his glower sitting across from the both of them.

“He asked Shisui what his intentions were concerning me.”

The older teen winces. That’s direct, even for Fugaku.

“How did he find out?”

“Remember the day you came to collect, ah, samples, from Obito?” Itachi turns slightly away but the tips of his ears are a soft pink. “I let my guard down.”

Kakashi feels his eyebrows hitch up in shock.

“…I thought you said you were going to keep it secret forever. What changed?”

Itachi mumbles so low that Kakashi has to ask him to repeat himself. “Obito.”

“Did he say something to you?”

Itachi shakes his head and his ears turn pinker. “He… was very vocal. I… was adversely affected, and Shisui happened to cross paths with me. He… we…”

“Let me get this straight,” Kakashi interrupts, looking delighted. “Hearing Obito turned you on. Your crush just happens to walk by and sees you have a little problem, and offers to help you out?” It sounds like something out of Jiraiya's lurid little books. That it happened, in real life, to one of his real friends, is too good not to tease Itachi with forever. 

“I never said no,” Itachi says suddenly, gripping his pant legs in tightly clenched fingers. “He told me I should stop him. He said ‘_You have to say no_’ but... I couldn’t. I didn’t want to. I wanted him to touch me. After, he said… that he’d wanted to, for a long time. But before that… Why would he say that? It’s confusing.”

“It sounds like you have the same problem,” Kakashi muses thoughtfully, deciding to tease his friend another time. “You like him but you didn’t want to jeopardize your friendship in case he rejected you. He obviously likes you, too, and feels the same way. He was giving you an easy out, Itachi. If you had told him to stop he could back off and pretend to go back to the way things were before, but now he can’t, because he knows you feel the same way.”

“He feels the same way,” Itachi repeats. He looks like he still can’t quite believe it, Kakashi thinks as he watches the lines in his friend’s expression ease.

“What happened after?”

“After, we meant to talk about things, but Enno-san interrupted us. He mentioned a Council meeting, though there wasn’t one scheduled. Shisui left and promised we would talk later, but Father confronted us before we had the chance.”

Kakashi grimaces slightly. That couldn’t have been good. Both boys with their uncertainties, unsettled in their emotions, being confronted like that.

“How did the talk with your father go?”

Itachi closes his eyes as he recalls it.

_Itachi and Shisui take a seat side by side at the table while Fugaku closes the door and sits opposite them. His gaze is stone-cold as he steeples his fingers together._

_“Shisui. What are your intentions toward my son?”_

_There’s a long pause. Itachi can’t meet his father’s gaze or look sideways at his best friend. What are Shisui’s intentions toward him? They’ve only ever kissed twice, touched each other once. That doesn’t make them anything. They haven’t made any promises to each other. And how did Father find out? Itachi is so busy worrying that he nearly misses Shisui’s answer._

_“I want to make him happy, sir, if he’ll let me.”_

_He can’t not look at Shisui after that._

_The older boy is sitting straight and tall. The corners of his shoulders are firm but not tense, and his face is calm, collected. Shisui faces the Head of the Uchiha Clan with a determined, straightforward expression._

_To Itachi, Shisui has never looked more handsome than he does in this moment._

_“You want to make him happy? And how would you do that?”_

_“By building a future with him,” Shisui says readily, like he’s been waiting years for someone to ask him this question, and there’s a strange floating sensation in Itachi’s stomach as he turns a gentle smile his direction. “By standing by his side, to protect and provide. That place, where I can help him become the strongest version of himself, where we can make something together that can withstand any outside force, is where I’ve always aimed to be. I want to be his, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse. If he’ll have me,” he adds with a half grin._

_Itachi can’t hear anything else. There’s a roaring white noise in the back of his mind but those words will be burned into him for the rest of his life._

_Shisui wants him. The same way he wants Shisui._

_The thought banishes all others from Itachi’s mind._

_They want the same thing._

_To be together._

_“And heirs?”_

_Itachi and Shisui glance away from each other, to Fugaku’s folded arms and unmoved expression. “As my eldest son, Itachi will be expected to provide an heir. Even though the Uchiha are strong in number, you are both prime candidates to produce future superior generations for the clan. Do your plans for this future together include siring heirs?”_

_Neither boy answers him right away._

_Itachi’s gaze dips to the table. It was too good to be true, after all. He has always been master of his emotions, never letting them rule him, which is a level of control all other Shinobi envied, but it feels like an impossible task now not to let his disappointment overtake him._

_Shisui’s hand appears in his vision. Itachi feels his own hand move mechanically to rest in it. When he looks up Shisui’s ebony eyes are supportive, warm, drawing him in._

_“What do you think, Itachi?”_

_What does he think? Itachi shakes his head slowly, not in denial._

_“I don’t… we haven’t even discussed dating, and you ask about children?”_

_“It was going to come up eventually,” Shisui hedges with an encouraging squeeze. “You don’t have to know right now. But if you want to have kids…”_

_“All I know is I want to be with you,” Itachi hears himself say, and the hand holding his becomes a vice._

_Itachi entertains the thought that with how Shisui is looking at him, if not for his father sitting less than six feet from them, his virtue would be in danger._

_Clinging to some sense of decorum, Shisui swallows his response to Itachi’s declaration and turns to face Fugaku._

_“It seems like that part of the future is still uncertain, sir. I know my feelings toward your son will remain unchanged.”_

_“You are young to be so certain of yourself,” Fugaku warns, though his gaze is no longer onyx-sharp. Maybe it’s the flickering of the candlelight, but Itachi swears Fugaku is looking at how Shisui is holding his hand._

_“I may not be sure of anything else, but I am absolutely certain of this.”_

_There is a long silence. Fugaku maintains his position with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes judge the two of them as they sit and wait. Itachi feels sweat begin to gather under his palms. As the moments stretch he begins to worry. What will the verdict be? Will Fugaku forbid them from seeing each other? Will he demand they produce choose different partners for the sake of the clan’s future? There’s more uncertainty in these moments than in Itachi’s entire life._

_He doesn’t want his father to say no, but he realizes that it doesn’t matter what Fugaku says._

_Shisui wants to be with him._

_Itachi wants to be with Shisui._

_No matter his judgement, they’ll still have their feelings for each other. And that thought gives Itachi the courage to look his father in the eye as he speaks._

“He allowed it.”

Kakashi is silent a long while. Then, he reaches over and picks up Itachi’s hand. His eyes are sincere as he squeezes it.

“I’m so happy for you, Itachi. Congratulations.”

Itachi closes his eyes and nods his head. “Thank you. I’m happy, too.”

They stay that way, sitting next to each other without speaking at the top of the Great Stone faces with nothing but the wind and the smell of the forest around them.

“My father said we would put the matter of heirs aside for the time, that our ties could only strengthen the Uchiha. But he also mentioned that we should be mindful of our surroundings, to keep public displays of affection to a minimum.”

“That sounds like he wants you to keep your heads down.”

“I see the wisdom in his advice,” Itachi agrees, “but… I like Shisui. I want to be able to kiss him where others can see.”

Kakashi’s grip on his hand tightens.

“…I know that feeling. _Intimately_.”

“I know you do,” Itachi says, and squeezes back. “Soon.”

Kakashi smiles and the two of them look out over the village they’ve sworn to serve, to the streets they can’t walk without hiding their true selves from the people they protect.

They both want the same thing. Itachi has been his lifeline in the dark, the only other person who he’s confided the truth about him and Sensei, before his team. He has been Kakashi’s secret reprieve and he has been Itachi’s, listening to the aching insecurities Itachi spent years gathering, soothing his nerves about his growing attraction to his blood relative, being his ally in their separate secret longings for people they thought they would never be allowed to be with. It’s been far too many days in the shadows, desperately chasing the chance to hold hands with their precious people with the sun shining down on them.

They’re ANBU, though. They’ve lived half their lives in the dark. Together they’ll survive until they can walk in the light.

* * *

TBC


	28. Rip Current

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tide comes in, the tide goes out. I'm sorry.

Obito and Rin are bright red when they walk back into the office. Minato tries not to smile too big but it’s difficult. They look so happy.

“You look like you had fun,” he says brightly.

Obito and Rin share a look and they _shine_ back at him.

The mutual attraction between them is palpable, a tangible glow in the air.

Minato feels his heart swell at the sight of them. They’re _so in love_. It’s almost unbearable, how sweet they look, with the afterglow of pleasure still illuminating their smiles and the secret glances they shoot each other when they think he’s not looking.

He thinks of the way Kakashi looked back into his apartment and simply rose an eyebrow at him, how it was obvious where Obito was: with him. He remembers the fullness in his heart then, thinking of how content Kakashi had seemed, even robbed of some sleep.

Maybe other people would be jealous, he thinks. But in the face of his student’s happiness, how can he feel any other way but enormously overjoyed?

He can’t stop himself and leaps over his desk, gathers his startled students in a hug that lifts them off their feet as he spins them a bit. Obito laughs and clings to him, while Rin squeals and latches on to his shoulder. The sound of their voices warms Minato right through. He lets himself laugh, too, as he spins them. He’s just so full of happiness for them that he can’t help but celebrate a little.

They take maybe three more spins before he sets them down. Obito’s cheeks are ripe and Rin’s hair is messy but she’s smiling.

“Wah, Sensei! That was _fun_! We can do that more often.”

“Sensei, where did Kakashi go? Wasn’t he here with you?”

“He just left, actually. You missed Itachi by a minute.”

“Shoot. Was he looking for me? I kinda… left without telling anyone?”

“He did mention he was looking for either of you,” Minato says. “Are you not allowed to come and go from the compound now?”

“I’m not sure. Someone, Enno I think his name was, came in to tell me all these new rules the clan put together, some kind of curfew and there’s gonna be meetings at night? I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“Obito, that kind of information could be useful to us,” Rin scolds.

“She’s right. Obito you should go back. Consider it practice for reconnaissance, gathering intelligence without giving yourself away.”

Obito’s expression turns sour. “I don’t want to think of the clan as enemies. They’re Konoha ninja, just like you and me, Sensei.”

Minato nods and apologizes. “You’re absolutely right, Obito. They are Konoha Shinobi. But at this point we pretty much know they’re planning something. It’s in the best interest of the village that their motives stay as transparent as possible. We need your help with that.”

Rin smiles and tugs on Obito’s hand. “Come on. I’ll walk you home?”

Obito blinks for a moment and then nods in agreement. “I’d really like that, Rin. Let’s walk together!”

Minato watches them go with a fond smile.

* * *

They walk back to the compound side by side. Originally Obito had held Rin’s hand, until they had come upon one of their year-mates, and Rin had hurriedly pulled them apart. She explains to soothe Obito’s hurt look that it was for his sake.

“Everyone thinks you’re together, with Kakashi,” she says sadly as Obito frowns, “and if they see us holding hands, they’ll think you’re going behind his back with me.”

“But I’m not going behind his back. I’m dating both of you. So I should be able to hold both of your hands.”

“It’s for the best right now to not stand out too much. I think having a boyfriend and a girlfriend might make you stand out, a little.”

Obito’s eyes are fierce as he stops walking.

“I won’t hide how I feel. I don’t care if I stand out. I love Kakashi and I love you, too, Rin.” He extends his hand between them looking only at her, ignoring the curious gazes of nearby civilians and one or two openly staring chuunin who have stopped to eavesdrop on their exchange.

“I don’t care what any one else says. If it bothers you, then I won’t push, but I won’t let what other people say change how I feel. I want to walk in the sun side by side with you.”

He smiles at her and it’s brilliant. Rin feels like nothing can touch them, like Obito will hold up the world to keep it at bay, if only she’ll reach out and touch him back.

“Won’t you take my hand?”

How can she say no to that? She reaches out and laces their fingers together as they start walking again.

* * *

They stop at the compound. She doesn’t scold him when he leans in and kisses her right in front of the guards. He steps away and just looks at her, eyes full of love shining like the shimmering of an orange sunset on calm ocean waters. Eventually his fingers slip out from her grip and he ducks in past the gates.

Rin turns and heads home down the streets alone.

It’s not quite dusk yet and she takes the usual route. It feels strange, leaving the Shinobi district behind to head toward her parent’s place at the edge of the civilian housing. It’s home, though, and she feels her feet move mechanically toward it.

The way Obito had declared his feelings for her, honest and sure, puts a bit of spring in her step.

“I’m home,” she calls as she opens the door.

There’s shoes in the door way but no answer. She listens for the sound of running water and sure enough the shower’s on upstairs. Her parents are probably getting cleaned up before dinner. She slips out of her sandals and heads to the kitchen.

Rin lets her mind wander as she pulls back her sleeves and works on chopping up some vegetables. Obito now is a complete stranger from who he was a year ago. Before, Obito was a cautious, shy person, sometimes overconfident in his abilities, who was barely capable of keeping up with her, constantly getting in fights with Kakashi, always vying for Sensei’s attention. This new Obito is a totally new person. He is direct and confident, and generous with his heart. He seems so much older though they’ve all aged the same.

The way his smile makes her feel like walking on air is the last thought in her head before she’s struck from behind.

* * *

Kakashi is the one that slips inside Rin’s apartment when she doesn’t show up for training, easily gets in through the windows when her parents don’t answer the door.

He freezes at the scent of dried blood and dashes deeper into the house.

There’s a carpet thrown haphazardly over kitchen tile. Kakashi knows what he’ll find before he kicks it, feels something in him sicken at the sight of the stain. It’s at least a day old. His mind leaps tactically to stay ahead of the horror threatening to shut down the rest of him.

The blood is less than twenty-four hours old. It’s not gone so it was left for someone to find. So there must be other clues.

He searches without success for a futile minute before slamming his hands down in summoning. His pack snaps to attention at the look on his face.

“Orders, Boss?”

“Pakkun, Urushi, search outside, identify anything unusual. Bisuke, Akino, search upstairs. Shiba, Uhei, downstairs. Bull, head to the North gates, see if you can pick up a scent,” he snaps, handing the largest Ninken one of the shirts he’s lifted from searching Rin’s room. His hands are shaking as the big dog accepts the fabric from him.

The dogs disperse with their orders.

Kakashi grabs the marked kunai he’s been carrying around since Obito was hospitalized and throws it at the floor.

Seconds later Sensei is there.

“Kakashi?”

“Rin’s been _taken_,” he chokes out as he returns to scouring the floor. “Old blood. House hasn’t been inhabited since yesterday. No other leads.”

“You’ve summoned your pack already?” Minato asks as he heads to the kitchen. He drops to a knee, inspecting the dried blood himself.

“They have their orders,” Kakashi reports as Bisuke barks from above. He and Minato mobilize in an instant, sprinting up the stairs to Rin’s parent’s room. The Ninken that greets them looks grim as he points to a pile of clothes.

“Smells like a trap,” he warns as Kakashi approaches. Minato spins a marked kunai around a finger as Kakashi checks the area for hidden trap wire. He uncovers the corner of an explosive tag tucked under the clothing.

“Boss! There’s more outside! Pretty sure they’re all connected,” barks Pakkun as he scampers up the stairs. “Can you disarm them?”

“Don’t touch them,” Minato advises. “We need to uncover any additional clues the enemy might have left before we attempt that. Have you found anything else?”

The dogs shake their heads.

“If there’s nothing here, I want you at the gates sniffing out her scent,” Kakashi says, retrieving another of Rin’s shirts from her room. He slices the fabric into strips and equips each of his Ninken with it. They disappear one by one in puffs of smoke.

Sensei’s hand steadies him once they’re all alone.

“Breathe,” Sensei reminds him.

Kakashi breathes. Then he growls.

“It’s Kiri. They’ve kidnapped her—”

“We don’t know that,” Minato says, though it’s not very convincing.

The silver-haired teen throws off Minato’s hand and spins on heel to face the Hokage. The sharp retort he has dies in his throat and he feels his shoulders slump a little in shame. Unshed tears shine in Minato’s stung blue eyes.

“Did you think Rin isn’t important to me, too, Kakashi?”

“I… I’m sorry. I was angry. I am angry. But I know she’s important to you, too,” Kakashi says once the anger is a bit more controlled. “Sensei. I’m not fine.”

“Thank you for not lying to me again.”

Kakashi can’t speak so he just nods.

Minato lets his hand rest against Kakashi’s cheek.

“We’ll find Rin,” he promises, “Let’s join the pack at the gates.”

Kakashi is about to agree when he thinks of their whole team, and his eyes widen. Sensei shakes his head before he speaks.

“What good can come of that? Let’s wait until we have more information before we tell Obito.”

It feels a little bit like betrayal but Kakashi nods again. Together they vanish in a swirl of leaves and head for the village gates.

They arrive and step in tandem toward the towering walls that guard the village. Pakkun has stayed back to wait for them and trots to match their pace as they draw near.

“No one’s got a scent yet but we’re still looking.”

“We should search the East gate,” Kakashi says as Pakkun falls in between him and Minato. “Kiri is to the East.”

“We still don’t know that they’re the ones that took her, and you should avoid making such accusations,” Sensei warns him as they approach the gate.

Kakashi speeds up but Minato slows down. The younger man turns on heel to catch sight of his teacher leaning down to pick up something from the ground. It disappears as soon as he spots it, though from the shape of it, and the grim look coming over Sensei’s face, it can only have been a snake. Minato sighs deeply. 

“Kakashi, forgive me,” he says, and hands him a kunai.

Kakashi shakes his head as he stares at the blade. It’s one of his teleportation markers.

“You’re leaving **now**?”

Minato truly looks torn but then he also shakes his head.

“Orochimaru saved Obito’s life, Kakashi. I have to honor the debt I owe him.”

“Obito is fine! He’s with the Uchiha! Rin is—“

“Kakashi.” Minato reaches out and a hand falls heavily on his shoulder. There’s still a height difference between them. Kakashi hates it now more than ever as Sensei looks down at him with damp blue eyes. “Promise you won’t go after her without me.”

How can he ask that of him? Rin is missing, might have been missing since as late as yesterday, and Sensei wants him to wait even longer? "I can't," Kakashi says, “I _won’t_. Sensei!” 

“Kakashi please—promise you’ll wait, and that you won’t tell Obito.”

“I don’t understand! Sensei, what does you owing Orochimaru have to do with saving Rin? Can’t he wait?”

Minato releases his shoulder with a squeeze that’s meant be comforting. Then he’s alone at the East gate.

Pakkun pads up to his feet. “Orders still stand, Boss?”

He has to nip Kakashi’s ankle to get a response.

“…he never said we couldn’t find her trail, so yes. Orders still stand. Disperse.”

* * *

It’s way past nightfall when Kakashi drags himself back home. The pack picked up a general direction to go in and he never swore NOT to chase after Rin, but he thinks of the way Minato looked at him, like he was close to breaking. Sensei is his rock, the man he’s built his life around, the center of Kakashi’s universe—well, he used to be. He supposes Obito is the one they all gravitate around now. Minato is still his first precious person.

Kakashi spends the hour and a half it takes to force dinner down his throat and push through the motions of taking a shower mulling over the way the blonde looked.

He realizes he’s not alone the instant the shower stops. He arms himself with the marked kunai from Sensei as he measures the chakra coming from the other room.

Kakashi puts down the knife and doesn’t bother throwing on clothes to meet the intruder.

Sensei is sitting on the edge of his bed. Minato’s blue gaze is empty.

“We won’t go after her.”

This takes a few moments to process. Kakashi filters his initial response, trapping the rage down inside of him. Then he wrestles with the accusations that Sensei has been drinking, isn’t thinking straight, but the man hardly smells of alcohol. Finally, after checking for genjutsu, Kakashi allows his initial reaction to burst back out of where he’s stuffed it.

“_What the hell do you mean_?”

“We won’t go after Rin,” Minato repeats. He doesn’t flinch when Kakashi’s fist snaps out to grab him by the collar. He doesn’t resist as he’s shaken sharply, doesn’t so much as glance down at his student’s naked body, still dripping wet from his shower.

“What did that snake bastard make you promise him?”

It comes out as a spitting snarl, inches from his face. Minato’s eyes finally shift up to meet his lover’s furious gaze.

“Kakashi. Forgive me.”

“Sensei, snap out of this!” The silver-haired teen shakes Minato roughly, hoping to physically jostle some sense back into the older man. “Whatever you promised him, take it _back_! We have to go after her!”

“I swore, Kakashi,” he pleads, hands coming up to cover Kakashi’s shaking fists still clenched in his coat. “I swore an oath in exchange for Orochimaru to do what he did. Does Obito’s life mean so little to you?”

“Obito means the world to me _but so does Rin_. I may not be sleeping with her but I don’t need to want her in bed to want her in my life! _I love her_!”

He’s panting as he shouts in Minato’s face. In spite of everything, this declaration prompts some flicker of emotion in the blonde, and Minato’s eyes spill over with tears as his empty expression breaks into a smile.

Kakashi can’t process everything for an instant. Rin is missing. Obito is clueless, doesn’t know. Sensei is crying. And he’s wasting time here.

“If you’re not going to help me then I’m going without you.”

Minato’s hands clench around his, hold him tightly. It’s a grip he can’t get away from.

The lightning for Chidori lives just under his skin. It would be so simple to give in to rage and to fry the obstacle between him and rescuing Rin.

It would also mean losing Minato’s trust, would mean hurting the man who means so much to him, so he doesn’t. But it’s a very close thing.

“Please tell me what happened, Minato.”

Blue eyes snap up at the sound of his name, seldom-used by his student. Kakashi’s eyes are hard but there’s emotion simmering under the sharp shale of his glare. The blonde finds his breath under his student’s demanding gaze and it all comes tumbling out.

“It’s a tactic to draw me out. Blood on the floor? Tags shoved under clothes? Kiri left obvious clues so we would discover Rin is missing. They knew we would suspect them and pursue them. We’re _supposed_ to go in after her. They want to draw me to the front lines. The want a clear shot at me, to end the war.”

“But Orochimaru wants you to stay?”

Minato’s expression turns bitter. “Orochimaru has an agent deep in Kiri. He knew something like this was going to happen but he didn’t know when, or who they’d take. He didn’t tell me why but he made me swear that I wouldn’t leave the village for any reason for two days. That’s the price he wanted for saving Obito.”

“You’re gonna leave Rin for two days,” Kakashi says in utter disbelief. “Behind enemy lines. In the hands of Shinobi from the Village of the Bloody Mist?”

“I have to. I swore.”

Kakashi is aware he’s shaking his head.

“We can’t,” he croaks. _She’ll die,_ he doesn’t say.

“You’re half right. We can’t. I have to. I swore—”

“But **I** didn’t!”

“And neither did Obito,” Sensei finishes, and that is when Kakashi realizes that they aren’t arguing. Sensei isn’t trying to stop him. He’s trying to clear his debt to Orochimaru and still rescue Rin by way of Kakashi and Obito. The tension in Minato’s face eases a bit as realization breaks over Kakashi’s face. “I can cover for you if you leave, but the Uchiha will notice if he’s gone. Plus, he’s in no condition to travel or fight. Not to mention Orochimaru won’t help us if they find out he’s missing.”

Kakashi lets his mind race. Kiri wants them to follow, wants Minato out in the open so they can cut him down, so they’ll be sloppy and leave an obvious trail. They’ll have plenty of clues to trace and they won’t go all the way back to Kirikagure. They need an extraction team, covert, to track and rescue Rin from behind enemy lines. They need someone fast, someone they can trust, someone who can help bring Rin back. He needs a long shadow with a sharp edge. 

“I know someone else who might be able to help.”

* * *

Shisui sneezes. Itachi takes a half step back. “Bless you,” he says as Shisui recovers.

“That was weird. Someone must be talking about me.”

“Perhaps.”

They resume walking side by side. It’s well into night. The lamps are lit though most Uchiha are asleep. A few of the night guard are about but they slip by unnoticed. Their silhouettes glide across the ground, soundless shadows moving in tandem through the evening air. They end up by the lake, one of the natural barriers that separates the compound from the rest of the village. On the wooden docks Itachi takes Shisui’s hand in his as they come to a stop.

“It’s a beautiful night for a moonlit boat ride,” Shisui says with a half smile. “But I don’t think that’s why we’re out here.”

Itachi says nothing, keeps Shisui’s hand gripped in his.

The moon watches over them as the sky fills with night sounds. The lake surface is tranquil but not frozen, late-night life moves deep down below.

“You said you wanted to make me happy.”

Shisui’s hand grips his tighter.

“I meant everything I told your father, Itachi. I want to stand by your side for the rest of your life, if you’ll let me.”

The younger teen turns and takes a step into Shisui’s space, reaches up with his free hand to cup Shisui’s cheek with cool fingers. They lean in together and the world drifts away when they kiss.

“Shisui—what you said before, and now… I accept it. And you should know I feel the same way about you.”

“I’m glad.”

The warmth behind Shisui’s response drives the last of Itachi’s nerves away. He can do this. They can do this. Itachi’s eyes are resolute when he looks up.

He picks something out of his pocket. Shisui stares as the younger man holds out his palm.

Two identical rings sit side by side against the flat of his palm.

“Itachi?”

“Give me your left hand.”

Shisui does. He can’t say anything as Itachi slides the plain titanium band over his fourth finger. It’s a simple band, no unnecessary carvings or stones. Something that shines with a silver light under the gentle glow from the moon. His hand is turned over, and Itachi deposits another ring into his palm. Then he places his own left hand in Shisui’s. There’s a smile on his lips as Shisui stares. He moves cautiously, catching the band between two fingertips and sliding Itachi’s finger through. It’s a perfect fit.

“You chose me. I also choose you.”

The younger boy folds their fingers together and Shisui reaches with his other arm, pulls Itachi into his chest and kisses him passionately. Itachi slides against him, smiling into the kiss, sinking into the smell and the feel of his most precious person. Shisui holds him fiercely, presses their lips together lovingly.

Itachi pulls back first and holds Shisui’s tender gaze.

“I wanted to give you that first before I told you this. I accepted a mission. I should be back within 48 hours.”

Shisui frowns briefly but it vanishes quickly under semi-forced cheer. “Sounds simple. I’ll keep an eye on our little Cassanova while you’re gone.”

The younger man nods, reaches out to catch Shisui’s hand. He brings it up to his lips and presses a kiss into his palm. Shisui is watching him with warm eyes when Itachi folds his hand shut.

“One for now, while I’m away,” Itachi says with a moonlit smile. “I’ll give you the other when I return.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Shisui says, pulling the hand with Itachi’s kiss against his chest.

There’s a breeze and Itachi is gone from the dock. 

* * *

Rin knows she’s been captured before she opens her eyes. She’s a kunoichi, after all.

She takes stock of what she can sense. Clothing intact but ragged, ripped. Feet bound, hands tied, cloth over her eyes but no gag. There’s a sting from her arm where she’s been sliced by a knife. Someone got into her parent’s house, snuck up on her and captured her. She can smell Konoha’s forest, the scent of home she’s always known, so they haven’t gone far yet. They’ve taken her weapons but they haven’t bound her chakra. Rin works on suppressing her energy and gathers it gradually. She can store it in her teeth and slice through her restraints but she’ll only get one chance. She has to make it count.

There are other clues. Voices she doesn’t know speaking in a dialect that’s foreign. Kiri, she guesses. There’s not much more she can get with her sight restricted so she takes stock again.

She’s been captured. There’s at least three distinct voices but there may be someone who hasn’t spoken yet because she hears four sets of feet. Hands and feet bound. Blindfold. No idea where she is except still in the Land of Fire.

She has a couple options. One is to play possum and see where things go organically. Another is to make a clumsy escape attempt so they underestimate her. But before she can choose the blindfold comes up off her eyes.

“See? I told you she was faking it. Good morning, little princess! Thought you might sleep forever with how hard you went down.”

“Your skull’s made of tough stuff. Guess I’ll have to hit it harder this time,” grunts a surly Shinobi with short black hair. He steps up in front of her and rolls back his sleeves.

Rin drinks in every detail she can as he balls a fist, because this might be the last good look she gets at her captors.

There _are_ four of them, all wearing Kiri hitae-ate headbands, all wearing varying mocking expressions. Standard ninja gear, three boys, one girl, light travel gear, nothing special. She wants clues as to why they’ve got her and what they’re going to do to her.

Rin’s light brown eyes dart down to a huge scroll with the number ‘3’ in large print on it, and a name.

She wonders who Isobu is before the first punch hits.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just when things were good and sweet again. T_T


	29. Torrent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito makes it to drills, Kakashi and Itachi look for Rin, Minato and Jiraiya have ramen.

Obito makes it to drills.

There’s a line of Uchiha assembling at the training grounds as he drags himself along. Some he recognizes, others he doesn’t, but they all bear the Uchiha crest. He tries not to make too much noise as he comes over but the crutches attract a fair amount of attention.

A figure falls out form the men standing in line and heads his way. Obito groans when Shisui winks at him.

“I thought you were going to stop harassing me.”

“I promised not to kiss,” Shisui clarifies evilly. “I never promised you dignity.”

An arm sweeps his knees out from under him as another comes up to brace his back. Obito drops his face behind his hands as Shisui carries him past the others bridal-style towards a tree.

“I’m injured, not handicapped!” Obito cries as he’s deposited in the shade.

“Orochimaru hasn’t cleared you for drills,” Shisui reports. “I want you to work on your Sharingan instead. You can do that sitting down.”

“My Sharingan?”

“You activated them yesterday and passed out. You remember?”

Obito nods and goes a bit pink. He also remembers what happened after that. His eyes flicker down to his fingers and he thinks of the taste of Rin.

“Hey, you listening?”

“Oh, yeah. Yesterday.”

“It’ll be a major liability if you’re unable to handle your eyes in battle. Try activating them and dodging. I’ll throw wide at first and get more accurate. Let me know what your limits are.”

Obito nods and crosses his legs. He reaches for the familiar feeling inside as his eyes turn red. Shisui tosses a Shuriken up and down. “You ready?”

Obito blinks a few times. His eyes feel a little strange but he’s ready.

“Yeah. Go ahead—“

There is a swish in the air and he sees the path of the metal star coming his way. He pulls his shoulder down as it whizzes past. It lands in the tree at his back with a thunk.

Shisui grins, juggling two more throwing stars.

There’s no more banter as he launches his Shuriken. Obito sees the paths they’ll travel and adjusts his body out of the way, barely bending as the metal glides toward the tree. The way to weave and dodge weapons comes back to him like he’s never left it. The speed of the incoming blades increases bit by bit. Shisui adds a handful of kunai to his arsenal. Obito dodges them all with relative ease though he knows his cousin is holding back.

A knife whistles straight at his chest. Obito feels his chakra control slip as he realizes he’s going to get hit.

He throws up both hands and squeezes his eyes shut but there’s no pain.

Obito gradually opens his eyes. Shisui must have missed, he thinks, before he meets the other boy’s disbelieving stare.

Shisui looks shaken. That’s not good.

He twists his torso to glance behind him. The tree trunk is littered with kunai and Shuriken on the left and right of his silhouette but there, dead center in his shadow, is a single kunai.

“That’s weird,” Obito says as he pulls the knife away. It’s solid, not an illusion. There’s a mark in the trunk from where it landed. “It’s almost like it passed right through me.”

“Obito are you alright?”

Shisui has run over, looks a little pale.

“I didn’t mean to throw that last kunai dead-on. But... you look okay?”

“I’m fine,” Obito assures the other boy, “See? Solid as a rock.” He pats his chest proudly.

The taller boy looks a little relieved. “Yeah. My bad,” he says, and reaches out to pat Obito’s shoulder.

He passes right through.

Obito stares. Shisui breathes out sharply. He grabs for Obito’s knee. Again he passes through as if he’s a ghost.

Obito starts to freak out a little.

“Um. Shisui, what’s happening to me?”

“I don’t know,” Shisui hisses. “I can’t touch you. What did you do?”

“I did nothing!”

“Your eyes,” Shisui guesses, “Obito, drop the Sharingan.”

“I, um. I can’t,” Obito whimpers and Shisui realizes he’s panicking. There’s a steady thrum of chakra that Obito doesn’t seem to be in control of that’s slowly been building up and Shisui has to think fast. Others are starting to glance over, curious at the gathered energy that’s almost visible. He lets his own eyes spin and snap into the Mangekyo and he casts a genjutsu over the both of them. It won’t fool many for long but Shisui doesn’t need long. He catches Obito’s gaze as the other boy’s eyes swirl and spin into the Mangekyo also.

“Your eyes are like mine now, Obito. You still with me?”

“Sort of. I feel funny again—like I can’t keep my chakra under control. Shisui, what do I do?”

“Calm down. It’s just like learning a new technique. Control your body and control your chakra.”

Obito breathes. Three breaths later he blinks and drops the Mangekyo, though his eyes retain the Sharingan. When Shisui reaches out he makes physical contact with Obito’s shaking hand.

“Breathe,” Shisui repeats.

Obito nods steadily but the older boy can see the sheen of sweat that’s built up across his forehead. It takes a few moments of deep breathing and concentration for Obito to deactivate his eyes. They’re still holding hands when Obito wobbles. Shisui has another hand ready to reach out and catch him but the younger boy shakes it off, steadies himself. He’s breathing a little easier now. When Obito looks up there’s a strange glint in his black eyes.

“Congratulations.”

Shisui squints. Maybe the effects haven’t worn off completely?

“About…?”

Obito squeezes Shisui’s left hand. Shisui looks down to where Obito’s fingers are threaded in his, pressed up against the ring around his fourth finger.

He can’t stop his ears from going pink.

“It’s from Itachi, isn’t it? I’m happy for you,” Obito says as he unlaces their fingers. Shisui draws the hand up to his chest, cupped as though he can still hold Itachi’s parting kiss. There’s a tenderness in the slow smile that draws across his face. The memory is something he’ll treasure forever.

“Yeah. I’m happy, too.”

Obito holds his hands out in front of him, touching his own palms, staring a little. Shisui reaches out with a tentative hand. The younger boy reaches out to meet him and they make tangible contact.

Obito lets out the breath he’d been holding in.

“I thought I’d still be see-through,” he mumbles as he releases Shisui’s hand for the second time.

“You weren’t. It was more like you were pass-through. That is to say, you were intangible. Untouchable.” Shisui’s eyes are intense. “Can you do it again?”

“…maybe? I don’t know. I think I’d have to have my Sharingan activated.” He closes his eyes and drags in a slow breath. “And it was tough coming down from all that.”

“You’re right. You’ve probably already gone past your limit for today. Ugh, and we’ve just started drills! Hold on, hold on,” Shisui grumbles and gets to his feet. He paces a few times, contemplating. Obito stays put. He wonders if he’ll actually pass out if he tries to stand.

“Only a few people in the clan have ever achieved what you have—it’s called the Mangekyo Sharingan. It’s so rare that the only ones who have it are you, me, and Itachi’s father, Fugaku.”

Obito feels his jaw drop a little. Three of them, out of the entire clan?

“And I have it?”

Shisui nods and taps a foot in frustration. “It’s difficult to manifest. That night, with the tree, and your nightmare… when I woke you, you had them but you went unconscious. And again, a few days ago, you activated them and passed right out. This time you were able to sustain the transformation but your body’s still recovering from your injuries. You can’t master the Mangekyo in your current state.”

“So I have this super cool eye Jutsu and you’re saying I can’t use it?”

“Not today. Rest, Obito. The strain from using the Sharingan is no small thing and it’s at least double for the Mangekyo. Don’t activate it again if you can help it. Your body needs time to adjust. Don’t worry about it. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

Obito makes a noise of agreement and slumps down against the grass. The sounds of the other Uchiha sparring or training with weapons echoes at the edge of his thoughts.

He tries to take Shisui’s advice and relax.

* * *

The crow lands on his shoulder and Kakashi barely restrains himself from shredding it.

“What did he find?”

“False trail.”

That’s the second and Kakashi will put money on them finding a third before sunrise. He’s going to kill them whenever they catch up to Rin’s captors. There’s enough blood and hair and clothing scraps being left behind in false trails to lead a tracking team in circles for _days_.

“Tell him to circle back to the initial trail! I’ll meet him there.”

The bird takes off and Kakashi moves.

Finding the real trail is one of the most difficult things he’s ever done. The enemy has accounted for the Yondaime Hokage following them and they’ve left false leads everywhere. Kakashi doesn’t blame them. He wouldn’t want the Yondaime to find him either, if he were the one that had stolen Rin. He touches down where Pakkun is waiting for him an instant before Itachi.

“These guys know their stuff. It’s gonna be tough, boss.”

“What’s our best bet?”

“Let’s split up,” Itachi suggests. “There’s two false trails with dead ends we can rule out headed south and south-west.”

Kakashi adjusts the tanto strapped on his back. “The other gates don’t have Rin’s scent so we know they left in the direction of Kirikagure but maybe they didn’t go straight there.”

“Good thinking,” Pakkun grumbles. “If their objective really is the Hokage, they’d want him searching for a while. Trackers can be easy targets if they keep their nose to the trail.”

“Pakkun, take Itachi down the most likely trail. Itachi, have your crows scout out north and west of here. Bisuke, Shiba, follow me north-east. If you catch a fresh scent send a signal.”

They disperse with a quiet whoosh.

* * *

Being the Hokage is a lonely job. Minato wishes he could take some time with his team but they’re scattered to the four winds. Rin is missing. Kakashi has gone after her. Obito is behind locked doors.

Sometimes, he thinks a little bitterly, he wishes he wasn’t gay, so that he might have taken a wife and made a family to come home to, a loving house wife raising happy children to carry on his name.

It’s a nice fantasy.

He left his haori at the office. The white jacket makes it difficult to blend in. He already stands out with his bright yellow hair and there aren’t too many who miss his resemblance to the great stone face carved into the mountain. But he can mingle with the villagers and civilians just fine as night falls. The streets are moderately lit though the sun is just now setting.

Familiar smells and sounds surround him as he walks. It’s nice to be able to walk in the streets in the village he loves. He feels his hands open and close reflexively and thinks it would be nicer if he had a hand to hold.

Obito is still re-learning how to walk, according to the latest report from Orochimaru. He wouldn’t mind the stares, would smile wide and take his hand without hesitation, would stand up straight and tall as he could next to Minato in the streets.

Kakashi is the one that wants it most. He knows the younger man would give up an eye to be able to be at Minato’s side where everyone could see them. He would be a different kind of eager, subtle in his expression, though no less passionate.

He wonders if the village would run him out of town for holding both of their hands in the streets. Probably.

It was one thing to start a relationship with his youngest student. Kakashi barged his way into Minato’s life after his father’s death and strong armed Minato into seeing how precious he was. Too good for someone so young, with a blaze burning brightly for Minato, so fiercely that sometimes he wonders if Kakashi can think of anything else.

And now they’re three. Obito was a shot in the dark that surprised him. Of course he tried to reason himself out of it the way he had when Kakashi approached him. Minato had spent nights and several expensive bottles of plum wine trying to talk himself out of his growing attraction to his second student. But Obito is like a star, shining defiant and bold against the black tapestry of night. His smile and his energy, the easy way he accepted the things life threw at him, made it impossible to close off his heart completely.

He’s the luckiest man in the village, he thinks with a fond smile and a full heart.

There’s a loud gurgling noise as his stomach lets him know it would also like to be full.

Minato takes a turn down several streets until he comes by the shopping district. There’s plenty of food shops here, restaurants and stalls alike. He takes a moment to enjoy the sight of the prosperous marketplace. It’s good that people gather here and come together for food. It means the village is doing well, despite the war being waged outside.

He passes a dango shop and a BBQ restaurant. Everything smells good. A familiar voice is what draws Minato toward the ramen stand. There’s a loud, hearty laugh that he floats toward with a smile.

“Good to see you’re enjoying yourself, Shishou.”

Jiraiya waves cheerfully at his former student. “There he is! Our Lord Fourth Hokage!”

The other two occupants of the stand and the kitchen staff greet him with bows. Minato greets them back with a casual wave.

“Please, it’s dinner time. Let’s all relax and just enjoy ourselves.”

“One pork ramen for the Hokage,” Jiraiya exclaims as Minato takes the empty adjacent seat.

“You still remember that? It’s been ages, Shishou…”

“It’s not like you ever ate anything else.”

“I did so!”

“Under duress.”

“I ate well enough,” Minato says plaintively, trying not to sound like a stubborn teenager arguing about eating vegetables. Jiraiya grins at him and elbows him.

“Gonna make an old man pour his own drink? Didn’t I teach you better?”

“Ah, excuse me.” He refills Jiraiya’s glass. The white-haired man is bright with the heat from alcohol, well on his way to tipsy, and reaches out to take the cup. His fingers curve, slipping under Minato’s, and the blonde swallows once.

Jiraiya plucks up the cup, eyeing the other man silently. Instead of downing the sake straight away he swirls it thoughtfully. Minato watches the way he brings the cup to his lips, doesn’t blink as he watches Jiraiya’s throat work.

He hardly notices when the staff sets down the ramen in front of him.

“You’re staring.”

Minato’s eyes dart down to his food guiltily.

Jiraiya watches him as he breaks apart his chopsticks. The blonde tries to act naturally but Jiraiya is looking at him. He manages to drop both slices of narutomaki AND half his boiled egg.

“Minato.”

“I’m trying,” Minato murmurs as he succeeds in spearing the other half of his egg. “_You’re_ staring, now.”

“Let me pour you a drink.”

Blue eyes zip over to where thick fingers are navigating the neck of the sake bottle over a second cup. Jiraiya hands it to him.

“Cheers,” he says, and knocks back his own glass. Minato repeats it and follows suit.

The alcohol helps him relax a bit. There’s definitely something on his mentor’s mind but it shouldn’t get in the way of them sharing a meal. He can’t believe he’s so easily reduced to the embarrassed teenager with a crush on his teacher, even now. The ramen is hot and familiar. It really is his favorite. He lets the flavor ease his mood, enjoys the way the alcohol steals his stress.

A voice laced with regret cuts through his thoughts.

“I spent too long letting you nurse those feelings.”

Minato shakes his head a little as the other patrons bid the kitchen staff goodnight. “You told me off before I got too bad.”

A knee knocks up against his, stays there. Minato does his best not to react at all. The pressure is barely anything but Jiraiya is there, a solid presence and warmth. The smell of him is even stronger than the ramen. Minato can only fool himself when he takes another bite, telling himself it’s the food that smells so good.

“I’m sorry, kiddo, but you’re full of bullshit. You’ve gotten better though.”

“Was I really that bad?”

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow and reaches out to cup the back of Minato’s neck. Doesn’t hesitate, just settles the flat of his palm against the skin beneath Minato’s bright blonde hair and touches him tenderly, fingers sliding up against him, thick and firm on his neck. Minato feels goosebumps race up his arm at the touch.

Even though he has two wonderful partners at the front of his heart, there’s always been a place in the deepest part of him that’s solely Jiraiya’s.

He tries not to shudder when the hand slips away.

“…maybe it did go on a little long.”

Jiraiya sighs and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “Aa. I didn’t mean for it to get like this. I thought you’d move on, find somebody else to lean on. Weren’t you going to date that Uchiha?”

Minato freezes for a moment then shakes his head.

“Fugaku. You’re talking about Uchiha Fugaku? We were just year mates back then, we graduated from the same academy class. Things are different, now. He’s clan head. He has a son, Itachi.”

“Oh? I thought the two of you had something.”

“We barely got along!”

“That’s a good foundation for a passionate relationship,” Jiraiya says with a knowing leer. “Hate and love are really just two sides of the same coin. So! If not your Uchiha, there must be someone special in your life. You still stuck on men or are you ready to explore the wonderful world of women? There’s an untapped well of forbidden treasure and I can lead you to if you’re willing…”

Minato makes a face as he puts his chopsticks down. “I’m afraid you’ll have to, ah, gather inspiration for your novels on your own, Shishou.”

Jiraiya shrugs carelessly. “Your loss.”

He takes the last of the sake straight from the bottle. Minato finishes the cup he’s been poured and they leave the ramen stand together. The toad sage sways a bit as they walk side by side. The blonde beside him enjoys reminiscing on similar nights from his childhood. Walking back beside a drunken Jiraiya to camp was fairly common. Minato lets himself indulge in the memories of a different time, where it wasn’t unusual for them to share covers for warmth. He recalls burrowing into Jiraiya’s white spiky hair, wondering if his own would ever grow so long, spending hours training trying to tire himself out so the older man would have to carry him on his back.

The white-haired man stumbles a bit with his next step. It’s completely selfish when Minato reaches out to take Jiraiya’s hand and steady him.

His fingers slide over something small, smooth, around one of Jiraiya’s fingers.

Minato looks down at the hand caught in his.

“This is nice. Is it new?”

He turns the large hand over in his own. The ring is sturdy and silver. A long sigh is dragged out of the older man as Minato examines this newest piece of Jiraiya.

“Yes. Well, the ring is new. We’re not, y’know. We’re old.”

“I just turned 27! No one would consider that old.”

“No, no, not you, brat! This.” He waves his hand in the air at nothing in particular. Minato fights a half smile and nods knowingly.

“You’re always so eloquent after dinner, Shishou.”

“After drinking, you mean,” Jiraiya says, jabbing an accusing finger. “I’m no where near sloshed, kid. I’m nine countries away from being properly drunk.”

“So far,” Minato agrees, taking the man’s elbow. “Where are you staying? I’ll walk with you.”

They make it a out of the shopping district. Very few people are out now. Minato nods as the night patrol passes. The Uchiha give him courteous nods in return but say nothing. He tries not to let it bother him too much.

“Oi, oi. Let’s sit.”

“Will you be able to get back up if we stop now?” Minato asks, but obediently lowers them onto a nearby bench.

Jiraiya snorts as they sit. “I’m not that old.”

Minato hums and looks up at the sky.

“I’m happy for you, Shishou.”

The white haired man gives his former student an inquisitive glance.

“I am,” Minato presses, keeps his eyes on the stars. “It is a wedding ring, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“And you’re happy?”

“I am.”

“Then I’m happy you’re happy.” As he says it, he feels it becoming more solid. The thought that Jiraiya is available has pulled at the edges of his mind like a cut that couldn’t heal. Now, with this, it can finally begin to close. “It was never going to be me, but there’s someone who makes you happy. I’m glad that you found that person, Shishou.”

“People.”

Minato blinks. Jiraiya is looking at his hands and it’s only now that Minato sees the matching silver band on Jiraiya’s other hand, on his thumb.

He feels his eyebrows jump up.

“People. As in two?”

“Did you expect any less?” Jiraiya asks with the hint of a grin. “I’m the original greedy pervert. If I was gonna settle down forever I had to get one of each, didn’t I?”

Minato finds a laugh startled out of him. Of course Jiraiya would marry both a man and a woman, not content to be confined to one sex.

“Congratulations to the three of you.”

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to pass that along. You’re not gonna give me the cold shoulder now that I’m hitched, are you?”

“I would never. Besides,” the blonde says as he feels a smile steal over his lips. “I have people of my own.”

“Oh ho ho! Is that so?”

“It’s late,” Minato says suddenly, though Jiraiya all but cackles. “We should get going. We don’t want to keep your people waiting.”

“You led me astray earlier! I’m surprised at you, Minato! You said there wasn’t anyone special in your life!”

“Come along, Shishou.”

“Spill, brat! Who’s your people?”

“I think that’s enough rambling. We’ll talk about it in the morning when you’re sober.”

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are quickly catching up to where I've written. If we actually make it updates may slow down to less than once a day but I promise I'll keep writing until it's done.


	30. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi finds Rin, as Kiri attacks Konoha.

There’s cool fingertips under Rin’s chin. They slide down over her throat as she wakes, checking her pulse.

“Good, I was just about to wake you. Don’t make a sound.”

A slicing noise and then the ropes binding her hands and feet come loose. Rin takes a deep breath in as she opens her eyes.

They’ve moved underground. She’s in some kind of cave or tunnel system but there is a candle beside her rescuer. Someone a little younger than her but not by much, with circular glasses and shoulder-length pale hair. She can’t see a hitae-ate headband, so it’s possible he’s a civilian, but the subtle hint of chakra coming from his crouched form says otherwise. The cool fingers leave her throat and press against her forehead.

“Low grade fever, but it won’t keep you from walking. Can you stand?”

Rin thinks she can and nods. The stranger helps her to her feet and she manages to only wobble once. There’s not much else around her. From what she can see in the dim candle light she’s basically been dumped, left to die in this place.

“How did you find me?” She asks as her rescuer starts them walking.

“I saw them bring you in. My name is Kabuto. You’re Nohara Rin, right? I’m actually from Konoha. I work for Orochimaru-sama. We have to get you out of here and back home.”

That’s a lot to process at once but Rin nods, grateful for the name to go with the face of her rescuer. “How long have I been out?”

“They’ve had you for a day and a half now,” Kabuto says softly. “I couldn’t stop them from hurting you without blowing my cover. I’m sorry.”

“It must have taken some time to get their trust. You couldn’t jeopardize weeks or months of work for me. I get it.”

“You _do_ understand,” Kabuto murmurs with a hint of surprise, then continues. “They’re expecting the Lord Fourth to come after you but for some reason he hasn’t. It’s a little surprising... He’s your jounin Sensei, isn’t he?”

Rin nods, bites her tongue. It stings that Sensei hasn’t come for her. She knows objectively that she’s just as important as Obito or Kakashi but there’s a sliver of doubt that sneaks into her mind.

“I can’t go far but I can get you to the surface. We don’t have much time before they return to check on you and find you’re gone.”

They don’t speak after that. Kabuto helps her walk. She still aches from being beaten unconscious, not to mention whatever they’ve done since she’s been out. She shudders to think what they might have done but all her aches and pains are muscular or skeletal, nothing deep. It’s a small mercy.

“Do you know what they did to me?”

“I can’t say,” Kabuto murmurs. “I wasn’t able to stay close to watch them. You have some bruising, so I’m guessing they beat you. But I doubt they assaulted you once you were unconscious. Even they have some standards.”

The candle light becomes unnecessary as they approach the entrance to the caves. Kabuto checks behind them to make sure they’re alone before snuffing the light. Together they approach the daylight.

Rin spies black feathers as a bird takes off from outside the cave.

Kabuto takes her all of a hundred feet from the entrance before letting go of her hand.

“I can’t go any further. You have to understand. Konoha is that way,” Kabuto says and sketches out their positioning relative to the village. “But I can’t take you there. I can give you an hour’s head start, maybe a little less, before they’ll notice you’re gone.”

“Thank you, Kabuto.”

“If you see Orochimaru-sama…” Kabuto begins and stops himself, seemingly embarrassed. Rin offers a smile.

“I’ll tell him you’re doing well.”

Kabuto’s throat tightens and he nods once.

“You’re kind, Rin-chan. Watch your back.”

They share a look before he turns and heads back into the caverns. Rin watches him go for a moment before turning away and heading out into the forest.

* * *

It’s only minutes before she’s got company.

Kabuto didn’t give her any weapons to defend herself and her chakra feels funny, so Rin can only duck under cover as the footsteps approach. They’re light but Rin had been expecting to be pursued. She crouches as the masked figure runs up and just past her hiding place.

She catches sight of a familiar streak of silver hair and calls out.

“I’m here!”

The tracker stops hard, spins as she comes back up out of her cover. He’s by her side within moments and grabs her fast by the shoulders. The ANBU mask comes up and Rin feels relief flood through her.

“Kakashi.”

“Rin!”

He looks like he’s barely restraining himself. She realizes that he’s holding back from hugging her, which is probably for the best, despite her personal desire to be wrapped up in his arms. There’s a dull ache in her entire body. A crushing embrace would probably exacerbate any wounds she already has.

“Who had you?”

“Kiri,” Rin says as Kakashi loops an arm under her to help her walk. “I was out for most of it.”

“Did they ever touch on a motive?”

“No. But someone from our side did.” Kakashi adjusts his grip as they pick up the pace. Rin does her best to match him. “There was a boy, Kabuto. He said he was working for Orochimaru. He recognized me and helped me escape.”

“Orochimaru…”

Rin gives her teammate a look. “You shouldn’t judge him. He’s saved Obito, and now he’s helped to save me. He’s a loyal Konoha Shinobi. Why does everyone seem so mistrustful of him?”

Kakashi doesn’t answer.

Another figure drops into step beside them. “No one is in pursuit yet,” Itachi says. “But I’m watching.”

“There’s another half-day’s worth of travel until we make it back, and I can’t go too fast with Rin being injured like this. Better keep your eyes peeled.”

Itachi nods, sparing Rin a courteous glance, before falling back to cover them.

They travel in silence for a few moments. There’s a throbbing pain that pulls a groan from her and Kakashi nearly stops them.

“It’s fine. I can still move.”

“I have soldier pills and a basic pain killer,” Kakashi offers. Rin shakes her head, a hand falling to her stomach.

“It doesn’t feel like something those will fix. We should focus on getting back to Sensei.”

“Would riding be better? I can carry you, or I can summon Bull.”

Just the thought of being carried strikes nausea in Rin’s core. “Better not.”

Kakashi nods, gloved hand tight around hers, and they keep up their pace, headed back home together.

* * *

“_Ouch_.”

Orochimaru spares his patient an unimpressed glance.

“You can take Shuriken to the knee and knives to your arm, but this wounds you? It’s the smallest needle in production.”

“It still hurts,” Obito complains, just to be difficult as Orochimaru takes his blood.

“Just a few more days and a few more tests. I couldn’t find Hatake to gather the samples again.”

It might be Obito’s imagination, but Orochimaru might actually sound genuinely sorry about that. It’s something he doesn’t get time to wonder about as the door to his room is flung open.

“Orochimaru-sama! We’re under attack!”

Obito tenses and the snake Sannin frowns.

“Who and where?”

“There’s enemy ninja at the East border! They’ve overwhelmed the gate guards! It’s right beside the civilian sector! We need help before there’s more casualties!”

There’s a bandage being wrapped around his arm and Obito realizes the needle’s been withdrawn from him. He hadn’t even felt it slip out. The tall, pale man looks mildly irritated as he puts away his instruments and medical equipment.

“Where is the Hokage?”

“Already at the gates! He’s holding off most of the attack but there’s so many of them!”

“And the Police Force? Shouldn’t they be at the gates to defend the village?”

“Mobilized! Sir!”

Orochimaru seems to contemplate the news before he raises a pale hand. A brown snake slithers out from his sleeves and coils once around his wrist.

“Find our wife. Tell her to be at the East gate right away.”

“Yes sir,” the snake hisses, and drops to the floor. It’s astonishingly fast, gone before Obito can tell which direction it’s headed.

Then his brain catches up to his ears, and he asks, “Wife?”

Orochimaru turns with a half smirk to his patient.

“A discussion for another time. You are to remain here, Obito.”

Obito wants to argue on principle, because his village and his friends are in danger, but he winces under Orochimaru’s withering glare. The taller man is pulling back his long black hair with a purple ribbon, throwing the fastest braid Obito’s ever seen before he is gone in a twist of leaves and wind.

There’s blood on the wind when he touches down on the East wall.

Orochimaru frowns as he surveys the field. Kiri ninja, spread wide, fighting ruthlessly. He blends in to his surroundings as two chuunin go down under Kiri steel.

They’re _early_.

Golden eyes search left and right until he catches sight of bright blonde hair. He idly blocks an incoming kunai and returns it toward its sender with an explosive tag attached. The explosion rocks the gates behind him. Orochimaru doesn’t bother looking back as he heads toward his target.

The Hokage deflects another wave of Shuriken. He’s right at the front of the fight, standing side by side with jounin and chuunin. Bodies drop on both sides as the fighting continues.

A roar goes up as twin puffs of smoke announce the arrival of two big pythons. The snakes are long as three men and thick around as a tree. They sew confusion as they barrel forward, knocking down half the combatants as they rush the battlefield. They’re wearing bandanas bearing Konoha’s symbol, so the gathered ninja quickly fall in behind them and take advantage of the sudden support. Their presence buys a few precious moments of reprieve for the Konoha Shinobi.

“Orochimaru!”

“Looking tired, Namikaze,” he sneers as he ducks a stray kunai. “Sure you can handle a little skirmish? Perhaps you should retire early, if this is too much for you.”

“I’m glad to see you,” Minato says, completely ignoring the jibe. “There are enemy reinforcements coming. At least forty, and we’re taking casualties. Your timing is _priceless_.”

The pale man tries not to show how the compliment pleases him, but he plucks a snarling Fuma Shuriken out of its intended path toward Minato’s throat. Minato can only stare as the lithe man easily stops the whistling metal star in its tracks with a single hand.

It’s easy to forget, with his slender form and cat-like mannerisms, that Orochimaru is a Sannin, too.

“Forty? How shameful,” he spits as he rears back. The Fuma Shuriken zips out of his grasp and buries itself in a Kiri ninja approaching at what used to be a dead run. The man goes down with a wet gurgle, his blood splattering on the ninja to his left and right. “Konoha can take easily twice that much. Shall we see how long we can make them suffer for underestimating us?”

“How about a different wager?” Asks a sharp voice.

Orochimaru smiles as the earth cracks under Tsunade’s heel.

“I see you received my message, Princess. What shall we bargain for instead?”

“Sake,” she says straight away. “I want two cases from Rice Country if we can take them out in under thirty minutes.”

“Oh? So long? I say it will take twenty,” Orochimaru leers. The two Sannin don’t take their eyes off each other even as a hail of Shuriken heads straight for them. Minato has a kunai in hand but the two figures before him merely snort in annoyance. Tsunade raises a foot and slams her heel into the ground, fracturing it like glass, sending up a chunk of earth that catches the entire assault easily. The Snake Sannin watches her, enraptured. Minato has never seen such plain delight in Orochimaru’s expression.

“Thirty minutes or twenty,” he says, and extends a hand. “Loser has to fetch the Sake.”

“Prepare for a long trip,” Tsunade says with a grin. “Rice Country is far away.”

Minato can’t help but notice identical silver bands on their fingers as they shake on their bet.

He takes a moment to process this.

“Shishou’s people,” he mumbles.

There’s a sharp clang, and Minato jumps, too late to do anything but react to the fact that Orochimaru saved him from being a yellow pincushion.

“Eyes up, Hokage-sama,” taunts the Sannin as Tsunade clears the wall of rock she’d smashed with a single leap. There’s a series of startled cries from beyond where he can see.

Minato nods and they join the fray together.

* * *

Something’s wrong. Kakashi feels it as they jump from tree to tree. Itachi is taking a turn supporting Rin on their run, the younger man easily taking half Rin’s weight.

They’re not being followed.

Usually there would be a team of at least ten hot on their heels, and it’s been long enough that Rin’s absence must have been discovered by now. Kakashi tries not to let the thought concern him too much. It’s a huge relief to be able to focus on heading home instead of trying to outrun enemy forces, but their absence makes him anxious.

What are they missing?

“_Aaanngh_!”

Both ANBU land immediately. Rin kneels between them, hands clenched over her stomach. She’s panting and red from exertion. When Kakashi raises a hand to her forehead it’s drenched in sweat and hot.

“Fever,” he assesses, and puts a hand on Rin’s shoulder. “Rin, what do you need?”

“Hurts,” she hisses, arms wrapping around herself. “Hurts… inside!”

She goes down against the ground with a wail.

“Please excuse me,” Itachi says, lifting her hands and slicing her shirt open. Kakashi would be outraged, except Itachi has exposed the flat of Rin’s stomach, which is covered in chakra-infused ink. He knows before Rin screams that the pain and the writing are connected.

“What is this?”

“A seal,” Itachi guesses, “That circular pattern with overlapping arms… I’m not as well studied in Fuuinjutsu but I know it’s a seal.”

Kakashi’s mind races. Rin is writhing in pain against the grass under them. He grabs her hips to steady her for a moment, to study the writing on her abdomen. He tries to remember this particular pattern but the sound of Rin shrieking cuts through his thoughts. He can’t focus.

“We have to get her to Konoha,” he says, “Carry her. I’ll send a message ahead to alert a medic.”

He’s halfway to summoning his Ninken when there’s a pulse of chakra coming from Rin.

It’s _foul_.

Kakashi and Itachi freeze as the wave of malicious energy crashes over them. It feels like a demon has seeped out from the belly of the earth and is breathing icily over their shoulders.

Rin’s scream shocks them back to attention. She’s thrashing on the ground, hands clawing at the marks on her skin, which Kakashi notices are beginning to disappear.

“Itachi, hold her down! I need to see something.”

Itachi drops without question, restrains Rin’s arms as Kakashi throws himself over her legs. A clear view of her stomach shows some of the symbols beginning to literally sink into her skin, dissolving before his eyes, and with each stroke that fades, the awful chakra grows.

Rin throws her head side to side and _howls_.

Kakashi jumps to his feet. “Help me carry her. We’ve got to make it back to Konoha _now_.”

They take off carrying the struggling brown-haired kunoichi between them.

* * *

TBC


	31. Cascade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long, maybe the longest chapter yet. I couldn't make myself make it shorter.

Tsunade laughs from her belly as she sends another ninja flying with a punch. She’s not even activated her Strength of a Hundred Seal, using pure physical prowess to blast the ground beneath their feet and send Shinobi sailing. It’s easy work with Orochimaru at her back and the Fourth Hokage to her left. The battlefield at the East gates is mostly clear.

“Hope you’re ready for a long walk, Orochimaru!”

“Have you forgotten who made the wager for the shorter time, Princess? You’ll be fetching your own drink at this rate.”

The amber-eyed woman scoffs in contempt and punishes an unaware Kiri Shinobi with the back of her fist. The man flies backwards into two of his companions and all three smash into a nearby tree. There’s a hearty laugh from the top of the gates. Both Tsunade and Orochimaru turn as the third Sannin drops down to join the battlefield.

“What’s this? No one invited me to the party!”

“You’re late, bastard! Finally get over that hangover?”

Jiraiya grins as he steps between them. “Hey, what can I say? Somebody wore me out when I got home! It’s not my fault I had to take some extra time to get up.”

“You took forever to ‘get up’ last night,” grumbles Tsunade as they turn to face the remaining Kiri ninja. “Almost wasn’t worth the effort.”

“Almost,” Orochimaru agrees, long tongue slipping out to lick the edge of a kunai.

“Oi! But did I disappoint?”

He waggles his eyebrows at the both of them.

Tsunade snorts over the beginning of Orochimaru’s answer. “This isn’t the time for that! Let’s get rid of these pests so I can send you two off to fetch my sake.”

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow as Tsunade cracks her knuckles.

“Sake?”

“Later,” Orochimaru says lazily. “Eyes up.”

The remaining enemy Shinobi have retreated behind a far tree line and a thick mist is settling over the battlefield. Tsunade scowls.

“Cowards.”

“They need every advantage they can get,” supplies Orochimaru helpfully, eyes gleaming with delight. “Worried this will cost you time? We only have a few minutes left.”

The three of them spin at the sound of frantic footsteps. Minato appears behind them breathing hard. “Excuse me,” he says, before he Flashes away. Orochimaru curses. Tsunade and Jiraiya look baffled.

“Where the hell did he go?”

There’s no time to answer as the Hokage reappears. He’s not alone. Kakashi and Itachi are doing their best to restrain a snarling figure emitting a terrible chakra. One of the girl’s eyes is blood-red with a yellow pupil. There’s fresh blood in the air and Jiraiya can see the girl’s hands have become covered in grey scales, her fingers elongated into sharp claws that dig into the boys holding her down. When she wails, he can see her teeth have become fangs.

“What the hell is that?” Tsunade takes a step back from the energy. It permeates the air, pungent and strong, leaping up from the girl’s thrashing body in streams.

“Sensei, she’s got a seal on her stomach,” Kakashi pants out, right before Rin’s arm flails out from under him and knocks him back a hundred feet easily.

Jiraiya replaces him, dropping a knee down on the girl’s arm. It takes all of his weight but he’s able to contain her.

“Orochimaru, Princess, watch our backs. Minato, take the legs. Uchiha! Get a good grip on that other arm. See if you can get rid of the shirt safely.”

It’s a moment’s work for Itachi to swing his whole weight over Rin’s arm. A gleam of silver and the rest of Rin’s shirt falls away in shreds. It exposes her heaving chest and stomach. Jiraiya leans in to examine the fading seal as Minato settles over Rin’s kicking legs.

Rin throws her head back and howls, a sound that’s a little less than human. It ripples over the misty battlefield which has gone suspiciously quiet.

“I’ve seen work like this,” Minato muses. “It looks like the Four Symbols Seal, but unfinished. There’s writing missing beneath—“ He stops speaking as more of the seal sinks into Rin’s skin, and more awful chakra pours out into the air around them. Jiraiya is biting his thumb and opening a scroll.

“It’s _unraveling_!”

“Yes, I can see that,” Jiraiya shouts over a puff of smoke. The scroll produces a paintbrush and ink that Jiraiya takes in hand. He begins to trace a line with ink black as tar.

The motion has to be aborted as Rin’s entire body jerks violently.

“Shit. For this to work, we need her still…”

“Is it possible to render her unconscious?” Itachi asks. His muscles strain as Rin tries desperately to get out from under them.

“I don’t think we can knock her out. A blow to the head would only infuriate her. Can you trap her in a genjutsu?”

Itachi summons up his Sharingan and catches Rin’s gaze.

The thrashing stops momentarily but Jiraiya barely has time to dip his brush before Rin roars, redoubling her efforts to get free. Minato has to hang on as her strength seems to double.

“We’re running out of time! When this seal fades completely whatever wild energy she’s got stuck inside her will fully manifest!”

There’s a surge of sound that causes Minato to look up. Tsunade and Orochimaru have their backs turned to them, along with Kakashi who has recovered from being thrown, as they face down a fresh wave of Kiri Shinobi.

“Reinforcements,” he mutters bitterly. They couldn’t have come at a less opportune time.

Itachi lets out a startled cry and Minato turns to see Rin’s slate-gray claws have sunk deep into his side. He pants as the claws pull back and twists his body quick as lightning, trapping Rin’s arm with his legs. This hold proves secure yet Jiraiya hesitates. He shakes his head as Rin continues to fight against them, screaming wordless defiance into the misty air.

“This isn’t going to work. We need her still or I can’t rewrite the seal.”

Minato shakes his head. “We must be able to do _something_!”

Jiraiya looks grim. The sounds of battle rage around them though it’s difficult to see very far in the thickening mist. There is only half a seal left and Rin is getting harder to restrain. There’s blood seeping out of Itachi’s side where he’s been struck.

They’ll need a miracle to save her.

“We need to move her,” Jiraiya says. “If this energy continues to leak out it has the potential to be destructive.”

As if to illustrate his point, a stream of chakra rips out of Rin as another character of her seal fades. The sinister energy arcs up like a solar flare and traces a caustic line in the earth. The dirt and grass beneath it is completely incinerated. More tendrils of energy begin to rise up as more of the seal fades into her skin. Minato estimates that they have less than seven minutes until the seal comes completely undone.

“Minato, take us out of here—“

Jiraiya’s words are cut off as the mist around them begins to swirl into a spiral above them. Minato thinks back to the afternoon in his office when a similar swirl appeared above his desk.

There’s a brief moment of anticipation and a figure wearing black and blue drops onto his hands and knees beside them.

“What the hell?” Jiraiya starts, but Minato shouts over him.

“Obito! We need Rin to be still!”

Obito, who has appeared out of thin air, is panting but he grabs Rin’s head with both hands and his eyes bleed as he activates his Sharingan. Jiraiya stares as the girl’s demon strength is sapped right away. The awful chakra settles with an audible groan and stops pulsing around them.

Rin goes still.

Itachi is breathing hard, still bleeding from his side, and Minato makes a quiet noise of disbelief, like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. But Jiraiya doesn’t stop to question it, just grabs the brush and works diligently. He sketches the entire seal once and then forms several hand seals. He dips two fingers into the ink and Minato can see where the ink is mixing with Jiraiya’s chakra. It’s with his fingers that he rapidly paints the remaining characters, movements extremely deliberate, precise as he works.

“Fast,” Obito’s voice whispers. “F-faster.”

“Almost done,” Minato whispers back. He’s horrified at the sight of Obito’s bleeding eyes. The Uchiha doesn’t blink as he stares down into Rin’s normal eye and the demon eye, red with a baleful yellow pupil.

Jiraiya is working swiftly, fingers moving lightning fast, and Minato can feel him continue to push chakra into the ink. He’s nearly done.

“Sensei,” Obito says, barely audible, and Minato reaches out with a hand to cover Obito’s. His student’s hands are gripping Rin’s head with a trembling grip, holding it in place as he stares down at her, and Minato can see the difference between Obito’s eyes and Itachi’s.

“The Mangekyo,” he breathes, amazed.

Obito is heaving with the strain of it. Minato realizes he’s going to pass out any second—

Jiraiya lifts his fingers and makes four hand signs. A flare of red goes through the entire seal, symbols glowing like lava against Rin’s skin. Her eyes widen and then fall shut. The last traces of the awful chakra disappear as the symbols of the seal fade back to black. Her entire body relaxes beneath the four of them holding her down.

“It’s done,” Jiraiya says as he relaxes off Rin’s legs. “I’ll watch over her. Minato, these two need treatment.”

“I’ll be fine,” Itachi protests, but his face is paler than normal. He’s lost a lot of blood.

“You’re… so full of shit,” Obito informs his cousin, cheerful as he can through his exhaustion. It’s the last thing he says before he drops flat on his face next to Rin.

Minato gathers him up off of Rin’s limp figure. “Itachi, with me,” he says, his voice firm. The Uchiha nods and stands. His hands are pressed against his side. Minato grips Obito with one arm and reaches out to touch Itachi’s shoulder with the other, and disappears in a Flash.

Jiraiya looks up to the battlefield in his former student’s absence. Tsunade roars as she dances, beautiful in a fight. Orochimaru is twisting around a huge sword, laughing with malicious glee as he kicks an enemy into submission. Minato’s student has recovered from being flung and is holding his own against four intimidating figures with different weapons.

They’re not alone. Konoha’s own reinforcements have arrived in the form of great plumes of flame as the Police Force blasts away the mist covering the battlefield. He can hear barks and growls as the Inuzuka clan arrives and faint buzzing as insects fill the air, announcing the Aburame clan. More shouts sound from further along the gates. The tide of the fight is turned in their favor and Jiraiya feels secure enough to take his eyes off the field to check on the girl.

Minato’s student is unconscious and alive. With that confirmed, Jiraiya lets his mind work. He has so many questions and a few educated guesses. From the amount of energy and the feel of it, Jiraiya is strongly suspicious that he’s just helped seal one of the Tailed Beasts into this poor girl. But why was it partially sealed in her in the first place? How did Minato know to bring her here? Then there’s the battle that’s raging around them. Kiri has been aggressive but this was a direct assault on the village that required a military response. Why now?

Jiraiya has a sinking feeling that everything is connected somehow.

There’s a general lull as the fighting winds down. The Kiri forces have been subdued or fleeing. Several Uchiha and Hyuuga form a team and pursue the retreating enemy while the remaining Shinobi begin to clear the battlefield. There are fallen bodies from both sides. Jiraiya can see Tsunade barking out orders as she rolls up her sleeves. Injured are brought before her and she drops out of her offensive stance to assume healing duties.

“Where did Namikaze go?”

The white-haired Sannin turns to his other partner. Orochimaru’s skin is flawless, not a single bruise or cut despite being in the thick of battle, however his expression is irritated.

“He took the Uchihas. They were both injured.”

“When did Obito get here? He was specifically told to stay out of battle,” Orochimaru hisses.

“I’m not sure. He appeared out of a spiral in the air,” Jiraiya recalls. He’s fairly unsure of it himself. “I don’t think it was teleportation the way Minato uses _Hiraishin_. It was something else. He hasn’t shown you this ability yet?”

“No, he has _not_.” Orochimaru’s tone promises pain as soon as he can find his patient. “Where did he take them?”

“I would guess the hospital but Tsunade is a better medic than anyone in the village. The other guess I would make, knowing their clan, is that Minato took them back to their clan. The Uchiha have their own healers, medic nins and herbalists, that practice separately from the village within their compound. He might be there.”

The snake summoner makes a noise in annoyance and folds his arms over his chest. Then he drops down beside Jiraiya. His golden eyes rove over the kunoichi’s bare abdomen. Jiraiya spares a thought for her dignity and covers her chest with the scraps of her shirt. Rin’s breathing is even and her pulse is strong. She’ll survive.

“Will it hold?”

Orochimaru is staring at the seal.

Jiraiya nods. “They had already drawn the bare bones for the Eight Trigrams Seal but whoever had started didn’t finish. When she got to us less than half remained. If she’d got to us any later it would have come undone completely and released all that energy.” He frowns deeply and eyes Orochimaru out of the corner of his gaze. “I’ve never seen energy like this before. What do you think it was?”

“I can only imagine,” Orochimaru hisses. Jiraiya knows him well enough to catch the way his words twist in satisfaction.

“Is that so? You don’t have any guesses?”

“A bundle of energy that dangerous… it could only be a few things.”

“Orochimaru…”

“Mm?”

Jiraiya reaches out and grabs the front of Orochimaru’s robes.

He drags the other man close until they’re nearly nose to nose and hisses, “_Did you do this_?”

* * *

** _“What the hell do you mean of course, you bastard?”_ **

Tsunade’s head snaps up at the sound of Jiraiya’s roar. The shout is loud enough to stall every Shinobi on the battlefield with its volume. She jumps to her feet and bolts as Jiraiya’s hands close around Orochimaru’s throat as he shakes him. Orochimaru makes a pained sound as he’s strangled. It’s only her timely arrival that saves him from actual death as Jiraiya chokes the life from him.

She rips them apart with a fierce grip and doesn’t let go. Orochimaru gasps for air, coughing as he regains the use of his bruised trachea. Jiraiya is panting, red with outrage, and Tsunade doesn’t get to ask what the hell happened because Jiraiya starts shouting straight away.

“You planned this? I thought you finally changed!”

“Jiraiya? Orochimaru?”

Orochimaru is coughing too hard to answer.

“He’s responsible, Tsunade!” Jiraiya stomps a foot, cracking the earth with the force of it. “You swore! You promised us! It hasn’t even been a month! We _trusted_ you, you asshole!”

Tsunade drops to a knee and cradles Orochimaru’s throat in a palm. Green chakra covers her hand and after a moment Orochimaru breathes deeply. As soon as he catches his breath he looks up at the scowling Sannin.

“I’m sorry it’s so late. I didn’t think you would be this upset.”

A vein pops out on Jiraiya’s throat.

“Upset?”

“Late?” Tsunade asks. “What do you mean, late?”

“I had to get you something of equal value to what you gave to me,” Orochimaru continues despite his partner’s obvious confusion.

“Wait, wait. What are you talking about? What happened? Jiraiya, why did you try to strangle him?”

“I’m going to strangle him again if he doesn’t start talking,” the white-haired Sannin promises, taking a menacing step forward. “What’s the truth, Orochimaru? What the hell did you do?”

“You really don’t understand,” Orochimaru mutters, staring at Jiraiya as though he’s only just realized there’s been a miscommunication.

Tsunade feels her own blood pressure rise as Jiraiya’s chakra flexes furiously.

“Better spell it out for us,” she suggests as she puts a hand out to stop Jiraiya from pummeling their mildly surprised husband. Orochimaru nods thoughtfully.

“You love this village, would give your lives to defend it. That’s hardly a reasonable notion, giving up your life for something that can’t possibly understand the significance of your sacrifice, nor appreciate the nobility of your dedication. But the village is important to you. I thought you would appreciate something to help protect it.” He gestures at Rin. “I didn’t know they would choose one of your student’s students, however when I overheard Kiri had captured the Sanbi and planned to use it against Konoha, I couldn’t let the opportunity go to waste.”

“Sanbi? You mean the Three Tailed Beast?” Tsunade asks.

Orochimaru smiles.

“What better to protect the village than a Jinchūriki?”

“You planned for one of Minato’s students to become a Jinchūriki?” Jiraiya demands, feeling sick to his stomach.

“I wouldn’t have picked her specifically,” Orochimaru admits, “Hatake would have sufficed. But as I said, I didn’t know who they would choose as a vassal.”

“Orochimaru,” Tsunade says, her voice unsteady, “What do you mean, Kiri planned to use it?”

“How else does one use a Tailed Beast? They intended to send the girl back with a half-completed seal so the beast would be unleashed upon the village.” There’s a pleased glint to his grin. “Of course, since there is no one faster than the Lord Fourth Hokage, she came to us before her seal came undone.”

“But why? Why do this in the first place?”

Dark eyebrows rise in mild surprise.

“I didn’t have a gift for either of you that day.”

There’s a long pause as both Sannin digest this.

“A gift,” Jiraiya repeats slowly.

“Don’t tell me,” Tsunade starts.

Orochimaru looks honestly confused.

“Isn’t it customary to give your spouses a wedding present?”

* * *

Minato breathes slowly, deeply. Tries to remember that murder is a crime and he’s the Hokage, which means he has to be responsible and level-headed in situations just like these. Tsunade taps a foot impatiently. Orochimaru is sitting in a chair in front of his desk, looking completely nonchalant despite the huge black eye he’s sporting. On his other side Jiraiya is cradling his own temples.

“I’m sorry. Say it for me again?”

“From the beginning?”

Minto tries not to despair at how utterly unconcerned Orochimaru appears.

“Yes. Please.”

“My agent undercover in Kiri informed me months ago of the plans to take a Konoha hostage and partially seal the Sanbi inside of them. They would, of course, return to Konoha where the seal would unravel and unleash the beast, thus destroying the village and giving Kiri an insurmountable advantage in the war. When the news reached me, I simply altered the situation to best benefit my needs.”

“And you didn’t tell anyone about this enemy intelligence?”

Orochimaru manages to look cool and aloof even with a bruise that takes up a quarter of his face.

“I don’t see why you’re concerned. The village has a Jinchūriki now. There hasn’t been one in Konoha’s possession since the Third died and lost the Kyuubi--”

Jiraiya’s hand comes down on Orochimaru’s shoulder like a bag of bricks. The snake Sannin bites back a startled noise and folds under the other man’s harrowing glare.

“_Don’t. Mention. Sensei_.”

Orochimaru stares up at his partner for a long moment.

Then he turns his head to press a kiss against the back of Jiraiya’s hand.

“I’m sorry. Forgive me.”

“It’s not that simple, bastard!” Jiraiya shakes him as he snarls. “You turned one of Minato’s students into a Sacrifice! That child’s life will never be the same! You don’t get to just decide to do something like that. There have to be consequences!”

“He’s right, Orochimaru,” Tsunade says, laying her own hand on Orochimaru’s other shoulder. He turns to glance at her from under his long black hair. Her expression is firm, though, unyielding. “If you wanted to get us a wedding gift, you should have given money, or sake, or… I don’t know. _Anything_ else? How could you think this was okay?”

The pale man stares straight back at her as she grips his shoulder.

“I had to give you something equal to what you gave me when you promised to be mine. This was as close as I could come.”

Jiraiya throws up his hands but there’s a pink rising up against his cheeks. Tsunade feels her lips working, trying to suppress her emotions.

It’s sweet, in a way that’s distinct to Orochimaru. It’s because he’s theirs that they can understand it, treasure it.

There are still consequences to his actions that affect people that aren’t them.

Minato sits with his lips behind folded fingers, expression half-hidden as he considers everything. Despite being done out of what is obviously Orochimaru’s unique brand of love, it’s still a monstrous burden that’s been brought to Rin. He can’t let this pass without some kind of response.

“Tsunade-sama. Shishou.” The two Sannin look to him when he speaks. “Can I have your assurance that you’ll back any punishment I assign Orochimaru-sama?”

“You can,” Jiraiya growls. He doesn’t turn to see the glance Orochimaru casts him. Tsunade nods wordlessly, though her hand doesn’t leave Orochimaru’s shoulder.

Minato nods back.

“I need time to contemplate the scope of what has been done. I also have other matters to attend. We can’t let Kirigakure’s attack go unanswered. For now, I will hold you both responsible for Orochimaru’s future actions. We will discuss the consequences of your actions when there is peace.”

Orochimaru holds his tongue, sensing the thin ice he’s found himself on. Jiraiya and Tsunade stand behind him. They seem to be holding their tongues while Minato is still present. The Yondaime can’t bring himself to care about what happens after he leaves his office. Whatever he gets from his partners, he _absolutely_ deserves, and besides, Minato has other things that he cares about more than watching Orochimaru getting verbally thrashed within an inch of his life.

He walks away without meeting anyone’s gaze.

* * *

Dropping Obito off in the heat of battle for treatment had been simple. The Uchiha had accepted him wordlessly and closed ranks around him and Itachi. Now Minato needs Obito back, and Fugaku is being difficult.

“The last two times Obito has left with you, you have returned him to us injured. You have to understand my position, Hokage-sama.”

“We’re just going to the hospital to talk about his teammate,” Minato says plainly. He’s too exhausted to dance right now. “She’s been compromised.”

There’s a flicker of genuine concern in Fugaku’s gaze. Minato shakes his head. “She will live. But her life will be different now. Many of the freedoms she once had are no longer available to her due to her condition. Things are going to be difficult. She’ll need the support of her team to come through this.”

“She’ll have it,” Fugaku says with his arms folded over his chest, “from Hatake and yourself. Obito has been _reassigned_.”

“Those papers haven’t been finalized.”

“A formality which you have overlooked, I’m sure.”

“Fugaku,” Minato says softly, “Obito will want to be there for her. She’s important to him.”

“As important as Hatake? I was under the impression they were romantically involved. Has Hatake already grown bored with Obito’s company?”

Tired blue eyes regard Fugaku. The honesty of his gaze seems to take the Uchiha aback.

“Do you really think so little of Kakashi?”

Fugaku doesn’t reply. Minato feels that is answer enough and turns to leave.

He hears a voice from over his shoulder as he starts down the steps.

“Lord Fourth—no… Namikaze…”

Minato stops on the last step.

“…Wait here.”

Fugaku’s chakra fades as he walks away. The Yondaime takes a deep breath in. He thinks of the way his heart stopped when he felt Kakashi throw his marked kunai. He remembers the terrified look on his student’s face as Kakashi and Itachi struggled to contain Rin. He thinks of Jiraiya’s fury, Tsunade’s anguish, Orochimaru’s satisfaction. He remembers the way Obito bled from unblinking red and black eyes. He thinks of Rin. When he exhales, he imagines all of his stress is caught up in his breath and he blows gently to expel as much as he can.

He can do this.

There’s two pairs of footsteps coming closer. One set speeds up to outpace the other and Minato huffs as Obito slams into him, throws his arms around his waist. He lets himself reach up and places his palm over Obito’s back.

“Sensei,” Obito murmurs, muffled in his jacket. He’s crying.

As much as Minato wants to lean down and kiss the tears away, the imposing figure of Fugaku casts a shadow over Obito’s shoulder, and he refrains. He looks over Obito’s hair to Fugaku’s hard stare as he holds his student close. It’s with a narrowed gaze that he silently dares the other man to deny him as Obito cries and clings to him, desperate to be held. Fugaku watches with a faraway look, then chooses to look away.

“…the gates close at eight, Yondaime-sama. Have him back by then.”

He walks off further into the compound before Minato can thank him. Instead, the blonde pulls away from Obito’s back and takes his hand instead. Obito holds on to him with both hands, sniffling as they go, using him as support as he takes a few steps.

Together they head toward the hospital.

Kakashi is already sitting at Rin’s bedside. He doesn’t look up as the rest of his team comes in. His hand is holding hers tenderly.

“Good. You’re here,” Minato says as he shuts the door behind them. Obito lets his hand go and stumbles toward the bed. He manages a few shaky steps before his new leg gives out. Sensei reaches out to help him up, leads him to the side of the bed.

Obito’s voice cracks as he asks, “What happened to her?”

Minato sits beside Kakashi.

“Obito, have a seat. We have much to discuss.”

* * *

“…so, there’s no way to take it out?”

Minato thought it was difficult to tell her teammates. Obito had swore up and down he would fix it, only to break down into tears when Minato revealed there was no way to ‘fix’ what had happened to Rin. What she had become. Kakashi had said nothing the entire night, only nodding when addressed, never taking his hand off hers. Obito had been adamant about not leaving Rin’s side, until Minato flat out ordered him home. It was awful to see the hurt in his student’s black eyes as Kakashi led him from the hospital room.

Telling Rin herself is even more painful.

She’s only asked the one question after he’d finished explaining it all. The premeditated kidnapping from Kiri. The ploy from a ninja from her own village used to turn her into a weapon to protect it. The life she has to lead carrying a monster around trapped deep under her skin.

It’s a lot for a seventeen year old girl to take in at once.

“I never wanted this for you, Rin. If I had known what was going to be done… But, to answer your question. No. Completing the seal bound the two of you for life. There’s no way to extract the Three Tailed Beast that won’t end in your death.”

Rin is quiet.

“I’m so sorry, Rin.”

She looks out the hospital window.

“Obito had to go back to the Uchiha compound last night, and Kakashi is just down at the cafeteria getting you something to eat, but we’ll be here for you.”

“Am I allowed to go home to my parents?”

Minato feels his heart break in his chest.

He explains, gently as he can, that her parents aren’t there for her to go home to.

She nods, once, and closes her eyes.

When Kakashi gets back half an hour later with food she’s still crying in Minato’s arms. He drops the food on the table and slips up beside her as Minato makes room for him. Rin bawls, cries hard and long, and Kakashi begins to speak, soft words of comfort, barely above a murmur but right beside her ear. These aren’t words for him so Minato steps away to leave them alone, but Kakashi looks up sharply, pins him to the wall with a glare. His eyes dare him to try and leave. The blonde slowly sits down beside the bed. Appeased, Kakashi refocuses his efforts where they’re needed most.

It’s nearly another hour later when Rin finally falls asleep. Her cheeks are rough from all the tears Kakashi has wiped away, all the times she’s rubbed her face against his shoulder or burrowed into his chest. He doesn’t move, leaning back into the hospital bed where Rin is curled against his side.

Minato smiles at the sight of them. The only thing that would be better, he thinks, is if Obito were also—

There’s a swirling spiral shifting above Rin’s bed.

He leaps to his feet and catches Obito out of the air before he lands on the others.

“Sensei—“

“Shh,” Minato says, doesn’t ask why he’s here now or how he knew to come, just lays him down gently with his team.

Obito says nothing else, turns to where Rin rouses at the smell of him and holds her close. Kakashi on her other side shifts, making room for the extra arms without letting her go. There’s some jostling as they adjust and then a comfortable lull once they’re settled. Obito on the left, Kakashi to the right, with Rin nestled between them. Her forehead is touching Obito’s. Kakashi’s head rests against the back of her neck. They wrap her up in their arms. Obito breathes in and shuts his eyes.

Minato pulls the covers up over them all and place a barrier around the room to give them peace. Then he settles in the seat beside the bed.

* * *

TBC


	32. Land Ho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost out of the angst!storm. Port's in sight up ahead.

Rin doesn’t open her eyes when she wakes. Instead she burrows against Obito’s chest. Behind her, Kakashi shifts closer. In front of her, Obito hums and tucks her under his chin. She grips his hand.

She doesn’t want to think. She just wants to rest, to stop crying for a couple minutes, and not worry about what she is now. What she’s been _made into._

There’s a drag of fabric and something soft presses against the back of her neck.

It's warm, and gentle, and soft silver hair moves with each touch.

Her eyes snap open as she picks up what is happening.

“Kakashi?”

The silver-haired teen pulls back from her skin. She turns and there’s a haunted look in his eyes. It hits her that he’s exhausted as she is, that he’s emotionally unbalanced. They’ve _just_ recovered from Obito being blown up, and now she’s been compromised. Kakashi is holding on to his composure by a thread and it shows. He’s pulled down his mask and there are deep dark circles growing beneath both eyes, which look half vacant.

One emotion shines through as he stares at her like he’s about to lose her.

“You’re the only girl I’ve ever cared about this much.” His voice is raspy. “I don’t know if it’s love, but… If you want, we could try it.”

His fingers ghost over her skin and Rin breathes in slowly. The grip she has on Obito’s hand shakes.

When she doesn’t say anything Kakashi leans back in and kisses her bare shoulder again. She twists in their arms, turning over so she has her back to Obito and is facing Kakashi, and she takes his face in both hands to stop him.

“Kakashi. I don’t want that from you.”

He blinks slowly as she comes closer, brings their foreheads together, and kisses his lips once.

It’s the only kiss he’s ever had with a girl, and both of them are close to crying.

When she pulls away, Rin takes his mask and slowly brings it back up over his face.

“I never want you to do something you don’t want to, for my sake!”

“I could do it for you.”

“But you wouldn’t enjoy it, so I don’t want you to.”

Kakashi shakes his head slowly. Pushes the words out, like it's supposed to make sense. “I want to make you feel good. That would help me enjoy it.”

“Kakashi,” Rin says, whisper-soft, “friends don’t sleep with friends to make them feel better. If we did that, I don’t think I could just be friends with you. Do you think after we would just be able to go back to how things were? If you didn’t want to make me feel better would you still want to touch me that way? Would you be able to want me, as a woman?”

The silver-haired boy stares at her brokenly and she knows he couldn’t. He doesn’t want to sleep with her. He wants to give her anything, something, to make things better for her, so much that he’s willing to do something he never would otherwise. She can tell when he breathes out, shaky, that she’s said the right thing.

He looks so much younger than seventeen for a second before he buries his face in the pillow. Rin slides her hand over his shoulder comfortingly.

“I’m so _bad_ at this,” he mumbles.

“You’re not bad,” Rin murmurs back. “Just new. We’ll figure it out, though. Together? As friends?”

He rolls his face out from the pillow enough to see the silver of a smile Rin has managed, for his sake. Kakashi returns it under the mask.

“Yeah.”

They tip their foreheads together again.

“Sorry I offered to sleep with you to make you feel better.”

“Sorry I kissed you without asking.”

“I don’t mind. It was my first kiss with a girl, though.”

“Really?”

Kakashi nods, rubbing their foreheads together. “It was you, so like I said, I don’t mind. You’re special.”

“Extra special,” she agrees practically, nuzzling back. “I’m a Jinchūriki kunoichi.”

“It’s not because of that. It’s because you’re you, Rin. You mean a lot to me. Sensei, too.”

“‘And me,” Obito says softly from her other side. Rin turns so she’s on her back, can look at both of her teammates by glancing side to side. Kakashi adjusts his grip so he can still hold onto her hand.

Obito reaches out and takes Rin’s other hand, twisting their fingers together. His gaze is on Kakashi, concerned.

“I thought you were a lot smarter than that.”

“I’m a genius at fighting, not at people,” Kakashi says quietly. His eyes are fixed on Rin’s hand in his.

Obito leans over. Rin winces as Obito knocks foreheads with Kakashi, much sharper than she had.

“Rin needs us right now!” he hisses. “Get a hold of yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah, she already told me off,” Kakashi grumbles, rubbing his sore forehead. “We figured it out without your help.”

Obito levels his boyfriend with an accusing look but backs off.

“I’m really sorry, Rin.”

“What have I told you before about apologizing over and over again?” She scolds.

Kakashi sighs a little dramatically. “_Man_. I can’t do anything right today. I’m going back to sleep.”

“Hey. It’s really okay,” Rin says. “Honestly.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Look. As long as we’re all mixed up together like this there’s bound to be some things we do wrong. Feelings may get hurt. We might miscommunicate, or assume things. It’ll never be perfect, but as long as we keep talking to each other everything will turn out alright.”

Kakashi makes a quiet noise and his hands find her, clutch her, and she smiles. Obito nods and leans into her. Then he chuckles.

“You said something wise. You get to be on the team!”

“What?”

“Team Wisdom,” Obito informs her, “Only people who say wise stuff get to be on the team. For right now it’s just you and me.”

“When have you _ever_ said anything even remotely wise?” Kakashi asks suspiciously, propping himself up on his elbows to squint at the other boy. Obito splutters as Rin fights down giggles.

“I’ll have you know that I _founded_ Team Wisdom!”

“You, Obito?” Asks Rin with a smile.

Obito looks at her despairingly.

“I totally did! Rin! You don’t think I’ve got wisdom?”

“If Kakashi is a genius at fighting, you’re the genius with people, Obito. You definitely have wisdom when it comes to that,” Rin admits. “How else did you get a girlfriend and two boyfriends?”

Kakashi huffs but it makes Obito blush, so Rin doesn’t take it back.

She leans in and kisses his cheek. There’s a gentle pressure and a squeak from Obito, and she knows Kakashi has leaned over her to kiss Obito’s other cheek. The two of them pull back half an inch and Obito’s eyes dart back and forth, trying to figure out which way he’ll turn. Rin giggles. Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

There’s a pleased sigh from beside the bed.

“Ah! To be young, and in love,” Minato sings happily.

It ends in a strangled yelp as both Kakashi and Obito barrel off the bed to jump him.

Rin drags herself up to her elbows to watch, eyes bright as the boys tangle with Sensei’s flailing limbs, knocking some food off the bedside table with their squabble. She feels laughter bubble up out of her. She’s helpless with it, clutching her sides as Kakashi and Obito assault Sensei. There’s an undignified squawk as someone gets groped accidentally and Rin ducks as Obito gets sent sailing over the hospital bed. Kakashi curses and redoubles his efforts. Minato isn’t the Fourth Hokage for nothing, though, and it’s a moment later that Kakashi is also tossed up and over the bed, slamming into Obito when he tries to stand.

Twin groans come from the other side of her bed as Rin gasps for air, laughing so hard she’s crying.

Minato stands and waits until she can catch her breath, watching her with a warm smile.

“It’s good to hear you laugh, Rin.”

She nods and wipes away her happy tears.

“It _feels_ good to laugh, Sensei! Good morning?”

“It’s almost noon. Are you hungry? I brought food.”

“Am I allowed to eat anything, or is there something that might weaken the seal?”

Minato shakes his head, some of the levity leaving the room. “Nothing you ingest normally could potentially weaken the seal. The things that would affect it are being severely poisoned, or childbirth.”

Rin’s smile fades completely and her gaze drops down to her lap.

“Does that mean I can’t have children?”

Minato takes her hand and holds it in both of his. “Of course not. Rin, look at me. Please?”

His student’s eyes are pink from crying and yet they fill again with tears. He reaches up to dry her eyes with his thumb.

“Rin. You can have children if you want to. I won’t let this get in the way. There are methods, and we’ll be here to help you. Don’t worry about that now. What do you want to eat? There’s fruit, and plain rice, and miso.”

“Miso, please,” she replies, and accepts the soup.

It’s quiet as they eat. Kakashi pulls his mask down to eat an apple, Obito takes care of the rice. Sensei watches them all. There’s a tapping noise at the window. Minato makes a hand sign to banish the barrier he’d put up before and opens the window to let in the crow. It wings over to the bed where Obito has settled and hops in front of him.

“Someone’s in trouble,” Kakashi says. “That’s from Itachi.”

“He summons crows?” Rin asks as the bird holds out a leg. Obito takes the tiny scrap of paper from it and unravels it. He grimaces, then pales, then his lips twist into a frown. Finally he sighs and drops his head.

“Tell him I’ll come.”

The bird caws once and wings back out the window, silent. Minato closes the glass behind it.

“What did Itachi say?”

“I _am_ in trouble. _Big_ trouble.” Obito passes the paper to Kakashi, who holds it so Rin can also read it.

_There was a Council meeting last night. You were absent. Father is upset. There is a call for disciplinary action. If you do not show up for punishment it will be seen as insurgent, and the repercussions will be more severe. Shisui can only cover so much. Please come home._

Minato holds out a hand and Kakashi passes him the note. There’s a crinkle to his brow when he finishes. Obito puts aside his food and collects his sandals. Rin watches him with a worried look.

“Obito, will you really go to them? They want to discipline you.”

“They’re _family_,” Obito says, spits the word like it tastes foul in his mouth. “Besides, Itachi’s right. There’s only so much blame Shisui can take. It’s not right for him to get in trouble when I’m the one sneaking out. I’ve got to go. But! Don’t worry! With this, I can come and see you any time.”

He grins and the air around him begins to shift. There’s a twist and Obito is sucked into the spiral vortex, disappearing.

Minato puts a hand to his chin as he considers his student’s strange ability. This new technique could be incredibly useful. They’ll have to get Obito to actually explain it at some point.

In his absence, Kakashi turns toward Rin. “If you want me to leave, too…”

She punches his shoulder. “I didn’t want him to leave. I don’t want you to leave either. Stay with me for now?”

“Of course.”

Minato waits until they’re settled on the bed before he speaks.

“While I have the both of you, we need to talk about the upcoming days. Kiri’s attack will not be tolerated. Konoha is going to respond with full military force.”

Rin feels nervous.

It’s been a while since Sensei has used his formal voice. This is serious.

“Shouldn’t we tell Obito, too?”

“He won’t be responsible for returning to normal Shinobi duties until Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru clear him for the field. Until then, it’s the three of us, and missions don’t stop because there’s a war on.” Kakashi and Rin sit up straighter on the bed. “What this means is we’ll be retaliating. Kiri sent a huge force to attack us. They’re a small nation. Konoha is one of the largest countries with one of the largest militaries. They thought to use you as a distraction, Rin, to secure victory. They have two options now. They can admit defeat and surrender, or continue to fight and face the consequences.”

Rin swallows. There’s something menacing about the way he says ‘consequences’.

“Kakashi. You’ll be leading an ANBU team tomorrow. Rin, you’re to remain here in the hospital, but once you’re cleared for active duty, you’ll be assigned to a temporary team during the assault.”

Minato smiles sadly as he continues.

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to visit with you after I leave. I’m glad we got to spend some time together. It feels longer every time we split apart.”

“You’re the Hokage,” Kakashi says a little bitterly, “Can’t you do something about that?”

“Oh, I plan to,” Minato says idly as he stands. “First, though, we have to end this war. Report when you’re ready, Kakashi. Rin, rest. We’ll come back as soon as we can.”

He goes and Rin is alone again with Kakashi. His eyes linger on the door once it’s shut and Rin feels herself smile in spite of everything.

“Y’know, it’s okay if you want to go with Sensei. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone again.”

Rin elbows him gently. “You didn’t. You saved me. You got me out from behind enemy lines and to Sensei in time to finish the seal so I didn’t die. You spent the whole night with me, and Obito this morning. When was the last time it was just the two of you?”

Kakashi shakes his head. “You’re more important right now. I was a shitty friend already. Let me be a better friend.”

Rin raises an eyebrow and sits up straighter.

“Okay. Let’s go over some friend lessons. It’s a _bad_ thing to offer sex to make someone feel better. That’s called pity, and you swore you wouldn’t, and good friends don’t let each other break promises they made when they were thinking straight. Now. It’s a _good_ thing to go have sex with someone you love when both of you want it. If your friend doesn’t want to have sex with you, then don’t. If your friend is telling you to go get laid with someone who loves you very much, you say ‘_yes ma’am_’ and _go get laid_.”

She smiles sweetly at the wide-eyed look Kakashi is giving her.

“Does that make sense?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kakashi says weakly. “I’m going.”

Rin smiles and feels a little more normal as the silver-haired teen scoots out the door after the Yondaime.

* * *

TBC


	33. Whirlpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya connects the dots and there's a confrontation. The first one, I believe.

Minato realizes he has a tail halfway out of the hospital.

He tries to catch sight of them but they’re good. Cautiously, he lets his guard down, walks slower, and waits. His shadow doesn’t take the bait, though, stalking him from a distance. Minato leaves the hospital and heads for the Hokage office.

“Somebody’s popular today. You have a follower, brat.”

He spares a glance to where Jiraiya has fallen in step beside him.

“Aa. I _did_ notice. But I have a feeling they don’t mean any harm.”

“You think so? There’s some pretty intense concentration focused on you, Lord Fourth Hokage.”

“Shishouuuu...”

“What? Isn’t that your official title?”

“Yes but when you say it, it sounds like you think I don’t deserve it!”

“Hokages don’t whine, Minato,” Jiraiya says teasingly. “Sure you don’t want that shadow to disappear?”

“I’m afraid he’ll just come back again. He’s pretty persistent.”

The older man stops walking and Minato has to turn around to where he’s stopped in the streets. Jiraiya’s face has taken on an unreadable look as he considers his former student.

“Is he now? I remember someone else who was persistent, when he was young.”

Jiraiya looks very concerned.

Minato’s eyebrows draw together. “Shishou?”

The older man shakes his head, glances around. There aren’t too many people out, most of the villagers are at lunch but the topic is clearly not something to discuss in public, even with so few people present. Minato nods and they walk off to the side of the road.

They duck into a dango shop and Jiraiya puts in an order for the sweets. He hands a dango stick to his former pupil and takes one for himself. Together they walk around the back of the shop, stopping between buildings for some privacy.

Once they’re alone Jiraiya finishes his sweet and turns to the blonde with a frown.

“Minato. Are you involved with him?”

Minato chokes on the dango.

Jiraiya thumps his back until he dislodges the sticky sweet. The blonde gasps, bent over from being breathless. Jiraiya says nothing. It takes a few moments of silence between them for the elder to sigh deeply.

“Shishou—“

“What are you thinking? Hatake Sakumo’s son? He can’t be eighteen yet.”

“His birthday is next week,” Minato says softly.

“And that makes it better? How long as this been going on?”

The younger man looks at Jiraiya. Then he looks down at the dango stick in his hands.

“I never forgot how much it hurt, when you turned me away.” Jiraiya tenses but Minato keeps talking. “When you rejected me, I thought I would never heal. I thought the wound you left on my heart would stay with me forever. It got easier, over time, to think about it less. To try and move on. No one ever came close to the way you filled up my heart, until him.”

“You took his team on when they turned _twelve_,” Jiraiya says thickly, but Minato shakes his head.

“I followed your example, Shishou. I denied him. But he didn’t accept that, the way I accepted your rebuff. He didn’t let me take my eyes off of him. He hasn’t let me look away even one time since he decided he would be mine, and that I would be his.” There’s a flicker of fondness as Minato says it. “When he made jounin a few years after, he became eligible to take on Escort missions. I thought because of his age of course he wouldn’t.”

“He didn’t,” Jiraiya says, but somewhere in his gut he already knows the answer.

“He did. He came to me the night before and begged to be taught, before he had to learn from someone else.”

Jiraiya shakes his head as though denying it will make it untrue.

“Tell me you said no, Minato.”

Minato's smile is wistful. 

“Did you tell me no when I asked? Shishou.”

The Sannin lets his head fall slowly.

“You were so much older,” he says despairingly. “Minato. When you asked me, you were on the verge of adulthood, and I was a fool, I didn’t see how deep you were in lo—“

Jiraiya strangles the next words in his throat, doesn’t tear open the old wound that’s just begun to close. Minato is grateful for that small mercy.

“Shishou, he’ll be eighteen soon. When he is no one can tell us it’s wrong.”

“But it’s wrong _now_.”

Minato laughs softly, so softly it hurts. Jiraiya shakes his head. “It IS wrong, Minato. You have to see that—“

There’s no sound to warn them before Kakashi drops down beside them. He leans up, all lithe grace and slender muscle, and pointedly takes Minato’s hand. His eyes are hard, defiant, as he stares at his teacher’s teacher.

“You had your chance to make him happy.”

His tone is so cold the air seems to turn to vapor when he speaks.

“Kakashi. You’re still a kid. If your dad were alive do you think he would he agree to this?”

“I’m not living in ‘what if’, Jiraiya-sama. I’m not worried about what would be, or what would have been, because then Sensei would be with you and not me.”

He turns toward Minato, confident, and pulls down his mask.

Minato meets him halfway without a thought for where they are and kisses him.

With his eyes shut, all he feels is relief. He didn’t realize how cornered he’d felt until Kakashi showed up to be on his side. Minato honestly thought he had been prepared for an eventual confrontation on this subject but apparently not. His student doesn’t let him worry, drags his attention in one direction with his tongue. Minato can’t help a satisfied noise as Kakashi pulls back. They share a look without words before pulling apart again.

Jiraiya is clearly distressed.

“This is dangerous for the both of you. Kakashi, you could get hurt. Minato, there are laws for a reason.”

Kakashi takes a half step toward him, stopped by Minato’s hand. Jiraiya takes a half step back at the venom in the younger man’s glare.

“Shishou. This is one of my people.”

Jiraiya’s eyes widen and he shakes his head slowly. Kakashi turns to look at him.

“People?”

“Aa. Jiraiya has people of his own. People who belong to him, and who he belongs to. He’s a part of them as much as you’re a part of us, Kakashi.”

“Us. You mean me and—ah.” He pauses, just in time, and glances over to where the Toad Sage is hanging on to his every word. “So then he should _understand_.”

“Minato,” Jiraiya starts, and this time there’s a desperate edge to his voice, “when you said people, I thought you meant people _your age_.”

Kakashi nails him with a heated look.

“This stopped being your business when you rejected him. It doesn’t matter that you’re his former teacher. He’s one of my most precious people and you’re stepping on his feelings. _Step off_.”

He flies through half the hand signs for Chidori before Minato stops him again. This time the blonde speaks for himself.

“Jiraiya. I _do_ know the laws. I _understand_ the danger. And yet Kakashi is the one protecting me from you right now.”

He walks forward without stopping until he can take Jiraiya’s hand. He stares his former sensei eye to eye.

It used to be impossible to bear Jiraiya’s disappointment. Minato would have done anything to avoid it. Now he finds he can look beyond it, and he smiles.

“I’m happy, Shishou.”

Jiraiya can’t stop the way his eyes widen slowly as he takes in the sight of him. Minato is bearing his whole heart in his smile but it’s not open for him. It belongs to someone else now.

The way it makes Minato look makes his jaw drop.

“You’re in love.”

It tumbles out of him like he can’t help it.

Jiraiya wants to take it back, to shout reason until his stupid former student listens, but as Minato _glows_, he can’t.

Jiraiya realizes the truth of what he said suddenly, as though struck by lightning. He’s in love with Kakashi. It isn’t just a crush between them, some fantasy taken too far. Minato has feelings for the boy. Deep, honest feelings, beyond attraction, more intimate than lust. It’s something sewn into the very fabric of their souls. The way Kakashi faced him fearlessly, despite the gulf of experience between them, ready to fight him to defend Minato. How Minato looked when Kakashi took off his mask, how he met him with such ease and familiarity, like he’s always belonged there. It’s something so fundamental that they wouldn’t be who they are without each other.

He’s vaguely aware that Minato has let go of his hand.

“We’re going, Shishou,” he hears. Minato has taken his student’s hand in the hand that let go of his.

Jiraiya can only nod faintly, robbed of speech. The blonde spares him one last smile before vanishing in a Flash.

The white-haired Sannin stares at the space they’ve left long after they go.

* * *

Kakashi kisses him when they reappear in his apartment.

Minato closes his eyes into it, reaches up to remove the mask between them as Kakashi presses up into him. He takes a step forward blindly, arms catching Kakashi against him, pressing them together. His partner leans into the embrace, lets Minato take his weight. When they break apart for air Kakashi looks up into his eyes, but not by much.

They’re nearly eye to eye now.

“I love you.”

Minato smiles. “I know.”

“You never say it,” Kakashi demands, asking as much as he’s stating a fact. “You say things like ‘me too’ and ‘I know’. You never said you were in love with me, too.”

Minato reaches up and undoes the hitae-ate headband. He takes it and replaces it with his lips. Kakashi’s skin is smooth under him. He breathes in the smell of his silver spiked hair. Then he comes away enough to look Kakashi in his eyes when he replies.

“Kakashi. I’m in love with you.”

Kakashi stares at him for a moment before he takes Minato’s hand in his own.

“Again.”

Minato smiles, something warm and beautiful, and repeats it for him.

“Kakashi, I love you.”

“_Again_.”

“I love you.” He takes Kakashi’s hand out from under his and presses a kiss into his palm. “I love you, Kakashi.” He turns the hand over and kisses his wrist, pulls Kakashi closer. “I love you.” Kisses his arm, lips moving as he mouths the words into pale skin. Presses the message in morse with the hand at Kakashi’s hip. “I love you.” Dips against Kakashi’s collar bone, drops a kiss against his chest, over his heart. “I’m in love with you.”

“Sensei,” Kakashi says, and he’s not sobbing but his tears fall into Minato’s hair. “Again.”

Minato takes his student and pulls him gently toward the bed.

He says it when he pulls Kakashi’s shirt up over his head. Kakashi asks for it again and again as Minato takes off his jacket and undoes his headband. It becomes the only thing they say as they fall into bed together.

I love you, as Minato kisses his neck. I love you, as Kakashi shudders under broad hands, pulls down his pants and underwear. I love you so much, I love you, I love you. It’s the last thing he says before he drops down between Kakashi’s thighs.

He has to hold Kakashi down as he tries something new that makes his body jolt off the bed. Kakashi cries out at the feeling, wet, as Minato takes his tongue and traces the edge of his entrance.

Hands fist in his hair, desperate for something to cling to as he rides the new sensation. Minato licks, mapping the muscles he’s only let himself feel with his fingers as he holds back Kakashi’s thighs from crushing him. Kakashi’s breath is a far away string of panting sounds. Minato hums and moves back, kisses his inner thigh, pulling a gasp of delight from his student. He goes by sound, feeling out what’s good, what makes Kakashi gasp for air, and what’s really good, pulling curses from his stuttering lips.

He teases back down to the tight ring of flesh. Kakashi’s body responds readily to him, shuddering at the first touch, muscles shivering as he licks over them. Minato relaxes his jaw and presses inside with his tongue.

Kakashi bends like a bow against him, crying out wordlessly. The way his thighs clench Minato can tell it’s very, very good.

When his tongue can’t go in any further he licks back out, treasuring every whine Kakashi makes along the way. He fucks in again with his tongue, slow and gentle, and Kakashi croons. It sends shivers down Minato’s spine and he works his tongue in and out over and over again, hands keeping Kakashi from arcing off the bed. Eventually the thighs relax a little and Minato can focus on touching him in other places. There’s a long groan when he runs a hand up the aching line of Kakashi’s leaking cock.

“_Sensei_,” Kakashi moans as his hips jerk up. Minato chases him with his tongue, doesn’t let him escape the slide of his hand, returns to his twitching muscles and dips back inside when his hand slides down. The younger man pants and trembles under his touch. He loves the way Kakashi responds to him, loves the way he can make him sigh with pleasure. He chases those reactions, pressing with the flat of his hand, slowly, drags his other hand down over Kakashi's length to hear him cry out. He leans back a bit as Kakashi’s grip in his hair relaxes. He needs a break, just for a moment, and apparently so does Kakashi.

Eventually the younger man’s breathing evens out. Minato moves from his thighs, checks in on him. Kakashi glances back in a daze, eyes glossy, cheeks red with desire. He looks good enough to eat, Minato thinks, and he kisses his knee.

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” he murmurs. “Will you make it a few more days?”

Kakashi squints at him a little.

“For sex,” Minato clarifies.

“Sensei, I have waited nearly two thousand days to have sex with you. Eight more won’t kill me.”

“Have you really been counting,” Minato asks as Kakashi sits up to kiss him. The younger man grunts, presses their lips together instead of answering, and Minato chuckles.

“It might be closer to one and a half thousand,” Kakashi grumbles, and Minato can’t stop the laugh from bubbling out of him. “Oh, hush. You made me wait this long. It better be _spectacular_.”

“It might be. It depends. You can have sex with anyone. But for it to really be special, it should be with somebody who loves you, who you love. That’s what makes it worth the wait.”

Kakashi doesn’t blink. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you, too. So you have nothing to worry about.”

He licks his lips and enjoys the way Kakashi’s eyes follow the path of his tongue.

“I love you. Let me show you, Kakashi.”

A hand presses against his chest, guides him back against the bed, and Kakashi takes a deep breath as Minato drops back down at the edge of the bed and sinks between his thighs.

He takes Kakashi’s cock with his lips and sucks, savoring the flavor and the deep groan it produces. He hums, pleased, and slides the dick in and out of his mouth. Kakashi’s hands twist back down to his hair, guiding him. His name becomes a mantra Kakashi pants as he comes back again and again. Minato loves the way he says it, breathy and fast, and takes Kakashi deep as he can with a swallow. The younger man shouts and his hips buck up against Minato’s steady hands. The friction’s stopped but it’s hot in Minato’s mouth, wet and tight, and the tip of Kakashi’s cock is nearly buried in his throat, and then he swallows again and again and his tongue slides up under him.

“Sensei! Fuck, Minato, I’m—“

Minato hums and backs up so Kakashi can come in his mouth, not his throat. Hands fist in his hair and he lets go of Kakashi’s hips. The younger man groans through it, fucking Minato’s mouth with quick thrusts before he jolts, body shuddering as he goes over the edge. Minato drinks down what he can.

He waits until Kakashi’s all spent to let him go. There’s a stray drop still clinging to Kakashi so he dips down and presses a seeking kiss softly against pale flesh. Kakashi cries out, sensitive from just coming, but Minato goes slowly, lovingly, cleans him with his lips and then his tongue.

Kakashi watches him when he’s done. He lowers himself into the bed and draws Kakashi back into his chest. The teenager turns in his arms half way.

“Don’t you want to…”

Minato raises an eyebrow. “What makes you think I didn’t?”

A handsome blush rises to Kakashi’s cheeks.

“From sucking me?”

“From making you come,” Minato corrects, rolling his hips against Kakashi’s ass, where his own spent cock is softening in his now damp pants. The proof of it makes Kakashi redder. “You taste good, but the sounds you make, the way you look when I’m taking you in my mouth are_ really good_ for me. If you’ll give me a few minutes I’ll come around again.”

Kakashi mutters something unintelligible. Minato waits to see if he’ll repeat it.

“Just don’t make me wait so long again,” he mumbles eventually.

“Not another thousand days,” Minato teases, rubbing up against Kakashi’s ass. It stirs something inside him despite having just made a mess of his pants, and Kakashi’s hips back up eagerly to meet him. “But at least a couple more minutes. What will we do with all that time?”

“Tell me again. That you love me.”

“Any time,” Minato says, and he means it. “I’ll say it every day, just so you remember.”

“I’ll remember fine. I just want to hear it.”

“I love you,” Minato repeats with the smile that belongs to just the two of them. Kakashi leans back into him and shuts his eyes.

“Again.”

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a favorite chapter? I like re-reading 7, 9 and 19, but this one is my favorite so far. <3


	34. Washed Ashore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude to tie up loose ends, and another confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my first big fuck up HA HA shit. There’s nothing like realizing you have to trash over 3000 words because you fucked up the timeline. Anyway, I fixed it, this chapter is the result.

Itachi’s eyes open slowly. He’s in his own bed, in his room. The last thing he remembers was advancing on the front lines with Shisui.

There had been a huge force mobilized to respond to Kiri’s attack on the village. Platoons of Shinobi from every clan, most of the Uchiha Police Force, two ANBU battalions, all three of the Legendary Sannin, and no less than seventy-five civilian volunteers. Only a handful of Konoha Shinobi remained behind to guard the village.

Itachi had never seen the Yondaime look so severe before. He was a different man in war time, his words commanding, body language firm and precise. It was good to know, as a weapon of the village, that he could trust the Hokage to deploy his Shinobi with such presence.

They made it to the village hidden in bloody mist after a single day’s hard run, even most of the civilians. Kiri hadn’t had enough time to properly prepare their defenses, but they had enough answering force to earn their moniker. There was plenty of blood on the mist.

Itachi thinks back to the last of the battle he can recall. There had been several explosions as ninja clashed, and an enormous wave, dredged up from the waters surrounding Kirikagure. He must have gone down under the Jutsu. It’s mildly annoying, but at least he has a memory of shoving Shisui clear of the wave.

There’s nothing after that, so he assumes someone rescued and resuscitated him.

It's frustrating, embarrassing even to have been taken out so early in the battle, but there's no use being upset about what's in the past. He takes stock of himself. Exhaustion, some tenderness in his arms and legs, probably as a result of the long trek between Konoha and Kiri. He didn’t take much damage during the fight. The only thing that bothers him, even slightly, is his side where Rin struck him, when she was out of her mind with all that awful chakra.

The wound aches but distantly, like a bruise on the verge of disappearing. He wonders how long he’s been out.

“Good morning, Itachi.”

Black eyes blink and he turns his head to catch sight of a familiar face.

“Shisui…”

There are warm lips covering his mouth. He shuts his eyes as his cousin’s lips press against his.

The ache at his side becomes forgotten as warmth seems into every corner of him at Shisui’s touch. He tips his head to catch more of the kiss. Shisui smiles against his lips, twists them and leans down against Itachi. There’s a squeeze against his hip, his only warning before the hand slips south, and only sharply honed reflexes stop Itachi from launching Shisui through the roof.

Shisui laughs as Itachi pulls them apart.

“There’s no need to be lewd,” he mutters, face red as the hand retreats.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Shisui teases. His eyes are bright with satisfaction.

“You were kissing me. I could hardly complain.”

“Oh? If there aren’t any complaints, we could continue?”

Itachi can’t quite muster the necessary chakra to kill Shisui with a look, but it’s a very near thing.

“Another time,” he insists as the hand creeps back under the covers. “Shisui. I’m complaining.”

Shisui sighs dramatically as he withdraws.

“You were so cute the other day. Reacting honestly… I wish you’d let me make you feel good again.”

The younger boy feels his blood pressure rise. “Cute?”

Shisui’s eyes seem to sparkle. “You were adorable,” he agrees, leaning in over the bed. His hand strays toward the covers again. “Pink in the ears. Red at the neck. It was a very fetching look on you, Itachi…” He comes close and presses a kiss into Itachi’s throat. “Won’t you let me touch you?”

Itachi wants to. He wants Shisui to put his hands on his body, make him feel the way no one else has, except he has questions. He reaches out to take the hand slipping closer to his hips and holds it.

“Tell me what’s happened first.”

“That’s not a no,” Shisui says mildly. He’s still smiling and Itachi finds it difficult to focus.

“It’s not,” he agrees. “Shisui, are we needed back on the front? Is anyone else injured?” He remembers the screech of Kakashi’s lightning technique ripping through the air, and the scent of blood on the air. He thinks of the Yondaime’s cloak billowing as he moved across the battlefield, fierce. His father, the backs of his uncles and aunts and cousins, all turned to face the threat ahead. He remembers the battlefield Fugaku took him to when he was four years old and feels his mouth dry up.

A gentle hand slips under his chin. His face tips up and Shisui leans in close.

“Hey. Stay with me, Itachi. You’re safe here. Everything’s alright.”

Itachi takes a moment to master himself. It’s been a long time since he had to struggle with his emotions like this.

“Kakashi was struck. I saw him when you took down that man with the kekkei genkai. Is he alright?”

“He recovered before you. You went down under all that water for quite some time, Itachi. Some of us were worried.”

Itachi raises his eyebrows. “I’m sorry for worrying you. Forgive me.”

Shisui nods. “What else do you want to know?”

Itachi hazards a guess instead of asking a question. “We’re not needed on the front lines anymore.”

Shisui’s grin has a lot of teeth to it.

“Kiri might as well be struck from the maps. It’s _gone_.”

Itachi blinks. That doesn’t sound like the measured response that the Yondaime is known for.

“A surprise to everyone, not just you,” Shisui says, reading Itachi’s shocked look. “Even in other countries the Lord Fourth Hokage is respected for his even temperament and level-headedness in any situation. I think many of us were expecting negotiations, after the fight. But his decision was the right one. We lost so many in that attack at the East Wall, and more during the direct assault. It wouldn’t have been good for the village to talk about peace with Kiri after that. The war is over, if you were wondering.”

“There isn’t anyone left to fight,” Itachi guesses. Shisui shrugs.

“Not many. It’s been a long time since I saw the Lord Fourth in battle. Itachi, they made him the youngest Hokage in history for a _reason_. You were taken down too soon. You should have seen him really fight.”

There’s a light shining in Shisui’s eyes that makes Itachi sit up straighter, listen closer.

“I found myself thinking, ‘I want to fight for what he’s fighting for’. The way he moved in battle… there’s nothing like it. There’s a light shining deep inside him. It draws people close, makes them want to have it at their backs. Makes them want to give everything they have to protect it.”

“You sound captivated.”

Shisui smiles and he’s clearly charmed. “I am, Itachi. You should have seen it. You would be captivated, too.”

It’s childish of him to be jealous, but Itachi can’t help it. He only just caught Shisui’s attention and now some other, older man has it?

The sound of laughter startles him out of his thoughts.

“Itachi. I want to follow him as a soldier. I don’t want to follow him to bed.”

The younger Uchiha feels his face heat up. Apparently he isn’t fully recovered, if his emotions are that plain on his face.

“Of course. He’s the Lord Fourth, after all…”

_He has Kakashi,_ he doesn’t say.

“I’d much rather join _you_ in bed,” Shisui continues. 

Itachi blinks. Then he connects the dots. “There’s space,” he says casually, lifting a corner of the covers. Shisui slides in and cuddles close. There’s no groping, to Itachi’s surprise and slight dismay.

“You’ve been unconscious for a couple days, Itachi,” Shisui says gently. “I was teasing earlier. If we do anything today it may end poorly for you. Your body is still recovering. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if we caused you undue stress.”

“So chivalrous,” Itachi muses.

Shisui shrugs and pulls him closer. Itachi finds the heat comforting and nestles against his cousin’s chest with his eyes shut.

The door slides open and there’s a gasp.

“What on earth—_what are the two of you doing_?”

Itachi keeps his eyes shut, feigning sleep. Shisui swallows under the nurse’s glower as she stomps toward the bed.

“Shisui-san! What are you doing with my patient! Itachi-kun is recovering!”

“But, auntie,” Shisui placates, thinking quickly, “he looked so cold, and these blankets aren’t so thick—“

The black-haired woman leans in with a piercing glare.

Shisui shuts up and sinks down guiltily.

“So! Keeping my patient _warm_, are you?”

Shisui nods frantically as he can without jostling the other boy too much.

“That had better be ALL you are doing! Where are your hands, boy! Up above the covers! I better be able to see them at all times!”

“Yes ma’am!”

“Turn him around! Maximize body contact! His back should be against your chest if you want to be of any use warming him up!”

“Yes ma’am!” Shisui chirps hurriedly, turning Itachi gently and pulling his shoulders to his chest.

“Closer! What good are you with all that space between you?”

“Yes ma’am,” Shisui whimpers, scooting his hips forward against Itachi’s rear. To his horror, Itachi makes a contented noise, and moves back against him under the covers. It takes every ounce of restraint in him not to react at all.

“There! See how his cheeks are rosy? You’re doing it properly now,” the Uchiha nurse says. “And they call you a genius. Pfah!”

“Thank you for your help, auntie,” Shisui says as steadily as he can. If this were a TV show, steam would be pouring out of his ears in embarrassment. Itachi’s hips are rolling subtly, slowly, backing up into him out of sight. He’s going to get a nose bleed any second.

“It’s good that you’re so close with Itachi-san. Tell me, but quietly, so we don’t wake him, how have you been? You’re always busy helping the the Police Force these days, we never get to see you in the main any more…”

As she chatters on, Itachi slides his hips back, pressing his ass firmly against Shisui’s erection.

He bites his tongue in his mouth to keep from screaming.

The Uchiha nurse has a deceptively cheerful look in her eye as she continues.

Shisui maintains a placid expression, nodding politely while the woman gossips and Itachi grinds against him, and silently plots his cousin’s death.

* * *

Obito opens and closes his eyes. Black spirals into red, which blooms into sharp black spokes, which spin as the air twists around him.

Using Kamui is _fun_.

Since recovering from using his Sharingan on Rin, Obito has been practicing. He’s not going to pass out every time he uses his abilities and a week’s worth of practice has made him fairly proficient. He can keep his Mangekyo activated for all of six minutes, which is incredible, since just opening them used to knock him out. He can warp back and forth between locations up to three times before he’s at his limit. It’s still tricky to figure out exactly where he’s going to end up. Most of the time he ends up way higher than he thinks, and he’s made a habit of coming out of Kamui with his intangibility already activated just in case he warps himself halfway into a wall, which has nearly happened before and scarred him for life.

Things got very quiet in the Uchiha district during the days leading up to and after the war. Well, the massacre, more like. Still, many lives were lost. At least six Uchiha perished, along with nearly nine Hyuuga clan members, several chuunin and some jounin, as well as over twenty of the civilian volunteers.

It was very brave of them to give their lives avenging the village. Obito attended the memorial service they’d held a day ago in their honor.

But now everyone’s back and things are getting more normal. He’s working out how to warp to where his team is. Rin is usually in the hospital and he visits her at night, to hold her and just be near her. Kakashi visits in the mornings and Obito tends to catch him before he has to drag himself back to the compound (well, warp, but whatever, going back home is a drag). He hasn’t tried to Kamui to Sensei for a while, because he’s the Hokage, and as much as Obito wants to spend time with him, he’s just come out of a war. He probably needs some time to unwind.

Obito makes it a whole day and a half before working out that maybe Sensei would like to unwind with him. In a sexy way.

He grins as he imagines Sensei’s office, and the air spins.

He lets the world wash away into nothing, passing through time and space, stretching out toward his destination. It’s seconds later he’s climbing down off the Hokage’s desk with a cheeky grin for a surprised Minato.

“Obito!”

“Sensei,” he chirps, and drops into the older man’s lap.

Minato squeaks as Obito climbs over him, legs straddling his lap, arms snaking up around his neck. “O-Obito, Obito, I’m sorry, but now isn’t a good time!”

Obito is aware that Minato is trying to detach him and clings tighter.

“But Sensei it’s been_ so long_,” Obito complains, and buries his nose into the crook of Minato’s neck. “I missed the way you smell.”

“So _this_ is how you’ve been skipping check ups.”

Ice creeps into Obito’s veins as he places the chilly voice. Not Sensei’s voice.

He turns slowly to meet a contemplative golden-eyed glare.

Luckily, he’s the only other person in the room.

Unluckily,_ it’s_ _Orochimaru_.

“You’ve been avoiding me for too long,” the black-haired man says frostily. He spares a glance for the way his patient is slung over the Hokage’s lap and snorts.

“How quaint. Do you let all your students clamor over you Namikaze, or just the one?”

Obito’s grip is frozen in shock where he’s still sitting on Minato’s lap in the Hokage chair. He can’t seem to detach himself from the blonde. Minato murmurs softly, prying Obito’s arms from around his neck.

“It’s okay. Can you get down?”

Obito makes a noise of denial and sinks into Sensei, hiding his face. He’s scarlet with embarrassment. He doesn’t want anyone to see and he doesn’t want to leave the safety of Sensei’s arms. Sensei is persistent, though.

“Down, Obito.”

“I don’t want to—“

“Not now, Obito,” Minato pleads. “Later. I promise. Come along.”

When no one answers him Orochimaru raises an eyebrow. His gaze is calculating, though, and then sly delight plays across his pale face. Thin lips twist in a predatory grin. Obito wilts and ducks behind Minato’s chair. The blonde meets Orochimaru’s greedy look and steels himself.

“I was joking before, but I believe I’ve uncovered something much more interesting than a new ability…”

“Orochimaru,” Minato warns.

“It’s my duty, as Obito’s doctor, to be invested in his health, Namikaze,” Orochimaru practically purrs, stepping closer to the desk. “I am well within my rights to inquire if I have reason to believe my underage patient is being abused.”

“It’s not abuse,” Obito protests before Minato can say anything.

Orochimaru smiles like a shark.

Minato feels his stomach sink.

Behind him, Obito shrinks back further behind the chair, feeling a bit like he’s stepped into a trap.

“It’s not,” he says quietly. “Minato-sensei would never…”

“Oh, but he doesn’t have to hurt you emotionally to abuse you physically,” Orochimaru nearly sings, pleasure evident in his voice. He’s practically oozing satisfaction as he comes closer and closer to them, stopping just a foot away from the desk. Minato leans back in his chair, blue eyes never looking away under Orochimaru’s leer.

Obito steps out from behind the chair as Orochimaru leans in to say something. His face is screwed up in nervous determination as he plants himself firmly between Minato and the lean Sannin.

Orochimaru considers him for a moment before tucking away his glee, giving Obito an unreadable expression. Whatever he was going to say has died on his lips.

There’s an unexpected silence as Orochimaru stares at them. Minato finds enough room to blink and breathe. He’s still braced for the verbal assault, hardening his heart for the accusations to come, yet Orochimaru is hesitating. He’s wiped all emotion from his face, and Minato has a flashback to their previous dance.

Several hints of emotion surface on Orochimaru’s face. They’re gone before Minato can classify them all, but eventually the Sannin exhales slowly and folds his arms together.

“…am I to understand that you are romantically involved with your teacher, Obito?”

It’s so frank, and unexpected, that Obito can’t help his nod.

Behind him, Minato makes a distressed noise.

Orochimaru is oddly quiet again. He doesn’t attack, doesn’t tease or taunt. His expression remains remote as he seems to consider Obito’s confirmation.

“Your feelings are reciprocated?”

Obito blinks. Minato blinks.

What?

Orochimaru’s mouth twists and he rephrases his question, looking very irritated at having to repeat himself. “Is there a mutual expression of general fondness between the two of you? You like each other?”

“I do,” Obito says.

“Obito,” Minato hisses, but Orochimaru is giving him a cold look.

“Namikaze,_ work with me_,” he snaps. “Answer the question.”

Minato shrinks back a bit and nods.

The pale Sannin waves a hand. “It’s been made **painfully** clear to me by my husband and wife that there is still much I have to come to understand concerning people. _Apparently_, making somebody into an extremely powerful Shinobi is a _poor_ expression of love. If I want a chance to earn their forgiveness something before the next century I have much to learn. Judging your relationship based solely on the gap between your ages is exactly the type of lack of empathy for human emotion and empathy that got me banned from my spouses’s bed in the first place.”

He looks between two confused looks and sighs.

“Nevermind me. You’re nervous because of his age, Namikaze? I can allay that fear. The human body has an excellent capacity for such accommodations. As long as you use proper lubrication—”

“Why are we discussing this?” Minato cuts in, trying not to sound hysterical.

“Why are we discussing your romantic and obviously sexual involvement with my underaged patient,” Orochimaru asks flatly. “Namikaze. They made you Hokage. You should be more intuitive than this.”

“Don’t insult Sensei,” Obito says, catching on to something he can recognize in the mystery of Orochimaru’s mood swings.

“I’m not. I’m invested in your full recovery, Uchiha Obito, which, beyond the physical aspect, involves ensuring your mental and emotional stability, which you cannot have if you are having uncomfortable or painful intercourse with what I am assuming is a much more well endowed partner than yourself.”

Obito’s brain literally cannot process that statement.

Orochimaru can tell and, at the risk of having his patient misunderstand, rephrases his statement as a question.

“Obito. Are the two of you having sex?”

Obito squeaks.

“That was not meant to embarrass you. It’s a necessary question. Remember, I am bound under doctor-patient confidentiality,” Orochimaru mentions off-handedly. Minato’s eyes go very wide. “I will not repeat anything you tell me to anyone in any way, shape, or form. I am legally obligated to keep your love life, if you have one, completely secret if you so desire. I need the truth. Are you having sex?”

“I… not yet,” Obito hedges. “Not having it, or um. Doing it. No. Not yet.”

“You sound uncertain,” Orochimaru observes dryly. “Do I need to define sexual intercourse—“

“I am _definitely_ not having sexual intercourse with anybody, I _swear_ I would tell you, can we _please_ talk about something else?”

“I could be convinced to put aside this discussion for another time. If I have reason to believe you are misleading me, or misdirecting me to avoid discussing a topic that involves your discomfort due to embarrassment…” Orochimaru stops himself before he can lose Obito. “Let me be brief. We will talk about that later, Obito. But there will be consequences if you have lied to me because you think you will get in trouble for having had sex. Are we clear?”

The dark-haired boy nods.

“Good. Tell me about this new ability you’re using to skip out on our check ups.”

Obito swallows, grateful to switch topics.

Minato half-listens as Obito explains his new ability, the one he’s calling Kamui. The rest of his brain is working through what Orochimaru has revealed. The reason he’s not jumping on the opportunity to hold their relationship over their heads as a threat is because he’s been banned from his spouse’s bed? For lacking emotional empathy? The events of the past week replay in his mind, and it clicks.

Orochimaru is cooperating to make up for turning Rin into a Jinchūriki.

Minato doesn’t know whether to be grateful or outraged that _that_ is the reason their secret is safe with the Sannin.

“Fascinating. Though, perhaps you should be more aware of your surroundings next time you use it,” Orochimaru suggests blandly as Obito finishes his explanation. “We could have avoided an embarrassing misunderstanding.”

He turns back to Minato as Obito splutters.

“You should speak with your partner if confidentiality is a concern,” he mentions as he collects himself to leave.

“We will. Thank you, Orochimaru.”

The Sannin’s expression twists sourly before he disappears. Minato rises to lock the door after him and turns to Obito, who is leaning up against his desk with a rueful expression.

“Obito. Orochimaru is right. You have to be more careful with that ability. What if anyone else had been in this office when you warped here?”

“I’ll be more careful now,” Obito argues. “It was one mistake!”

Minato looks sad.

“If you make the wrong mistake, it could be trouble for the both of us. We have to be careful about telling people we’re together. Not everybody will understand.”

“It’s because I’m not eighteen? That’s such a stupid rule.”

“It’s a rule for a reason, and whether you like it or not, there are consequences if we’re caught.”

The way he says it, like they’re something dirty and sneaky, makes Obito shudder in a bad way.

“Sensei,” he says slowly, “are we… what we have, is it…” He swallows and searches for the right word. He knows, remembers the talk with Rin and Kakashi about age, and how much trouble Sensei could be in for being with them. He’s never thought about it like this, too busy being in it, enjoying it, to think about how it would look to anyone else. His face must show his distress because Sensei comes over and hugs him. Obito tries to forget, tries to lose his worry in Sensei’s warm embrace and the smell of him. There’s a hand on his back. The weight of it is something solid and Obito focuses on it.

“Obito. What we have is between you and me. If it bothers you to hide what we have, I would understand if you wanted to separate until you’re of age.”

Obito’s face falls. “I don’t want to separate! I want to be with you.”

“And I want to be with you, too,” Sensei says, and leans down to press his cheek into Obito’s hair. “You make me happy. I want to hold you, and to be a part of your life. I don’t want to hide, either. But until you’re eighteen we have to be discreet.”

“You mean we have to hide,” Obito accuses.

“I said what I mean. Obito, if it bothers you, then we’ll take a break for a few months. There’s nothing stopping you from dating Kakashi or Rin.”

Minato hates the way this conversation makes Obito look miserable.

“Obito…”

“I get it,” the younger may says sullenly. “Just until I’m eighteen?”

“Just until then,” Minato agrees. “Once you’re an adult no one can tell you what to do but you.”

Obito breathes in deeply, leans up against him. Minato leans back. They have each other.

Minato’s eyes are shut until he feels the pull of chakra. He looks in time to see the air twisting around him and then they’re in a strange place. They’ve left his office. He has no clue where they are. It’s unlike anyplace he’s ever been. Space seems to go on forever before and above them. There are solid gray square and rectangular platforms that stretch out as far as the eye can see. The whole space is illuminated but there is no moon or sun. He holds Obito tightly as he takes in their new surroundings.

“This is part of Kamui, Sensei,” Obito says. “It’s like I was telling Orochimaru. When I warp between locations, I come here. My Kamui isn’t instant like your _Hiraishin_. And real time passes the same here as it does in the other world.”

“I see. Does it take any energy to remain here?”

“No. I can deactivate my Sharingan once I arrive. I have to activate it again to leave, though.”

“And from here you can exit anywhere? Not just where you came from?”

Obito nods. Minato startles as he feels hands sliding against his hips. His eyebrows jump at the touch. Then a mischievous sparkle lights in his eyes as Obito’s hands pull them together.

“Only you can come and go from this place, hmm?”

“Mm-hm,” Obito agrees, “And no one is here but us.”

His hands are wandering along Minato’s waist. The Hokage chuckles and reciprocates, reaching down with his palms and running down Obito’s back to rest just above his rear. His student makes a pleased noise, leaning into the touch.

“So what you’re saying is we’re all alone here?”

“Yeah. It’s just you and me.”

Minato's blue eyes sparkle. “Mm. Did you want it to be 'later'?”

“Yes, please,” Obito says before Minato leans in to kiss him.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, it's a sloppy way to tie up the war, but as an author, I found myself really struggling with the whole Konoha vs Kiri thing. And I don't want to write it, I'd much rather focus on the potential for future smut. Wink, wink.


	35. Blow me down (he he)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Obito enjoy some time in Kamui.

He loves the way Sensei feels against him. Minato is content to let Obito bring them down to the floor. He lets Obito guide him until he’s laying down with his student straddling his hips. The younger man licks his lips as he starts in undoing Minato’s vest.

Minato nearly smirks as he’s divested of his vest and then his shirt. “So eager. It hasn’t been that long, has it?”

“That’s because it’s ‘later’, not ‘now’,” Obito explains. “You’re always making me wait, Sensei.”

“You and Kakashi both. I’m sorry I can’t be there for you when you want me.”

“Sensei. I want you_ all the time_. It would be selfish of me to have you whenever I wanted. I don’t think I’d ever get anything else done,” Obito admits as he leans down to kiss Minato’s chest. The blonde feels heat creeping into his cheeks. He gets his fingers under the edge of Obito’s jacket as he’s kissed along his collarbone. It’s tough to concentrate with Obito pressing down over his crotch where he’s quickly hardening. The eager lips find his throat and Minato has to pause as he’s bitten.

“Ah!”

“Sensei,” Obito murmurs into his neck, and licks.

“You’re so good to me,” Minato pants as Obito assaults his throat with teeth and tongue and lips.

Obito makes a noise of agreement and lets Sensei pull the shirt off his back. They meet, skin against skin, and it’s deliciously warm. Minato grinds up, reaches down and holds his student by the hips. The sucking at his neck pauses as Obito gasps at the pressure. He likes the way Obito shivers with anticipation. There’s a satisfied rumble that echoes in Minato’s chest. He rolls his hips and feels Obito press down against him.

“Sensei.” There’s a gust of air as Obito leans away, taking the warmth of his skin with him. “Tell me how to make you feel good.”

Minato feels the heat on his cheeks grow.

“So assertive,” he murmurs.

“I have a good teacher,” Obito says generously, and rubs his ass firmly against Minato’s erection.

Hands tense at his hips and Obito enjoys the way Sensei groans. He feels a bit naughty, making Sensei react this way, but the pressure under him tells him Minato is enjoying it, and he rocks his hips again, matching the slow rhythm Minato has picked up. Minato looks up at him through half-lidded blue eyes.

“I like making you feel good, Obito. That’s what feels good for me.”

“Then do you want to give me a blow job? You seem to really like tasting it.”

“Personal preference,” Minato says as he sits up and works on Obito’s pants. They come off as Obito watches, eyes drinking in the way Minato pulls down his boxers and leans in. Minato uses his tongue to catch the underside of Obito’s hardening cock and guides it up to his lips. Obito has to muffle a shout as Sensei takes him in.

It’s different than Kakashi. Kakashi loves doing anything with his mouth, and he’s very enthusiastic with his tongue. Sensei is intense, concentrated as he sucks Obito down. The heat of his lips is different and his tongue is broader. Obito feels his knees buckle as Minato’s mouth stretches around him. It’s so hot. And Sensei isn’t slowing down, doesn’t take him halfway, just sucks him in and keeps his jaw loose, moving his lips slowly over Obito’s very eager cock. He hears himself say ‘holy fuck’ as Sensei stops at his groin.

All of his dick is inside Sensei’s mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sensei,” Obito chants, hips shuddering, thighs shaking as he’s fully engulfed. Minato’s hands steady him as his muscles threaten to turn to jelly.

Slowly, tortuously, Sensei draws back. His lips are sweet and hot and Obito has to struggle not to snap back in to Sensei’s mouth. It’s so _fucking_ good. Minato must know because as soon as he’s off of Obito’s dick he smirks once and glides back down.

Obito curses the whole way.

He can’t hold back a cry as Sensei starts to move, head bobbing up and down, tongue pushing up under him. It’s all he can do not to fall down as Sensei takes care of him. The heat of Sensei’s mouth is driving him crazy. It’s _so hot._ Obito pants and stares down at the way Minato slides along him, lips wrapped around his dick, working him over expertly. It physically hurts to keep still but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to move.

Minato pulls off of him completely and licks his lips.

“Put your hands in my hair,” he suggests. “I won’t let you fall. You can move, if you want, Obito.”

Obito breathes hard and nods. Sensei gives him one last warm smile before he opens his lips against the tip of him.

He doesn’t try to stop his hips now, given permission, and pants as he fucks Minato’s mouth. The blonde makes encouraging noises as Obito’s fingers fist in his hair and guide him. Obito feels like he’s in heaven. Sensei’s mouth is amazing. It’s hot, and it’s wet, and it’s tight when he sucks. Something slips under and Obito glances down. Sensei is gathering stray saliva leaking from the corners of his mouth. Obito has a good idea what he wants to do with it before Minato slips off his dick to ask.

“Can I touch you, too?”

“Please,” Obito pants, and stands with his feet wider apart to give Sensei better access. There’s a pleased noise and Sensei swallows him back down.

Obito is ready for it when the pressure comes, a single finger sinking into him, and he feels his hips stutter. Sensei obligingly waits for him to adjust to the sensation. He moves in slow thrusts and Minato matches his pace, pulling out and sliding in as Obito moves against him. He can’t keep track of anything but the way Sensei’s mouth feels around him and the way Sensei’s finger is twisting inside him, curling and dragging a low groan from him.

“I, Sensei, it feels good, so good. Can you, nn, can you use your tongue?”

Minato makes a noise and there’s a delightful change in pressure that makes Obito shudder.

“Fuck, that’s perfect—“

He groans as his hips snap forward, feels Sensei’s finger crook inside of him. They find a rhythm and move together. Obito feels good, feels really good, when Minato fucks in with a second finger. The pressure is good and Sensei’s mouth is hot, and tight, and Obito shouts as he comes in Sensei’s mouth.

Minato hums and shuts his eyes. Obito’s hands keep his face buried in his student’s groin. There’s heat as Obito’s release covers his tongue and throat, and a mumbled apology as Obito tries to back out of his mouth. Minato shakes his head and curls his fingers forward, making Obito jump and groan at the sharp stab of pleasure, keeping him close. The blonde swallows and Obito swears.

He pulls away eventually. They adjust as Obito sinks down, his thighs shaking slightly. Minato pulls his fingers back out slowly. Obito makes small noises at the loss and lets his head fall against Sensei’s shoulder. There’s a cheek pressed into his hair as Sensei nuzzles the top of his head.

Obito’s eyes fall to the tent in Minato’s pants and he feels his own mouth water.

“Sensei, can I blow you back?”

The pressure against his cheek pauses. “Would that make you feel good? I can always take care of myself, Obito.”

“I _want_ to,” Obito argues quickly, scrambling to look Sensei in the eye. “I told you I want to touch you, and to be touched by you. I want both. Can I?”

He places a confident hand on Sensei’s crotch.

Minato smiles slowly. “Obito, I never want you to do anything you don’t want to—“

“You didn’t let me, that day before the mission. I’ve wanted to since before then. _I want to_, Sensei.” Obito’s gaze is intense and Minato feels himself swallow.

“Okay.”

Obito mentally cheers.

Outwardly, he grins and works on Sensei’s pants. They remove them and there’s a flutter of excitement in Obito’s stomach at the bulge in Minato’s boxers. Sensei doesn’t quite laugh at him but he’s got the look in his eyes as Obito stares.

“You can always change your mind,” he offers kindly. “I’ve been told I’m bigger than usual.”

“I’m down,” Obito says quickly before his chance disappears. “I can take it.”

Minato growls, low in his throat, and Obito swallows.

He doesn’t take it back, though.

Sensei works off his boxers, and he finally gets to see it.

Kakashi wasn’t lying. Sensei is _hung_.

“Holy shit,” Obito says as he reaches for Sensei’s cock, already fully erect from giving head.

“Why, thank you,” Minato chuckles. He sighs as he’s touched. Obito treats him like a national treasure, holds him reverently. He really can’t seem to look anywhere else. He only handles it with his hands and Minato has to bite down a laugh.

“Obito? Usually, a blow job involves the mouth.”

“Give me a second,” Obito says testily. “It’s…”

There’s something like wonder shining in those wide black eyes, and Minato nods generously.

“Take your time.”

Obito licks his lips several times as he stares. His hands explore idly, catching as much as he can in a single hand, pulling the sensitive flesh with the other. Minato makes a pleased noise as his student explores.

He knows what he likes and Obito uses that as a map to guide him as he strokes Sensei. There’s a gasp of pleasure as he leans down and licks the head, pink tongue dragging a wet stripe across the rounded tip. He makes several passes, quick and teasing, just to feel Sensei squirm underneath him. Curiosity gets the better of him and Obito brings his lips directly over the head and sucks.

Sensei’s dick pulses at the attention, a thick bead of precome pooling against Obito’s tongue. He uses that, smears it along with his saliva, and the extra lubrication helps his hands slide up the long length. That makes Sensei groan. Obito feels like he’s won a small victory and celebrates by pulling up with a pop. Sensei makes a noise in the back of his throat but doesn’t ask Obito to continue.

Obito takes a moment just to look at it. “It’s so big,” he murmurs as his hands stroke up. It’s a long journey. “Can Kakashi take it all in his mouth?”

“He always gets an A for effort,” Minato says lazily, eyes keen on the sight of Obito’s hand moving up and down his dick.

The dark-haired boy makes a noise of consideration. He eyes it from tip to base, and there’s a competitive light in his eyes.

“I don’t think anyone can get it all in their mouth, but I bet I can take it all inside me.”

Minato takes a long, shaky breath. When Obito glances up he feels his breath catch. Blue eyes are dark with desire. That primal edge has come back out, has colored Minato’s face with arousal in a way that makes him look dangerous. Sensei looks like he wants to flip them and find out whether he’s bragging or not.

The intense stare sends a bolt of heat to his gut. He’s asking before he can censor himself.

“Do you wanna try? Sensei?”

There’s no warning. Hands grab his head and Sensei’s dick slams into his mouth. There’s no room to breathe around it. It fills him all the way, hot and thick. He’s stuffed with Sensei’s cock to the back of his throat. Obito chokes a bit but Sensei is relentless, almost forceful, dragging his head down and fucking Obito’s mouth furiously. Obito barely has time to grab for something to hold onto before Sensei is coming down his throat.

Minato curses and pulls away, his dick still pulsing. A stray white stream lands on Obito’s cheek.

“Obito, I’m sorry—I couldn’t control myself, when you said that—I lost it. Are you okay?”

Obito can’t answer because his mouth is full of come. It dribbles out the sides of his mouth as he cups a hand under his chin, lets it slide off his tongue. His throat hurts a little and he feels like he might puke but other than the taste, which isn’t bad but isn’t really his thing, he’s actually fine, and manages to say so before Sensei has a melt down.

“Sensei, it’s alright. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I didn’t mean to do that, so suddenly…”

“Sensei.” Obito looks up at him, cheeks flushed and mouth half open, with come pooled in both hands. “I loved it.”

Minato stares at him. Then he makes a noise and sinks down, unable to stay upright. Obito doesn’t quite know what to do with his hands, doesn’t really want to leave it to dry on the platform they’re on, but doesn’t really want it to dry on his skin. He’s not sure if Sensei is into eating his own come and he’s not sure he wants to ask. Eventually he wipes it against his clothes. It’ll wash out.

“Obito. Can you use Kamui to take us to the baths?”

“Aa. Sure thing, Sensei, but we should go home first, for a change of clothes.”

“Alright. Hey. Look at me?”

Obito looks.

“I was really rough with you just now. I should have warned you, or asked you first,” he starts, but Obito quickly shakes his head. He grabs for Minato’s hand.

“Sensei. It felt good. It felt great! I liked the way you held onto me and moved, like I made you _wild_.” There’s a bright red stain on his cheeks from the blush he’s sporting. “It was really sexy. You can do it again, if you want.”

Minato looks caught. Obito’s mouth twists sourly.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, then don’t do it. But every once in a while it’s nice if you take control like that.”

“I don’t know if control is the right word. If anything, I went out of control…”

Obito tugs on Sensei’s hand impatiently. “Sensei! Look at me! And pay attention! I’m alright. I’m fine. I don’t hurt. You don’t scare me, and you didn’t hurt me. I’m okay. I liked it. And I’m not gonna break, you can be rough with me.”

A faint cloud of steam seems to be rising off the bright red face of the Fourth Hokage.

Obito feels vaguely proud to have caused it.

“Sensei? Are you in there?”

Minato nods shakily. Obito wonders if he’s broken Sensei.

“…are you ready to go get some clothes?” Another nod. “You know, you were a little hard on me. Wake up. I want you to take care of me.”

Blue eyes blink as Minato seems to snap out of it. “Aa. If you take us to the baths, I’ll wash us.”

Relieved, Obito grins. They leave the Kamui dimension behind in a swirling vortex.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come full circle. It's lots of smut and fluff central chapters ahead.


	36. Happy Birthday part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi turns 18.

Minato wakes up on the day of Kakashi’s eighteenth birthday with _plans_. He’s got a spot gamed out, has already bought flowers and wine. It's something they've been waiting for, looking forward to, for quite some time. Nearly two thousand days, as Kakashi would say.

He’s also still the Hokage and there’s a mountain of paperwork that needs stamps and signatures, so he has also anticipated spending the entire morning and most of the afternoon inside trapped in his office. He’s dragging his feet a little, if he’s honest, on the way to the office. He doesn’t want to spend today holed up inside with duty and his haori. He wants to spend the day with his student, who can (finally) publicly become his lover.

Minato shrugs a little and sighs as he drags himself up the stairs. Maybe he’ll create a few clones and get the work done early? He has plenty of chakra and there hasn’t been a single civil dispute the Uchiha Police Force couldn’t handle.

That’s what he’ll do, he decides with a determined grin. He’ll get done early and maybe take Kakashi out to lunch. Somewhere public. Somewhere everyone can see them.

He hurries the rest of the way.

Minato leaps the last three steps in a single bound and stops in his tracks.

“Good morning,” Fugaku says mildly from where he’s waiting by the door to the Hokage’s office. “It’s a fine thing to see our Hokage so energized. I thought I would come and help you finalize some of the paperwork that’s overdue.”

Minato feels his heart sink back down.

“Aah. It’ll be difficult. I’ve lost the official stamp, you see…”

Fugaku waves a hand, unconcerned. “I had Uchiha Enno do some research. As long as the Hokage signs the papers with at least two witnesses, the forms can be considered legitimate without the official stamp. I brought our next Clan Head to be our second witness, if you don’t mind me being the first.”

Shisui steps out from Fugaku’s other side, looking resigned. Minato flashes him a matching look before pulling his business face back on.

“Well, I’m glad we can count on you to be so resourceful, Fugaku-san! Let’s go inside and find those forms.”

* * *

“We stalled as long as we could,” Shisui says as he steps into Obito’s room. “But Itachi’s dad figured out a way to get around the Yondaime. You’re officially off his team.”

Obito seems to deflate. Shisui spares him an honest apologetic look as his younger cousin slumps down into his bed like a liquid.

Predictably, Obito starts crying.

“Oh, c’mon. I thought you wanted off Team Weepy,” Shisui scolds as he comes over to the bed. He slides a comforting hand over Obito’s back. “Is it so bad being on the Police Force with me?”

Obito’s head shakes. His shoulders stop shaking from crying but he remains curled into a ball. Shisui sighs, long and loud, and drops down on the bed beside his cousin.

“It was gonna happen sooner or later, Obito. You know how Fugaku is.”

The younger man shrugs. Shisui gives his shoulders a shake.

“C’mon, now you’re just moping.”

“Am not,” Obito moans.

“Are too. You’re lying in bed, crying because things aren’t going the way you want them to. You’re _moping_.”

“I don’t want to be part of the Police Force. I want to be on my team, with my people.”

“With your girlfriend and your boyfriend,” Shisui says knowingly. “Are you gonna fall in love with me, too, now that we’re on the same team?”

Obito scrunches his nose at his cousin. “We’re _related_. That would be _weird_. You and Itachi are the ones who are into that.”

Shisui swats him.

“Don’t be a brat. You’ve got your people and I’ve got my person.”

“I can’t believe you’re dating _Itachi_. He’s all stoic and strict and stuff. Is he different, when it’s just the two of you?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me about your people.” Shisui’s eyebrows come up slyly. “Have you hit second base with either of them?”

Obito’s jaw opens and shuts. Shisui bursts out laughing when his cousin goes bright red.

“Ho! So grown! Do you want any tips on how to get to _third_ base?”

“Shisui!”

The older boy winks and elbows Obito. “There’s no need to be shy. The more you know the better it’ll be! I can show you a thing or two, if you’re interested.”

Obito shakes his head furiously. “Shisui, we _talked_ about this,” he hisses, mortally embarrassed. “You promised not to kiss me or anything that would make me uncomfortable!”

“Not to you,” Shisui says quickly, waving his hands between them. “No. I stand by my promise. I wouldn’t, to you. But I could make a clone and show you.”

The younger Uchiha makes a funny noise as he imagines it, then grabs his head because _he imagined it._

“_Shisuiiiiiii_!”

He opens his mouth, and the gleam in his eyes tells Obito it’s going to be something lewd, so Obito does the practical thing and activates his Sharingan, going straight to the Mangekyo, and takes away Shisui’s mouth inside a genjutsu.

The older boy looks shocked, a little outraged, then proud. He gestures with both hands in surrender. Obito squints at him, suspicious.

“Promise you won’t say anything about sex when I let you go,” he demands.

Shisui holds up a hand over his heart solemnly. Obito studies him and eventually drops the illusion.

“…You’re getting fast, Obito. How much have you been practicing?”

“Every day. I can use them pretty well, now.”

“And your intangibility?”

Obito nods and sinks through his bed. He walks around his room, passing through everything like he’s a ghost, before walking over and straight through Shisui. The older boy stares as Obito flops down on his bed, completely tangible again.

“There’s barely a shift in your chakra… Obito, you’re improving so much. It’s almost like you were never injured.”

The younger boy says thank you as the door opens. Itachi nods to Obito but he looks at Shisui. The older boy grins and heads over eagerly to take Itachi’s hand. The way Itachi’s mere presence causes all of Shisui to change, stripping his stress and banishing his hard edges, makes Obito think of his own boyfriend.

It’s a special day, today.

“Thanks for reminding me! Shisui, Itachi,” Obito says with a half bow.

Shisui groans as he realizes what Obito means to do. Itachi can only watch with a raised eyebrow as the black-haired boy waves and warps out.

“He’s quite good at that, now.”

“He’s _too_ good. You don’t know how many times Enno has yelled at me because Obito’s decided to warp away and not come back from drills. He’s not as fast as the Fourth but he can make himself intangible so it doesn’t matter if you catch him before he warps away. It’s not fair.”

“There, there,” Itachi says placatingly, and pats his boyfriend’s shoulder.

* * *

Kakashi’s eighteenth birthday is busy.

From the moment he wakes up to Guy’s boisterous sunrise-slash-birthday challenge being shouted at his windows (miraculously after nine o clock, which is the only reason Kakashi agrees to meet him after three to indulge in a challenge of his choice). Asuma and Kurenai corner him on his way to breakfast and pay for his meal. Anko makes an appearance and Kakashi makes sure she’s looking directly at him before pulling down his mask and taking a long drink. The four of them are kicked out two minutes later when Anko recovers from her outraged shock, accuses him of ruining a perfectly good mystery and flips the table.

Shiranui Genma and Ebisu run into him and pass along a joint gift of brand new senbon. It starts a trend, because on his way back to his apartment he meets up with Morino Ibiki and Aburame Shibi, who deposit another joint gift into his care, followed by the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and their gift, as well as Gekko Hayate and Uzuki Yuugao. Inuzuka Hana and her three Ninken have their own gift, a part of which is to help Kakashi carry all of this presents back home, which he gratefully accepts.

It’s nearly lunch time when he’s approached by some of his younger kohai. Itachi presents him a small blue package while two gennin, Iruka and Mizuki, present identical brown envelopes. It’s thoughtful and kind, and Kakashi treats the three of them to soft words of appreciation. His low timbre makes the younger men stand up straighter and bow back, except Iruka, who turns crimson and runs away from him.

Kakashi’s eyebrows raise up as the younger boy runs off.

How popular of him. He’ll have to tell Rin, who will tease him until he tickles her into submission.

He’s picking a restaurant when it happens. There’s no warning before he’s flattened under his teammate’s weight.

Obito apologizes profusely and Kakashi graciously accepts as the Uchiha drags him to his feet.

“It’s, just, I can’t really pinpoint height outside of Kamui. I can sort of sense where people are. I tend to end up on top of things, like that time I warped into the hospital and almost fell right on you and Rin. It’s a good thing Sensei was there to catch me.”

“Aa. It’s my birthday.”

“I know!” Kakashi’s eyebrow raises as Obito beams at him. “I have a place I want to take you to lunch! Unless, do you have somewhere you’d rather go?”

“How can I know if you don’t tell me where you want to take me?”

Obito scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

A hand threads through his. Kakashi can’t help looking down at where Obito has his gloved hand in a grip. He smiles under the mask as his boyfriend leads them through the streets. Some people stare but their relationship is fairly old gossip by now. A few civilians with traditional morals turn their noses up but they’re so few it doesn’t bother him anymore. These days it’s not uncommon to see two girls holding hands or in fact two boys. They’ve come a ways since the time of his father. Kakashi turns that thought right around and banishes it from his head. This is his birthday and he doesn’t want to spend it with his mind on the past. Later he wants to find Sensei and ask about their future but for now, Kakashi follows Obito off the street into a BBQ restaurant.

Rin waves from her booth where there’s meat already browning over the grill.

“Happy Birthday, Kakashi!”

His teammates talk over lunch, asking about his morning, what he plans to do for the evening. Kakashi answers mildly, mask off completely as he stabs a slice of meat from the grill. They eat and talk and everything feels normal. Nice, even.

After everything that’s happened, it’s good they can still return to this feeling.

Kakashi watches Rin laugh at Obito’s expense as the black-haired boy drops a thick slice of pork on the floor. The sleigh bell ring of her easy laughter echoes and Kakashi remembers the game of tag they played in his apartment. Obito rescues another slice of meat before it falls and offers it to his boyfriend. He watches him chew, and Kakashi thinks of when Sensei had him, pants down, legs spread over his thigh, and Obito had wandered up to them with an equally hungry look in his eyes.

He’s so lucky to have this with them. Love. Friendship. They’re his, and he’s theirs, and it’s good.

He can’t imagine life _any_ other way.

“Is everything okay?”

Obito and Rin are looking at him. Kakashi realizes he must have zoned out a bit.

“Just got lost a little, in my head,” he says, snatching the meat from Rin’s chopsticks. Rin squeals and Obito swats at him. Kakashi ducks, still chewing.

It’s easy. It’s good, and it’s theirs, whatever they all are. Kakashi’s not sure there’s a label for it.

Obito is lifting a grilled eggplant when Kakashi knocks it away to kiss him.

Rin takes the opportunity to sneak some of Kakashi’s pickled radishes as Obito distracts him with tongue.

One of Kakashi’s arms slips down around Obito’s waist. He feels a reciprocating hand rest against the back of his neck as they kiss, and he hums in contentment. Kissing Obito feels good. His lips are warm and he meets Kakashi’s tongue with his own. They twist the same way, bumping noses briefly, before Kakashi’s lower lips is caught in Obito’s teeth.

Kakashi is aware that his plate is getting emptier bit by bit. He growls, low and approving in his throat, and bites Obito back before they part. Then he fixes Rin with an accusing glare.

“All of my beef?”

“You were busy,” She shrugs, perfect smile in place. “Plus, it’s all you can eat. We can always order more.”

Obito waves down a waiter and they get a replacement order of beef. Rin grills more pork in a peace offering, which Kakashi humbly accepts. They throw around the idea of alcohol but Kakashi turns them down. It’s not his style to drink in broad daylight, birthday or not.

“Well, what about tonight?”

“Aah. I was hoping to spend tonight with Sensei…”

Obito and Rin give him knowing looks. Kakashi is far too busy eating Obito’s eggplant to blush at them.

“It’s gonna be a looooong night,” Obito says with as much innuendo as he can. “_Extra_ long.”

Rin snorts her soda. Kakashi pats her back as she coughs.

“Obito. I didn’t need that mental image!”

“It was too good to pass up!”

“It’s SENSEI,” Rin says with a look that perfectly describes just how little she wants to know about their teacher’s sex life. “I’m happy you’re happy and Kakashi’s happy, but I _never ever_ want to know.”

“Geez! Alright, alright. I’m sorry…”

“Thank you.”

Kakashi reaches out and snags one of Obito's pork slices. 

“Oi! I was gonna eat that!”

“You were antagonizing your girlfriend on my birthday. This is payback.”

“She’s my girlfriend, why are you defending her!”

“She’s my best friend, that’s why. You don’t get special boyfriend privileges when you make Rin feel bad. House rules.”

“Whose house,” Obito asks, suddenly serious.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. “The restaurant?”

There’s a strange pause. Obito blinks a few times and leans over the grill, eyes glued to the cooking meat. Rin and Kakashi share a concerned glance. Obito can be capricious with his emotions but this is peculiar even for him. Kakashi tests the waters, bumping shoulders with him.

“I want those onions. Give ‘em here?”

“Say ‘_ah_’,” Obito prompts, holding the vegetables out. Kakashi takes them, never taking his eyes off the other boy. Rin eyes him, too, sipping cautiously at her soda. The Uchiha doesn’t seem to mind. There’s a bit of sombre to him, something upset that he can’t hide.

“What’s bothering you?”

“Nah. It’s your birthday. Everything’s fine, y’know?”

“Lots of things are fine,” Kakashi agrees, “But you’re not one of them. Something’s on your mind.”

Rin thinks back to when Obito and Kakashi were bantering, and picks her words carefully. “We could always wait until we get home together.”

Obito twitches right at ‘home’. Bingo.

“Did something happen at the Uchiha district?”

“It’s not that—I mean, it’s nothing,” Obito says, too quickly. He’s staring at the meat, which is odd, because it’s clearly starting to char right in front of him. Kakashi rescues the beef before it burns and Rin sets her soda down.

“I’m full. Why don’t we take a walk?”

“But, we just ordered more beef…”

“I’ll get it boxed,” Rin says before Obito can argue. Kakashi nudges the other boy out of the booth and toward the door. They head out of the restaurant together. Rin joins them shortly after with their leftovers in hand. Her free hand reaches out to snag Obito’s. Kakashi takes his other hand. The Uchiha laughs from between them.

“Greedy.”

“Oh yes,” Kakashi murmurs, mask back in place. “Very.”

“Totally,” Rin agrees as they head off.

Walking helps put some sunshine back into Obito’s cheeks. They meet a few more of their year mates, who offer Kakashi ‘happy birthday’s in passing. They don’t really have a destination in mind. Rin glances to Kakashi as they walk. The ANBU nods back and both their eyes fix on Obito. Something’s up. They just have to figure out what without pulling him down too much.

“So, it’s your birthday. What else do you wanna do?” Rin asks.

“Besides Sensei,” Obito murmurs.

Two sets of hands thwack him, and he hits the ground face-first.

They end up at a book store where Rin blushes bright red but gamely purchases the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise for Kakashi’s birthday. Kakashi pecks her on the cheek before they walk back out on the streets.

“Oi. Where’s your gift, huh?”

He holds a hand out in Obito’s direction. Obito flushes and stomps a foot.

“It’s a surprise!”

“Bet you forgot,” Kakashi despairs. Obito grits his teeth and waves with a hand.

“I can’t give it to you now. You have to wait until later!”

Rin can’t go any redder but she makes an impressive attempt. Kakashi glances at his new book, then at Obito, then back at his book.

“A nice surprise?”

“Fuck you! I’m not telling!”

“I mean, I’m down, but if you were going to fuck me as a birthday present, you probably shouldn’t shout for the whole street to hear,” Kakashi deadpans.

Obito’s head swivels to the street’s occupants, which include a red-faced chuunin, two wide-eyed civilian kids, a mother with both hands over her teenage daughter’s ears, and an old lady fanning herself furiously.

Rin pats his shoulder as he makes a strangled sound of distress.

* * *

Kakashi kisses his team goodbye, Rin on the back of her hand, Obito on the mouth in a dramatic and totally romantic dip that makes Rin squeal with delight, and heads home. He’s excited, and nervous, to be honest. He’s been waiting a long time for today.

Sensei will probably show up at eight or nine. He hops into the shower as soon as he gets home.

It’s too easy to imagine Sensei is already there, standing behind him, eager to fill him up with his cock. Kakashi leans against the tile and closes his eyes. One finger slides into him easily enough. Two is fine, if tight. Three is tough, but he persists, stretching himself, imaging the look on Minato’s face when he can take him all the way on the first time. It’s work but it’s worth it. He groans and his hand drops down between his legs.

It’s a long shower.

Eventually he dries off and glances at the clock. He’ll probably hear from Sensei soon, or maybe he’s got paperwork at the office? He would send a note.

Ah. He’s acting like a lovesick dog waiting at the door for his person.

Kakashi flops onto the couch in clean clothes and silk boxers (because it’s his birthday). He flips open the new Icha Icha book Rin bought for him and idles away an hour.

He tries not to glance at the clock but he can’t help it. It’s getting late.

Six o’clock comes and goes. So does seven. Kakashi grabs something to eat at eight and wonders if he’s overthinking things. It’s not that late. There are still hours left in the day. Obviously the Hokage has work and business. They’ve always had that understanding.

But he’s turning eighteen today.

It’s special.

Kakashi stops waiting at ten o’clock and pulls on his ANBU mask.

The Hokage’s office is empty when he arrives. He checks the perimeter once, twice, and vaults to the top of the building. It’s a cool night with no clouds in the sky. There’s no moon tonight, so only soft starlight illuminates Konoha as the street lamps turn off.

He can’t have forgotten. It’s way too important to both of them.

Isn’t it?

He shoves the mask off and crouches down to think. Not at his place, not at the office, not walking down the road to either of their places… where else would Minato be?

There’s a small commotion down below. Kakashi spots three familiar figures and treks down the building side. The Legendary Sannin are alone in the street but their voices are rising and falling in the familiar staccato of an argument.

Kakashi lands in a tree, silent as a shadow, and focuses chakra so he can hear from a distance.

“…bothering you so much! It’s like you’ve never seen men kiss, and you kiss me all the time!”

“Their sex doesn’t bother me at all. You should know better than most.”

“You two are being awfully disagreeable tonight! You should’ve had more sake.”

“How could we, Princess,” Orochimaru’s voice despairs, “you hogged the bottle all night long.”

There’s several whooshing noises. Kakashi can’t overcome his curiosity and comes closer to see Orochimaru bending beneath a wide right hook. Tsunade-sama, while completely smashed, is still a superb fighter, and finally catches the elusive man with a sweep of her leg.

“C’mon, out with it! Why’re you two being such assholes, even more than usual?”

“Calm down, Tsunade. I think it’ll be better if we talk about it another time?”

“It’s about Minato,” Orochimaru says, and Kakashi feels a sense of dread. What about Minato?

“Oh? What about Minato?” Tsunade asks, echoing Kakashi’s thoughts perfectly. “Thought you weren’t into blondes.”

“Just you.”

“Shucks! You’re sweet.”

There’s a muffled sound and Kakashi blinks as Tsunade sinks down and kisses Orochimaru into the concrete.

Well. Apparently that’s a thing?

“Alright, alright. Let’s go get a room if you’re so randy,” Jiraiya suggests as he hauls the other two upright. Tsunade makes a noise of agreement. Kakashi can see how her cheeks glow even from a distance. He can also see six somethings shining. His eyes widen as he realizes what they are.

Silver wedding bands. Each Sannin is wearing two. Jiraiya has one on his thumb and his ring finger. Tsunade’s sit on her middle finger and pinky. Orochimaru also wears one on his thumb and the other on his pointer finger.

Well. Apparently **they** are a thing.

It’s quite the discovery.

“So. What’s this about our Lord Fourth that’s got your panties all in a twist?”

“You have such a way with words after your sixth bottle, Princess!”

“It’s not about him. It’s his partner,” Orochimaru says, and Kakashi feels his throat catch. “I have reason to believe he is being unfaithful.”

What.

No. That’s not right.

Not Sensei. Kakashi shakes his head. They’re not talking about Sensei, they’re talking about _him_—

“So you saw it too,” Jiraiya says, scratching the back of his neck. “I feel bad for him. Minato’s too trusting. And he’s in love! It would break his heart, to know his partner has been going behind his back like this…”

Kakashi’s mind races. Jiraiya knows about him and Sensei. But he doesn’t know about him and Obito. If he thinks that Kakashi is going behind Minato’s back with Obito—

“Oh! Did you see that little twerp today?”

“Which one, dearest?”

“Shut up! Don’t call me dearest, I’m the Princess!” Jiraiya makes a gesture of apology and Tsunade continues. “The little White Fang. Looks just like his dad! It must be his birthday. I saw everyone giving him stuff!”

“Yeah,” Jiraiya says roughly. “He was getting plenty of _gifts_.”

Kakashi feels sick to his stomach. Jiraiya thinks he’s cheating on Minato with Obito. He’s got to say something.

“Did you see him with his boyfriend, at the Barbecue? They were soooo cute together!”

Jiraiya and Orochimaru look equally taken aback at this statement. They exchange a wary glance.

“Princess? What do you mean, boyfriend?”

“Are you certain we’re talking about the same person?” Orochimaru wonders.

“Hatake and his Uchiha!” Tsunade waves a hand. “_Everybody_ knows that. Where have you been?”

Orochimaru straightens. “Uchiha Obito?”

Kakashi is nearly sick with nerves.

“What do you mean, Hatake and an Uchiha? Minato’s with Kakashi! Unless…” The white-haired man spins and grabs Orochimaru by the shoulders. “Minato told me he was with Sakumo’s kid. What did he say to you?”

The pale man shakes his head, slowly. “I’m not at liberty to discuss—“ He has to pause as his partner shakes him.

“Woah! Careful, Jiraiya, you’re gonna break him!”

“Orochimaru! This is important! I need you to tell me the truth, I’ve got a bad feeling about this…”

“I am bound by certain laws,” Orochimaru begins, “but in light of recent events, perhaps it is prudent to consider all the evidence…”

He can’t sit still any longer. Kakashi leaves his cover and approaches, not covering the sound of his footsteps so the Sannin know he’s coming. He jogs up to them and swallows.

“He knows. About us. Sensei knows about me and Obito.” The Sannin stare at him and he fishes for something to say. “Nobody’s being unfaithful. We all know about each other. We’re… we’re like you.”

Jiraiya is still holding Orochimaru by the shoulders. Orochimaru’s golden eyes consider him silently. Tsunade squints at him before recognition hits and then she waves at him. “Little Fang! Happy Birthday!”

“Thank you.”

“You say you’re like us,” Jiraiya says, letting go of his teammate. “Let’s hear a straight explanation. What’s going on between the three of you?”

Kakashi has already double-checked there is no one else around before he came over but he can’t help glancing around for eavesdroppers.

The toad Sannin sighs.

“Or, we could retire to a more private area to discuss something like that?”

“Thank you, Jiraiya-sama.”

Tsunade offers him an arm and he takes it.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this was so big, I couldn't fit everything into a single chapter. More to come, obviously~


	37. Happy Birthday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blow out your candles and make a wish. My wish is for these characters to have happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Kakashi.

They talk for what feels like hours, but it’s not quite midnight when they release Kakashi back into the streets. He extracts their solemn vow of silence on the matter, as a fellow threesome. Well, Jiraiya and Orochimaru manage to be solemn. Tsunade makes a few cheerful threats and drunkenly but seriously demands all of them check in to get tested for a variety of medical maladies sex with multiple partners can cause. Thankfully Orochimaru intercepts and kicks Kakashi out before he can promise anything on behalf of anyone.

It’s a fairly short walk back home that feels lonelier than it should.

Perhaps it’s because he was immersed in the presence of what he could have.

It was incredible. The three Sannin were so different from him and Minato and Obito, and yet he desperately wants their version of a three-way relationship.

Tsunade is probably different when she’s not sloshed, but it’s obvious she’s enamored with Orochimaru, in the way she caresses his wrist when he tries to keep her upright, while she and Jiraiya are more like cats and dogs, switching back and forth from pulling each other’s hair to kissing sloppily. Orochimaru and Jiraiya have something subtle in his presence but Kakashi can spy their tells, the way Orochimaru’s eyes seem to track the louder man around a room, how Jiraiya finds ways to brush up against the other man with his shoulder, or his leg, or his hand.

They’re comfortable together in a way only long years spent in each other’s presence breeds.

It’s something Kakashi wants for himself, for his partners.

He never thought he’d be jealous of anyone over twenty. It’s strange to see what they could be and want it so badly.

His footsteps stop as he finds himself at his apartment. The door is shut but there’s a note taped to it. Kakashi feels his heart pick up in hope.

Silver eyebrows furrow as he reads the hasty scrawl. It’s the address to his ancestral home, the Hatake clan grounds.

It’s Sensei’s handwriting, so Kakashi takes off.

His mind races as he runs. There’s plenty of starlight to see by as he skirts the edge of town, headed for a place he’d long abandoned. What could Sensei want at his old house? Kakashi hasn’t been there in years.

There’s a gentle glow that Kakashi slows down to examine.

A single tea light candle sits on the ground, innocuous.

Kakashi picks it up. It’s been lit recently. He looks around, squinting into the night, and finds another glow up ahead.

Another tiny candle, barely wet with melted wax. Kakashi glances at where it used to sit. An overgrown patch of grass doesn’t quite cover up the old path leading towards the Hatake clan grounds. He spies another light up ahead, and another.

The path seems to glow. It’s like stars have fallen from the sky and are lighting the way for him.

Kakashi feels the swell of anticipation pool in his chest and follows the path.

Soft yellow light from a constellation made of candles leads him to the stairs. The old house isn’t like the Uchiha manors or the Hyuuga house hold. His clan lived plainly, shunning lavish things to shower the Ninken that they summoned with good food and plenty of room to run. While the grounds were extensive the main house itself was fairly unimpressive.

Except now, Namikaze Minato is standing in the doorway with a warm smile. Kakashi hops up the steps in a single leap, landing at the Yondaime’s side with wide eyes.

“You fixed everything up? Father’s place?”

“Kakashi. It’s your place, now, if you want it,” Minato says, and opens the sliding door at his back.

Kakashi stares. The last time he saw this place was a month after his father had taken his life. There was dust, debris, and a loneliness to the dull wood that unnerved him enough to rent an apartment in the village proper. He thought for so long that he would only ever remember the color of blood on the floor and the awful gravity of fear fresh from his father’s death in this place.

What he sees now is utterly different. It looks brand new but not in a tacky way. Every wood surface has been polished with a simple lacquer. It isn’t dull but cozy, almost inviting. The paper on the doors has been replaced. There are new mats and a clean cloth around the Kotatsu. Kakashi can see two glass vases, one with lemon grass, another with spearmint.

He steps over the threshold with his eyes open wide and his head on a swivel.

Minato follows him silently with a happy smile.

Kakashi treks into the kitchen. He makes two passes through the hallway, and ventures into the courtyard out back. He looks in the bathrooms, the laundry room, the study, the pantry. This isn’t his father’s home. It’s a home but there’s nothing of Hatake Sakumo’s left. His feet finally pause in front of the master bedroom. He feels himself turn slowly to face Minato, whose smile widens gently.

“Would you like to see your room?”

The silver-haired man nods mutely.

Minato pushes open the last door. Kakashi steps inside and swallows.

The bed is massive. It’s the only thing in the house that seems costly, and Kakashi wonders how much Minato spent to purchase it. There are several pillows and a thick comforter. A night stand sits on either side of the bed. Kakashi nearly laughs when he sees several familiar books piled to one side.

“Did you lift these from my apartment?”

“Along with a few other things,” Minato admits, and produces two cups and a bottle of rice wine. “Do you like it?”

“You did all this, for me?”

Minato hums an affirmative and pours two cups of the sweet smelling drink. Kakashi wonders if it’s really sake or something else. It doesn’t really matter, in the scheme of things. He’s much more interested in the way Sensei downs one cup, then takes the other into his mouth, and kisses Kakashi with it.

He struggles for a second before relaxing, letting the liquid fill his mouth gradually from Minato’s, and swallowing tentatively. It burns sweetly on the way down. His lips and tongue tingle a little from where the alcohol has washed over them, but Minato is pressed up against him, is kissing away the taste with warm lips, and Kakashi forgets to care about anything else.

They end up on the bed, with Minato on his back and Kakashi leaning over him.

“Ah! I almost forgot.”

The blonde leans up and presses a kiss into Kakashi’s open mouth. There’s a groan as someone’s hand slides south, an approving noise as a tongue licks in to catch the aftertaste of the sake. Kakashi cups the back of Minato’s neck, supports him as they taste each other, sucking gently on Sensei’s lower lip when he starts to pull away. Minato nips him with teeth. Then he smiles, with blue eyes that shine, the smile that’s just for the two of them.

“Happy Birthday, Kakashi. I love you.”

* * *

Minato takes his time easing Kakashi out of his clothes. He’s had two more cups of sake and Kakashi drank another from his lips, which will be one of the sexiest memories of Minato’s life. Between the two of them they’re barely tipsy, present enough to put out the rest of the candles before they occupy themselves with carnal sin.

Kakashi loses his mask and Minato places their forehead protectors together on the nightstand.

“Sensei,” Kakashi murmurs, and meets him at the lips.

Minato kisses back and draws him down against the bed. He works off his pants, pressing into Kakashi’s mouth with his tongue, enjoying the aftertaste the sake has left on his student’s lips. He hooks a finger into Kakashi’s pants and works them down slowly, making sure to trace the skin of his thighs as he goes. Kakashi’s hips roll in approval and he loses his shirt, too.

“There’s oil,” Minato says, smiling as Kakashi’s eyes widen. “In the drawer, on the left. Would you bring it here?”

Kakashi goes.

It’s a small glass container. He holds it out and is proud of how his hands don’t quite tremble with anticipation. He’s eager.

Minato raises an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you try it out for yourself?”

Kakashi is aware of the flush that covers his cheeks at the implication: Minato wants him to get himself ready.

“Yes, _sir_,” Kakashi says, voice mostly steady, and he uncaps the bottle. It’s the smoothest liquid he’s ever touched, slick without being greasy, and cool to the touch. It doesn’t have any scent.

Minato sighs as Kakashi coats his fingers with the oil, spreads them to test its viscosity. He holds a hand out to accept the bottle back from Kakashi and waits as the younger man adjusts where he’s sitting on the bed.

Kakashi’s eyes dart down to where he’s spreading his legs, then up to where Sensei is watching with half-lidded eyes. There’s a lazy haze of heat to Minato’s expression. Kakashi swallows and focuses. He’s done this before, in front of Minato, but the anticipation of what they’re going to do shortly after makes him heady with arousal. He takes a single slicked digit and presses in.

It’s smooth, he thinks. Smoother than spit or come or any other thing they’ve ever used as a lubricant. He marvels at how easily the finger slides in and out, and he works a second finger in. Minato’s breathing slightly faster but Kakashi wants to focus on getting ready. He adjusts his hips and stretches his legs a little further apart as he fucks himself open for Minato with two fingers, and prepares a third.

There’s a dripping sound that makes Kakashi looks up. Minato is staring straight at him, eyes fixed on the point where his fingers are disappearing under him, while he pours some oil onto his cock. Kakashi wets his lips with his tongue at the sight. Minato looks hungry.

The third finger goes in. It’s easy, with the oil. The sight of Sensei watching him, blue eyes unblinking, causes his fingers stutter deeper than he intended. He hisses, legs jerking, and feels his cock jump.

Minato makes a low noise of appreciation and draws his hand over his own cock. The sound of it makes Kakashi groan.

“Sensei, I’m _ready_,” he says, drawing his fingers away. Minato raises an eyebrow again.

“So eager?” His hand hasn’t stopped pumping his dick.

“I bet I’m tighter than your hand,” Kakashi leers, and Minato growls in approval. He grips his cock at the tip, drawing down over himself, all the way to the base. Kakashi leans back into the bed as Minato draws closer on all fours, cock leaping toward his entrance. He cants his hips up invitingly as Minato finally settles between his thighs.

Warm hands come up and hold him, one under each knee. The blonde leans over Kakashi, their cocks pressed together briefly as he leans in for a kiss. Kakashi reaches up to meet him, hot and eager, moving his hips to encourage his partner. Minato laughs against him and one hand disappears from his leg. It’s clear where it has gone because there’s a pressure against his entrance, and Kakashi gasps as Minato presses in.

The stretch is everything he’d imagined. It’s good, so fucking good, as Minato finally plunges inside him.

Minato groans as he goes, trying to resist just sliding in all the way on the first push. Kakashi is panting beneath him, hips twitching with every inch as he’s filled. The oil makes it simple to plow in half way, which is where Minato stops to catch his breath. Kakashi is so tight that if he’s not careful he’ll come just from a squeeze.

Sensei is burning. Kakashi is hot, too, but Minato is on fire above him. There’s heat in his neck and his cheeks, and when his hands adjust them where they’re slotted together, it feels like a flame passing over his skin. It’s impressive as it is sexy. After all, Minato is like this because of _him_.

“Kakashi…”

The silver-haired teen smiles and leans up to kiss Minato’s brow. “You’re going to kill us both if you don’t move soon,” he observes blandly. Minato laughs and Kakashi feels his breath stabbed out of him when the motion jolts the cock in his ass.

“So impatient… You’ve waited a long time for this, but Kakashi, so have I. Please let me enjoy this moment, a little longer.”

Ah. “Sure.”

The blonde mumbles something as he drops his head onto Kakashi’s chest, a shudder going through his body. Kakashi understands, vaguely, that it’s good to be on the top, from the way Sensei has bowed over him and is trying to just exist, that there’s enormous pleasure from being buried deep inside Kakashi. But it feels so good to be filled, to have Sensei inside of him, finally, that Kakashi doesn’t really mind waiting.

It’s so different from anything Minato has done before. His cock feels wider than three fingers, solid inside him, hot and thick, and filling him up all the way in the best way. It doesn’t compare to his tongue, wet and twisting, which is different, but holy fuck he’s moving, and Kakashi suddenly can’t think at all.

The slow, slow drag out makes him clench, desperate not to lose any more of Minato’s cock. He wants it to stay, wants to keep it buried inside of him, but the blonde keeps pulling out, inch by inch, until just the tip remains. Then he stops and switches directions, presses back in. Kakashi’s head falls back as he’s impaled again. Sensei is kissing his collarbone, lips soft against his skin, but Kakashi can only focus on the feeling of Sensei filling him up, and up, and _up_.

There’s so much of him and Kakashi wants it all.

“You’re doing so well,” Minato murmurs, leaning over to take a nipple between his lips, and sucks. Kakashi jolts at the touch, canting his hips down, and Minato’s dick stabs something deep inside him that makes it _so good_.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Kakashi gasps, holding on to Minato as the sensation fades, “fuck fuck, _Sensei_. Minato, please, do that again.”

There’s a soft chuckle. “It’s your birthday. Tell me what you want,” Minato says charitably, and pulls back just an inch with his hips so he can snap back in and hit the same spot, making the younger man writhe under him. Kakashi’s hands scramble for purchase at Minato’s shoulders. He can’t say anything, choked with arousal, desperate for more. He moves his hips instead, panting, and Minato moves to meet him, sinking up against that spot inside of him that makes Kakashi see white.

Strong hands hold his thighs apart. Minato shakes, just a little tremor in his forearms, bites his bottom lip, the only signs that he’s holding back. Kakashi barely catches them as he’s fucked, Minato’s cock sliding into him. It’s good, but it’s too slow. He pats Minato’s shoulder and they pause.

“You don’t have to treat me like glass. We’ve done stuff like this before.”

“Kakashi,” Minato pleads, voice slightly tight, “Let me take care of you. It’s…”

“My first time, sure,” Kakashi interrupts, annoyed, “And you’re treating me like some porcelain doll.” As if to make a point, he draws back and moves his hips, canting up into Minato’s cock and taking more than Minato has given him. It’s like a punch to the blonde’s gut and he briefly loses his strength at the sudden heat of Kakashi, and falls flat on the younger man. Kakashi snorts as he’s crushed.

“I’ve waited so long for you to fuck me—I want you to take me, to make me come with just your cock--“

He shouts as the thick length inside him digs deeper, stabs his prostate directly and steals his words with a searing wave of pleasure. Kakashi pants for breath but grins. Minato is adjusting above him and there’s a look in his eyes, like he wants to let go and just give it to him. “Yes,” Kakashi hisses, “Yes, I want more, more like that—“

There’s a slick sound as Minato pulls back then slots forward, and Kakashi loses all power of speech.

Minato’s hips start moving and it’s all Kakashi can do to hold on as he’s pushed down into the bed by the force of it. He’s aware of the stretch in his thighs and the pressure in his ass and sure he’ll be sore in the morning, but right now he pushes through the ache to get closer, to let Minato fuck in deeper. There’s a sheen of sweat and the smell of it makes Kakashi dizzy. Sensei is kissing along his neck, mouth hot and wet over his pulse. Kakashi groans greedily and tips his head to let the blonde have at him.

It’s not much but Kakashi tries to push back, to keep moving to meet Minato, but the sensation of being filled, no, being _fucked into the mattress_ is enough to wipe his mind. He feels closer and closer with each thrust, the heat of his arousal growing.

“So needy,” Minato murmurs, hips snapping forward punishingly hard, and Kakashi aches with the force of it, having Minato move so deeply inside of him. “You’ve always been so desperate for me, Kakashi.”

“Yes,” Kakashi agrees shamelessly, face hot. It’s the truth.

“Always wanting more of me,” his lover teases, punctuating himself with another deep thrust. He loves the way Kakashi cries out, wants to make him scream his name. “Think you can take me all the way?”

“You’re… not all in?” Kakashi asks, swallowing.

He’s full. He’s stretched and Sensei is in the deepest part of him, way past where he can go with his tongue, much further than his fingers have ever gone. But he doesn’t have all of Minato and he does want more of him. He wants _all_ of him.

There’s a nuzzle against his shoulder as Minato slows down.

“Here. Look,” he says, and Kakashi stares as Minato’s hand presses his weeping cock and balls out of the way.

His jaw drops as he takes in the sight of it. Minato’s dick, thick with heat and wet with oil, is indeed only most of the way inside Kakashi. There’s a good two to three more inches that are completely outside of him.

Kakashi shakes his head slowly as Minato’s hips move, drawing him out, and out, and _out_. It’s a long way to go until the tip of him comes loose with a wet pop. He hovers over Kakashi’s hole and it’s a filthy thing but Kakashi _loves_ the look of it, how Minato is poised to fuck back in with a moment’s notice, dick leaking and ready to fill him up again.

“You should have heard Obito bragging the other day,” Minato says with a mischievous light in his laughing blue eyes. “He said he’d have no trouble getting it all inside.”

_Oh fuck_, Kakashi thinks as he imagines it. His dick throbs against Minato’s hand at the thought of Obito completely impaled on Sensei’s cock, face scarlet, taking Minato all the way in, and he pants, shoving his ass up to meet the dripping head of his dick.

“I _want_ that,” he pants, and Minato obligingly tilts his cock to fill his lover again, “I want all of it. Please—“

“Greedy,” Minato hums, and sinks down, and down, and fucking down until Kakashi feels the sting of a new stretch, and keeps going. He struggles briefly but Minato heard his request and gives him all of his cock. It’s a satisfying fullness right until the last inch, when Sensei’s dick buries itself past his prostate, headed for his guts, and Kakashi _wails_ when he bottoms out.

He wasn’t full before. He’s fucking full now.

Minato just smiles and grinds against Kakashi’s ass. He’s in to the hilt. Kakashi hisses and his legs jerk. It’s so deep. He’s stuffed, Sensei is all the way inside of him, thick, and hot, and too good. He feels his whole body shudder and begs Minato to move.

Kakashi can’t speak after that. Can’t move, can’t think around the fullness. Minato’s cock is his whole existence, filling his hole, fucking him into a mindless speechless mess. Kakashi has never been closer to nirvana.

There’s a shift and his world rocks as Sensei draws back out an inch and then pistons into him, fucking him, slamming past his prostate over and over again and every stroke feels like perfection, like white hot pleasure and Kakashi’s coming, hard and aching as he spills against his stomach and all over his chest as Minato keeps thrusting.

The blonde wheezes at the sudden tightness, though it was tight before, it’s impossible to hold himself back as Kakashi loses it, comes from being fucked and then Minato is coming, too.

Kakashi shouts as he’s flooded with come. It feels amazing. He’s had it in his mouth before but it’s inside the deepest part of him now, searing his insides. He registers the way Minato is shuddering, moaning his name beside his ear as his hips slam home again and again, driving his load deeper and deeper inside of him. The thought sends shivers down his spine and he holds on as best he can while Minato finishes.

One last snap of his hips and Minato is spent. He is half propped up, mindful through the haze of pleasure not to completely smother his partner, but Kakashi’s arms fumble up and pull him down on top of him. They slot together and the force of gravity drives Minato deeper into Kakashi’s ass, into the mess he’s made, and they groan at the same time.

For a while the only sound is their breathing. Minato doesn’t mind the semen smeared against their stomaches, wouldn’t mind licking Kakashi clean, only he feels like his entire body is lead. It’s been a long time since he’s been so thoroughly wrung out.

Then a pair of soft lips press into his hair.

He tips his head and meets Kakashi to steal his breath. Kakashi groans and lets him, pushing tiredly up to meet him.

Minato holds the back of his head when his neck starts to tremble.

“Stay here,” he suggests. “I’m going to get up and draw a bath. I’ll come get you in a few minutes.”

Kakashi makes a noise that might be agreement, that shifts into a whine as Mianto pulls out. He kisses the line of Kakashi’s jaw as he goes. Kakashi lets his eyes fall shut.

He’s good. It’s everything he wanted and more. Just like Minato said, sex felt good, but having it with his person, the man he’s been dreaming of for years, is the most fulfilling part.

He feels content. It’s good in a way that’s difficult to describe. He’s satiated, satisfied down to his bones.

So satisfied that he closes his eyes and he’s asleep when Minato comes back.

The blonde fights down a laugh as he gathers his student in both arms. He washes him gently, cleans his stomach and thighs, wipes Kakashi’s come from the flat planes of his stomach. He spares a thought for his student’s wet hole, working a finger in gently to coax him open. It sends a hot tremor down his back to feel his own release leaking back out, proof of where he’s been. He shakes it off to focus on his partner.

Once they’re clean and toweled dry Minato takes them back to the bed. Kakashi half-rouses, murmuring his name. Minato kisses him gently and tucks them in.

“Happy Birthday, Kakashi,” he murmurs as Kakashi cleaves to him, eyes falling shut.

“Love you,” Kakashi mumbles. Minato smiles.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

TBC


	38. Happy Birthday part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think we were done, did you? Obito still hasn't given his gift.

Kakashi spends the next morning relaxing in the sheets. Sensei is gone but that’s nothing new. There’s a note by the bed and Kakashi knows it’ll say something about being at the office. He finds he doesn’t really mind. He used to, long ago, felt hurt and alone when Sensei left him after their late night petting sessions, but he’s come to understand that this is the way things are. For now.

He knows in the back of his mind, from the ache in his lower back and his ass, that sitting and standing will be awkward. He doesn’t quite understand the scope of it until he swings his legs over the edge of the bed and goes to sit up.

He flops back down right away, biting back a groan at the sting of it.

How is he supposed to function like this?

Gradually he eases himself up, working on controlling his reactions as he goes. It gets easier over time not to wince with each little motion. Once, he gamely tries to just move fluidly, and ends up collapsed back where he’d started, flat on his back grabbing his ass.

Fuck.

Well, he thinks with a guilty grin, it was _because_ of fucking.

“Totally worth it,” he mutters to no one in particular, and tries again.

He gets into the clean change of clothes Minato has left neatly folded at the bedside. There’s a bowl of rice and miso waiting for him in the kitchen, still Luke-warm. Sensei must have left quite early for it to be this cool but it’s the thought that counts. Kakashi scarfs it down and pulls up his mask.

The walk to the door takes nearly two minutes. He frowns to himself.

There’s no way he’ll make it to the village in anything less than half an hour at this rate. What to do…

If only there was some way to summon Obito, he muses. But that would be cheating. And Obito’s likely to notice how weird he’s walking, warp them into the middle of town, and leave him there, the bastard.

He mulls it over while he takes a few more tentative steps, trying to disguise the way his muscles seem to resist simple movements like walking.

It’s an embarrassing amount of time later, after he’s completed several laps around the house, that Kakashi’s satisfied enough to head into town. He pulls out his book and plods along with the pretense of reading. It works. For the most part, nobody stares or notices the tiny hitches in his step.

“Ah! Kakashi!”

Sweat beads on the back of his neck.

Shit.

There’s a stampeding sound headed in his direction and he can’t manage a Shunshin to avoid it. He braces for impact as Guy barrels toward him.

“Taaaaaaaake THIS!”

Kakashi groans internally at the phrasing and ducks at the last moment, letting Guy sail over him and into a nearby tree. The sudden movement sends a bolt of pain through him, and he grunts as he drops against the ground.

The only real injury is that he landed on top of his new copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

“My book,” he laments as Guy peels himself from the tree and runs over.

“Ah hah! My Eternal Rival! You forgot to show up for your birthday challenge yesterday!” He looks down to where the silver-haired teen is dragging himself up off the ground, knees and palms dirty from catching himself. Guy is alarmed at once.

“Kakashi, are you hurt? I didn’t think my kick connected this time.”

“It’s nothing,” Kakashi shrugs as he dusts his hands. “Can we postpone my special challenge? I think I… twisted something last night, and I want to be in top shape to face off against you.”

“What’s the commotion over here?”

Guy and Kakashi turn as two Police Force members stalk over. One of them Kakashi recognizes from before, one of the gate guards, the smaller of the two. He and his partner give them unimpressed looks.

“Aren’t you two Shinobi? Don’t you have better things to do than stand in the streets and cause a ruckus? You’ll block traffic.”

“Better scram,” the other Uchiha suggests, though his tone makes it clear it’s anything but a suggestion.

“My friends! We were simply participating in our Eternal Rivalry! I always make it a practice to challenge the only man worthy of my physical prowess to a fight every chance I get!” Guy explodes, his enthusiasm breaking over the Uchiha like a wave against a rock. The patrol men share matching glances before snickering.

“Is that so? Get a load of these two spring chickens.”

“We are indeed in the very heart of our youth!”

Guy _poses_.

Kakashi would be mortally embarrassed, except the two men are flat out guffawing at them, one of them is close to tears with how hard he’s laughing. It’s one thing for them to be openly disrespectful toward him. But looking down their noses at one of his friends? Now he’s annoyed. Guy takes their laughter in stride.

“Why don’t we take you on? The two of you must be in top condition to be on the Police Force! Let us make a trial between us! Me and my Eternal Rival against the two of you! It shall be a glorious trial to test my new move!”

“Oh? Looking to get creamed?” The two patrol men crack their knuckles and Kakashi suddenly has a bad feeling about Guy’s challenge.

“Guy,” he hisses, “Now isn’t the best time.”

“Be a sport, Hatake. Let’s not disappoint your chicken rival,” the taller patrol man jeers. “Tekka and I will rise to your challenge.”

“First team to not get pounded into the dirt wins,” Uchiha Tekka agrees, pulling out a police baton with the Uchiha crest on the handle. “Ready, Inabi?”

Kakashi pockets his book grimly and his mind whirls. He won’t be much good with Taijutsu but he’s got thin wire, explosive tags, kunai and Shuriken. He can use his Summons if he absolutely has to. There’s not much more time to strategize as the Uchiha activate their Sharingan and rush forward.

Guy vaults in front of Kakashi and delivers a devastating uppercut that sends him flying skyward. Inabi’s kunai sings as it meets the edge of Kakashi’s blade. Guy goes on the offensive and springs at Inabi, who jumps away just in time. There’s a blast of heat from above as Tekka blows down a series of fireballs.

They’re headed straight for him. He has no time to summon up a water Jutsu in retaliation. He’ll have to dodge. Kakashi grits his teeth and lunges.

It hurts worse than he anticipated. He can’t stop a cry of pain as he goes down in a tumble.

Guy loses focus on his opponent at the sound and grunts as Inabi lands a punch to his gut.

Kakashi tries to gather enough strength to stand but there’s two figures standing above him. He prepares himself as much as he can as two feet descend straight toward his face.

Descend, and stop half an inch away.

“My, my. That’s an awfully unfortunate position you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Kakashi twists to see an amused looking Uchiha Shisui with red and black eyes hopping off a nearby building. He glances back to the other Uchiha, who are stomping air, looking grim yet satisfied. Shisui kneels down to help Kakashi to his feet. The tiny tomoe of Shisui’s Sharingan are thick and merged. There’s a steady thrum of chakra coming from the taller boy and Kakashi guesses it’s related.

“_Mangekyo_,” Shisui says, gesturing to the other members of his clan, “It’s the advanced form of our ocular Jutsu, the next stage of the _Sharingan_. They’re convinced they are busy stomping your face into the ground. You’re taking it quite well, if you were wondering.”

“Good to know,” Kakashi mutters as he watches Tekka and Inabi stomp air. They’re very enthusiastic.

Guy jogs over, looking distressed. “My Rival! In my haste, I forgot all about your injury! I apologize…”

“No harm done, thanks to this guy. Guy, Shisui. Shisui, Guy.”

“We’ve met,” Shisui says but takes Guy’s enthusiastic hand shake with a pleasant smile.

The two Uchiha patrol men have stopped pulverizing empty air and are looking around, aware they’ve been caught in an illusion. Shisui’s smile becomes malicious and the spokes of his eyes spin. Kakashi stares as a drop of blood seeps out of one eye right as the patrol men drop to the ground, groaning.

“Now they’re getting yelled at for disturbing the peace,” Shisui informs Kakashi conspiratorially. “Fugaku’s awful strict about not making a scene.”

“Kakashi?”

He turns in time to stare as his boyfriend walks _through a building_ in his direction.

“It’s good to see you!”

“How did you do that,” Kakashi says as Obito walks up to him. The black-haired teen huffs a little.

“What kind of greeting is that?”

“Oh no, baby, it’s not like that,” Kakashi deadpans, spreading his arms to invite Obito for a hug, “Please forgive me. I’ve missed you so much.”

“That’s awful,” Shisui snickers as he deactivates his eyes.

“Wha,” Tekka moans, holding on to the ground.

“Ung,” Inabi agrees, looking equally disoriented.

“You two have some explaining to do,” Shisui informs them cheerfully. “I’d _love_ to hear why you were about to assault a fellow Konoha Shinobi.”

“Shisui… that’s, it’s _Hatake_,” Tekka grunts, as though that explains their actions perfectly. Obito eyes the older Uchiha with a hard stare. He takes Kakashi’s gloved hand in his own, holding it up for them to see.

“This guy? He’s **my** guy.”

Kakashi is thankful for the mask that covers most of his blush.

Guy makes a spluttering noise of surprise as Obito drags Kakashi against him, holds them together side by side, pinning the two senior Uchiha with a stare that turns Sharingan red.

“If you have a problem with _him_, then you have a problem with _me_. And honestly? I don’t think that’s a problem you can handle.”

His eyes glow as his chakra concentrates, and the patrol men wince as Obito’s tomoe spiral into the Mangekyo. Tekka looks away while Inabi flashes a heated look Kakashi’s direction. There’s an undercurrent of tension that sinks down over the street and for a moment Kakashi is concerned there will be another fight.

Obito releases more chakra and the patrol men fold.

“C’mon, we have rounds,” Inabi hisses, turning away to preserve what pride he can. Tekka glances back at where Obito has Kakashi drawn against him.

“Another day, spring chicken,” he says spitefully before he goes.

Shisui stares at the Uchiha fans on their backs when they go. Once they’re out of sight he turns to the others.

“I’m sorry. We’re not all like the two of them…”

“I know,” Kakashi says, fiddling with an edge of Obito’s outfit. “They making you wear this, or did you pick it out yourself?”

“It’s a uniform. Shisui is wearing the exact same thing,” Obito points out.

“Oh? So he is. I didn’t notice.”

“Obviously. Why did Shisui need to rescue you anyway? We were patrolling some streets away and he just took off without warning me. I thought there was an _actual_ crime happening!”

“Guy’s outfit is the crime,” Kakashi quips.

Guy jumps on the comment, defending his stylish green jump suit unitard passionately. Kakashi tunes him out with long years of practice.

“Ah,” Obito says brightly, and turns to his cousin. Shisui recognizes the turn Obito’s grin has taken and shakes his head.

“No. _Absolutely_ not.”

“It was his birthday yesterday and I missed it,” Obito whines. Shisui grits his teeth.

“Do you know how much trouble you’ll get us in? They paired me with you because you keep ditching drills! Obito! You said you wouldn’t skip out!”

“I promised that for drills,” Obito agrees, grin growing. “I never promised for patrols.”

Kakashi feels the chakra around them shift right as Shisui lunges straight at them.

And passes _straight through them_,_ what the fuck_.

“What the fuck,” Kakashi says aloud, because it cannot be overstated.

Someone just phased through him.

Shisui lands with a grunt against the concrete and slams a fist down. “Damnit, Obtio! NO!”

“Cover for me? Just once?”

“Come ON. Didn’t you get into enough trouble with the Council last time?”

“_Please_? Shisui?”

The older Uchiha groans and drops his face into the pavement.

“You have no idea how much trouble I’m going to get into…”

“Tell them you couldn’t stop me, then. Stop taking the blame. I’ll deal with it when they drag me in for another round of complaining,” Obito says, and Kakashi stares as the air warps around them, sucks away the sight of the street and the sky and literally everything until they’re a twist in space, a spiral shape, and then things begin to come back, bit by bit, until he can make out where they are, because they’re not outside any more.

“Did you just _take me with you_ in your warp thing?” Kakashi asks as he makes contact with the floor. “And what was that, when your cousin went through me?”

“Kamui,” Obito explains as he peels off his headband and vest. “It’s one of my abilities. Came with unlocking the Mangekyo. And apparently I can pass through things? Shisui calls it _pretangibulity_, I think.”

“Intangibility,” Kakashi hisses through his teeth, mind racing with the possibilities for such an ability. “Obito. Can you really?”

He flinches when Obito’s hand flies at his face, then stares in awe as it goes straight through without connecting. Obito smirks and comes back slowly, pats him on the cheek, making physical contact that time.

“It’s tricky, but I think I’ve almost got it,” he says, taking the edge of Kakashi’s mask and dragging it down.

“Incredible,” Kakashi murmurs before he’s kissed. Obito hums in agreement and kisses him harder so he can’t talk any more.

They’re in Kakashi’s apartment. It’s only been a day since he’s seen him, but it seems like ages since it’s been just him and Obito. There’s an encouraging sound as Kakashi presses them together in the direction of the couch, where they topple down, Kakashi hissing as he goes. Obito stops at once and backs up.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Sore,” Kakashi says as he adjusts himself.

Obito’s eyes go wide, then they go really _really_ wide. Then he smirks.

“So. Was it everything you thought it would be?”

Kakashi looks him dead in the eyes. “I’m going to dream about it for the rest of my life,” he says honestly.

Obito blinks as he processes this.

“I’m glad,” he offers finally, though he seems subdued. Kakashi wonders at this, tilting his head.

“Hey. Everything okay in here?” He asks, knocking their foreheads together gently. “You’ve been distracted, lately.”

“Lots on my mind,” Obito confesses, shifting so he can see through Kakashi’s silver spikes. “I… never got to offer you my present. I wanted to wait, but, I feel like it’s cheap, now, compared to…”

“It’s not too late to give me a gift. I’ll only tease you a little,” Kakashi says graciously. Obito snorts and shoves him, apologizes an instant later when Kakashi winces in discomfort.

“It’s not a good time to give you my gift, I think. Maybe I’ll think of something else.”

“Why don’t you tell me what it was and I’ll say whether it’s a good time or not,” Kakashi suggests as Obito’s head drops against his shoulder. The weight of his head is familiar, like the smell of him. He closes his eyes and breathes Obito in.

“I missed you,” he says softly.

“Really?”

Obito sounds oddly insecure. Kakashi nudges the other boy’s head until they’re looking at each other eye to eye. He starts to say something and stops. It really has been a long time, he thinks as he takes in Obito’s face. The curve of his cheek, the depth in his dark eyes, the smooth flesh of his lips, half open as he watches Kakashi just look at him. He can’t really help himself as he leans in and Obito leans up to meet him.

They kiss, slow and languid, relearning each other. Kakashi remembers their kiss in the Hokage’s office, shy and sweet. It’s very much like that all over again. He remembers the way Obito was when they touched each other for the first time without Sensei. Obito was passionate, eager to explore. Invigorated. This Obito seems hesitant, nervous. Kakashi wonders what’s at the heart of this uncertainty and comes away slowly.

“Obito. You know you can talk to me? If something’s bothering you.”

The Uchiha shifts uncomfortably against him.

“It’s… now’s not the right time,” he mumbles, and Kakashi feels a stab of annoyance. This isn’t like Obito. He wants to get at whatever is bugging his person and evict it. But he doesn’t want Obito to think he’s angry with him, so he restrains himself, takes a slow breath and blows it out slowly.

“Look. Something’s obviously been on your mind for a couple days now. I don’t want to pry, but I want you to know I’m here for you. If I can help you, I will. But I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” He covers Obito’s hand with his own, bringing it up for a kiss. Obito looks more like himself when Kakashi pulls his hand away. “When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be ready to listen.”

His boyfriend offers up a half smile that blooms into a more confident grin.

“There’s my guy,” Kakashi says encouragingly.

Obito laughs and looks down between them. When he looks back up he offers up a shy smile.

“For your birthday, I wanted to give you my first time.”

Kakashi feels the breath punched out of him.

Obito waits a bit before he continues.

“I thought about it a lot… after you, ah, collected samples that day, for Orochimaru? We talked about it. Having sex.”

Kakashi does recall that conversation. He recalls the way he asked, if Obito wanted to bottom, the way it stole the reason straight off his face. They held out, for Kakashi’s sake, but there’s nothing holding them back from trying it out together now, since he’s been with Minato. Obito isn’t eighteen but he’s close enough that it can’t matter. Kakashi has to ask, though, has to be sure.

“You want to have sex with me? Where I’m on top, and you’re on bottom?”

“Yeah,” Obito agrees, cheeks coloring, “Yeah, I do. You mean a lot to me. Y’know?”

Kakashi can’t answer. He’s been so laser focused on Sensei, and with last night being his first time… He feels conflicted, because he knows that they have a good thing, but he didn’t know how much Obito thought of him. He’s assaulted by guilt, that he hadn’t thought Obito might want this of him, that even though they’re together he hadn’t spared him a thought yesterday.

“I’m a pretty shit boyfriend,” he mumbles eventually, to Obito’s shock.

“_What_.”

Kakashi remembers that Obito just offered up his first time and that was the only verbal response he’s made.

“How am I so bad at this.” He groans and slaps a hand over his face. “First Rin, now you… I should just give up talking. Wait. Wait! Obito, hold on.”

He surges up after Obito who has stepped away from the couch, and hisses at the intense discomfort. Obito stops at the sound, which allows Kakashi to catch him.

“Give me a second here,” Kakashi grumbles, wrestling them back toward the couch. “I wasn’t expecting something like that.”

Now Obito looks hurt. Kakashi scrambles for something else to say, to stop putting his feet in his mouth.

“Look! Obviously I’m messing it up by talking, but that is the sweetest thing anyone’s offered for any birthday in my life. I didn’t mean to discount how important you are to me, or me to you. Please? I’m sorry. It’s a really nice gift. I… still want it. If you’re still offering,” he says, choking a bit on the last part as his throat closes up in embarrassment.

There’s fucking tears in Obito’s eyes, and Kakashi feels like the scum of the earth, but it’s just Obito, who cries for kittens and really sad stories, who cries when there’s dust on the air or really anything. This time he’s crying and Kakashi can’t help but lean in to lick the corners of his eyes. Obito makes a noise in the back of his throat but allows it, blinking each eye shut when Kakashi’s tongue traces the salty edges. He presses butterfly kisses along Obito’s damp cheeks, soaking up the tears as he goes. He kisses Obito’s nose, his eyes, his cheeks again, and finally drops a kiss against his lips.

Obito has a smile again when Kakashi pulls back, and something heavy that has settled over them lifts up and away.

“I’m still offering,” Obito confirms, “but are you up to it? You’re awful twitchy.”

Kakashi doesn’t have the mask, so he can’t quite hide the wry smile that plays on his lips.

“I got _all_ of him inside me.”

He can’t help the edge of pride in his voice. Obito’s jaw drops a little.

“Holy shit,” he breathes. His tongue darts out, wets his lips, a motion which Kakashi watches with hungry eyes. “All of him?”

“All of his dick,” Kakashi confirms. Then, with an eyebrow raised in challenge, “Think you can take all of me?”

“Bet,” Obito says straight away, and crushes Kakashi into the couch.

* * *

It’s easy getting out of their clothes. It’s almost a race.

He’s missed this. There’s a competitive edge, the way they spur each other on, to be just a bit better, that drives them both. Kakashi snares a patch of flesh with teeth and bites, hard. Obito cusses and bites him in retaliation. The sharp sting makes Kakashi gasp, releasing Obito.

They don’t stop, hands searching for sensitive skin. Obito digs his fingers against Kakashi’s hips, presses in where the flesh dips toward his groan and Kakashi groans, shuddering. He’s not idle, pressing against Obito’s neck until he shivers and leans toward the touch.

It’s just like a dance. A press of lips, an answering groan. A bite, a soft curse, and a subtle roll of hips. They speak with their bodies, ask for more with their fingers.

It’s something that’s just theirs, Kakashi thinks fondly.

They meet, lips and tongue and teeth. Obito lets himself get pushed into the couch but isn’t docile in the slightest. He grinds up, arousal evident between them, and Kakashi grinds back in response. Someone sucks a few fingers and coats them with saliva. It suddenly gets easier to slide against each other.

“Fuck, you’re so into this,” Kakashi says shakily. Obito nods back, humps up against Kakashi’s dick.

“Fuck yeah,” he mutters, and Kakashi kisses away any other words.

This time, Kakashi is the one to press under between them, slides against Obito’s pucker with a wet finger to feel him jump at the pressure. He slows down to focus, working the ring of muscle with just the tip of his index finger, teasing. Obito grabs their erections with his own hand and strokes them. Kakashi can’t be as subtle as he’d like with Obito sliding their dicks together. He slips, pressing in accidentally to the second knuckle, and Obito gasps.

“You’re really tight,” Kakashi mutters, and drags out slowly.

“Nn,” Obito agrees. He pushes back when Kakashi pushes in, hands working their cocks with a shaking grip.

“Relax. I can barely get two in.”

“Make me come, then,” Obito pants, eyes half-lidded, sweaty and thrusting up, jolting the both of them.

Kakashi swears and leans forward to kiss Obito back into the couch cushions.

He works just the one finger, curling it, twisting and pulling pleasure from Obito with sharp, short strokes. He presses in with his tongue, steals his air, forces Obito to breathe harshly through his nose. Obito’s hips jerk unsteadily as Kakashi crushes them together.

He feels a hand guiding his and goes obediently when Obito tugs him.

“Yank,” Obito huffs when Kakashi lets him up for air. “Hard.”

Kakashi feels his dick throb at the instruction. “Fuck, Obito. How hard?”

“Like you _mean_ it,” Obito says with his teeth snagging Kakashi’s lip, and Kakashi fists his fingers in his black hair and pulls.

Obito shouts and Kakashi feels his cock pulse between them.

“Goddamn it. You’re, _ah_, you’re gonna make me come, too—“

“Then come.”

“Want to, want to come inside you,” Kakashi pants, torn between rutting Obito into the couch and wanting to be where his finger is, buried deep, clenched down in the sweet heat. Obito makes a noise and grabs Kakashi’s dick, which isn’t fair at all, but Kakashi grabs his hair and yanks again, slamming his hand in as deep as it’ll go and Obito comes with a wild noise.

He can’t help it. The sight of Obito coming apart undoes him, and Kakashi hisses between his teeth as he spills seconds after, covering the both of them on top of the mess Obito has made. They’re helpless to do anything but ride the wave as it crashes down.

Obito groans as Kakashi lands on top of him. They’ve made a fair mess between the two of them, semen across their stomach and thighs. It makes things slick where they’re pressed against each other. Obito makes a mildly disgusted face at the sensation.

“Gross.”

“Sensei wouldn’t think so,” Kakashi mumbles, dazed in pleasure. Obito snorts a laugh.

“Yeah, you’re right. Think he’d help us clean up, like last time?”

“He so would. We wouldn’t even have to ask. Imagine if you used _Kamui_, and warped us like this on top of his desk, in his office.”

Obito makes a noise.

“If I knew for sure he was alone you couldn’t _stop_ me from doing that,” he says with feeling. “Can you imagine? He’d devour us. There’d be nothing left.”

Kakashi makes a contented hum and releases Obito’s hair. He reaches down between them, sliding a finger through the mess against their stomachs. Obito stares as Kakashi slides the come-coated hand down under his balls.

“Are you seriously gonna use, fuck, fuck. _Ah_! Seriously?”

A silver eyebrow pops up, just one.

“Is there something else you would prefer we use? I’m not going in dry. Well, not yet, anyway.”

Obito splutters a bit. “Not _ever_, I fucking hope! That sounds god awful.”

He stops talking as Kakashi slides in slowly, working two fingers into three. It’s easier, as Obito predicted, and he licks his lips with anticipation, feels the heat with his fingers as he slides them deeper. Obito’s head falls back into the couch as he’s fingered, a low rumble in his chest.

“That feels… really good.”

“I know,” Kakashi agrees cheerfully, stretching him tentatively. “Think you’re ready?”

“Didn’t you just come?”

“I’m a teenager still, Obito. Hormones. That, and you look really good, blissed out like you are.”

Obito cracks an eye to assess the truth of Kakashi’s statement. The other boy is staring at him, cheeks warm, eyes focused and drinking in the sight of him splayed out on the couch underneath him. True to his word, his cock is rising steadily between their legs. His own dick twitches at the sight, and fuck, Kakashi’s right. Testosterone’s a hell of a drug.

“Yeah, fine, whatever. You ready, birthday boy?”

“Belated birthday boy,” Kakashi corrects as he slides his fingers out and covers himself, shuddering at how sensitive he is. Obito stares down between them as Kakashi lines them up.

“Last chance to back out,” he says, eyes darting up to Obito’s. The Uchiha scowls.

“Gonna fling my gift in my face, after all this? If you don’t fuck me I’m gonna flip us over and fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

Kakashi can’t manage even cursing as he breaches the other boy. It’s hot. He thought being filled was good but being on top is good too. Obito, slicked with come and stretched from Kakashi’s fingers, still offers plenty of resistance as Kakashi sinks down into him. It’s so tight.

Kakashi’s breath comes in short gusts. He’s got to focus or he’ll come just from this.

Obito is twisting under him, gamely trying to move yet clearly uncomfortable, even with their preparation.

“It’s thick,” he whines, and Kakashi nods jerkily.

“Sensei is longer.”

“I fucking know, he finally let me see it,” Obito groans as more of Kakashi sinks into him. “It’s… there’s so much of it, _fuck_, stop!”

Kakashi stops.

He feels something in his gut wrench. Has he hurt Obito? The other boy is making sounds he can now identify as pain and Kakashi can only think of how good it feels, the stretch of Obito around him. He is blindsided once again by guilt. How can he be so fucking selfish?

His voice croaks as he asks, “Do you want me to come out?”

Obito grabs his face and kisses him fiercely. Kakashi kisses back, makes a muffled noise of surprise as Obito’s tongue slides in smoothly. Hot palms anchor his body in place. Obito kisses and doesn’t let him move, doesn’t let him leave.

“No,” he murmurs when he lets Kakashi up for air, “No, don’t. I just needed a second. Kiss me?”

Kakashi kisses him.

It’s a few moments of adjusting until Kakashi is aware of Obito’s body relaxing under his. The tightness unwinds, bit by bit, until it’s enough that Kakashi can inch forward a little more, digging deeper into Obito with his cock. The black-haired boy makes a strangled noise under him.

“Don’t fucking—Kakashi, come out slowly? But not all the way.”

“Not sure I can,” he murmurs. “I’m trapped.”

Obito laughs, and Kakashi feels more certain. They’re fine. He slides a hand along the underside of a thigh and Obito’s body contracts around him mercilessly. The sudden heat and renewed tightness makes Kakashi moan, head dropping down like a stone against Obito’s shoulder.

“Deserved that,” Obito snickers, until Kakashi starts pulling back; then he gasps.

Kakashi does as he’s told, comes out slowly, backs up until just the tip is buried inside Obito’s ass. The heat seems to intensify now that it’s just the head of his dick. It’s like Obito’s body doesn’t want to let him go. He glances up, once for permission. Obito takes a shuddery breath and nods with determination. Kakashi grits his teeth and starts back in.

He moves subtly, just rolling his hips. The head of his cock dips in deeper, inches back inside, and Obito bites his lip. Kakashi leans in and licks a long stripe up the side of Obito’s throat as he slides in slowly, enjoys the low groan it elicits from his partner.

Fingertips dig into the meat of his shoulders and Kakashi lets himself be drawn down on top of the other boy, pretends that’s the reason why his hips accidentally tip forward and stab deep, deeper than he’d been planning, and feels nails draw blood when Obito tenses beneath him.

“Better?” Kakashi asks, open-mouthed against Obito’s neck.

“Nngh,” Obito says, and moves his hips for the first time.

They work out a rhythm as Obito relaxes enough for Kakashi to really start moving. It’s still tight, way tighter than Kakashi, but there’s enough slick and Obito’s muscles unwind, and Kakashi fucks him with increasing fervor. It’s gratifying to see the way a haze of arousal clouds Obito’s eyes. He wants it to be good for both of them.

Kakashi grips the couch and lifts Obito’s thigh under the knee to get deeper. The angle changes as he shifts positions, allowing him to slide in all the way, which incidentally causes Obito to throw his head back and yell.

He stops, horrified for an instant, before Obito slaps his hip with an open palm.

“Don’t stop! Fucking do that again!”

Kakashi stops doubting himself and moves. Obito makes a gratified noise as he’s fucked, barely managing to hold on as Kakashi moves in earnest. Each thrust drives a gasp or pant out of Obito. Kakashi drags a deep breath in but it’s so tight inside. He’s not going to last much longer. He slows down, just a bit, rolls his hips and grinds down, panting against Obito’s skin.

“I’ll hit you again if you don’t keep moving,” Obito warns.

“Give me a second,” Kakashi pleads. “I want it to be good for you.”

“It is. It is, Kakashi, I like it, it’s good. Don’t stop.”

“Can’t. I’ll come.”

Obito makes an annoyed noise. “Isn’t, _ah_! Isn’t that the _whole point_?”

The silver-haired teen groans as Obito clenches purposefully. “Fuck. You’re gonna make me come, again, Obito.”

“_Yes_,” Obito hisses, and that muscle squeezes down on him punishingly.

Kakashi doubles over, grabbing Obito as he goes, and moves, crying out wordlessly as he comes, hips driving them both into the couch as he slams deeper. There’s a shout right next to his ear as he spends himself. Obito’s nails bite into his back as he claws for purchase through Kakashi’s orgasm.

He fucks in a final time and just rests. There’s a noise as Obito squirms, and Kakashi tries to think of his partner through the haze of satisfaction.

“What do you need?”

Obito doesn’t answer straight away. Kakashi finds the strength to pull himself up and meet Obito’s gaze. The other teen is panting and flushed, sweating as he stares back Kakashi’s way. Something stupid and sentimental almost falls right out of Kakashi’s mouth, until he wonders why he’s censoring himself, and he lets himself mutter, “You look amazing.”

He hisses as Obito’s muscles go taut again around him, where his dick is still lodged deep inside his teammate. It occurs to him, when he can think again, that Obito reacted because of what he’d said. A little stunned, Kakashi licks his lips and leans forward.

“You made me come twice, one right after the other. And you look good. Your cheeks are red.”

“Really?” Obito manages a half-grin for him. “Gonna try to talk me over the edge? That’s more your speed, y’know? I want something else.”

“You gave me two of the best orgasms I’ve had in my life,” Kakashi says earnestly, “Anything you want, I’m game for. What _do_ you want?”

“You can stay where you are. Inside me,” Obito manages to say around a fairly bright blush, “I want your hands on my dick, and your tongue down my throat.”

He meets Kakashi when the leaner boy comes for him. There’s a bit of fumbling as they adjust, limbs shifting, hands searching until Obito feels a familiar grip around him. His mouth opens under Kakashi’s and he groans as he’s pumped, hot and fast in a slick hand. There’s a heat bubbling up inside him. The friction is good, and Kakashi dips in with his tongue, and, to Obito’s delight, sneaks a hand into his hair and yanks _hard_.

There’s a deep sense of satisfaction as Obito comes with Kakashi’s name spilling out of him.

He keeps moving his hand, slowly, mindful of how sensitive Obito’s dick becomes as his orgasm washes over him. Obito is a puddle on the couch, melted in pleasure. He shudders and shakes his head when it becomes too much, so Kakashi releases him gently.

“Hold on,” Obito murmurs when Kakashi starts to pull out. “Not yet.”

“Yeah?”

“Just… wanna be close. Y’smell good.”

Charmed, Kakashi leans up against Obito. They smell like sex, like sweat and semen, but Obito’s right, there’s a faint pheromone in the air, something pleasant. Kakashi burrows against Obito’s throat with his nose, sniffing softly. Obito laughs softly and leans back to let Kakashi at his neck.

“You smell good, too, Obito.”

“Rin’s shampoo,” Obito confesses. Kakashi smirks and shakes his head.

“No. It’s not your hair. It’s you. Something about you…”

“Yeah. Sensei smells like that, to me. It’s incredible, isn’t it?”

Kakashi sniffs in response.

Obito laughs and shoves Kakashi off with a lazy look of content.

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will never be enough goodness I can give these characters. I believe my wish is coming true~


	39. Drop Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something domestic.

Obito pulls his uniform off with a glower. He _hates_ being on the Force. He isn’t being childish, he just doesn’t feel like a Shinobi. All they do is walk around and make people uncomfortable. He sees it in their eyes. Civilians, fellow Shinobi, shopkeepers, and travelers all steer clear of them. Even though they’re supposed to help keep the peace, even though they’re supposed to help protect the village, as far as Obito can tell all they do is drive a wedge deeper between the Uchiha and the village.

He’s on his way to the showers when he crosses paths with Itachi. The younger man simply nods in greeting and passes by.

Obito is around the corner before he feels the extra weight of something in his pocket.

“Sneaky,” he mutters as he pulls out the thin scrap of paper.

It’s an address. He glances around to make sure he’s alone and warps to Kamui.

Inside the pocket dimension, Obito focuses. He’s fairly sure it’s Rin’s handwriting, so he concentrates on finding her chakra.

He warps back into being in front of an unfamiliar building. It’s a house. Obito glances around. It’s a fairly well kept yard but it’s rather on the outskirts of the village. It’s nice and proper, like someone’s clan house. But Rin’s energy is bright and cheerful from inside, and Obito trots up to knock at the door.

He’s pleasantly surprised when it slides open to reveal both his teammates.

“Rin! Kakashi! What are you two doing here?” He steps in, taking off his sandals at the door. “And what’s this place? It’s really nice looking.”

“It’s my home,” Kakashi says as Rin waves Obito over to sit beside her at the Kotatsu.

Obito has a distant memory of a conversation with Sensei about Kakashi’s family, and the fate of his father, and Obito looks up sharply. But Kakashi looks normal. He’s sitting on Obito’s other side with tea for the three of them. He’s not trapped in the past. Rin makes a noise of satisfaction as she takes a sip. Her thigh slides against his under the table.

“Sensei fixed it up and gave me the keys. It’s always been mine, but I never had a reason to come back to this place. It wasn’t home for me.”

Kakashi pulls down his mask and drinks his tea in a single swallow. When he looks around at his team, Obito can tell he’s working himself up. He leans in to pay attention. Rin mirrors him as Kakashi speaks.

“We're ninja. We work with death so closely we often forget to plan for the future. I haven’t thought about life beyond taking another mission, finishing the last war. But Sensei has. He wanted me to have a place that belonged to me. That I could call home.”

He fishes in his pocket and places two keys on the surface of the Kotatsu.

“It’s really not home when I’m here alone.”

Obito stares.

Rin reaches out and takes her key. Kakashi reaches out when she starts crying, brings her against his shoulder. He doesn’t shush her, just rests the flat of his hand against her back, holds her close.

“You want us to live here, too?”

Kakashi spares Obito a suffering look.

“No, I want you to come by and take out my trash on Thursdays.”

Obito looks outraged, and then he _gets_ it.

There’s tears, predictably, as he snatches his key from the table. Kakashi rolls his eyes exaggeratedly and holds out his other arm when Obito comes crash into him, sobbing on his other shoulder.

“Cry babies,” he says exasperatedly, though he can’t quite hide the fondness underneath.

Obito and Rin snicker into his damp shirt, and, eyes meeting conspiratorially under his chin, rub their faces against him. Kakashi squawks as they topple over together.

Minato walks in to the sight of them all over each other on the floor like children. It’s good to hear the sound of their laughter.

“Sensei!”

Rin jumps up and dashes to him, to his surprise and delight, and flings her arms around his waist. She’s followed shortly by Obito, whose weight causes him to take a half step back, and Kakashi, who doesn’t jump on him but comes up and slides his arms over them gently, holding on just as tightly as the others.

Minato can’t stop an enormously happy feeling as his students hold on to him with cheer in their cheeks, the sound of their laughter still squeezing out of them in chuckles and giggles.

“I’m home,” Minato hears himself say, and he hugs his team with both arms.

“Welcome home!”

“Welcome back, Sensei!”

“Aa.”

They come apart gradually, Kakashi fetching him tea from the kitchen, Obito and Rin eagerly showing him their new keys. Minato shows them his own key and they glow with giddiness with the implication.

“Do we get our own rooms? Kakashi?”

“Let me give you the tour,” the silver-haired teen says as he hands Minato the tea.

Minato smiles when Kakashi also leans in for a kiss.

There’s no sense of urgency or nervous tension to it. There’s no need to hide things here. They can just be the way they are without judgement. The blonde smiles when Kakashi pulls away to lead the other two on a quick tour of the living quarters.

Obito and Rin are equally delighted to follow Kakashi around the house. It’s neat and tidy, clean and orderly, which won’t last long according to Kakashi. “Once I summon Pakkun and the others it’ll be a royal mess.” But he doesn’t sound down about it. If anything, there’s an edge of excitement to his voice, one that they rarely hear. It’s good that Kakashi can still look forward to things like this.

“Here’s the beds,” Kakashi says, and opens a door. There are three futons laid out, with pillows and blankets and slippers. He lets them look around before dragging them to the rest of the house. They see the kitchen, waving at Sensei as they pass him by, the laundry room, the study and the library, and Kakashi can’t keep a mischievous gleam out of his eyes as he says, “And this is the bedroom.”

“Didn’t you already show us the bedroom—oh,” Rin stops short as Kakashi reveals the Master Bedroom.

He comes to the edge of the large bed and hops up, beckons the others to join him. Obito needs no further coaxing, launching himself onto the huge mattress with a leap. He bounces up and down several times after landing. Rin feels a faint blush dust her cheeks as she comes closer.

“This is really nice, Kakashi!”

“It’s huuuuge! Do you get this all to yourself?” Obito demands. “I want to sleep here!”

Kakashi looks the other two straight in the eyes.

“It’s not for _sleeping_.”

Obito goes bright red and Rin squeaks.

“Kakashi!”

The silver-haired teen gives the two of them an unusual look. “You know what this room doesn’t have that it could? A woman’s touch.” He glances to Obito, who sits up suddenly. “Or, rather, a touched woman.”

Rin squeals this time, right before Obito grabs both her hands.

“Understood!”

“_Kakashiiii_!”

“You’re welcome,” Kakashi says nonchalantly over a shoulder as Obito kisses Rin enthusiastically enough to topple them both against the bed.

He shuts the door and heads back to Minato, who greets him with a knowing look.

“What happened to the others?”

“They’re busy,” Kakashi says, stepping right over the Kotatsu and sliding down into Minato’s lap. Strong hands come up, stroking along the thighs slanting down against his and Minato hums in approval.

“Oh?”

“There was a day in your office. There was a desk involved, and we were interrupted,” Kakashi says blandly as he pulls his shirt up over his head.

“Aa. I see,” Minato agrees. “We were indeed interrupted. How shall I make it up to you?”

“I’m sure we can think of something.”

* * *

A low sound comes from behind the closed door. Rin can’t help herself. She knows who’s out there, she knows it’s either Sensei or Kakashi making it, and worrying about who it is completely kills the mood.

Obito looks confused as she pulls away.

“Rin? Is everything okay?”

“Do you really want to, with Kakashi and Sensei right outside?” Rin feels vaguely scandalized. “I don’t know if I can get into it knowing they’re out there!”

Obito flushes guiltily.

“I’m sorry. It’s not a problem for me.”

Rin knocks his head. “That’s because you’re in love with them and you’re turned on by that. I’m not saying it’s not hot, but it’s _Sensei_. It’s like listening to…” She thinks for a moment, fishing for a comparison. A grim smirk crosses her lips briefly. “What if you walked in on Shisui and Itachi?”

The noise Obito makes is answer enough.

“_Guh_. You know how you never, ever want to know about Sensei? I never, EVER want to think about them like that. We’re all related! It’s super weird.”

“Hey,” Rin scolds. “We don’t shame other people for they way they love one another. That’s not okay.”

“But you just said you didn’t like thinking about Sensei and Kakashi—“

“I said I didn’t like it. I never said it was strange or gross. There’s a difference, Obito.”

Whatever Obito has to say in response is interrupted by a series of soft cries of pleasure. Rin feels her cheeks light up as a steady slapping sound picks up and she buries her head under a pillow.

A hand pats her shoulder.

“Hey. If it’s bothering you that much, come with me? We can go anywhere you want, with Kamui.”

Rin’s hand reaches up from the pillow and takes Obito’s.

There’s a swirl of air, gusting wind, and Rin glances up at the shift in location. They’re in Kakashi’s old apartment. She takes in the familiar surroundings and sighs gently in relief.

“Thank you, Obito.”

“Hey, we all like different things. Kakashi’s really into oral. Sensei likes to taste, and it’s okay if you’re not into, um, _woah_. Wow, you are really, _really_ red. Is everything okay?”

Rin feels like ninety percent of her blood is occupying her cheeks. She’s never blushed harder in her life.

“Maybe,” she says, her voice an entire octave higher than normal, “Maybe that’s not the kind of thing you say out loud? Without a warning?”

Obito stares at her. “Oh. I’m… sorry?”

_Kakashi likes oral._ She can’t not imagine it, and it’s hot, but at the same time it feels incredibly wrong to think about her friend like that, knowing he likes using his mouth to give pleasure. At the same time, as guiltily invigorating as the thought is, ANY sexual thought about their teacher, who is like a father to her, honestly, **absolutely** kills her libido.

“It’s okay.” She sinks down to her knees, which alarms Obito, who drops down quickly beside her.

“Are you sure?! You seem, uh. You seem _not_ okay!”

Rin laughs in spite of herself.

He’s so concerned. It’s cute.

She reaches out and Obito takes her hand quickly. Rin stands, chocolate eyes warm with love, and leads him to the couch. Obito follows her readily, eyes darkening, cheeks heating as Rin rests his hands on the ties to her skirt. He’s careful to rest his weight off of her as he undoes the strings. Rin smiles up and her nimble hands lead him down into a kiss.

They work off their clothes and Obito greets Rin’s skin with soft lips and warm kisses. Rin laughs as he pays extra attention to her neck where it’s ticklish, and her laughter turns to a gasp of pleasure when Obito’s tongue darts out against her.

“They didn’t seem to be wasting time,” Rin observes. “We don’t get a lot of time together, either.”

She’s out of her shirt and bra in record time.

Obito makes a reverent noise and barely restrains himself.

“I, ah. I wanted to ask you, before we, um! Before. How far did you want to go, this time?”

Rin raises an eyebrow.

“I remember saying ‘yes’ to ’next time’? I believe this qualifies.”

Obito thinks long and hard about the last time they were together. It comes with a flood of relish, the memory of Rin’s bare breasts and the heat of her, and the smell. Obito finds the line of conversation she’s referring to and his jaw drops. He almost asks her if she’s sure, but his throat has stopped working at the sight of Rin’s underwear sliding down her ankles.

She raises an eyebrow and offers him a playful look.

“Obito. Didn’t you want to have a taste?”

Her knees part, just slightly.

He really can’t say anything after that.

* * *

There’s a spread on the Kotatsu when Obito warps them back using _Kamui_.

“Sorry we made you leave,” Minato apologizes right away. “I didn’t think you could hear us. We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“We made lunch,” Kakashi says, waving at the table.

“Thanks,” Rin says happily, tucking her messy hair back behind her ears. Her cheeks are quite rosy and her body language is content as a cat with cream. Kakashi’s eyebrows hike up and he glances to Obito, who licks his lips and offers him a silent thumbs up.

“Rin,” Minato says as he picks up the soy sauce, “Tell me how your medical ninjutsu is changing under Shizune-san’s tutelage?”

Rin speaks between bites and they settle into lunch. It’s simple fare, rice with fish and pickled radishes, miso soup and grilled squid, but they argue and chat and gossip, and the sound of it is refreshing. Obito complains about being on the Police Force. Minato mentions all the paperwork he has to do without sounding like he’s complaining. Kakashi has questions about Rin’s seal, and what Orochimaru keeps testing Obito for. They ask each other questions about what they want to have in their rooms. They talk about Kakashi’s birthday and toss around ideas for Obito’s.

It’s well into the afternoon when they finish eating. Rin gathers up all the dishes and Obito helps put away the extra food. Kakashi cleans the Kotatsu and Minato helps put away the washed dishes. There’s a long couch and they gather on it in a pile. Minato sits down and Obito falls across his lap. Rin sits to his left, with Obito’s head against her thighs, while Kakashi cuddles close against his right, pulling the other teen’s shins into his lap.

“It feels like home here. It doesn’t feel anything like this at the district,” Obito says with a long sigh. “I wish I didn’t have to keep doing things their way. I think I’d rather just not be an Uchiha.”

“Don’t say that,” Kakashi says quietly. “They’re your family.”

Obito almost argues, then he remembers Kakashi has no more family, and his mouth snaps shut with an audible click.

Rin’s hand reaches over Sensei’s back and her fingers drum against Kakashi’s shoulder. He shifts and presses a cheek to the back of her hand. Minato makes room for them.

“I don’t want that family,” Obito says stubbornly, then, turning his face into Rin’s lap, “I want this to be my family.”

Minato glances down. Kakashi and Rin exchange a look before they also look down. Obito cleaves against all of them, pressing into his people. They are a family, of sorts. Rin can see it. Minato is the parental figure, the older wiser guiding force, and the three of them are like siblings, getting along for the most part, sometimes bickering, but always there for one another. They could be something like a family, she thinks, fingers carding through Obito’s short black hair.

Obito is amazing. He’s never been ashamed of what’s in his heart. He says exactly what he means and sometimes it’s embarrassing but in this moment it’s sweet.

Until Kakashi deadpans, “I don’t know how I feel about having sex with you if we’re related. That’s more Shisui’s thing.”

Obito sits up and grabs Kakashi’s shirt and they tumble off the couch in a pile of elbows and knees. Minato and Rin laugh as the two teenagers tussle on the floor, Obito cursing and Kakashi hissing.

Maybe they’re more cats and dogs instead of brothers and sister, she thinks affectionately as Kakashi gets Obito in a headlock.

* * *

They all leave eventually, citing training or paperwork, but the house isn’t empty for long.

Kakashi and Rin make an awful mess of their clothes trying to test out Rin’s new chakra control, and head back to try out the bathroom. Kakashi showers while Rin soaks in the tub. They switch places, finish up, and towel off. Back in clean clothes, they head back to the kitchen. Kakashi cooks rice while Rin slices vegetables. They grill eel, and make miso, and they’re setting out four bowels when there’s a spiral that forms over the table. Obito crashes into everything, sending the food flying.

The two of his teammates drag him to the shower, strip him together, and shove his head underwater in punishment.

Obito uses his intangibility to escape, causing Rin and Kakashi to fall through him and back into the baths themselves. He laughs and laughs until Rin whips of her shirt. He goes tangible at the sight of her, hands reaching greedily for her shining, bouncing breasts, and she headbutts him with a loud crack. Obito drops into the water, stunned from the blow.

Kakashi takes pity and rescues his boyfriend before Obito drowns.

Minato comes home to three teenagers wearing bathrobes and putting together a strange fried rice which includes slightly overcooked eel. They greet him in unison and he laughs as they offer him a bowl.

“I’ve never seen fried rice with eel in it,” he says as he tries it out. “What brought this on?”

The glare Kakashi and Rin level Obito’s way tells the whole story.

They share another meal and Minato shoos them off to bed, taking over kitchen duty. He does the pots and pans, the dishes and utensils, before ensuring all the lights are out. Then he follows his team toward the bedrooms.

No one is in the master bedroom. He goes instead to the room where there’s guest futons, to find the teenagers have shoved them all together. Kakashi beckons to Minato, indicating a spot above their heads. They’ve made a space just for him. He folds into it as he takes in the way they’re snuggled together. Obito is in the middle, with Rin and Kakashi on either side of him. Minato comes over and leans over Rin’s forehead, kissing her on her brow. She smiles sleepily and says goodnight, nuzzling into Obito’s side. Obito holds her as Sensei leans over to kiss his cheek, and laughs when he’s kissed in return. Kakashi reaches up to pull him down, kissing his lips heatedly. A little too eagerly, and Minato pushes him away gently after a moment, eyebrow raised in slight reproach.

“Let’s set some house rules for now. There’s a room for promiscuous activity. We should limit our nighttime indulgences to that room, to minimize embarrassing situations, like walking in one each other.”

“You mean, no more sex on the Kotatsu?” Kakashi asks.

Obito makes a noise of distress. “We ate _lunch_ there!”

“No sex on the Kotatsu, or on the couch, or anywhere but in the master bedroom,” Minato says firmly. “It makes some of us uncomfortable.”

“Not on the couch, either?” Obito asks, and shoots a glance at Kakashi. “It’s _your_ house. Why is _Sensei_ making the rules?”

“Because if I made the rules it would be _no rules,_ and then we’d make Rin pretty upset when she walked in on us.”

“And me,” Minato agrees, “I’m sorry, Obito, but I do prefer if you and Rin keep your love life behind closed doors. I don’t have anything against it! But she has as much of a right to privacy as any of the rest of us. Also, it makes me a little uneasy, thinking I might walk in on the two of you.”

“Really?” Obito asks in surprise. He hadn’t considered that before.

“Really. I’m happy for you, but it’s not something I want to see.”

“Oh. I think I get it.” He turns to his side to press some apology kisses along Rin’s jaw.

She hums in content. “I accept,” she says. “And thank you for understanding, Obito.”

“We’re all in this together,” he says brightly. “I don’t get it, because I like all of you. But if there’s things that’ll bother you, we have to talk about it. But, there’s no rules against cuddling... Are there? Sensei.”

“No,” Minato says as he dims the lights and takes up the space above their heads. “No, there are not. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight!”

“Hey, Sensei said no promiscuous activity!”

“It’s not promiscuous, I’m cuddling you.”

“With your dick?”

There’s a smack in the dark. Obito yelps and Kakashi adjusts himself.

“There. I wasn’t trying to. Besides, you were pressing back into me.”

“Was not!”

“Boys,” Minato’s voice floats over them with a gentle warning. “Settle down.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Goodnight, Sensei.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really close to wrapping up. Thank you to everyone who's come this far. I didn't expect all of this after just 10k worth of smut.


	40. Titrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Rin re-discover the thing they have in common: Obito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter. Rin's feelings are no small thing. She's liked Kakashi for a long, long time, but you can't make someone like you back. Alternatively, getting the thing you always wanted might just show you it's not what you wanted after all. From personal experience, you need open communication when things don't work, and to trust your partners/friends, and finally, to respect the mutual decision not to try to force a relationship that doesn't feel right to the both of you. 
> 
> But, hey, they're also teenagers. Gotta try everything, just once. For Science.

Rin is holding her stomach when Kakashi walks in to her room.

“Rin?”

Contemplative brown eyes glance up. “Hi, Kakashi.”

“Is everything okay? Is the seal…” He’s beside her in three steps. Rin shakes her head and looks back down. Her stomach is unblemished beneath her plain black shirt. The markings of the seal have faded completely into her skin.

Her seal isn’t the problem. It’s been tested by Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sensei who are experts in Fūinjutsu, Tsunade-sama who is the world’s most accomplished medical ninja, and even Orochimaru-sama who has more questionable obscure knowledge than the other three combined, all of whom attest to its stability. The Three Tails isn’t going to explode out of her any time soon.

“It’s nothing.”

“It looked like you were worried about something,” Kakashi presses gently as he takes a seat on the futon beside her. “But you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“…I know. Thank you.”

“Aa.”

She kicks her feet and glances at the floor. There _is_ something she’s been thinking about in regards to the Sanbi, but with Kakashi here now, something else that’s been weighing on her comes to the surface.

It’s been on her mind since she woke up between the both of her teammates in the hospital, and it’s only gotten worse since she’s started sleeping in the same house as them. She can’t stop thinking of that morning, how Kakashi was pressing kisses into the soft skin of her shoulder. 

She can’t help but remember the way her heart jumped when he offered to touch her.

“I just thought I was over you,” she hears herself say.

She wants to take it back as soon as she says it.

“Oh.”

There’s an awkward silence.

Rin feels like a terrible friend. Just when she’d thought things were settled between all of them, this cropped back up. It’s not anyone’s fault. Kakashi kissed her but she was the one that kissed him back, after. She’s been worried about it for the past few days, even more than she’s been worried about the Sanbi. She doesn’t want to lose what she and Kakashi have made, the friendship they’ve built between them, but in her heart, deep beneath the contentment and satisfaction she has now, a greedy sliver of her wonders if she could have more.

It’s an awful thought, she thinks. Kakashi doesn’t like her like that. He doesn’t like any girls like that.

Then Kakashi’s voice speaks in her memory, raspy and desperate, _“You’re the only girl I’ve ever cared about this much.”_

He would have. To make her happy.

Rin _hates_ herself for wanting it, after how far they’ve come.

There’s a hand on her shoulder. She looks up, guilty and full of avarice despite herself, and Kakashi gathers her up wordlessly.

She burrows into the crook of his neck. He’s slimmer than Obito, wiry and lean, but it’s Kakashi, and she holds him greedily, lets herself be wrapped up in him the way she’s always wanted to be. The smell of him, the weight of his hands over her back is totally opposite of Obito, but good in its own way.

She can’t have them both.

She can’t make Kakashi choose her back.

There’s a gentle press as Kakashi wipes her cheek with his glove.

“I’m a terrible friend. I just keep making you cry,” he jokes, and she feels the pit of her stomach sink deeper. He’s still trying to cheer her up, make her feel better. He shouldn’t have to be responsible for that.

“It’s me, not you. I’m making me cry.”

“It’s about me, isn’t it?”

Rin doesn’t deny it. Kakashi keeps her close, fingers drumming idly along her wrist. He turns his cheek into her hair and drags in a slow breath through his nose. Rin looks up when he takes the underside of her chin gently with his fingers and makes her meet his gaze.

“Rin. Let’s try it.”

She can’t respond at first.

Kakashi waits as she figures out how to speak.

“I… you, with me—but, what about Obito?”

“Obito would brag about being right ages ago,” Kakashi says with a faintly amused look. “He said I should just go ahead and ask you out, said girls were nice and soft. I told him he was a clown.”

“He, he said that?” Rin says in a high-pitched voice. “Told you to ask me out?”

“He’s very generous with his heart,” Kakashi agrees, smoothing over the back of Rin’s hand with a thumb. “He likes me, and Sensei, and you, but he’s happy when I’m with Sensei alone, or when you and I spend time together without him. It’s like he doesn’t understand what jealousy is, or that he’s supposed to feel that way according to traditional standards. He’s never been angry or upset when it’s just me and Sensei. He wants to make you happy, and I want to, too.”

He takes Rin’s hand and kisses the back of it.

Rin feels her heart speed up.

“He would be okay with us trying it out.”

“You think?”

“I know,” Kakashi murmurs into the back of her hand.

“We, we should probably still ask,” Rin says, before she loses her mind and just says yes.

This is crazy. It’s too good to be true.

She wonders briefly, painfully, if she’s dreaming.

Kakashi pulls away and drags them up off the futon and toward the door. Rin doesn’t ask, doesn’t dare to do anything but follow as Kakashi takes her out and into the village, leads her through the roads and takes her all the way across town, to the Uchiha district.

Together they stop at the gates, where the guards flat out glare at them. Kakashi doesn’t bother speaking to them, just rolls his shoulders and gathers his chakra. His energy bunches like a beacon and begins to physically form around him. Rin stares and the guards jump to their weapons.

“What are you doing?” She hisses, but there’s a distinct tapping as footsteps race from the other side of the gates.

Kakashi releases his chakra as Obito flings himself up over the wall.

Rin can’t help a squawk of laughter as Kakashi holds out two arms to catch Obito bridal-style, Obito’s arms falling around Kakashi’s shoulders. The two teenagers grin at one another and bump foreheads.

“Thought that was you. No one’s chakra is _noisy_ like yours, Kakashi,” Obito says in greeting.

Kakashi hums in agreement, hands gripping Obito tighter against him.

The guards groan and lower their weapons.

“Obito-san,” the man with dark blue hair complains, “Can you _please_ keep your PDAs to a minimum?”

The other guard makes a noise of agreement. “We’re going to get in trouble. Just, say goodbye to your boyfriend and go back inside?”

“It’s the middle of the day, Retsu,” Obito argues as he climbs down from where he’s been gathered up in his boyfriend’s arms. “If you don’t let us go I’ll just warp away. Oh! I could do that, and you can say you couldn’t stop us even though you totally tried! Enno can’t get mad at you too much. It’s a win-win.”

He reaches out and snags Rin in one arm and Kakashi under the other. The blue-haired Uchiha guard groans as the air spins in a vortex, and the three teenagers disappear.

They reappear back in Kakashi’s house. Obito looks bright and Rin giggles as Kakashi is pinned to his own couch by Obito’s eager advances. The silver-haired teenager hums as he kisses back for a moment. Then he moves them, gets Obito up and off of his lap, and checks to see if Minato’s also there. In his absence Obito greets Rin with a warm embrace and kisses her cheeks mercilessly. She laughs with delight as she’s showered with quick smooches.

It feels so easy with Obito. It’s the most natural thing in the world to kiss him, to laugh when he touches her teasingly. Then there’s a hand on her other side and Kakashi is sandwiching Obito between them.

Their eyes meet over Obito’s shoulder and it clicks.

This is the piece they were missing.

Obito glances backwards and forwards between his girlfriend and his boyfriend. They’re staring at each other, unblinking.

“Guys?”

Rin and Kakashi don’t seem to hear him. Rin is pressed against his front and Kakashi is leaning against his back and Obito’s jaw drops as they lean in over his shoulder to make out.

“_Holy fucking shit_.”

One of Kakashi’s hands comes up away from Obito’s waist to cup Rin’s cheek. Obito struggles to remember how to breathe as Rin’s lips press sweetly into Kakashi’s right next to his face. They come apart with equally shy looks, like they’ve never kissed before, and they start to laugh at the same time. Rin giggles, bright and clear, like bells while Kakashi chuckles, low in his chest, and the two of them turn to kiss Obito’s flushed cheeks. Obito makes a joyful noise between them. His hands clench in Rin’s top and Kakashi’s shirt as he tries to draw them closer.

They stumble backwards together until the three of them collapse against the couch. Rin and Kakashi share a devious look before pining Obito between them, beneath them.

Kakashi straddles one leg and Rin takes the other, and they start pulling off their clothes in tandem.

Obito goes tomato red at the sight.

“W-w-what’s going on? Not that I’m complaining or anything! But, um. What?”

Rin smiles impishly and enjoys the way Obito swallows thickly as her black top comes off. “We wanted to try something with the three of us. If it’s okay with you, Obito.”

“Three?”

Kakashi tosses his headband over a shoulder, eyes fixed on Obito as he works off his T-shirt.

“For science,” he says with a meaningful look at the other boy.

Obito can’t go redder but his eyes get wider.

“For science,” he repeats, squeaking.

Rin hums in agreement and works off her bra. Kakashi reaches down to yank Obito in for a kiss while the fabric comes off. Obito’s eyes are half-glazed when Kakashi comes away, only to widen as Rin presses in against his leg with her thighs.

He makes a strangled noise as his teammates grin at one another and come in to kiss him at the same time.

* * *

Eventually they move to the master bedroom. They leave most of their clothes behind them on the couch and in the hallway. There’s plenty of sounds after that—laughter, and groans, an incredulous squawk because things get awkward until they quickly become sexy, and lots and lots of moaning.

It’s a good thing, Kakashi thinks as he licks his lips and pulls Rin closer by her thighs, that they’re so far out on the outskirts of the village, or everyone in Konoha would hear them. It’s a thought that’s sure to incite Obito, and so he mentions it, then enjoys the way his boyfriend trembles behind him and drives him forward with a snap of his hips.

* * *

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Kakashi?”

“Mm.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So," Obito asks, cheeks still pink with pleasure, "does this mean we're a threesome?”

Rin and Kakashi share an evaluating look.

“…I don’t think so. Kakashi?”

“Yeah. It’s nothing you did—“

“It’s weird. I feel the same way—“

They meet in a brief kiss beside him, and Obito is _completely_ lost. Didn't they just have incredible time together, all three of them? “Guys?”

Rin and Kakashi break apart with smiles. Rin looks mildly apologetic while Kakashi looks lazily content.

Obito is confused. “Was it… was it bad? I thought—“

“Obito. Kakashi’s gay. When we… well, it was obvious he wasn’t into it the same way he was into you. And honestly it wasn’t as good for me, with him. No offense!”

“None taken,” Kakashi says blandly. “I enjoyed it, but it’s not something I would do without Obito or Sensei. Aa, just Obito,” he corrects as Rin makes a face. “Sorry.”

“No worries.”

Obito looks like he still processing the first part of their conversation. Rin sighs and sits up in bed.

“I think Kakashi and I are just going to stay friends, Obito. I don’t think we work together the same way you work with me, or you work with him.”

“I wouldn’t mind being friends with benefits,” Kakashi throws out.

“What’s that?”

Rin and Kakashi turn to give him a look.

“It’s you,” Kakashi explains, pointing at his boyfriend. “_You_ are the benefit, Obito.”

Obito doesn’t really get it but he turns pink anyway.

“What Kakashi is trying to say is that we probably won’t sleep together without you in the middle,” Rin summarizes.

Obito understands that _perfectly_ well and opens his mouth in an ‘o’.

Kakashi rolls his eyes. Rin smiles prettily and asks, “Would you be okay with that once in a while?”

“_Yes_!”

Rin shrieks as she’s grabbed and Obito laughs as he’s swatted by both his teammates.

“Ouch! I get it, I get it! Sorry. I was just really happy…”

“So happy you had to grab Rin’s ass?”

Rin grins as her boys bicker. Kakashi’s hand fiddles against her forearm and she twists their fingers together. Obito lets Kakashi shove him into the pillows as punishment.

It’s strange. She had this fantasy, as long as she could remember, that ended with her ending up with Kakashi. But they just don’t click like he does with Obito, or the way she does with Obito. They have their own thing that they’ve made and sex, while functional, feels awkward between them. She’s glad they tried it, but she’s fairly sure she agrees with Kakashi about not doing it again without their other partner.

She watches Obito come up from the pillows and duck against her chest for protection against his boyfriend. Kakashi glowers at him but it’s mostly for fun. Rin laughs as Obito kisses her breasts while he’s hiding.

It’s easy to be happy with Obito. She can’t make herself be miserable when her team is with her like this. Kakashi cares about her in the way that’s unique to her. They don’t need to have sex to make their relationship work. It took them getting under the sheets together to finally figure it out.

“I don’t mind kisses, or that thing you did, with your tongue. But the rest of it—“

“Aa. Kisses are fine,” Kakashi agrees. “And I’m good with my mouth.”

“_Yes_,” Obito agrees emphatically. “Yes, you are. I think we can all agree that you are the king of oral.”

Kakashi’s cheeks dust with a light pink blush as Rin and Obito nod together.

“It’s… I just like making you feel good. I can do that best with my lips, and tongue,” Kakashi mumbles, a little embarrassed. Obito elbows him with waggling eyebrows.

“You don’t need much convincing to get down on your knees for us,” he says in a low voice. Rin goes bright pink as Kakashi flushes darker. Obito, who is clearly having fun at his boyfriend’s expense, continues. “You look so good when you’ve got your lips stretched around my dick, or when you’re up to your cheeks with your tongue deep inside Rin.”

“_Obito_,” Kakashi groans, hiding his face as he goes supernova.

“It’s official. You’re the king of dirty talk,” Rin says as she reaches up to place an imaginary crown atop Obito’s black spikes. Obito preens and pecks her cheek cheerfully.

“And you’re the princess of coming. How many times did you orgasm?”

It’s Rin’s turn to color brightly.

“I, _um_! I wasn’t keeping count?”

“At least four times,” Kakashi mumbles from the pillow. “Maybe five. The last two seemed to run together.”

Rin makes a noise and shoves Obito face-down into the pillow next to Kakashi.

* * *

They eventually roll out of bed and begin to pull their clothes back on.

“I’m gonna warp back to the district before I get those guards in too much trouble,” Obito says as Rin wraps him up in a hug. “What are you guys gonna do?”

“I’ve got to meet with Orochimaru-sama around dinner time.”

Obito and Kakashi are on guard at once.

“Why?” They demand at once. She blinks at the sudden attention and holds up both hands.

“Easy! It’s part of his penance. The way Sensei explained it to me, Orochimaru-sama is trying to make up for sticking me with the Three-Tailed Beast, and so he volunteered to tutor me. Apparently there’s a way to access the Sanbi’s chakra without affecting the seal! Jiraiya-sama mentioned he would be there in case anything DOES go wrong while we test things out, so you don’t have to worry.”

“That’s not right,” Kakashi says heatedly. “That’s his only punishment for what was done to you?”

“Oh,” Rin says casually, “He also ‘volunteered’ to help Sensei with his paperwork.” Her eyes sparkle with a mischievous gleam. “_All_ of it, for the next_ three years_.”

Kakashi thinks of the mountains and mountains of forms that need stamps and signatures, and three years worth of it.

Suddenly things seem karmatically balanced.

Obito grabs Rin’s hands with excitement. “That’s incredible! You can use the Sanbi’s chakra?”

“Not yet. But maybe, with Orochimaru’s help, someday?”

“That’s wild. Rin, you’re gonna be so strong!” Obito gushes. He picks her up and spins her, drawing a delighted squeal. Kakashi walks over as Obito sets her down. Rin takes his hand as Obito’s eyes turn red.

He leans in with a grin and kisses them both in turn before escaping into Kamui.

“Want me to walk with you?”

“That would be nice,” Rin says with a soft smile. Kakashi presses their cheeks together briefly before Rin takes his hand.

* * *

TBC


	41. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha try to go back on their bullshit, plotting and scheming. Obito has Had Enough.

The Main House of the Uchiha district is quiet. Obito doesn’t like coming here. It always feels so cold and informal, like the hospital. The walls and roof have been restored. It’s eerie, how similar it is to how it was before, like the tree that night wasn’t even real. Obito clenches his fist, the one that’s off-color. He remembers how real it felt.

Sensei beaten into the dirt. Kakashi being dragged to the lake to be drowned. And Rin.

Nausea rises, familiar in his throat.

_It wasn’t real,_ Obito thinks viciously. _It was a nightmare._

Nothing like that will _ever_ happen to his team.

Not while he’s around.

His steps finally lead him to the antechamber before a medium sized room. There are voices, whisper-soft, from the adjacent room where the Council is waiting. Obito steels himself as his presence is sensed and the voices cut away to silence. There’s a pregnant pause before he’s called to enter.

Uchiha Enno looks down his nose as Obito steps forward, bowing his head low.

“Finally. Didn’t lose your way this time, did you? We specifically didn’t send a guard escort because you’ve been here before. One would think you could remember a simple thing, like location…”

“That will suffice.”

Obito feels his frown loosen at Shisui’s curt intervention.

“Shisui is right,” Fugaku intones, low with displeasure. “We have important matters to discuss. Let us not waste words.”

“Of course.”

The dark-haired man pulls back with a lip curled but says no more, folding in among the other seated Uchiha. There’s another long pause before someone speaks.

“You may rise.”

Obito lifts his head. It’s a subtle difference from before, when the Elders chewed him out for being with Kakashi. The entire time he was required to keep his eyes on the floor and remain kneeling, a sign of submission to the Council’s wisdom, and also a sign of Obito’s obedience. Perhaps, he thinks, this time things will be different.

He takes in the five men seated before him. Uchiha Enno sits on the left, shoulder-length hair falling down around his shadowed expression. He doesn’t bother to disguise his scowl as he regards Obito from afar. Beside him, Shisui sits with an unreadable look and both hands relaxed in his lap. Fugaku sits at the center, tall and proud, with arms crossed over his broad chest. On his left is Uchiha Yashiro with gray hair and a deep frown. The last of them is definitely the oldest and Shisui’s grandfather, Uchiha Kagami. His hair is short and cropped but Obito can see where Shisui gets his wild curls from. What he doesn’t get is how someone as kind-hearted and open-minded as Shisui ever descended from the spiteful man seated at the end of them.

Fugaku speaks first.

“It’s been some time since your injury, Obito. Yet Orochimaru’s reports say you have not fully recovered.”

_You try having your arm and leg blasted off,_ Obito thinks but doesn’t say. Instead he swallows and bows his head slightly.

“I am doing my best. Recovering completely is my main goal—“

“You’re recovered enough to run away from drills,” Enno interrupts. “He’s been milking it, Fugaku. Always lying about his level of control when the time comes to preform, then, up and away as soon as our backs are turned. It’s a waste of time and effort retrieving him.”

Obito feels his teeth click as he shuts his mouth.

“Don’t you trust Orochimaru’s reports? He’s a veteran of the previous war…” Shisui asks.

“He did run down the stairs to meet the Yondaime the other day,” Fugaku muses thoughtfully. “And, according to Retsu, he cleared the main gates with a single leap.”

Obito looks down into his lap guiltily. Fugaku’s frown deepens.

“Are you lying to Orochimaru about the scope of your recovery? Obito.”

“I’m not! Sir. I… was just excited to see them, after so long. I guess I found some extra strength.”

“Hmph! He’s still a child,” Kagami snorts. “The young ones are always putting their desires before the good of the Clan. That’s why they can’t be trusted to make their own decisions.”

“Some need guidance even after they’re grown,” Yashiro muses, casting a non-too-subtle glance Shisui’s way. The younger man tenses but says nothing.

Obito feels heat prickle in the back of his neck. It’s not embarrassment but anger. How _dare_ he?

“If you are recovered then you should be aware of your duties,” Fugaku continues. His gaze is set and Obito folds under it, too nervous to meet his eyes. “Things are changing in the village. You aren’t old enough to attend the meetings we have with the village council, but every day the Hokage cuts away our freedoms, places harsher and more restrictive sanctions against us, with no compensation. Even after we proved our dedication to the village during the War with Kiri, we remain segregated, separated from the rest of the village. We have tried to bide our time and seek fair recompense but the time for diplomacy is coming to an end. Soon, there will be need for more direct actions.”

Shisui’s grandfather grumbles. “It’s only his own fault. The Lord Fourth is far too young. He doesn’t have the right knowledge or experience for his station. If only Sarutobi were still here…”

Obito keeps his hands behind his back. He wants to stuff the white-haired geezer’s tongue down his throat. It burns him how they’re talking about Minato like this. His nails dig into the palm of his hand. He’s fairly certain that if this goes on much longer he won’t be able to contain himself.

“We can’t live in the past,” Yashiro says. “We must prepare for our future.”

“A future that you are part of, Obito,” Shisui intones, catching the younger man’s attention. Obito looks up. Fugaku nods in his direction.

“Show us your eyes.”

He isn’t asking.

Obito lets his eyelids fall shut and concentrates. The Sharingan comes easily. He looks up, hoping Fugaku will be appeased. The older man shakes his head subtly and motions for Obito to continue. Obviously he wants to see the Mangekyo. With a sense of unease, Obito focuses on the awful memories of the nightmares, wincing as pain shoots through him, until his energy spikes and his tomoe spin out into scythe-like spirals.

He’s only looked at them once in the mirror, and while they do look cool, he hates the memories he must relive to summon them.

Fugaku and the others lean forward slightly. Enno looks pale, shocked. Kagami and Yashiro are staring with wide eyes. Shisui is proud, nodding back at Obito, whose right eye stings.

“That’s enough,” Fugaku says as Obito’s eye begins to bleed.

He drops his gaze to the floor. He wobbles a bit but remains upright.

“So dramatic,” Enno huffs, though his voice is mildly awed.

“It’s true, then! There are three who have obtained the Kaleidoscope Eye, in this lifetime…”

“He’s obviously recovered. The amount of energy needed to summon those eyes…”

“Since you are clearly capable, you will be responsible for showing up at drills, on time, with the others,” Fugaku says, laying down the law. “Any absences or tardies will be met with corporal punishment.”

Obito gapes at him.

“You have already missed drills multiple times. Shisui has spoken in your favor,” Enno says with as much distaste as can politely be shoved into the sentiment, “You will face no repercussions for your transgressions during recovery HOWEVER. Any future absences will be dealt with _accordingly_.”

“You are an Uchiha,” says the eldest among them with narrowed eyes. “It is high time you start to _act like it_.”

“Are we clear, Obito?”

Fugaku’s tone books no room for anything but complete acceptance.

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well. Let us discuss the nature of your future. You have broken things off with Hatake, correct?”

Obito shakes his head slowly.

Yashiro looks taken aback. “Why not? You were given instruction on this issue long ago.”

“Or is Hatake begin persistent despite your rejection?” Kagami sounds far too keen for Obito’s liking.

“No, sir,” Obito says evenly, clamping down as much of his emotional response as he can. “It’s not his fault at all. I just haven’t rejected him.”

“So it’s simply disobedience?”

_Guess so,_ is Obito’s immediate snarky reply, which nearly makes it over his lips to land him in huge trouble. Only, Shisui looks so tense, and Obito can’t be so blatantly disrespectful, not without getting one or both of them in deep, so he shuts his eyes and lets a different emotion out.

“I… Elder Kagami, I hope you’ll understand me, as a fellow Uchiha, when I say I can’t _not_ be with him.”

He feels a smile draw across his lips as he says it, as he thinks about Kakashi’s stupid half-covered face, his teasing and his quiet devotion, the nervous heart of him that Obito has reached out to stake a claim on. He’s not nervous or worried at all when he looks up to the white-haired man to give a reason.

“Because I’m in love with him.”

There’s a silence that stretches after this. Fugaku manages not to look too upset at this news but it shows plainly on Enno and Yashiro. Shisui looks stoic, but Obito can see the fierce shining in his black eyes, and he can tell he’s proud.

The Uchiha are known for the ferocity of their love, after all. It’s the type of unstoppable force that fairy tales and legends are spun from.

“Are you certain, Obito? It’s a dangerous thing for an Uchiha to give his whole heart.”

Obito knows. He’s had the lectures over the _Nikushimi no Noroi_, the Curse of Hatred. It’s said that those who lose the ones they hold most dear will fall into madness, driven as passionately by their hatred in their despair, in equal measure to the passion they felt with the ones they loved. It’s a warning given to all Uchiha which is why they are often seen as aloof or uncaring.

But Obito knows things couldn’t be further from the truth. They are, all of them, made to love enormously.

“If we weren’t so afraid of what would happen when we lose people, maybe we could be closer to the village,” Obito says softly.

“What’s that? Speak up,” Enno snaps.

Obito looks up, looks him right in the eye. “I said we could be closer to the village if we weren’t ruled by fear.”

“What! The arrogance—“

“Hush, Enno,” Kagami cuts in, interested. “Let us hear what he has to say. He is bold enough to claim he knows love. We Uchiha shall judge the strength of that claim.”

Feeling strangely like he’s scored points in the elder’s good graces, Obito swallows and continues.

“We’re only apart from the rest of the village because we have our own place. We’re the ones doing this to ourselves and we’re doing it to keep others out, just like the Uchiha are taught to keep people out of their hearts. If we weren’t afraid of the Curse, we could show love easier, and showing that we’re able to feel like everyone else will… make it easier, for the village to trust us.” Obito pauses, trying to put the words together eloquently.

“It’s… I think it’s easier to trust someone who you know will let you into your heart. I think the village would trust us a lot more if we just showed them we could.”

Shisui mouths ‘team wisdom’ at him and Obito has to cough to cover his snort of laughter.

“Such simplicity…” Uchiha Kagami regards Obito with a shade of disappointment, “while poetic, is ultimately childish. The Uchiha cannot afford to take a chance on the possibility of better relations with the village at large based on hope alone. Plans are needed, and actions. Until there is such a roadmap, a specific course of action to correct the path we now face, you speak only of sentiment.”

Yashiro leans forward marginally.

“If there was such a plan, to unite the village and the clan, would you participate? Or is your conviction simply a product of your tender heart?”

“I would,” Obito says quickly, also leaning forward. “Absolutely.”

Fugaku makes a noise of contemplation. Enno and Yashiro exchange disbelieving glances behind his back while Shisui’s mouth draws into a slight frown. He looks cautious, uncertain as the atmosphere of the room changes subtly. Obito wants to believe it’s changing for the better.

“We were discussing a path toward uniting the village and the clan, but we must also consider the strength of your bond with Hatake,” Kagami reveals. “You are convinced of your love for him?”

Obito blinks and nods. “I am.” It comes out with utter conviction.

“Then it won’t work,” Yashiro says with a sigh.

“What won’t work?”

“You’re not talking about the strategy from last week,” Shisui says sharply. “I thought that wasn’t in development anymore.”

“Despite your reservations we must constantly look for the best solution to achieve the best interests for the clan, Shisui-kun,” Kagami says with disdain. “Your personal feelings only inhibit your judgment on this matter. It is a wonder how you achieved Fugaku’s blessings for your incestuous union in the first place.”

Obito feels a rush of white-hot fury flush through him and his Sharingan activate on their own. Fugaku spares him a glance but says nothing.

“Obito-kun would have been a prime candidate for such a strategy. A _peaceful_ strategy, which _you_ have championed, Shisui-kun.”

Shisui shakes his head, clearly frustrated. “It would be a sham! And Rin would never agree to it.”

“But with your Kotoamatsukami, her opinion would become irrelevant.”

Obito feels a sense of foreboding. Maybe it’s the Sharingan seeing into the future but he’s got this sense of unease growing in his gut.

“What about Rin? What’s a Kotoakatsumaki?”

“The Kotoamatsukami is a visual technique unique to me, Obito,” Shisui explains. “It allows me to cast a powerful genjutsu that can change the mind of whoever it is cast on. I won’t say it give me complete control of their actions, but it is capable of letting me plan their future movements. But I would never use in on a fellow Konoha ninja!”

“Which forces us to consider less peaceful venues, such as seceding from the village,” Kagami huffs. “Really! If you’d only listen to reason… Why the Sage blessed you with such incredible talent, only to muddle your mind with these useless morals and inhibitions. The Uchiha could be unstoppable!”

“You’re asking the impossible of me. I could never use the Kotoamatsukami that way.”

“What way? Shisui?”

“To ask Rin to marry you _or_ me,” he utters darkly.

Obito hears a roaring white noise, distantly.

“What?”

“To protect the Uchiha, of course!” Enno sneers. “Use your brain! Nohara Rin has recently become the Jinchuriki for the Sanbi. As such, she is one of the foremost lines of defense for the village, an incredibly valuable kunoichi in the service of Konoha. If a union between her and an Uchiha were achieved the Hokage would no longer look down on us. He would have to acknowledge us. There would be less sanctions and more freedoms. We might finally be able to nominate one among us from candidate to be the next Hokage!”

“A marriage between us wouldn’t help protect the village! We’ve discussed this,” Shisui hisses as Obito’s hands tremble.

“Only because you refuse to put the clan interests before your own.”

“If she were your wife, it would make you the best candidate for the next Hokage, without a question!”

“Think of the benefits, Shisui!” Kagami says with a hint of impassioned fervor, “The Uchiha with the Sanbi under our control. It would put us on equal standing with Namikaze…”

Words fall away. Obito hears them, vaguely, but he feels like he’s sinking into the floor.

Using Rin? Making her marry someone, for the _good of the clan_?

There’s a swelling, an audible roaring noise as Obito’s chakra flies out of control. It goes rippling out and out of him in waves that physically displace the air in the room, causing its occupants to fight against it, to keep from being blown over.

“Obito? Obito!”

Shisui leaps to his feet, activating his Sharingan, but Obito has already opened the dark spiraling spokes of his Mangekyo, and something about the way they turn lazily, becoming thinner, spinning out a thin ring in his left eye, makes Shisui stop in his tracks.

Fugaku’s eyes widen as Obito’s chakra flares. There’s a gentle rumbling noise as the wood of the room surrounding them begins to move, like it’s _alive_.

“What is going on?” Yashiro yells as the table begins to sprout twigs.

The Uchihas stare as the floorboards grow tiny shoots, which reach up and bud before their eyes. Fugaku watches a twig divide and produce several leaves.

“Obito! Calm down,” Shisui shouts.

The chakra stops growing in strength but doesn’t fade. It burns like a flame in the black of deepest night, filling the room ferociously, and Shisui perceives it is also causing the wood in the room to sprout and twist.

Obito fixes the others with a scowl. He trembles with rage. Chakra pours off him freely, warping the room with its specific gravity, and the spokes of his left eye spiral faster and faster, thinning out into two separate circles around his pupil, and then into three, as Obito speaks.

“Using people? Forcing people to get married, for the sake of the clan?”

A fourth circle forms in his left eye as he snarls.

“If this is what the Uchiha stand for, _I don’t want to be an Uchiha_!”

Fugaku’s jaw drops as Obito’s eye changes color, from black and red to pale purple, and another circle forms in a ripple pattern around the iris.

“It can’t be.”

Obito grabs the Police Force vest off his back and flings it at them, blinking tears of blood from his left eye as it loses the last of its color and creates a final seventh ring around his pupil.

“I won’t be a part of this clan any more. Not when it’s full of corruption like this.”

A group of vines grow out of the ground under his vest and close around it, thorns reducing it to shreds. Obito looks down at the noise it makes and for the first time seems to realize the room has changed.

It looks like he’s stepped into a forrest. There’s twigs twisting off from every wooden surface, a full branch is stretching over head from one of the beams in the roof. There are buds and leaves and even some flowers, tendrils of plant-like fibers reaching out from the floor boards, all moving, all growing in real time. The room has come alive around him.

He looks around, confused, and Shisui sees him wobble, eyes rolling back into his head as his chakra is finally drained, and darts forward to catch him when he falls.

* * *

“Let me get this straight. You used grandpa’s—you used the Shodaime Hokage’s cells when we healed Uchiha Obito’s arm?”

“I might have neglected to mention it,” Orochimaru says blandly. “But the boy is completely stable, now that the cells have fully integrated with his body. This should be the final stage of his recovery.”

“And you didn’t tell me because?”

Orochimaru looks down to where Tsunade’s fist is gathered in the front of his robes.

“I thought it would be obvious that I was avoiding this particular confrontation,” he says before she screams wordlessly and launches him into the sky.

Jiraiya follows the arc of his husband through the air with a low whistle. He seems to skim the clouds before disappearing into the far, far tree line of the horizon.

“I think you threw him halfway to Kumo.”

“He deserves it,” Tsunade snarls, even as she storms off in pursuit of him. Jiraiya sighs but trots along beside her. He’s theirs, as much as it causes him headache and heart ache, they have an obligation to mind the mess he’s made.

* * *

“So Obito’s back in the hospital?”

“From chakra exhaustion,” Minato says. “Don’t worry! Orochimaru-sama says he’ll be back on his feet by this time tomorrow. It really is just chakra exhaustion this time.”

“But from what?” Kakashi asks.

The Yondaime shakes his head.

“It’s classified, for now. There will be an announcement of sorts when things are settled. For now, Obito needs our support. Shall we go visit him at the hospital later today?”

“Can we bring him flowers again?” Rin asks.

Minato goes a bit white.

“Plants and Obito don’t really mix right now. He likes takoyaki,” he suggests quickly. “Let’s bring him snacks, instead.”

* * *

To Be Concluded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the next chapter is either the last or second to last chapter. We'll see. Thanks for coming with me on this incredible journey~


	42. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito recovers a bit. Minato and Kakashi help him unwind.

It’s difficult to wake up. Obito feels groggy, like his whole body is bogged down with the weight of excess force. He groans as there’s pressure against him. Then there’s peppermint sweet relief, and a familiar chakra. Obito hums in relief, presses up against the gentle palm passing soothing green chakra across his aching head.

“Rin,” he murmurs.

“I’m right here. Obito, just relax. We have some things to tell you, or rather, Orochimaru-sama does.”

“Can you hear me?”

Obito makes an affirmative noise and half-listens as the chilly voice explains how his new arm and leg have cells from the First Hokage of the village, Tsunade-sama’s grandfather, whose cells have merged with his. There’s lots of technical terms, which Obito zones out for, but eventually Orochimaru keys in that his patient has tuned out, and rephrases his sentence.

“In other words, your new eye is a result of the cells from your arm. It is still your eye. It is called the Rinnegan.”

“Cool,” Obito rasps.

There’s a pressure against his lips, and Obito takes an ice chip. He sucks it until it melts, lets the cool water run over his dry throat. Orochimaru continues.

“Due to the nature of your eye, I am highly recommending you keep it covered. I am not requiring it. However the benefits outweigh the costs. Your eye draws on your chakra while it is open. With training, you can increase your endurance to it, build your reservoir of chakra, but until that time it is a liability, more likely to drain you dry than assist in a fight. Either your hitae-ate headband or an eyepatch with a seal in the fabric will suffice.”

“Wassat mean,” Obito mumbles.

“You have to wear an eyepatch,” Rin translates. “Or keep the eye shut at all times.”

“How’m sup’osed to fight.”

“You are _not_,” Orochimaru says sharply, “Unlike before, when you disregarded my orders for you to stay out of battle, I have the Hokage’s backing when I tell you _you will not be fighting_. There will be an ANBU assigned to shadow you at all hours of the day until I deem you trustworthy, or until you prove mastery of that eye.”

Obito slurs something else but Orochimaru ignores it in favor of hearing himself continue.

“The Rinnegan Eye is something of legend. There was a goddess, a rumor, and the eye depicted in the myth matches your eye exactly. From the information I have, it is likely you will develop a plethora of interesting new abilities, _none of which_ you are authorized to attempt without supervision from Tsunade or myself, even in emergency circumstances. Do you understand?”

“Yup. Keep eye shut. Got a shadow. No superpowers.”

Rin pats his shoulder. “That’s basically it,” she whispers as Orochimaru despairs his patient’s limited powers of comprehension.

There’s some more sounds, but Obito can’t quite make them out. When he blinks his eye open again the room is different. He realizes there’s a flat black fabric lying over his left eye. It’s got a mild weight to it so it’s easy to keep the eye shut. He also feels better, much better than he had in the hospital, since he’s in the Master Bedroom back in Kakashi’s house.

“Ah. Good morning,” Minato says with a kind smile.

“Sensei,” Obito says happily, sitting up with only a little trouble. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“You did no such thing. Tell me, what do you remember?”

Obito thinks, adjusting to the change in his depth perception.

“There was a meeting. Sensei, the Uchiha—“

“Shisui-kun has come to me already,” Minato cuts in. “And Fugaku-san, interestingly enough. Did you know you’re now the Head of the Clan?”

Obito shakes his head. He must have misheard.

“I’m sorry. I guess my hearing’s a little off. You said something about Shisui and…”

“You didn’t mishear. Fugaku has named you Head of the Uchiha Clan. It’s already official,” Minato continues, handing Obito a slip of paper with the official stamp on it, as well as the signatures of every Uchiha elder.

Obito can only stare as his teacher continues.

“There is a great stone tablet that has been passed down for generations in your clan. I’m surprised Fugaku-san hasn’t taken you to see it yet. Shisui-san broke tradition a bit to let me know about it. Only those with awoken Sharingan eyes can read it, which is why Fugaku had previously chosen Shisui to succeed him as next clan head. The tablet mentions another eye, an eye that has the power to not only perceive the future but to change it as well. It must be talking about your eye, Obito. It makes sense that the Uchiha would choose to follow the only one of their clan who has awoken such a powerful ocular jutsu.”

“But, I quit being an Uchiha,” Obito says, staring down at the paper in his hands. “I told them I hated what they were doing, and I said I didn’t want to be a part of them.”

Minato smiles warmly. “And you showed them the strength of your convictions. I have learned many things as Hokage. Sometimes, there is a diplomatic solution to a problem. Other times, the only way to convince people to follow you is by a demonstration of power.”

Obito shakes his head. “I don’t want to be next Clan Head.”

“Then give the position to Shisui,” Minato says smoothly. “He mentioned you might not be ready for the responsibility. Well, what he actually said is ‘there’s a lot of paperwork and he’s bound to lose some of it’, but I thought it might be nicer to say it another way.”

“That bastard,” Obito laughs, shoving the paper at Minato. “I won’t give him the position until he makes a formal apology. Oh! And until he promises that things will be different!”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, the clan was doing things for themselves, not for the village. We need to be part of the village, not separated from it. Until they realize that trying to be the best to be the best won’t make them the best, they’ll just keep doing what they have been…”

Minato pats Obito on the head. “I’m afraid you’ve chosen your successor wisely, Obito. That was a terrible explanation.”

“Oi!”

A bit flustered, Obito crashes into Minato’s chest. He means to flip them and maybe wrestle an apology out of the older man, but once he’s got Minato on his back against the sheets, all Obito can think about is the curve of his lips, and the light in his blue eyes. He pauses, holds himself up over Sensei’s chest, to realize they’re nearly the same height.

Minato tips his head slightly, exposing more of his throat, eyes half-lidded at the sight of Obito leaning in over him.

“Obito,” he says with a low timbre, “We’re alone here. And we don’t have to wait for ‘later’. It can be ‘now’, if you’re feeling up to it.”

Obito swallows and nods, lips quirking up in a grin.

“Want to feel how ‘up’ I am?”

Minato snorts but reaches down obligingly. Obito sinks to meet him, groaning as he kisses the man beneath him.

* * *

Kakashi comes home to two sets of shoes and Sensei’s haori thrown over the couch. He pens a quick note and summons one of his Ninken.

“To Rin,” he says. “We’ll probably be done around lunch time.”

“Whatever you say, boss. Have a good rut,” the shibainu says with a wink, bounding off to deliver his message.

Kakashi keeps on his long-sleeved shirt and pants as he heads toward the master bedroom, enjoys the low sounds escaping from under the door, and touches himself. The way Sensei moans Obito’s name leaves little to imagine what’s happening. Kakashi can picture it as he listens to Minato breath heavily, panting out praise to his eager student. It’s one thing to imagine it, and another to knee open the door to see Obito with his lips around Sensei’s dick, swallowing down as much of the other man’s cock as he can.

“_Ah_! Welcome home, Kakashi. Won’t you join us?”

Minato’s fingers thread through the locks of Obito’s hair as the Uchiha pulls up off his thick erection. Obito can’t resist a parting kiss to the tip of Sensei’s cock as Kakashi joins them on the bed, leaving most of his clothes on but freeing his own erection. Obito meets it with the slick palm of his hand, soaked from Sensei’s juices and his own saliva, and Kakashi hums in appreciation as Obito strokes him.

“Such a nice greeting,” he murmurs as Minato leans in to take his mask off with his teeth. “You two looked like you were having fun without me.”

“We’re glad you’re here,” Minato says against his mouth, and Kakashi kisses back as Obito’s hand works him up and down steadily. There’s a shuffling and Kakashi opens an eye to see Obito scooting out of his pants. He’s just wearing a black shirt bearing the Uchiha crest on the back and now nothing from the waist down. Sensei is still in his long-sleeved blue shirt and his trousers are undone.

“You’re wearing too much, Sensei,” Kakashi says as they break apart. “Obito’s right. My house, my rules, and I say you need to get out of those pants.”

Minato laughs as he complies.

Obito leans into him and kisses him hard, like they’ve spent ages apart again and need to make up for lost time. Kakashi makes a pleased noise and pushes back. They meet, teeth clicking, tongues sliding against one another, and there’s a low rumble of satisfaction as their other partner watches from behind. Kakashi knows Minato is sliding a hand over his dick, is touching himself to the sight of them, and it sends a spark down his spine to know they’re putting on a show for him.

He pulls back a bit to catch Obito’s eye, the one that’s uncovered.

“What are you up for?”

Obito raises an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

Kakashi surges forward, shoving Obito onto his back so his head lands near Minato’s thigh, and licks his lips.

“I wonder if you’ll do better, being in the middle.”

Obito thinks of how they were last time, with Kakashi in between him and Minato-sensei, being touched from above and below, the sight of him unable to focus with two sets of hands on him. He shudders with his whole body.

“Only one way to find out,” he says when he can speak, and flips over to lay on his front.

Minato watches as Obito knocks his hand out of the way and dives down over his leaking cock. He makes a long pleased sigh as Obito sinks down and down over him with warm lips and a fluttering tongue, but the pleasure is doubled at the sight of Kakashi knocking Obito’s naked thighs apart to get between them.

“Kakashi,” he pants, “Obito has recently suffered chakra exhaustion. We shouldn’t be, _ah_! We shouldn’t be too rough with him today.”

“Oh?” Kakashi leans forward, a hand tight around Obito’s hip, fingers biting into his flesh hard enough to bruise, and grabs a fistful of Obito’s hair. He yanks back hard, so hard Obito is pulled up off Minato’s cock, but there’s such a wanton expression on the younger man’s face that Minato can’t bring himself to care.

He remembers Obito in Kamui, how Minato doubled over and used him, fucked his face and came down his throat. He remembers the burning in his cheeks when Obito looked up after, with his mouth full of come and his knees bruised, and asked him to take control like that again.

Kakashi drags his partner’s head backwards in a way that must be painful, but Obito whimpers, leans into it, goes limp with a delicious sound when Kakashi crashes their lips together upside down.

Obito’s eye is glazed when Kakashi pulls back.

“I think he can _take_ it,” he says meaningfully, and releases his hip to drag his cock over Obito’s ass.

Minato’s eyes widen at the implication.

“Wait—“

Kakashi takes the oil from Minato’s quick hands and slicks himself. Obito is getting up on all fours, taking Minato’s cock back into his hot mouth, spreading his knees further apart to give Kakashi better access. Minato watches, heady with arousal at the sight of Kakashi working Obito open, his student’s eyes fixed hungrily on Obito bobbing his head up and down his teacher’s thick cock.

“This is pretty incredible,” he mumbles as Kakashi fits a second and third finger into Obito, producing a series of sounds that are half-muffled as Obito sucks him.

“Aa,” Kakashi agrees happily, sliding out his fingers in and out with sharp little thrusts. Obito twitches with each shove, takes Minato a little deeper, sucks a little harder, until he’s had enough.

He slides up off Minato’s cock with an aggravated snarl and glares at Kakashi.

“If you don’t stop teasing me I’ll have Sensei hold you down so I can ride you while he fucks you.”

Kakashi goes bright red and stalls in place.

Obito rolls his eyes, as if he’s just remembered how Kakashi reacts to his dirty talk. He moves back to catch the tip of Kakashi’s slicked penis with his ass, hissing as Kakashi comes back to life and snags his hips in a crushing grip.

“There you are,” he mutters as the tip sinks in, and he shudders as Kakashi slides in half way.

Minato is mesmerized. He doesn’t have time to reach up and stroke himself before Obito is dropping back down over him, and they pick up a rhythm. Kakashi fucks in as Obito goes down, and pulls back in time with Obito. They rock back and forth together, and Minato feels the heat in his gut at the sight of them. Kakashi makes eye contact with Minato over Obito’s back and picks up the pace. Obito matches him, not to be outdone, taking more and more of Minato’s dick deeper in his mouth, to the throat. He goes deep as he can, swallowing around Sensei’s cock, and Minato shudders at the sensation. He can’t stop his hips from bucking up into Obito’s mouth as Kakashi grabs his teammate’s hips and fucks him forward deeper over Minato’s cock. Obito’s hands twist in the sheets before he’s clamoring to grab a hold of some part of Minato.

Obito reaches up with a free hand to get the rest of Minato’s cock that he can’t fit past his lips and works in tandem with his mouth. Minato groans, hips shuddering as he loses control and fucks up into Obito’s throat, coming inside him. Obito starts to come up and Minato takes a gamble, grabbing Obito’s head with one hand and dragging it back down over his pulsing dick.

Obito makes a noise of protest but doesn’t fight back as Minato comes against his lips and tongue, spilling all over his mouth and into his throat. There’s a gentle slap to his thigh and Minato releases Obito immediately. The dark-haired boy comes up coughing but his cheeks are flushed and there’s a satisfied glint to his uncovered right eye.

“Told you he could take it,” Kakashi muses, and snaps his hips forward to make Obito moan.

Minato leans back to watch Kakashi drill Obito forward into him. Kakashi looks focused as he grips Obito’s hips, intent on finding that spot deep inside his partner, and there’s a switch like a light flipping on when he finds it, strokes deep enough to make Obito shout with pleasure. Kakashi shifts at once to repeat himself, slamming into Obito repeatedly, the force of it driving them up against Minato, who grins lazily as Obito’s face presses against his stomach, and makes a noise of hunger when Kakashi crashes into him for a searing kiss.

Obito pants and shouts as Kakashi hammers him mercilessly. There’s a few uttered curses before Obito jerks and Minato feels nails bite into him as Obito comes all over his thigh and the bed. Kakashi’s hips roll as Obito shudders through his orgasm, moaning and trembling, then collapsing against Sensei’s stomach.

Kakashi runs the flat of his palm over Obito’s shuddering back.

“He’s tougher than he looks, Sensei.”

“I believed you,” Minato says demurely, eyes bright with teasing, “But it was nice of Obito to prove it to me. I suppose we can afford to be a little rougher with him, if that’s what he’s into.”

Obito groans as Kakashi fucks into him.

“I am,” he says devoutly as Kakashi pulls out slowly, just to torture him, “Sage damnit it I am. Sensei, _talk_ to him.”

“Oh?”

Kakashi grinds down against Obito to shut him up but Minato leans forward over the Uchiha, catching Kakashi’s cheek with his own to lean close to his ear.

“Do you need me to tell you to come, Kakashi?” He murmurs, and Kakashi makes a noise in the back of his throat.

“I might.”

“And do you think you could hold off? If I told you to?”

Kakashi shudders. He’s fairly close, with Obito wrapping him up so tight, with Minato’s voice in his ear, but he wants to be good, to follow Sensei’s instructions, and he swallows, holding his hips still. “I… I can try.”

“What if I made it an order? From your Hokage,” Minato purrs, “To keep yourself from coming, until you’ve fucked another orgasm out of Obito? Do you think you can make it?”

Obito groans as Kakashi’s grip tightens on his hips.

“Yes, _sir_,” he hears, and Obito shakes his face where it’s buried in the sheets.

Minato presses a kiss against Kakashi’s cheek and slides away as he moves behind his student.

“Good boy. I want to you do what I say. Can you do that for me, Kakashi?”

“_Sensei_.”

“Concentrate,” he scolds, and Kakashi hears the twisting cap of the oil. He knows what’s coming before Sensei’s weight fills the space behind him and he shudders in anticipation. He can’t help but think of what Obito said earlier and wonders if it wasn’t a bit of foresight as Sensei’s slicked erection slides up against his thigh.

“You okay, Kakashi? We don’t have to, if you’re not up for it,” Obito’s voice says, and Kakashi realizes he’s been holding his breath. He shakes his head, sinking forward into Obito, who groans under the weight of him.

“I want to,” Kakashi announces, “Sensei?”

“Obito did fairly well in the middle,” Minato observes as he rests against the deliciously tight entrance before him, “I came and he came. Let’s see if you can do better.”

Obito pants as Kakashi draws out of him to the tip, only leaving a fraction of himself sheathed inside. “Come back!”

“You heard him,” Minato murmurs. “Give him your cock, Kakashi.”

Kakashi groans and obeys. He wants to think he can make it but Obito is hot, tight and irresistibly good around him, and Sensei is closing in behind him. He finds it difficult to even breathe let alone keep himself from coming. Sensei’s voice is a delicious rumble coming over his shoulder and it lights up every nerve in Kakashi’s body to hear him speak, voice low and tight with growing arousal.

“How does it feel, Obito?”

“You haven’t tried it, Sensei?” Obito manages a smirk as Kakashi sinks into him. “Maybe we should switch spots so you can see for yourself.”

Kakashi shudders and freezes, full-stop, at the thought of Minato laid out under him.

“Fuck,” he pants, losing control and dropping down against Obito’s spine, “fuck, Obito, that’s_ not fair_—”

Minato watches with surprise as Kakashi loses himself at the suggestion of fucking him, hammers into Obito with a ferocity that makes Obito shout with each thrust, body bending and trembling as he comes hard inside the other boy. Obito groans as he’s filled, though the sound is muffled from where he’s been shoved into the bed. He watches Kakashi shudder, pulled under by waves of pleasure, and feels his cock ache.

“Well,” Minato manages to say eventually. “Obviously we’ll have to try that some day.”

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi says a bit miserably, but Obito swats his head.

“You jerk. Don’t apologize, you were **so** into it. I’ve never felt you come so hard before.”

“Oh? Does he take you often? Obito.”

Both teenagers shudder at the question.

“It’s good to be on the bottom,” Obito says as Kakashi pulls away. “It’s good to be on top, too, but there’s more pleasure this way, when you just have to focus on feeling good.”

“There’s pleasure in both roles,” Minato agrees, taking in the way Kakashi focuses on his nonchalant answer with laser precision. “I can’t say from experience, but the way Kakashi sounds when I take him… well. It seems very enjoyable indeed.”

“You’re gonna kill me,” Kakashi moans, burins his face in the sheets beside Obito. “_Please_ stop talking.”

“Oh, how could I? Think of the possibilities,” Minato murmurs. “If it made you come to think of filling me up… I could be in the middle, next time.”

Obito and Kakashi share a look.

Minato laughs as they groan ‘_Sensei_’ in sync, and tackle him against the bed.

* * *

To Be Concluded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the deal, banana peel: We’re at the end of the story of Riptide, except for the Epilogue. Everything that I’d planned to happen has happened. Obito has the Rinnegan so no one can tell him what to do (except daddy Minato), Rin has the Sanbi so she’s eventually gonna be a beast, war’s all done, aaaand that’s pretty much it for the story line. 
> 
> Now what happens? Well, what do you want to read? Do you want some sweet or spicy (InsertPairingHere) smut? Do you want a onsen scene with as much groping as we can squeeze into it? Do you want a metric shit ton of gratuitous domestic fluff happy-feeling family time? You tell me. 
> 
> Before we move on, I’d like to hand out some awards, of sorts. 
> 
> ~Extra Special Thanks To:
> 
> ~**LilyWhite_KittyWake **
> 
> You commented on almost every chapter. I feel like you were there with me all the way as I wrote this massive tale. Please comment with any pairing you like, with any theme you like, and I will write you a separate short story all your own, or alternatively I can write you a chapter within this universe. You’ve been with me the longest, and have given me so much support and love. I want to show my appreciation in kind. 
> 
> ~Special Thanks To:  
**  
~lorichelle  
~ScreeningCactus  
**  
Thanks for all your encouragement and comments. I’d like to dedicate a chapter to you, if you’d like. You can request any pairing that already exists in the story like KakaObi or ShiIta, and maybe suggest a kink or theme (Christmas, birthday, etc). 
> 
> Thanks to Everyone Else who left a comment or kudos!


	43. Bonus Chapters & Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapters and the Epilogue.

**Bonus Chapter:** Shisui/Itachi

* * *

They already have the rings. It’s a matter of gathering the people who are important to them and meeting at the county clerk’s office. They pick a Saturday in the coldest part of winter because Itachi likes the look of snow and Shisui wants every excuse for them to cuddle under the comforters later tonight.

Itachi show up with Kakashi and Fugaku in tow. The three of them make polite conversation as they wait for Itachi’s partner and witness to show up. They have two cups of coffee before nine o’clock, when a commotion alerts them to the arrival of the other party.

Shisui drags in a plum-faced Obito, who is trying desperately to detach himself and go intangible to escape.

“I said I don’t want to,” he hisses, scrambling futilely. Shisui has a grim grip on the nape of his neck and nearly trips as Kakashi swings the door open for them.

“Obito,” Kakashi says pointedly. “Are you trying to embarrass me?”

The black-haired boy is shocked into obedience, and Shisui passes him off to the silver-haired teen, who takes Obito’s hand in his. The Uchiha winces: Kakashi’s grip is like iron around his hand. He stands, grumbling, as Fugaku regards him with a single raised eyebrow.

“If everybody is in attendance, we can begin,” the clerk says mildly, and opens her book to a page.

“I don’t want to be here,” Obito whispers under his breath as the clerk reads from her book.

“Does it really bother you that much?”

“It… it’s just, it’s weird,” Obito complains, trying not to look as Itachi turns to Shisui, his face made soft by what is clearly love as the older boy takes his hand.

The hand around his drops abruptly.

“Then just go.”

Even though the doors are shut, Obito feels the icy grip of winter’s chill.

Kakashi’s eyes are fixed on Itachi.

When Obito reaches out to reclaim his hand, Kakashi takes an entire step away from him.

He frowns. “Kakashi. Don’t be like this—”

“Do you know how much this means,” Kakashi says frostily. “To either of them? And who else is here? Shisui thought you were important, Obito, important enough to invite to this ceremony.”

Obito can tell. There’s only the three of them. Itachi brought Kakashi and his father, two of the most precious people in his life.

Shisui has brought one person. Him.

He knows that makes what they have very special. He _knows_. He's been a fool, being overdramatic like this. It's time to do better, for Shisui.

“I’m sorry. Please? It’s easier, with you.”

He holds out his hand.

Kakashi doesn’t look away from where his younger kohai is repeating the clerk’s words back to her. Eventually, though, Obito feels a touch, feather-light, against his palm, and the weight slips off his shoulders as Kakashi takes back his hand.

He tries to meet the other boy’s eyes, tries to say something, but Kakashi almost pulls his hand away. Obito quickly looks to the front, as Shisui repeats the words after the clerk. The hand in his stays put.

He knows he’s extra emotional sometimes. But he feels a stab of guilt as Shisui steps into Itachi’s space, reaches out with a hand to touch the back of Itachi’s neck, drawing them close. There’s such a look of content, of affection and love, warm and radiant on his cousin’s faces, that for an instant it doesn’t matter that they’re related.

They’re so in love.

That’s all that matters.

He finds it doesn’t bother him when they kiss. Not really. It’s not a sexual kiss. It’s a kiss that people will write stories about, and there’s only the four of them here (counting the clerk) to witness it. Shisui’s hands hold Itachi like they’ve always been made to fit against his body, one palm against the nape of his neck, his other at Itachi’s waist. Itachi’s hand slides up over Shisui’s chest and rests against his shoulder, and his fingers curl ever-so-slightly into the fabric of Shisui’s shirt.

They way they come together, like they’re two pieces of a whole that have finally found each other after being split apart, takes Obito’s breath away.

Later, when the paperwork is signed, and Fugaku is taking his leave, Kakashi steps aside with Itachi like he always does, and Shisui doesn’t turn to Obito. He doesn’t acknowledge him as Obito tries to make conversation with him, tries to congratulate him.

There’s this awful moment, when Obito worries he’s ruined what they have, that he’s offended Shisui beyond forgiveness, but finally the older boy sighs deeply and turns to him.

“We were almost late, because of you,” he says. It’s charged with resentment, and as much disappointment as Shisui has ever expressed in Obito’s direction in his entire life.

“I’m so sorry,” Obito repeats, for maybe the sixth time. “I really, _really_ am. I was just being—“

“I know. It’s fine.”

Shisui’s easy acceptance of it makes him feel even more miserable.

Rin finds him after lunch lying face-down in the middle of the floor with his head tucked under the Kotatsu.

“I’m such an idiot,” comes the sound of his muffled voice from under the table. “I almost ruined everything.”

“But you didn’t,” she guesses, although she isn’t sure what has or hasn’t been ruined. “Obito?”

She puts a hand on his calf and waits.

Forty minutes later Kakashi finds them the couch. Obito’s eyes are red and his nose is dripping with snot. There’s two empty tissue boxes on the Kotatsu. Rin is carding her fingers through Obito’s hair, speaking softly, as she sits on the couch with her legs crossed at the ankles, Obito’s shoulders heaving with the force of his sobs.

Rin looks up at him and Kakashi resists her unspoken command for an entire twenty seconds.

“Sweets.”

Obito manages to lift his head up off Rin’s thighs. “What?”

Kakashi crosses his arms over his chest.

“Itachi likes sweets.”

It occurs to Obito, very belatedly and well after Rin has dragged him in a thick coat and two scarves down to the sweets shop in the shopping district, that Kakashi is trying to help him make up things with Shisui.

“Will that be all, dears?”

Obito nods dumbly, takes the box of dango from Rin’s nimble fingers. She nudges him with her elbow and he disappears in a swirl.

“Shisui,” he says as the room comes into clarity around him, “I have a present for you, for—“

He freezes.

Shisui isn’t alone, and Obito is the only person of the three of them wearing clothes.

The older boy makes a noise of wordless outrage. He and Obito go the same shade of tomato-red.

Itachi, ever practical, simply moves the sheets to cover them, and greets his cousin.

“Hello, Obito.”

He holds out the box he’s brought.

“I wanted to apologize.”

Shisui’s cheeks are still ruddy red.

“Right _now_?” He asks, bemused and flushed at once.

Obito has this awful, terrible moment as a single thought floats across his traitor brain at the sight: _Shisui really **is** handsome._

Then he makes a noise halfway between a yell and a banshee’s screech, and fucking flees in to _Kamui_.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter:** Jiraiya/Tsunade/Orochimaru

* * *

They celebrate Christmas and New Year’s together. Predictably, there’s a ton of booze, fresh from Orochimaru’s latest sake run to Rice Country, and several sets of sloppy kisses as bells ring in the distance.

Jiraiya takes Tsunade’s back and drops her in a dip. Their lips are hot with sake and their blood boils close to the surface, the rush of arousal familiar at the back of their necks as they kiss. Tsunade’s arms lock around him, hold him close, and Jiraiya feels a roll of anticipation in his gut when the motion presses her ample chest right up against him. He sneaks a hand around for a squeeze and there’s not even a noise of pretend indignation: Tsunade gasps and opens her mouth for his tongue.

When they finally come apart, Orochimaru is dragged forward by the front of his robes down onto the ground over Tsunade.

They land against the ground with a soft thump. Orochimaru sinks into the soft breasts with both hands, rolls them against his palms the way he knows she loves best, and is rewarded when her kiss turns into an open-mouthed moan. Her hands grip either side of his face as she pulls him close, nips at him with teeth, and he makes a pleased noise against her as he rubs her. There’s a stain of pleasure on her cheeks when she lets him up for air.

“You look so good when you’re trashed,” she says with a snicker. “Should let us get you drunk more often.”

“You have duties at the hospital,” Orochimaru deflects, “And I have mine with our Lord Fourth.”

“Such a burden. You’re clever. Figure out a better way,” Tsunade demands, flicking his nose.

Orochimaru knows enough to lean back so it doesn’t break.

“Of course, Princess,” he murmurs as two warm hands come to rest on his shoulders.

Jiraiya is a presence that takes up the whole room. He’s said it before, long ago, and he meant it: it feels like the entire room at his back is dwarfed by the space this man occupies, but not because he’s large. It’s his spirit that bubbles up and takes over a room, his vitality and wit, the charm that comes so easily and makes him so well liked throughout most every nation.

It’s a wonder he didn’t accept the Hokage’s hat all those years ago. He would’ve been great.

Of course, Orochimaru will never admit this out loud.

Instead he lets Jiraiya turn him until they’re face to face. A thick thumb presses into the corner of his eye, tracing the purple markings over his pale skin fondly. Golden eyes follow the way Jiraiya watches him, something warm and kind beneath the cheeky facade of the drunken grin he’s wearing.

This is his, now, he thinks as strong hands draw him in. It’s _his_, to have and to hold, to keep, as long as he can, until the day he breathes his last breath.

Orochimaru intends to keep what’s his, and he closes his eyes as Jiraiya kisses him deeply.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

They work out a system using the Ninken. Kakashi keeps half his pack summoned at the Hatake clan grounds so there’s always a dog around if they need to send a message. They spend days going out together, taking turns dragging one another out to lunch or training, or tumbling over one another, breathless with eyes teasing bright and clever fingers working their clothes off. They spend most of their nights together also, finally giving in to temptation and using the Master Bedroom to sleep. It's not a tight a squeeze as they thought. It's just the right size for the four of them.

Obito names Shisui next Clan Head and promptly resigns from the post himself. Then he has little choice but to accept Shisui’s nomination for him to head the new board of Public Relations in the name of improving their reputation and relationship with the village. It’s an ongoing project that many of the young and middle-aged Uchiha are eager to partake in, as it involves spending time with the village in varying capacities, in an effort to prove that a) Uchiha aren’t just the Police Force and b) they are people and shinobi just like the rest of the village. The project is fairly successful, though some resentment remains, mostly in the elder population who claim only Obito, who has achieved the Rinnegan eye, has the authority to govern the Uchiha as they were meant to be. Eventually Shisui recruits Obito to be his personal advisor along with Fugaku, which mostly mollifies even the elders, and the matter is sorted.

Minato enters negotiations with the surrounding Shinobi nations after the news of Kiri’s devastation reaches other lands. With Nohara Rin, the Jinchuriki for the Sanbi as his personal body guard, as well as providing proof that the Jinchuriki are capable of being fully functional shinobi, Minato begins to talk about a more permanent type of peace. The land of Wind and the land of Stone remain mistrustful, but at least they are open to entertaining the notions other nations begin to support, in the name of ending wars.

Kakashi names Itachi captain and resigns from ANBU. The former takes on a contract to be Minato’s personal body guard, full-time, same as Rin, while Itachi goes on to reform the black ops. There isn’t a single successful assassination attempt during his time as captain of the guard.

Minato hears a familiar pattering of paws and greets Pakkun as the pug trots into his office.

“Good afternoon! Is that from the house?”

“Sure is,” Pakkun hops onto his desk and depots the slip of paper before him. “He’s lookin’ good these days, Lord Fourth. I’m glad he’s found his pack.”

Minato beams and unfurls the scroll.

It contains a few bills and instructions to take Rin out for lunch, his treat. Seems like he and Obito want some privacy.

The Yondaime Hokage laughs as he looks at the clock.

“I guess it is time. Rin? Let’s grab some ramen!”

The two of them take the stairs, chatting amicably on their way to the shopping district. They greet shinobi as they walk, from gennin to jounin.

The Legendary Sannin pass by, each bearing a crate of sake from Rice Country, calling after Minato and Rin in greeting, even in the midst of a heated discussion. They’re a common sight these days. Tsunade heads the hospital, Orochimaru has taken charge of research development, and Jiraiya comes and goes, still charmed by the romance of wanderlust, yet his home base is no longer Mt. Myoboku, but the village, where his people are. No matter how long he’s gone he always comes back, with long tales to tell and kisses for both of his partners.

Rin watches them go with a smile.

“Thinking of what could have been?”

She shakes her head as their feet finally take them to the ramen stall.

“I don’t think our team could have what they have, Sensei. We don’t work that way. But you do, with Kakashi and Obito, and I do, with just Obito. It all worked out the way it was meant to.”

“Then I’m glad,” Minato says as they order food.

Ramen fills them up. The soup is savory and the meat is tender. Minato is slurping his noodles when he notices Rin put her chopsticks down and wait for his attention. He finishes his mouthful and turns to face her.

“You mentioned a while back that there were safe ways for me to have children.”

Minato’s heart skips a beat.

“I did. Rin, are you pregnant?”

She shakes her head quickly, hands raised. “No! No, Sensei, not yet. But I’ve spoke with Kakashi and Obito already, and, well. You and I are one in a million, ninjas coming from no clans ourselves. We wanted to know if…” She swallows, gathering her courage, and asks.

“We wanted to know if you’d give my child your last name.”

Minato blinks, dazed.

“You what?”

She smiles.

“My clan and Kakashi’s are gone, Sensei. And Obito says there’s plenty of Uchiha already. Not that he doesn’t want to have kids! But he wants them to share something with you. And, honestly, it would be nice. Having you as a clan head, I mean.”

He considers the change in their relationship, what it would mean for Rin, as well as the others.

“Are you asking me to adopt you? Or your child?”

Rin’s smile has something of the sun to it.

“I like the idea of being your daughter, that is, if you’ll have me. You’re already like a father to me. And eventually I would like to give you grandchildren,” she says before she’s crushed in Minato’s arms, hugged fiercely to his chest.

* * *

Some Years Later

* * *

Two figures stand before a grave. The taller one hands down yellow daffodils to the much smaller figure. The little girl considers what she’s been told as she drops down another flower on the grave.

“So, Daddy helped growed the flowers?”

“Yes, Mio-chan, Daddy helped them grow. He’s good with plants.”

“And these flowers are for Bull?”

“Aye,” Kakashi says, passing another yellow daffodil to the little girl with jet black hair and chocolate colored eyes. “He was so big. Bigger than Akita, and Shoyu.”

“Even bigger?”

“He was my biggest Ninken.”

“I want to see him!”

“He’s asleep,” Kakashi says, “He did so much for us. Now it’s time for us to watch over him. Let’s let him rest.”

“Okay, Papa!”

They walk back toward the house together. Kakashi marvels at the tiny hand in his. She’s two and a half and already walking and talking. It seems like not long ago she was a bundle wrapped in swaddling.

“Are you crying, Papa? Should I get Momma and Daddy?”

“No, dear,” Kakashi says, “Just some dust in my eye.”

“Oi, not you, too,” comes an annoyed voice from the doorway. “Dad’s always using that line whenever he’s crying! He’s so weepy!”

“Home so early, Tobi? How was your mission,” Kakashi asks as he’s abounded by the two-year-old for her older brother.

“Boring,” the ten-year old complains, lifting his sister into the air as she squeals in delight. He has pitch black hair and Sharingan eyes that can’t hide the pride he feels as he holds his little sister. “We chased a cat around the neighborhood for like an hour. When will we get to go on something exciting like Mom’s missions?”

“Your mother has a very important duty to the village, Tobi. One day you might get to escort her and the Lord Fifth.”

“Yuck,” the dark-haired boy says emphatically, “On a mission with mom AND dad? No way! They’d be all touchy-feely, all the time! Missions are serious business!”

“Ah! I thought I heard our eldest,” says a familiar low timbre from deeper in the house. Tobi sets his sister down quickly to attach himself to the blonde’s chest. Minato floats Kakashi a warm smile as he pats the boy’s black spiky hair.

“Minato-sama! You’re home!”

“Maa, maa, Namikaze Tobi, _how_ many times do I have to tell you to drop the ‘sama’? I haven’t been Lord Hokage in at least three years, since before your brother was born!”

“It just _sounds_ right,” Tobi whines, hanging onto Minato with a tight grip. “You were the Lord Fourth, weren’t you? I don’t want to disrespect your service to the village, Minato-sama!” Minato sighs despairingly as he pats his grandson’s hair.

Kakashi watches Obito’s oldest son with a fond expression.

There’s a whirl, a spiral vortex that twists open. Kakashi catches the two-year-old up off the floor as more of their family arrives out of _Kamui_.

Obito stands, tall and proud with Rin by his side. He has his oldest daughter on his left, a seven-year-old with long brown hair and Sharingan-red eyes, and Rin holds the hand of a young boy with silver-white hair, who jogs from her side at once to try and steal the other open spot against Minato’s side.

Kakashi snorts at the sight of his son greedily burying his face into Minato’s thigh, trying to shoulder his older brother out of the way.

“Gerrof, Tobi-nii, I want to hug Minato-jiji!”

“Get lost, you twerp! I was here first! And it’s Minato-sama, not jiji!”

“He says he doesn’t like sama! He likes bein’ a jiji!”

“Sama!”

“_Jiji_!”

“_Sama_!”

“Let’s not fight, boys,” Rin chimes as she steps out of her sandals, depositing them by the door. “Minako? Would you prefer to make dinner or help watch Mio-chan?”

“I want to spend time with Mio, mother,” Namikaze Minako answers, kicking off her own shoes to chase her younger sister around the house. They stumble past the boys, who shout in offense and take off in pursuit of them. The noise excites the Ninken, three of whom leap up to give chase. Kakashi loves the way Minato laughs as they go stampeding through the house. It’s never quiet here anymore but he can’t mind at all.

“Hey,” Obito says, and steps into his space. Kakashi smiles and greets him with a kiss.

“Welcome home,” he murmurs. “You two have a good trip?”

“Suna’s gonna roll over, any day now,” Obito says with feeling. “I’ve got them right where I want them. It’s just the Lord Fourth of the Sand is being a right bastard about it. But we’re almost there.”

“Hn. And where is your other child?”

“Which one,” Obito snorts. “There are so many, I can hardly keep count. Ouch!”

Rin grins from behind him and greets Kakashi with a wink. “Maito Guy has him, still! He’s a tough jounin sensei. They’re training by doing laps around the village. Sound familiar to anyone?”

Obito and Kakashi share a look and shudder in tandem.

Minato snickers as he head to the kitchen. “Let me help you with dinner,” he offers, and Rin gratefully goes as Obito pulls Kakashi down into the couch cushions.

“Did you ever think we’d end up like this?” Obito asks as he draws a line down Kakashi’s chin with a gloved finger. There’s a smatter of silver to his hair, giving him a salt and pepper look. Kakashi’s hair has begun to bleed from moonlit silver to white and he shrugs as Obito touches him.

“As old men, with five kids between the three of us? Absolutely not. We would’ve died long ago, or gone our separate ways.”

“But we didn’t,” Obito murmurs against his chest.

“We didn’t,” Kakashi agrees, fingers drumming a tune into Obito’s shoulder.

“We’re still here. You’re still here.”

“Was I ever supposed to go somewhere else?”

“I had a dream,” Obito says, suddenly serious. “There was fire, and destruction, and a second moon. There was a horrible war. Thousands of lives were sacrificed in the name of peace.”

“It was just a dream,” Kakashi says reassuringly, though Obito seems reluctant to accept his comfort.

“I dreamt**_ I_** had done it,” he whispers, throat choked with emotion. “That I had gone mad with grief, at Rin’s death. That I had betrayed you, killed Sensei, destroyed the village. I had the Rinnegan in both eyes. It was… awful. I could do it, with this power, Kakashi. It seemed so real.”

Kakashi sits them up. He takes Obito’s pale face in both hands, brings their foreheads together, and looks him in his eye.

“You’re here. This is what’s real. Your family. Your children, and this house. Us. We’re here, Obito. You’re home.”

Obito’s eye tears up as Kakashi kisses him. The feel of his skin is grounding, a sweet relief to the worries that have been plaguing Obito ever since that awful nightmare. He takes the feeling of Kakashi surging up against him and meets him with equal passion, kissing him fiercely, to remember where he really is, what his reality is. He lets himself melt into the familiar touch, the taste of one of his precious people, and lets go of his fear.

He’s home.

There’s the sound of several sets of footsteps, and four synchronized noises of childish outrage.

“_Ew_!”

“Daddy! Papa!”

“Yuck!”

“Gross! _No kissing on the couch_!”

Obito rises up off the couch with a battle cry and flings himself after the children, who scatter with screams of delight. Kakashi watches him go, chuckling.

Minato and Rin laugh together in the kitchen, so long and so hard they nearly burn the rice.

\+ + +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey. I’ve delivered a chapter a day as promised and now the story of Riptide is all told. Thank you again for your support and for reading. 
> 
> I wish for your happiness, reader, as well as the happiness of the people you hold dear. 
> 
> Please have a wonderful life, full of laughter, love, and occasionally a mind-blowing orgasm with a partner of your choice~
> 
> **THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Works Inspired by this:   
[ Just in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091310/chapters/50180888) by [ASchwartz33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33) <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091310) by [ASchwartz33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33)


End file.
